Deuxième Chance
by The Maximum Ride
Summary: L'été avant la chasse aux Horcruxes, Harry et Ginny se font assassiner par Voldemort. Grâce à une vieille prophétie, ils reçoivent une deuxième chance de revenir parmi les vivants et d'anéantir Voldemort une fois pour toutes...
1. 4, Privet Drive

Dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive, Harry dormait profondément, plongé dans le noir. C'était la première nuit où il avait un sommeil paisible depuis sa rupture avec Ginny, un mois auparavant. Il la revoyait sans cesse, n'importe quand, partout. Savoir qu'il devait partir sans elle à la recherche d'Horcruxes n'allégeait pas non plus sa conscience.

Il était hanté par son image, tantôt triste, comme lorsqu'il avait rompu, tantôt comme quand elle l'avait embrassé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, après la finale de Quidditch.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, était un jour spécial; il s'en allait de chez les Dursley et n'y reviendrait plus. L'Ordre du Phénix devait le faire sortir de cet enfer ce soir, un peu avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Un cri venant de la cuisine le réveilla brusquement.

- HÉ TOI!

Harry grogna en s'étirant. S'il y avait une chose qui ne lui manquerait pas après son départ, c'était les cris de l'oncle Vernon. Il se leva et descendit à la cuisine voir ce qui s'y passait. Dès qu'il passa la porte, le gros homme se remit à hurler.

- Pourquoi mon déjeuner n'est-il pas sur la table? demanda-t-il, furieux.

- Parce que je ne l'ai pas fais, répondit l'adolescent du tac au tac.

L'oncle Vernon prit brusquement une teinte mauve impressionnante. Pendant un instant Harry se demanda si il n'allait pas avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Fais-le, ordonna-t-il en sifflant.

- Non.

La tante Pétunia s'avança à ce même moment entre Harry et son oncle.

- Ça suffit, vous deux! Et toi, cria-t-elle à l'intention de Harry, dans ta chambre.

- C'EST LÀ QUE JE M'EN ALLAIS DE TOUTE FAÇON!

Et il s'en retourna à sa chambre en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Même à sa dernière journée avec eux, les Dursley trouvaient encore le moyen de le mettre hors de lui. Juste comme il claquait la porte, il aperçut du coin de l'œil un éclair blanc à travers sa fenêtre. C'était Hedwige.

- Hedwige! s'exclama Harry, sa rage s'envolant aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette s'engouffra dans la chambre avec un bruissement de plumes, puis atterrit gracieusement sur sa cage. Une lettre était attachée à sa patte droite.

Fébrile Harry la détacha et regarda l'enveloppe. L'écriture lui était familière, mais il ne pouvait identifier à qui elle appartenait.

_Harry,_

_Le ministère se doute de ta sortie de chez les Dursley, il a fait en sorte de mettre en réunion obligatoire tout les adultes de l'Ordre. Et quand je dis tout les adultes, ça inclut aussi Ron et Hermione. Le ministère a bien spécifier que si l'un de nous manquait cette réunion, il serait dès lors considéré comme un traître. Je sais que tu dois trouver ça étrange que Scrimgeour t'empêche de sortir. Je t'annonce en primeur que, depuis ce matin, Scrimgeour n'est plus le Ministre de la Magie. _

_Son remplaçant n'est nul autre que Lucius Malefoy. Le ministère est donc tombé sous la main de Voldemort. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous avons trouvé une solution pour te sortir de là. Sois simplement prêt à ouvrir la porte à onze heure pile._

_Bonne chance,_

_Remus_

Ainsi donc, le ministère était tombé… Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Soudain, Harry se mit à se demander comment ils allaient faire pour le faire sortir, puisque tout les adultes de l'Ordre étaient en réunion.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, vers dix heures en fait, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse et abandonna. Il aurait sa réponse bien assez tôt, de toute façon. Il décida d'aller promener dans le jardin, pour observer les étoiles, chose qu'il avait toujours aimer faire.

Mais plus l'heure avançait, plus il devenait tendu. Soudain, peu avant onze heures, la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas. À sa grande surprise, Piers, un des amis de Dudley, se tenait devant la porte.

- Pousse-toi de là, grogna Dudley en le poussant hors du chemin.

Et il referma la porte avec un claquement sonore. Harry retourna s'asseoir dans l'herbe, un peu déçu, Peu de temps après, la sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois il alla ouvrir plus lentement, appréhendant une autre déception. En ouvrant la porte, il faillit tomber à la renverse. Il s'était préparé à toute éventualité, mais pas celle là.


	2. La Fuite Manquée

Devant lui, sur le pas de sa porte, se tenait la personne qu'il s'était le moins attendu à voir là : Ginny Weasley, sœur de son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, et accessoirement son ex petite-amie. La revoir lui fit mal, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir laissée tomber à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête?

Puis la colère le submergea. De quel droit venait-elle chez lui, lui rappelant sa plus grande erreur? De quel droit venait-elle le torturer ainsi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? articula-t-il péniblement.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer, répliqua-t-elle, je ne peux pas parler de ça dehors.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il, s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

- OH QUE NON!

L'oncle Vernon, qui avait probablement écouter toute leur conversation depuis le salon, venait d'apparaître dans le couloir. Il occupait toute la largeur disponible avec son corps massif et était furieux.

- JE NE LAISSERAI PAS ENTRER UN AUTRE CINGLÉ DANS CETTE MAISON! ÇA NON! J'AI EU ASSEZ DE PROBLÈMES AVEC UN SEUL, MERCI!

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Ginny avait envoyer Harry, qui essayait de l'empêcher de passer, valser contre un mur et se ruait vers l'oncle Vernon, qui souriait à pleine dents. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attaquait. Ginny sorti sa baguette et la pointa droit sur l'oncle Vernon, toujours souriant.

- Tu n'a pas l'âge, tu vas être renvoyée si tu t'en sert! fanfaronna-t-il.

- Qui t'a dit que je n'ai pas l'âge, Moldu? siffla-t-elle.

L'expression de l'oncle de Harry changea du tout en une seconde. Il avait perdu ses manière insolentes et était devenu blanc de frayeur en se rendant compte qu'il y avait une possibilité que Ginny soit plus âgée que Harry.

C'était bien sûr un mensonge, mais Harry n'allait surtout pas aller le dire à l'oncle Vernon.

- Vernon, qui est-ce? demanda la tante Pétunia, arrivant de la cuisine.

Quand elle vit Ginny, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, ses cheveux roux lui donnant l'air d'être en feu et sa baguette pointée vers son mari, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et tomba presque à la renverse. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle retourna à la course d'où elle était venu en hurlant.

- Un fantôme, UN FANTÔME! l'entendirent-ils hurler depuis la cuisine. Elle est revenue me hanter! Un fantôme!

Harry dut se retenir de rire en face de son oncle, qui venait de trouver à qui Ginny ressemblait. Il courut a son tour derrière sa femme se réfugier dans la cuisine, hors de vue.

- Viens, ordonna-t-il à Ginny en montant les escaliers.

Une fois que la jeune fille fut entrée dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et la fixa.

- Je repose ma question, que fais-tu ici?

Elle le regarda longuement, semblant regarder à travers ses yeux verts directement dans son âme. Finalement, alors qu'Harry regardait nerveusement le plancher, elle lui répondit.

J- e suis venue te chercher. Prends tes affaires, on s'en va.

- Comment ça, _tu_ es venue me chercher? Pourquoi ce n'est pas un membre de l'Ordre?

- Arrêtes de poser des questions et prends tes affaires, répondit-elle.

Sans avertissement, Harry se rua sur son ex petite-amie et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Que m'as-tu dit quand je t'ai annoncé que je devais rompre, au bord du lac?

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage aux traits tirés.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Il commença à la lâcher, mais elle le retint. Elle rougit sans qu'Harry comprenne pourquoi.

- Dans la chanson que Fred et Georges t'on envoyée pendant ta deuxième année, à quoi tes yeux étaient comparés?

- Un crapaud frais du matin, dit-il en souriant au souvenir.

Le regard vert de l'adolescent croisa celui brun chocolat de la jeune fille et Harry fut inexplicablement attiré vers elle,

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas et six silhouettes encapuchonnées entrèrent dans sa chambre. Des Mangemorts…

Rapidement ils entourèrent les deux adolescents en faisant un rond, les menaçant de leur baguette. Une septième silhouette s'avança cérémonieusement dans la pièce et enleva son ample capuchon noir.

- Voldemort, cracha Harry.

- Le Survivant, dit Voldemort.

Il tourna son regard vers Ginny et sourit diaboliquement, une lueur de démence scintillant derrière ses yeux rouges.

- Je vois que tu n'est pas seul, c'est ta petite amie? demanda-t-il sadiquement. Quel rustre je suis! Elle devrait avoir un traitement de faveur! Endoloris!

La jeune fille tomba au sol comme une pierre, son corps se contorsionnant involontairement dans tout les sens, en hurlant de douleur. Ne pouvant rien faire Harry se laissa tomber à ses côtés et regarda horrifié le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Lord Voldemort semblait bien profiter de ce spectacle, lui.

- Arrêtez, hurla Harry en relevant la tête vers Voldemort, je vous en prie, arrêtez!

Voldemort leva le sort avec un sourire. Dès qu'elle fut libérée du maléfice, Ginny se mit à haleter comme si elle venait tout juste de jouer un important match de Quidditch. Dans sa douleur, elle avait agrippé la main d'Harry et la tenait fermement.

- Comme tu veux, Potter, soupira Voldemort. Quel dommage, une si délicieuse jeune fille… Avada Kedavra!

Il y eut un jet de lumière verte, puis l'emprise sur sa main se relâcha. Ginny était toujours couchée par terre, mais ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, qui pétillaient toujours de plaisir, fixaient le plafond sans le voir. Elle était morte.

Harry laissa échapper malgré lui un gémissement de désespoir en même temps que des larmes qu'il ne put retenir. La raison première pour laquelle il se battait venait de s'éteindre, sous ses yeux. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais sourire, il ne reverrait plus la détermination qui habitait ses yeux quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur, elle ne l'embrasserait plus jamais. Une partie de lui, de son cœur, lui avait été arrachée avec elle. C'était fini.

- Relève-toi, Potter, et bat toi!

Harry se leva lentement en un ultime défi et fit face à Voldemort, le regard fixé sur sa défunte ex petite-amie, laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues. Quand l'héritier de Serpentard lança son sort, l'adolescent ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il mourut, lui aussi, en regardant celle qu'il aimait.

- Harry… Harry… Réveille-toi!

L'adolescent ouvrit un oeil, puis un autre. Il était dans le parc de Poudlard, près du Lac Noir. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Ginny, agenouillée à côté de lui. Ses vêtements noirs et rapiécés de plus tôt avaient été remplacés par une magnifique cape blanche. Était-ce ça mourir? Harry s'assit maladroitement et regarda autour de lui.

- Est-ce qu'on est mort? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

Juste comme Ginny ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, une autre voix se fit entendre.

- Oui et non.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent, vites comme l'éclair. Derrière eux, un personnage, ni homme, ni femme, ni jeune, ni âgé, les fixaient de ses yeux, ni grands, ni petits.

- Bienvenue dans la Vallée de la Mort…


	3. La Vallée de la Mort

- La Vallée de la Mort? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

- Vous avez bien entendu, la Vallée de la Mort, confirma le personnage. Venez avec moi; il est dangereux de rester ici.

Comme si ses mots étaient un signal, des hurlements plus perçants que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre jusqu'à présent retentirent autour d'eux. D'un regard qui semblait dire « Bah, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre, de toute façon?», elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle le suivrait. Harry fit oui de la tête au personnage et ils se mirent en route à travers la forêt interdite. Après plusieurs longues minutes de marche extrême comportant chutes et blessures mineures pour les deux adolescent (l'étrange personnage avait un équilibre à toute épreuve), ils arrivèrent devant un arbre imposant.

Il devait faire au moins cent mètres de haut et son écorce était faites d'une drôle de matière, comme du parchemin. Ses feuilles aussi étaient spéciales; aucune n'étaient pareilles, toutes de forme et de couleur différentes. L'individu, toujours avec son infaillible équilibre, sauta sur une branche basse et monta de branches en branches jusqu'au sommet. Ginny regarda Harry dans les yeux, un peu mélangée.

- Tu pense qu'on doit monter jusqu'en haut? demanda-t-elle.

Pendant qu'ils ne regardaient pas, l'individu avait déjà grimpé plus de la moitié de l'arbre.

- On l'a suivit, répondit Harry, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Ils s'engagèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre dans une pénible et longue escalade. Quand ils avaient regardé le curieux personnage le faire, monter ce géant centenaire avait semblé facile, mais maintenant qu'ils l'expérimentaient, c'était une toute autre histoire. Alors que cela avait pris moins de deux minutes à leur prédécesseur pour s'exécuter, il leur en fallut une soixantaine pour faire de même. Ils arrivèrent en haut complètement exténués.

Le drôle de personnage appuya sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, le contour d'une porte se dessina en lumière blanche pour ensuite faire place à une vraie porte. L'individu se retourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

- Ceci, annonça-t-il solennellement, est la Chambre des prophéties. Aucun humain n'y est entré depuis Merlin, comptez-vous chanceux d'y être autorisés.

Il entra à l'intérieur même de l'arbre millénaire, suivit de près par les deux adolescents stupéfaits .

L'intérieur était entièrement fait de bois et, sur toute sa hauteur, s'étendait des étagères à perte de vue. Certaines contenaient des rouleaux de parchemin apparemment anciens, tandis que d'autres contenaient des sphères comme au Ministère. Sur les côtés, il y avait des escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'en bas. Harry mit un moment à repérer l'inconnu. Quand il le trouva, il pointa à Ginny que quelque chose clochait.

En effet, le personnage se tenait au beau milieux de l'arbre, sans aucun support apparent pour le soutenir.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou il flotte? demanda Ginny, stupéfaite.

La porte de bois se referma avec un frottement, laissant la salle illuminée uniquement par la lueur des prophéties qui scintillaient silencieusement.

- Approchez, ordonna l'être mystérieux. N'ayez pas peur, venez.

- Mais on va tomber! protesta Ginny.

- Faites-vous confiance.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry, lui demandant silencieusement son avis.

- Après tout, on est mort, avança-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de pire?

- J'avais oublié ce petit détail, avoua-t-elle.

Lentement, Harry avança un pied, puis l'autre, au-dessus du vide, suivit de près par Ginny. Miraculeusement, ils ne s'écrasèrent pas au sol, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Durant tout ce temps, l'individu les avaient observés le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur, il parla.

- Rez-de-chaussée, ordonna-t-il en souriant.

Le plancher, si on pouvait appeler cela un plancher, descendait vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse sous les cris soutenus de Harry et Ginny. Le personnage, lui, semblait profiter de cette descente et de la frayeur des deux adolescent. Finalement, à un mètre du sol, la descente infernale s'arrêta.

- Je sens que je vais être malade, annonça Harry.

Comme si il était habitués à cette réaction, l'être conjura un seau et le donna à l'adolescent, juste à temps. L'inconnu et Ginny firent une mimique de dégoût au bruit que la vomissure causait.

- C'est prouvé maintenant, dit-il, ce phénomène ne touche que les hommes.

- Combien de gens sont venus ici exactement? demanda Ginny, complètement remise.

- Quatre : toi, Potter, Morgane et Merlin. En somme, que des sorciers puissants.

Si une mâchoire avait pu se décoller et atterrir au sol, celle de Ginny l'aurait fait.

- Morgane et Merlin sont venus avant nous? questionna Harry, le teint verdâtre.

- Oui, confirma l'être. Comme j'ai dit…

- Attendez un instant, le coupa Ginny. Vous avez que dit : "que des sorciers puissant".

- Plus tard les questions. Attendez-moi ici.

Il posa une main sur la surface de bois et une porte apparu. L'inconnu entra chercha quelque chose et ressorti, avec une prophétie dans les mains.

- C'est quoi?

- Votre destinée, répondit-il mystérieusement.

Il prit un élan et lança de toutes ses forces la boules de verre contre un mur. Le verre ,très cassant, explosa au contact de la surface dure et laissa s'échapper une brune argentée qui prit la forme d'un vieil homme à la barbe blanche. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla avec une voix caverneuse.

_- Nés durant le même cycle, incarnant la tempête et le calme… Tout deux issus de familles puissantes…L'un sans l'autre, ils sont normaux, mais ensemble, ils sont presque imbattables…Une erreur de jeunesse, pour l'héritière de Gryffondor, sera fatale, elle donnera la force nécessaire au Survivant… Le couple d'élu se répète…Leur confiance l'un en l'autre sera leur force; leur manque de méfiance, leur faiblesse…Leur amour sera un pouvoir inconnu des autres. Et ce même amour vaincra…_

Doucement, l'apparition s'évapora, ses parole résonnant encore dans l'air.

- Cette prophétie, les informa l'inconnu, a été faite par Merlin lui-même et vous décrit formellement comme étant les élus de la prophétie.

- Non, intervint Ginny. Dans la prophétie, il est question de l'héritière de Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas moi.

L'inconnu rit doucement pour lui-même avant de retourner dans la pièce chercher quelque chose. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, et quelques bris d'objets, il revint, tenant un immense rouleau de parchemin sous son bras. Il fit apparaître une table et déroula le parchemin dessus. Sur la surface, on pouvait voir de nombreux noms écrits d'une écriture stylisée.

- Ici, c'est vous, dit-il en pointant un point sur le parchemin. Et, ici, vos parents, et ici,…

Il continua à énuméré de nombreux noms pendant un moment, et, finalement, arriva au dernier.

- Et ici, Godric Gryffondor.

Harry jeta un regard rapide et furtif vers la jeune fille, qui avait l'air d'avoir eu un coup de massue sur la tête. Assurément, une nouvelle comme celle-là devait causer un certain choc, se dit-il à lui-même.

- Comment puis-je être sûre que vous ne me mentez pas?

- D'accord. Première raison : Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi toute ta famille allait à Gryffondor, même si ils étaient tous tellement différents? Ce n'est pas un hasard. Deuxième raison : Il est impossible de faire mentir un arbre généalogique enchanté.

- C'est bon, je vous crois, marmonna Ginny. Je peux vous poser une question?

Il parut être surpris de sa demande, mais n'en fit pas de cas.

- Vas-y.

- Qui-est te vous?

- On m'appelle Nitsed, gardien des prophéties sacrées. Maintenant, je vais vous renvoyer chez vous.

Il pointa son index sur Harry, et ce dernier se volatilisa. Nitsed se retourna alors vers Ginny.

- Miss Weasley, ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler doit absolument rester entre nous. Une autre prophétie à été faite par Merlin, sur vous seulement, cette fois. Et elle n'est pas encourageante…

Il ressortit une autre boule de sa poche et la lança elle aussi sur le mur. Cette fois, aucune forme n'apparût, seule une voix mélodieuse retentit.

_- La septième enfant, une fille, de la septième génération du lion, pour l'élu, sera l'arme la plus destructrice, son complément. Fidèle jusque dans la mort, elle portera en elle la septième et ultime clé de la défaite du fils du mal. Une fois donnée à son âme sœur, elle partagera la protection maternelle. Cette protection doit être acquise avant la fin._

La voix s'éteignit et Nitsed reprit la parole.

- La fin c'est la bataille finale, l'éclaira Nitsed. Et comme Harry est ton âme sœur, cela signifie que tu dois t'être donnée à lui avant la bataille finale. C'est primordial.

- Attendez un instant, l'interrompit-elle. Dans quel sens, "donné à lui"? Dans le sens de… enfin… Aller jusqu'au bout?

- Oui, Ginevra. Il faut absolument que tu perde ta virginité avant la bataille finale, tu m'entends?

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, marmonna-t-elle, encore choquée par ses révélations. Pourquoi avant la bataille finale?

- Tu comprendra en temps et lieux, sourit-il. Au revoir, Ginevra…

Il pointa son index dans sa direction et elle parti rejoindre Harry, sur Terre, car on lui avait laissé une deuxième chance…


	4. Retour Sur Terre Mouvementé

Harry atterrit lourdement sur un sol dur, dans un endroit extrêmement humide, sur le dos. À première vue, il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais il était difficile de l'évaluer compte tenu de la noirceur ambiante. L'adolescent apprit bientôt à ses dépens que l'endroit ne possédait pas un plafond très haut en essayant de se relever.

- Outch! s'écria Harry, dans sa vaine tentative de se remettre debout. Mais c'est fait pour les elfes, cet endroit!

C'est alors qu'une pensée le frappa avec la force du Poudlard Express. Ginny aurait dû être avec lui, elle avait été envoyée sur Terre en même temps que lui…Non?

Juste comme il commençait à vraiment paniquer, il entendit une explosion assourdissante qui fut tout de suite suivie par l'atterrissage brutal de quelque chose de lourd sur lui. Il réalisa ce que c'était lorsque la masse se mit à se tortiller sur lui.

- Ginny!

- Qui tu voulait que ce soit, sombre idiot.

Harry s'arrêta un instant à ses paroles. Ginny n'avait pas l'habitude de répondre aux gens de manière si abrupte, et cela l'inquiéta aussitôt.

- Ça va? lui demanda Harry. Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Tu ne serait pas dans un meilleur état que moi si tu avait entendu ce que je viens d'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'entendre?

Harry l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et, même si ils étaient plongés dans le noir complet, il pu presque deviner la voir rouler ses yeux, manie qu'elle semblait avoir développée l'année dernière, alors que son frère devenait trop protecteur.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça tout de suite. Peut-être plus tard…

À son ton, le Survivant su qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas de plus tard, mais il ne poussa pas son enquête plus loin. Il finirait bien par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre…

- Tu sais où on est? lui demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet intentionnellement.

- Non, dit-elle. Attends! Est-ce que tu as ta baguette sur toi?

- Oui.

Il l'alluma avec un "lumos" et la pièce s'éclaira. Une pièce avec plusieurs portes apparut devant lui. À côté de lui, Ginny poussa un cri rapidement étouffé par sa main.

- Je sais où on est, annonça-t-elle, manifestement bouleversée. On est dans le caveau des Weasley, sous le lac.

- Ok, soupira Harry. Tu sais comment on peut sortir?

- Mais pour qui tu me prends? répondit-elle ironiquement. Je suis une Weasley, après tout.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers une porte semblable à toute les autres, ses cheveux enflammés se balançant joyeusement dans son dos. Harry vit ses lèvres bouger alors qu'elle formait les mots. Secouant la tête, elle passa à une autre porte, et encore une autre jusqu'à ce que son visage s'illumine.

- Harry, tu m'ouvrirais la porte s'il te plaît?

- Comme tu veux.

Il essaya d'enfoncer la porte, sans succès. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit Ginny ricaner derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Toi, répondit la jeune fille, toujours en riant.

Le Survivant se regarda de la tête au pieds, mais ne trouva rien de suspect. Il fut forcé de redemander à une Ginny toujours prise de rire ce qu'elle trouvait drôle.

- Rien… C'est juste que… Tu est un sorcier oui ou non?

- Oui, mais c'est quoi le…

Quand il comprit de quoi elle riait tant, il pouffa lui aussi. Le pauvre con qu'il était essayait d'enfoncer une porte, alors qu'un simple "Alohomora" aurait sufi. Il secoua la tête et lança le sort, mais la porte resta curieusement fermée.

- C'est bizarre, ça, marmonna Harry, plus à lui-même que d'autre chose. Pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir prononcé correctement…

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que l'on est prit ici? demanda judicieusement Ginny.

- Apparemment…

- Ginny soupira et se laissa glisser sur le sol en s'appuyant sur le mur, les yeux fermés. Elle se mit soudain à rire toute seule.

- Ginny?

- Désolé, Harry, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de dire qu'on à résisté à un Avada Kedavra, qu'on est revenus d'un monde de morts, mais qu'on est incapable d'ouvrir une fichue porte.

- Il se laissa glisser à ses côtés lentement. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne inconfortable.

- Ginny?

- Oui?

Il avala sa salive et se motiva mentalement pour finalement dire ce qu'il avait à dire, ce qui le torturait depuis la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Chez les Dursley, j'ai eu amplement le temps de penser à l'année dernière, à notre rupture surtout. J'était sincère quand j'ai dit que je ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose juste à cause que tu sortait avec moi. Après, à la Vallée de la Mort, je …

- Harry, prononça tristement Ginny.

- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, ce jour là, au bord du lac. Je voulais….

- Harry! cria presque la jeune fille, désespérée de le faire taire.

Il arrêta finalement son discours et la regarda avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Incapable de soutenir ce regard plus longtemps, la jeune fille se releva en s'appuyant sur le mur avant de laisser échapper un gémissement étouffé. Elle redescendit sa main sur la paroi, ce qui laissa une trace rouge dessus.

Soudain, la paroi rocheuse se fissura et tomba par terre, laissant un passage étroit apparaître. Une douce lueur scintillait à la fin de ce passage. La lumière du jour…

- Je pense que j'ai trouvé comment sortir, finalement, annonça Ginny, amusée.

Ils sortirent dehors, mais durent se protéger les yeux des rayons du soleil couchant. Ils étaient bien sur le terrain des Weasley, le soir à en juger par le déclin de l'astre solaire. Le lac était calme comme à son habitude, et le vent dans les feuilles était une merveilleuse musique à leurs oreilles, eux qui avaient passé si près de la mort. Soudain une question s'imposa à son esprit : Si ils étaient dans le caveau des Weasley à leur réveil, alors cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait déplacé leur corps pendant leur "sommeil" pour les emmener ici. Horrifié, Harry regarda la jeune fille à côté de lui qui avait apparemment compris la même chose.

- Harry, tu penses à ce que je pense?

- Je pense que oui, répondit-il.

- De mieux en mieux, bougonna-t-elle. Résumons ma journée : Un, je me fais tuer. Deux, je me retrouve dans un endroit bizarre avec un bonhomme bizarre qui me dit que je suis l'héritière de Gryffondor. Trois, ma famille pense que je suis morte et m'a enterrée. Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de pire?

Elle soupira bruyamment et regard à l'horizon où le soleil se couchait puis vers le lac, un peu plus loin.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, annonça Ginny. Viens je vais te montrer un endroit où dormir. C'est près du lac, on aura pas long à marcher.

Il s'avéra que l'endroit dont parlait Ginny était une grotte sous l'eau du lac, donc elle était très humide et froide. Silencieusement, ils se couchèrent à même le sol et tentèrent de trouver le sommeil. Ce fut cependant peine perdue car, ce qui paraissait comme plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry était encore bien éveillé et entendait l'adolescente claquer des dents derrière lui. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna et s'adressa à elle, dans le noir.

- Ginny, tu est réveillée?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Malheureusement… J'essaye de m'endormir, mais à chaque fois que j'y pense, je me rappelle que j'ai un lit bien chaud chez moi à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici…

Dans l'obscurité, tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer d'elle était ses yeux qui reflétaient le peu de lumière environnante.

- Tu as froid? demanda Harry, dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

- Un peu, répondit-elle.

Mais elle mentait, ses dents qui claquaient toujours l'avaient trahie. Pas très habile avec les mots, Harry ne chercha pas à continuer. Il s'endormit alors que les oiseaux commençaient à chanter. Par contre, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son sommeil si dûment mérité ne s'interrompe brusquement.

- Harry, réveille-toi!

Aussitôt, il fut sur ses pieds, baguette sortie, prêt à l'attaque, mais contre quoi, nul ne le savait. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, il réalisa que c'était Ginny qu'il menaçait et abaissa tout de suite sa baguette, honteux.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais l'être, tu était simplement sur tes gardes. On s'en va à la maison.

- Comme tu veux.

La maison des Weasley et la grotte n'étaient pas loin l'unes de l'autre, aussi furent-ils rapidement arrivés à destination. La maison biscornue se tenait toujours fièrement à l'horizon, derrière la colline, mais quelque chose clochait. Après une deuxième vérification, Harry s'aperçut que ce qui n'allait pas était le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit en provenance de la maison, ni aucun gnomes se cachant dans le jardin, aucune action quoi. Ginny aussi l'avait remarqué, et elle s'apprêtait à se lancer vers la maison de ses parents quand Harry la retint. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ça ne nous avancera à rien si on se fait prendre par quelque chose avant d'arriver là-bas, essaya-t-il de la convaincre. On a qu'à transplaner chez les Dursley et aller chercher ma cape d'invisibilité, après on reviendra, je te le jure.

La rouquine semblait aux prises avec un dilemme intérieur puissant. Plusieurs interminables secondes plus tard, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondu, il réessaya.

- Ginny… S'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide…

- Regarde qui parle, ironisa-t-elle.

Le Survivant eu soudain le pressentiment qu'elle allait se mettre à courir, alors il avança. Ce fut une bonne chose car elle s'enfui exactement à ce moment là. Elle courait très vite et ce fut seulement parce que Harry s'était déjà donner un élan qu'il put la rattraper, lui agripper la taille et transplaner avec elle.

Merci aux trois D et à Wilkie Tycross, l'année dernière, grâce auxquels il avait réussi à finalement transplaner sans se désartibuler. La sensation d'étouffer dans un tube de caoutchouc le reprit violemment et il fut soulagé d'arriver dans le living-room du 4, Privet Drive. Devant lui, Ginny vacilla un instant, puis se reprit et explosa de colère.

- Mais à quoi tu penses, triple buse! hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Mes parents et mes frères sont là-bas et toi, tu transplane ailleurs. Ils sont peut-être avec des Mangemorts, Harry! Ils sont peut-être en train de se faire torturer. J'exige que tu me ramène là-bas, tout de suite!

- Dans tes rêves, Ginny, répliqua-t-il. Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi?

- Si c'est pour les aider, peut-être bien! Je veux retou…

Elle se tut brutalement fixant un point derrière lui. Perplexe, Harry se retourna et resta figé d'horreur. Par terre, sans vie, gisaient les corps de Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley.

Leurs yeux grands ouverts trahissaient leur peur au moment de leur décès, et, pour une fois, Harry eu pitié d'eux. Ils n'avaient rien fait qui justifiait un tel acte de cruauté. Même si il avait souvent souhaiter en être débarrassé, Harry n'avait jamais souhaité les voir périr.

- Harry… C'était ta famille, non?

- Aux yeux des gens, oui, mais aux miens, c'est vous ma vrai famille.

Il ne mentait pas en disant cela. Les Weasley l'avait traité comme l'un des leurs; les Dursley, non. Le Survivant savait qu'il aurait du être triste, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mauvais côtés à leur mort, et il s'en sentait très coupable. Les regarder le rendait mal à l'aise et il pouvait voir que Ginny n'y était pas mieux.

- On va la chercher, cette cape? proposa Harry.

- C'est comme tu veux.

Il montèrent au deuxième étage, où ils trouvèrent toutes les pièces saccagées. Les vêtements étaient tous par-terre et les portes avaient toutes étés arrachées. Heureusement la malle de Harry semblait avoir été plus ou moins épargnée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchaient, à ton avis? demanda Ginny, encore sous le choc de la découverte morbide qu'ils venaient de faire

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Harry, farfouillant dans sa malle de Poudlard. Je l'ai!

Il fourra la cape dans sa poche et tendit sa main à Ginny.

- Mais… Et les Dursley? On ne peu pas les laisser comme ça.

- On va revenir après…

Hésitante, elle agrippa sa main et ils transplanèrent au Terrier, derrière la colline pour se protéger des regards indiscrets. Là, il ressorti la cape de sa poche et couvrit Ginny et lui avec.

- Promets-moi, exigea Harry, que quoi qu'il arrive, tu restera sous cette cape.

Ginny le regarda gravement dans les yeux et il lu dans les siens tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa famille, et qu'elle ferait tout pour les aider. Elle ne promettrait pas…

- Ne me demande pas de tenir une promesse que je serai incapable de tenir.

Harry roula des yeux sous sa cape. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'attendre de la part d'une Weasley? Il se résigna à partir en se disant que si elle agissait stupidement il pourrait toujours les faire transplaner ailleurs.

Le Terrier n'était plus le Terrier d'autrefois. La vie qui habitait cette maison avait disparut, de même que les odeurs de bonne cuisine qui vous assaillaient dès que vous vous approchiez un tant soit peu. Bientôt, les deux adolescents arrivèrent près de la porte d'entrée, laissée entrouverte, et se glissèrent à l'intérieur et arrivèrent directement dans la cuisine.

Dans chaque coin de la pièce se tenait quatre Mangemorts encagoulé et silencieux, tenant en joue les huit autres membres de la famille Weasley et Fleur, qui était assis à la table de cuisine. Ils arboraient tous le même air de souffrance et de manque de sommeil. Personne ne disait un mot, tout était silencieux.

Mrs Weasley avait le visage luisant de larmes et ses mains tremblaient incontrôlablement. Mr Weasley n'avait aucune expression, et les sept autres ressemblaient tous à des morts-vivants.

Harry sentit Ginny se raidir à ses côtés, sortir sa baguette, et il se prépara à la rattraper si elle se décidait à anéantir les quatre serviteurs de Voldemort. Au moment où elle s'élançait vers l'avant, une autre silhouette encagoulée descendit les escaliers et vint vers eux. Il retira sa capuche et tous purent voir son visage. Peter Pettigrew.

- Il n'y a rien en haut, aucune trace des artefacts que le maître recherche, couina-t-il à la ronde. On s'en va.

- Il était temps, marmonna une voix, juste comme ils s'en allaient.

Il n'y avait pas que l'attitude de Mr Weasley qui avait changé, sa voix aussi s'était considérablement altérée. Et une expression féroce qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vue imprégnait son visage cerné de fatigue. Pettigrew resta de marbre un instant, puis se tourna vers l'homme roux qui le regardait fixement.

- Comment ça, il était temps, répéta l'ancien Gardien du Secret des parents de Harry.

L'expression de Mr Weasley se durcit encore plus, si possible.

- Ma fille viens de mourir, sale traître, gronda-t-il. J'ai du l'enterrer devant vous et maintenant je suis surveillé même en essayant de faire mon deuil. Alors je demanderais à ce que vous SORTIEZ DE CHEZ MOI!

Peter Pettigrew n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de courageux, alors il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, il prit ses jambes à son cou.

- Ginny… Ma petite fille… Morte…Pourquoi? Pourquoi? gémit Mr Weasley. Elle avait quinze ans, par Merlin. QUINZE ANS!

Alors, cet homme si fier éclata en sanglots et trouva refuge sur l'épaule de sa femme, elle aussi en pleurs. Bientôt, tout le clan Weasley se joignit à eux pour exprimer leur désespoir.

- On s'en va, supplia Ginny, la voix enrouée. Il faut que je m'en aille d'ici ou je vais craquer et faire quelque chose de stupide.

Harry lui serra la main en guise de réponse et ils transplanèrent. Leur destination fut une porte une simple porte noir avec un heurtoir en forme de serpent en plein cœur du Londres moldu.

- 12 Square Grimmauld, annonça Harry.

Avec un grincement sinistre, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'ancienne demeure des Blacks et laissa entrer ses deux nouveaux occupants.


	5. Bouleversements au 12, Square Grimmauld

L'ancienne demeure des Black était restée telle que Harry l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, exceptée pour l'épaisse couche de poussière qui couvrait maintenant murs, planchers et meubles. Ce dernier détail achevait de donner à la maison déjà effrayante une allure de maison hantée. Encore sur les nerfs, Harry fit un bond magistral dans les airs quand Ginny éternua, incommodée par l'air ambiant.

- Désolé, j'avais de la poussière dans le nez, se justifia-t-elle. Ouach!

- Kreattur! hurla Harry à l'elfe, qui venait de surgir de nul part avec une boîte d'asticots biens juteux qui avaient fini leur course sur la tête de Ginny.

Mais hurler n'arrangea pas les choses, bien au contraire, elles empirèrent même.

Le vieux tableau de l'abominable harpie qui avait servi de mère à son défunt parrain s'était effectivement réveillé. Les rideaux s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître le portrait de la vieille femme qui commença immédiatement ce qu'elle semblait s'être fixer comme tâche depuis que sa maison était devenue le repaire d'un groupe de rebelles : s'évertuer à réveiller tout le quartier par ses cris.

- Traître à vos sangs, comment osez-vous profaner de votre présence la demeure de mes biens-aimés ancêtres! Abominations, monstres! Sortez de chez moi, sales bestioles repoussantes, et retourner donc avec les autres vermines de votre espèce!

Pendant un instant, Harry s'attendit à voir Sirius surgir du néant pour venir faire taire sa mère, mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Sirius était mort, il ne reviendrait jamais. Le Survivant se rendit soudain compte à quel point cette maison semblait n'avoir aucune raison de tenir encore debout maintenant que son dernier descendant s'était éteint.

- TAISEZ VOUS! hurla une autre voix, beaucoup plus familière, appartenant à Ginny.

- AAAAAHHHHH! Traîtresse à ton sang, toi et ta famille méritez de brûler en enfer pour l'éternité, tous autant que vous êtes, et j'espère bien vous voir disparaître de ce monde sous-peu!

Cette dernière réplique figea complètement la furie rousse alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer d'autres répliques cinglantes à la vieille femme. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle s'enfuit en courant en directions des escaliers. Après le départ de la jeune fille, Harry parvint à l'aide d'un sort du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, alias Rogue, à faire taire la harpie. Le _Bloclang!_ pouvait se révéler bien utile parfois. La vieille ne pouvait plus hurler quoi que ce soit, sa langue étant collée à son palais, mais elle continua à le fixer avec l'envie manifeste de le tuer. CRAC!

- Le sale petit maître a fait du mal à ma maîtresse, s'insurgea Kreattur, qui arrivait de Merlin seul sait où.

Le vieil elfe se rua vers son nouveau maître et fit pleuvoir sur lui une pluie continue de coups de pieds et de poings. Mais, comme il faisait seulement la moitié de la taille de Harry et qu'il était très, très vieux, c'est à peine si le Survivant ressentit quelque chose.

- Kreattur, arrêtes! ordonna Harry.

L'elfe s'arrêta de donner des coups, mais n'arrêta pas le flot d'insultes qui coulait abondamment de sa bouche pour autant avant que Harry ne lui ordonne de se la boucler. À ce moment, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire, il partir se réfugier dans son placard, le regard noir.

Harry soupira. Deux problèmes de réglés en moins de cinq minutes, c'était une bonne moyenne. Il leva les yeux au plafond en entendant des bruits de chute et de bris d'objets résonnants à travers toute la maison. Ginny. Il l'avait complètement oubliée! Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre et resta figé de stupeur à la vue de la chambre que Ginny avait prit d'assaut.

La chambre était un véritable chantier, il y avait des bibelots et des cadres brisés un peu partout sur le sol. On aurait cru que la jeune fille avait mis des heures entières à instaurer cette pagaille alors qu'en fait, elle n'avait mis moins de cinq minutes. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un bibelot de métal en forme de serpent à la figure, sa longue chevelure rousse volant autour d'elle, quand elle le reconnu.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû, s'excusa-t-elle. Je pensais que c'était encore Kreattur qui venait défendre les opinions de sa maîtresse.

- Parce que ce sale rat est venu ici en plus! s'insurgeât Harry, outré. Si je n'avais pas peur qu'il aille tout raconter sur l'ordre, je lui donnerais des vêtements!

Ginny ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment déjà. Elle regardait le fouillis qu'elle venait de créer en si peu de temps en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Harry le remarqua et déposa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il. Ça t'as fais du bien, au moins?

- Ça défoule, il n'y a pas à dire …

Le ventre de Harry se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, lui rappelant d'une manière peu subtile que le dernier repas qu'il avait ingurgité avait été celui de son déjeuner d'anniversaire. Ginny pouffa de rire, suivie très rapidement par Harry.

- Viens, on va aller voir si il y a autre chose que des asticots à manger ici, proposa la jeune fille.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine, mais découvrirent les placards complètement vides. Ils se creusèrent alors les méninges afin de trouver une solution qui leur éviterait de sortir de la maison.

- Si seulement je pouvais faire de la magie, grommela Ginny.

- Tu ne peux pas faire de la magie, s'étonna Harry, surpris.

- Non, déplora-t-elle. Premièrement, il me faudrait une baguette, chose que je n'ai pas, et, deuxièmement, il faudrait que j'ai mes dix-sept ans.

Harry la regarda, perplexe. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir dix-sept ans, elle était bien capable de pratiquer la magie. Non?

- Pourquoi?

La jeune file le regarda fixement.

- Fouille un peu dans ta cervelle de scroutt à pétard, lui ordonna-t-elle. Tu connais la réponse.

- La Trace! se rappela Harry. Tu ne peux pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard!

Ginny acquiesça sombrement.

- Imagine un peu leur tête si Ginny Weasley, présumée morte, apparaissait dans les registres du Ministère pour usage illégal de la magie.

- Mauvaise idée, en effet. Je pense que l'on devrait rester ici pour un temps, se cacher des Mangemorts, tu comprends?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas avant que son visage ne soit fendu de part et d'autre par un large sourire.

- J'ai trouvé!

- Trouvé quoi? questionna Harry.

- Pour la nourriture! On n'a qu'à demander à Kreattur d'aller en chercher en lui spécifiant bien de ne ramener que de la nourriture comestible!

T- u es géniale, Ginny, la félicita Harry.

Il appela le vieil elfe et lui fit part de sa nouvelle tâche. Kreattur ronchonna un peu, mais ils finirent tout de même par s'asseoir à table et à manger de la nourriture mangeable, à défaut d'être bonne. Tout au long du repas, par contre, et jusqu'au soir, Ginny sembla être dans son propre univers, bien loin de lui.

- Harry?

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement. Ils avaient fini de manger leur repas du soir, qui consistait majoritairement de sandwich difformes préparés par Harry, et s'étaient couchés pour la nuit dans la chambre avec deux lits que Harry et Ron avaient autrefois habitée, il y a de cela deux ans déjà. La noirceur et la fatigue avaient fait leurs œuvres et Harry s'était senti glisser dans un sommeil réparateur, juste avant que la jeune fille, qu'il croyait endormie, ne lui adresse la parole.

- Oui? répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Tu dors?

- Apparemment que non…

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le noir, sans rien dire et sans bouger, attendant simplement que l'autre parle.

- Tu…Tu crois que je qu'ils vont, enfin…Que je leur manque? demanda Ginny d'une toute petite voix, à peine audible.

- À ta famille?

- Oui.

Harry se redressa dans son lit et remit ses lunettes, disposées sur une petite table de chevet, et regarda Ginny. Sa silhouette était seulement baignée dans la lumière fantomatique de la lune, mais il pouvait distinguer ses yeux qui reflétaient l'astre lunaire. Presque à l'aveuglette, il se rendit près du lit de son amie et s'y assit.

- Bien sûr que tu leur manque. Tu as bien vu dans quel état ils étaient quand nous sommes allés les voir.

Elle resta silencieuse et médita sur ses paroles un moment. Harry finit par croire qu'elle s'était endormie et allait retourner dans on propre lit quand il l'entendit enfin.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

- De qui, Voldemort?

- Non.

- De quoi alors? demanda Harry, intrigué.

Il entendit sa respiration se saccader et devina qu'elle faisait de grands efforts pour se maîtriser.

- Qu'ils m'oublient, souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa vers la fin de sa phrase et elle éclata en sanglots. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, ce comportement de la part de Ginny étant si peu commun, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, il écouta ses craintes sans l'interrompre. La barrière qu'elle s'était elle-même évertuée à bâtir il y a des années de cela pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus s'était effondrée comme un misérable château de carte. Elle s'endormit finalement aux première lueurs de l'aube dans les bras de Harry, épuisée. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas la réveiller, s'étendit avec elle et profita qu'elle ne soit pas éveillée pour l'observer dormir. Elle était si calme dans son sommeil, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était éveillée.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il entre les mèches rousses.

Il s'endormit à son tour avec un sourire béat au lèvres. Il dormit mal, des rêves où Voldemort assassinait Ginny, où Harry ne retrouvait pas les Horcruxes, et d'autres choses bizarres.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla seul dans la chambre maintenant ensoleillée. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux et se demanda aussitôt si le voyage dans la Vallée de la Mort, la deuxième prophétie et la nuit dernière n'avaient étés qu'un rêve. Un simple coup d'œil à la pièce lui suffit pour déterminer que non, tout cela n'avait pas été un simple rêve.

Se pensées dévièrent vers Ron et Hermione, qui les croyaient morts, lui et Ginny. Maintenant qu'il était hors du portrait, les deux amis retourneraient-ils à Poudlard pour leur dernière année? À cette heure, le monde magique en entier devait avoir appris la chute du Survivant, et Voldemort devait se plaire à faire régner la terreur aussi bien dans les cœurs que dans les rues. Un jour, pourtant, Harry devrait sortir de l'ombre et anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une fois pour toutes. Mais il avait une autre mission auparavant : détruire les Horcruxes qui retenaient Voldemort à la vie.

Sans préavis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une tête rousse passa par l'entrebâillement. Le visage de Ginny se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne dormait plus.

- Il était temps, dit-elle. Il est passé midi.

- Je suppose que je dois m'être couché trop tard hier.

Son visage s'empourpra et elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit, comme il l'avait fait pour elle quelques heurs auparavant.

- À ce propos, commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, j'ai juste perdu le contrôle.

- Ginny, dit-il gravement, pourquoi t'excuses-tu? Tu n'a rien fait de mal, ta famille te croit morte, il y en beaucoup qui auraient pleuré pour moins que ça. Tu es forte Ginny, ne l'oublies jamais. Tu as été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin, et j'ai été là quand tu as eu besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. Et je serais toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci. J'ai fait des œufs, tu as faim?

- Et comment!

Elle cuisinait mieux que lui, mais rien ne pouvait égaler la cuisine de Molly Weasley. Elle avait apporté, en plus des œufs, assez de toasts et de jus de citrouille pour nourrir une armée.

- Harry, demanda Ginny alors qu'Harry finissait son repas, je peux te poser une question?

- Bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est les… Horcruxes?

- Le pauvre Harry s'étouffa avec son morceaux de toast.

- Comment tu connais les Horcruxes? demanda Harry.

- Tu en a parlé dans ton sommeil.

Le Survivant se demanda s'y il était prudent de lui avouer tout sur les Horcruxes. Non. Elle pouvait savoir l'essentiel mais rien d'autre.

- Les Horcruxes sont des objets de magie noire, répondit-il. Le journal de Jedusor en était un. C'est très, très puissant.

- Les Horcruxes contrôlent les gens?

- Oui, mentit-il.

- Et c'est ce que Pettigrew cherchait, chez mes parents? demanda Ginny.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Oui, d'après les paroles du traître, cette hypothèse était plausible. Mais pourquoi Voldemort aurait caché son âme chez ses propres ennemis?

- Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait chez tes parents.

En réalité, Harry avait une petite idée sur ce que Voldemort cherchait là-bas. Hermione lui avait écrit au début de l'été pour lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé des livres sur les Horcruxes et qu'elle les avaient cachés chez les Weasley. Si la théorie de Harry concordait bien, Voldemort avait voulu s'assurer que son secret ne serait pas découvert par n'importe qui.

Il finit de manger en silence et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire un peu de ménage. C'était à la fois une utilité et, Harry le soupçonnait, un moyen pour Ginny d'oublier sa famille qui la croyait décédée. Ils s'acharnèrent pendant toute une journée, mais tout ces efforts avaient étés déployés pour l'entretient d'une seule pièce. Ils se recouchèrent dans la même chambre que la veille et tombèrent endormis instantanément.

Les deux semaines suivantes se déroulèrent ainsi, à l'exception de la découverte d'une baguette que Ginny s'appropria, en cas d'urgence seulement s'était-elle défendue. À la fin de la deuxième semaine, toute la maison était propre, excepté pour une seule pièce dont la porte refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, et les deux amis, si on pouvait les appeler comme ça, s'accordèrent une journée de repos bien méritée.

Ils s'en allèrent tout deux de leur côté, Harry, dans la chambre pour aller réfléchir aux Horcruxes, et Ginny, dans la bibliothèque des Black, où elle allait se réfugier parfois lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Harry savait qu'il y avait le médaillon qui était un Horcruxe, le journal en avait été un, la bague en avait été un aussi, mais il en restait tout de même trois à découvrir. Cette tâche, d'une ampleur colossale, que lui avait laissé Dumbledore, était presque irréalisable. Premièrement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les trois objets restants. Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas le moindre indice qui lui permettrait de savoir comment anéantir un Horcruxe.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Ginny entra, ses cheveux se balançant furieusement derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et laissa tomber un livre sur son lit. La vieille couverture noire était à moitié arrachée et il était couvert de symboles, probablement des runes. Il leva les yeux vers Ginny sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu m'emmène un livre? J'aurais pu aller m'en choisir un seul, tu sais?

- Tu m'as mentit, siffla-t-elle. Sur les Horcruxes.

- Non! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? paniqua Harry.

- Lis le titre, ordonna Ginny.

Il reposa les yeux sur le livre, mais il fut incapable de lire. À ce moment, il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris Étude des Runes.

- Je n'ai jamais appris à lire les runes, avoua Harry. Désolé.

- Le titre est : «Magie la plus noire du XIVième siècle». Et le troisième chapitre porte sur les Horcruxes. Les Horcruxes sont des fragments d'âme. Je le sais maintenant. Et je sais aussi comment les détruire.

- À ses mots, le vieux livre fut tout de suite plus attrayant à ses yeux. Après tout, il devait bien y avoir un bon dictionnaire runique dans cette maison sinistre pour l'aider à déchiffrer ce manuscrit. Il tendit la main pour s'emparer du bouquin mais Ginny le cacha derrière son dos.

- Tu vas répondre à ma question avant. Pourquoi n'as tu pas voulu tout me dire sur les Horcruxes avant?

- Donne-moi ce livre.

- Réponds!

- Je ne sais pas! Contente?

Il partit de la chambre comme un ouragan en laissant une Ginny franchement perplexe derrière lui. Il monta au dernier étage de la maison et prit une chambre d'assaut. Il découvrit bien assez vite que détruire une chambre défoulait effectivement bien. Quand il en ressorti, il était calme et prêt à aller faire ses excuses à Ginny. Il redescendit les nombreuses marches pour se rendre à la cuisine, où il la savait à cette heure.

Quand il entra, elle était en train de faire à manger en malmenant furieusement ses chaudrons et ustensiles. Harry sourit : elle était adorable lorsqu'elle était furieuse. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui, du feu dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry? Tu changes d'idée, tu me mens et tu agis avec ta tête, ce qui est franchement inquiétant. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, par Merlin?

Il haussa simplement les épaules. En fait c'était elle qui le faisait agir ainsi, mais il avait peur que si il lui disait qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'elle ne partage plus ses sentiments. Ils mangèrent le repas que Ginny avait préparé (de simples sandwich), et montèrent se coucher en silence. Ils n'avaient pas penser à changer de chambre pour avoir chacun la leur, sûrement à cause de l'épuisement général qui suivait inévitablement leurs journées. Ce soir là, Harry souhaita qu'ils l'aient fait, en raison du silence lourd qui régnait entre eux. Elle se coucha sans dire un mot et lui tourna le dos, fixant le mur.

Il soupira. Les choses semblaient irréversibles entre eux, elle ne voulait plus de lui, Harry en était maintenant convaincu. Il s'endormit finalement, après de longues heures à chercher le sommeil.

À priori, Harry ne sut pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement venant du lit de Ginny attire son attention. Sur ses gardes, il empoigna sa baguette et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la jeune fille. Il marmonna un "lumos", et la pièce s'éclaira. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre, mais quelque chose clochait avec Ginny.

Un filet de sueur coulait sur son front et sa respiration était tellement saccadée qu'Harry se demanda si elle ne souffrait pas d'une maladie respiratoire à ses yeux inconnue. Il s'approcha et la secoua pour la réveiller, mais rien n'y fit, la situation empira même : elle se mit à marmonner des mots inintelligibles. Harry ne put saisir que quelques bribes confuses de ce baratin.

- Tom… Vas-t-en, lâches-moi… S'il-te-plaît…

Des larmes commençaient maintenant à couler le long de ses joues et Harry se sentait extrêmement impuissant de ne pouvoir la réveiller, malgré tout ses efforts. Le Survivant venait de réaliser que même après cinq ans, elle continuait à faire des cauchemars où elle se retrouvait à nouveaux dans la chambre qui l'avait tant traumatisée.

Bien sûr, Ron lui avait parlé de ces cauchemars, il y a longtemps, mais Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils atteignaient de telles intensités. Évidemment, elle avait réussi à cacher qu'elle souffrait toujours de son expérience avec le journal de Tom Jedusor à son entourage, qui avait pensé qu'elle avait arrêté ses tourments nocturnes durant sa deuxième année. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si secrète sur elle-même et ses problèmes? Après tout, si sa famille ne l'avait pas entendue crier les nuits de l'été suivant sa première année, personne n'aurait jamais su qu'elle souffrait de ces troubles nocturnes.

- LÂCHES-MOI, JEDUSOR! hurla Ginny en ouvrant les yeux, un voile de terreur les opacifiant.

Elle se releva d'un coup, respirant bruyamment, et regarda autour d'elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais dans sa chambre du Square Grimmauld. En le constatant, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Harry se cacha derrière son lit et éteignit sa baguette pour voir comment elle réagissait après de telles nuits.

Quand elle eût reprit son souffle, la rousse se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Harry entendit distinctement parcourir le couloir, une porte claquer et l'eau couler, et en conclut qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Il sortit rapidement de sa cachette et s'engagea dans le couloir pour aller à sa rencontre. La porte de la salle de bain était fermée, alors il attendit devant. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry sauta sur l'occasion de l'interroger.

- Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu rêvait encore à Jedusor et à la Chambre des Secrets? interrogea -t-il.

Elle sauta de plusieurs centimètres dans les airs et tira sa baguette au son de sa voix. Elle déglutit et resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- De quoi tu parles, Harry? demanda-t-elle calmement, comme si elle parlait de la température.

- Je t'ai entendue, tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, soupira-t-elle. Je n'en avait plus fait depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore, alors je pensais qu'ils étaient partis. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu y faire, de toute façon?

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- J'aurais pu t'aider à trouver des solutions, dit-il. Tu as déjà pensé essayer une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves?

- Aucune efficacité, répondit-elle. Arêtes de chercher pour rien. Si il y avait une solution, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais trouvée, depuis le temps?

Harry s'attardait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Depuis les cinq ans qu'il la connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vue avoir l'air aussi découragée.

- Je veux juste que ça s'arrête, murmura-t-elle. Je n'en peux plus.

- Ça va s'arrêter, je t'assure, l'encouragea Harry. Viens, on va retourner dans la chambre et on trouvera une solution.

Harry lui prit la main, ce qui lui rappela vaguement le temps heureux à Poudlard, temps où il n'avait pas encore hérité d'une tâche herculéenne, et où il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de se promener main dans la main avec sa petite-amie.

Ils retraversaient le couloir en sens inverse, passant devant les nombreuses portes, quand Ginny s'arrêta brusquement pour observer une porte en apparence comme toute celles qui l'entourait. Pourtant, la jeune fille regardait suspicieusement le petit écriteau qui ornait la porte entrouverte. _Défense d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black_, disait l'écriteau.

- Pourquoi regardes-tu une simple porte, demanda-t-il, confus.

- Tu ne la reconnaît pas?

- Non, je devrais?

Elle le regarda, un mélange de curiosité, de confusion et d'appréhension se peignant sur son visage.

- C'est la porte que nous n'avons pas réussi à ouvrir, quand on faisait le ménage, tu te rappelle?

- Bien sûr! Peut importe ce qu'on essayait, elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle est ouverte?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et tira sa baguette avant d'entrer dans la pièce sombre, suivit d'un Harry qui déplorait sincèrement qu'elle agisse comme lui. Elle murmura une formule et la pièce s'illumina.

La pièce était de petite dimension, mais savamment décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, ce qui répugna aussitôt Harry. Sur le mur en face du lit, le blason de Serpentard était peint, probablement à l'encre perpétuel. Dans un coin de la pièce, une petite commode faisait office de seul mobilier.

Ginny s'en approcha lentement et effleura de ses doigts la surface avant de se tourner vers lui.

- C'est étrange, commença-t-elle. Il n'y a aucune poussière.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée d'un des tiroirs, et s'arrêta un moment. Harry savait qu'elle craignait qu'il y ai quelque chose dans le meuble, un épouventard, ou quelque chose du même genre. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'aiderait si il y avait vraiment quelques chose de maléfique dedans. Il tira sa baguette et se prépara. Ginny hocha la tête et tire sur la poignée d'un coup sec.

Rien ne se passa, à leur grand soulagement. Ginny lui sourit, puis plongea la main dans la cavité. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et elle porta les mains à ses côtes. Ses jambes commencèrent à vaciller et Harry s'élança vers elle, juste à temps.

- Ginny!

La jeune fille tomba et se mit à hurler de douleur, au désarroi de Harry. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur lui, pleins de détresse.

- Fait que ça s'arrête, Harry! hurla-t-elle, se tenant les côtes à deux mains et se tortillant sur le sol. Fait que ça ARRÊTE!

Mais Harry eut beau essayer de voir si quelqu'un était dans la pièce, si il y avait quelque chose dans le tiroir, en essayant tout les sorts qui aurait pu l'aider, rien n'y fit elle continua de hurler de plus en plus fort, et rien ne pouvait arrêter la torture qu'elle vivait. Puis, soudain, Ginny arrêta de hurler et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement sous ceux horrifiés d'un Harry impuissant.


	6. Le Retour Du Médaillon De Serpentard

Elle avait effectivement arrêté de se tordre de douleur sur le sol, mais ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux était fermés, un filet de sang coulait du coin de ses lèvres et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Harry envisagea le pire. Il se lança à genou à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son cou, espérant sentir un pouls, la suppliant mentalement d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais rien...Il ne sentait pas de pouls, pas plus qu'elle ne respirait.

- Ginny… S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux... Ginny...

Mais ses yeux restèrent hermétiquement fermés. Harry commençait sérieusement à croire que, cette fois, elle était définitivement morte.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! tenta-t-il désespérément.

Elle n'ouvrit pas plus les yeux mais un son sifflant lui indiqua qu'elle avait recommencé à respirer. À ses oreilles, ce son fut le plus beau qu'il ait jamais entendu. Il sourit faiblement, puis se reprit en main.

Délicatement, il la souleva du sol et porta son corps inerte jusque dans sa chambre, heureusement pas très loin. Il l'étendit sur son lit et écouta sa respiration. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que si sa respiration était sifflante, c'était que quelque chose clochait. Il remarqua en même temps plusieurs taches rouge qui s'étendaient de plus en plus vite sur le devant de son chandail, au niveau des côtes. Cela l'alerta aussitôt. Surmontant sa gène, il remonta un peu le chandail et resta stupéfait.

Là où aurait du se trouver ses côtes trônaient de petites cavités d'où sortaient des bouts d'os effilés. Harry compris avec horreur ce qu'elle avait subi : une bonne partie de ses côtes avaient été brisées, transperçant tout sur leur chemin. Elle avait été chanceuse que seul les côtes les plus basses aient été touchées parce que, si celles supérieures avaient été touchées par le même maléfice, elles auraient probablement atteint son cœur.

C'était probablement l'arrêt de ce dernier qui avait arrêté le processus qui l'aurait très certainement tuée. Et c'était peut-être ce qui allait se produire si Harry n'arrêtait pas très vite l'écoulement du sang.

S'en suivit une course effrénée à travers la maison pour trouver le livre des premiers soins magiques (Ginny et lui l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque et avaient jugé qu'il était toujours utile d'en avoir un sous la main), le Soudos (pour ressouder les os), et des bandages. Il revint dans la chambre en trombe et se mit tout de suite à l'ouvrage.

Il profita du fait qu'elle ne réagissait pas pour repousser tout les éclats d'os sous sa peau. Après, en suivant les instructions du bouquin, il appliqua un sortilège d'obstruction ayant pour effet de bloquer les trous et arrêter le sang. Ensuite, il couvrit la blessure avec des bandages.

Elle resta franchement perplexe devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, soit les mains de Harry en train de s'affairer sur sa peau. Elle essaya de lever les bras, probablement pour lui administrer une gifle retentissante, mais ne réussi qu'à pousser un cri de douleur. D'après leur angle, le maléfice avait aussi commencé à s'attaquer aux avant bras, ce qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué avant.

- Harry, que fais-tu? siffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, se défendit-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposée penser?

Il soupira. Si elle avait eu sa baguette à la main, elle lui aurait probablement lancé un de ses fameux sortilèges de Chauve-Furie pour lesquels elle était renommée. Il pouvait se compter chanceux.

- Écoute, je suis occupé pour l'instant, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.

- C'est ça…

Elle se tut finalement, le laissant faire ce qu'il avait à faire en paix, malgré la douleur. Harry sentait ses joues le brûler au fur et à mesure qu'il finissait d'enrouler les bandages autour des blessures béantes. Quand il effleura un éclat d'os pour délicatement le remettre en place, il vit Ginny fermer hermétiquement les yeux et tenter de ne pas émettre un son, tâche à laquelle elle échoua lamentablement. Ses yeux clos laissèrent passer quelques larmes qu'elle tenta vainement de retenir. Il entendit aussi sa respiration devenir encore plus sifflante. En évaluant l'endroit où il s'était ancré, il en conclut que l'éclat avait peut-être percé un poumon.

Le livre des premiers soins magiques ne parlait pas de ces cas-là. Mais Harry jugea qu'il serait risqué de le laisser là pendant que les os se ressoudaient et qu'il valait mieux le retirer pour le remettre en place par la suite. Il reposa son regard sur Ginny, qui avait toujours l'air de souffrir, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible au vu sa condition.

- Écoute-moi, d'accord? commença Harry.

- D'accord, répondit-elle, crispée.

- Tu as un éclat d'os enfoncer dans un poumon, et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le laisser là pendan t que tes os se ressoudent, tu comprends? continua-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas pour signifier son approbation.

- Je vais devoir l'enlever. À trois. Un, …

- Attends! le stoppa-t-elle. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort qui… je ne sais pas…

- Bien sûr! s'écria Harry, se trouvant tellement bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il avait remarqué, il y a des mois de cela, un sort dans l'ancien livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, alias Rogue, qui était supposé faire perdre connaissance aux gens. Ce sort avait été décrit comme un sort offensif à utiliser contre les ennemis, mais qu'avait-il à perdre à l'essayer?

Avant que Ginny ne puisse s'en apercevoir, il prononça l'incantation et les effets furent immédiats. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle lutta vainement pour les garder ouverts. Finalement, ils se fermèrent et sa respiration s'approfondit, signifiant sans équivoque que le sortilège avait parfaitement fonctionné sur la rouquine.

Il fit sortir le fragment d'os hors de la plaie et de l'organe d'un mouvement brusque. Finalement, le morceau fut retiré du poumon, mais tout n'était pas fini.

- C'est bon, il est sortit, annonça Harry pour lui-même.

Il finit sa tâche en silence, couvrit la jeune fille avec une couverture et alla se laver les mains, qui étaient couvertes de sang. C'est seulement là-bas que ses mains se mirent à trembler d'une manière tellement brutale que si elles s'étaient mises à agir ainsi alors qu'il s'occupait de Ginny, il aurait fait plus de dommages que de bien.

Cette fois, Ginny avait été très près de la mort, soit par hémorragie (ce qui pouvait encore se produire), soit par le maléfice, qui aurait fait subir ce sort à tout les os de son corps.

En y repensant bien, il n'avait aucune idée de comment, ni pourquoi, son cœur avait reparti, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien a contraire.

Quand il revint dans la pièce qu'il venait tout juste de quitter, Ginny n'était toujours pas réveillée. Il en profita pour appliquer un onguent destiné à recoudre la peau sur ses plaies. Il continua d'appliquer quelques autres sorts conseillé par le livre aux moments opportuns et, finalement, il conjura une chaise et attendit son réveil, juste comme le soleil pointait le bout de son nez et commençait à réchauffer la pièce de ses rayons.

Aux alentours de midi, Harry descendit grignoter un morceau car son ventre commençait à contester son choix d'attendre Ginny pour manger. Quand il revint, Ginny avait les yeux ouverts et fixait le plafond.

- Bonjour, commença Harry, soudainement gêné de ses actions de la nuit dernière.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui sourit faiblement.

- Salut, dit-elle.

Elle se replongea dans sa contemplation du plafond. Harry conjura un verre et le remplit avec le Soudos, puis le tendit à Ginny.

- C'est pour ressouder les os, précisa-t-il.

- Ah bon… Euh, Harry?

- Oui?

- Comment veux-tu que je prenne le verre, j'ai les bras en charpie!

Harry se sentit rougir et se frappa mentalement pour avoir oublié ce détail, pourtant difficile à oublier. Il conjura une paille, et l'aida à boire. Au fur et à mesure que le niveau de liquide dans le verre diminuait, le teint de Ginny changeait de couleur, ayant prit par le temps que le liquide soit tout bu une délicate teinte verdâtre.

- Rappelle-moi, dit-t-elle en grimaçant, blaguant à moitié, que si ça m'arrive une autre fois, je ne bois pas cette abomination, je laisse mes os se ressouder seuls. D'accord?

- D'accord, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle perdit bien vite le sourire que sa plaisanterie avait engendrée, sans qu'Harry ne sache pourquoi.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir des aiguilles un peu partout, s'expliqua Ginny en voyant l'air confus de Harry. Je me demande franchement comment un simple médaillon a pu…

- Attends! Tu as dit un médaillon?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir de si spécial?

Tout concordait! Les Black, à part quelques exceptions, comme Sirius et Tonks, étaient tous des adeptes de magie noirs. Le propre frère de Sirius, Regulus avait été un Mangemort, dans son temps. Soudain, il eut une sorte de révélation.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel. R.A.B…_

R.A.B... Regulus Arcturus Black! Mais oui, le frère de Sirius avait été Mangemort, mais il avait été tué peu après. C'était Regulus qui avait volé le médaillon de Serpentard! Et Harry était maintenant certain que le médaillon qui avait attaqué, si ont peut dire, Ginny était l'Horcruxe.

Sans porter attention à Ginny, il traversa le couloir au pas de course et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Regulus. Le tiroir était toujours ouvert, et, effectivement, il y avait un médaillon orné d'un serpent dessus. Mais lorsque Harry tenta de le saisir, sans penser un seul instant qu'il y avait peut-être encore un maléfice le protégeant, une force l'empêcha d'approcher sa main. Il sourit. C'était bien l'Horcruxe et, apparemment, l'enchantement noir qui le protégeait avait été désactivé, mais un autre avait pris sa place.

Il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny, cette dernière toujours étendue sur son lit.

- C'est l'Horcruxe! annonça Harry en entrant.

- Vraiment? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oui!

Si il s'était écouté, il l'aurait prit dans ses bras immédiatement, mais son état lui interdisait. Il se rassit à sa place, sur la chaise près du lit de la rouquine.

- Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Comme tu peux le constater, je suis en pleine forme, je suis prête à jouer une autre finale de Quidditch, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour.

- Que veux-tu? continua Ginny sur le même ton. À force de fréquenter Fred et George, tu apprends à avoir un sens de l'humour à l'épreuve de toutes circonstances!

Elle soupira.

- Ils me manquent.

- À moi aussi, répondit Harry. Je voudrais juste... passer une année normale, pour une fois.

- Une année normale, tu rêves, dit-elle sombrement. Si on avait eu une année normale, on serait chez moi, probablement en train de fêter l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ou de jouer au Quidditch...

Harry se leva d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter Ginny. Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Ginny, est-ce que tu t'est rendue compte que depuis le temps qu'on se cache, on a jamais su la date?

- Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte, répondit-elle. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de la date, de toute façon?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question.

- Kreattur! appela Harry.

Le vieil elfe apparût, sa vieille taie d'oreiller sale sur le dos. Ses immenses yeux globuleux le fixaient avec mépris. Il s'inclina devant lui, comme il était d'usage, puis se releva.

- Le jeune maître indigne m'a appelé? demanda Kreattur.

- Oui. Peux-tu me dire quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui?

- Le jeudi 17 août, maître.

- Merci, tu peux t'en aller.

L'elfe s'inclina, puis, apparemment soulagé de quitter la compagnie de Harry, disparût. Il se retourna vers Ginny.

- J'ai oublié de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, le 11.

Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il se soit rappelé de son anniversaire.

- Euh… Merci, dit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tenais tant à me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Après tout, j'ai juste un an de plus.

-Avant mes onze ans, personne ne m'avait jamais souhaiter un bon anniversaire, et je ne savais même pas que j'en avait un avant que j'ai sept ans, avoua Harry. Mais c'est vrai que dans le fond, c'est seulement une journée comme les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en fais toute une histoire.

Ginny eût l'air scandalisée et essaya de se relever. Elle fit une grimace et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

- Tu n'est pas sérieux? s'insurgea Ginny.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

- Mais c'est des sans-cœurs, ta famille!

- C'est les Dursley, déplora Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

- Tu savais qu'à chaque fois que c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un dans la famille, son aiguille sur l'horloge des Weasley se teint d'une couleur différente? dit-elle pour volontairement changer de sujet, ce dernier les rendant tout deux mal à l'aise.

- Non, je ne savait pas. Attends… Ton aiguille, sur l'horloge, elle doit bien pointer sur "en danger de mort" ou "en sûreté", non?

- Probablement, pourquoi?

- Tes parents vont savoir que tu es vivante, alors!

Elle eût un rire jaune, complètement dépourvu de la moindre trace d'humour.

- Les connaissant, ils vont sûrement penser que c'est l'horloge est brisée. Ils ne croirons pas un objet qui contredira ce qu'ils ont vu de leurs propres yeux. Pour eux, je suis définitivement, et irrévocablement, morte, prononça Ginny du bout des lèvres, comme si les mots étaient sortit contre son gré.

- Faudrait penser à retourner chercher ma malle, dit Harry en changeant judicieusement de sujet à son tour. J'en plus qu'assez de porter les mêmes.

- Et moi donc, renchérit Ginny. Faudra aller chercher les miens aussi, quand je serai capable de me lever, je veux dire. Ça prends combien de temps, cette chose, pour agir, parce que je t'avoue que ça commence à m'énerver de devoir rester couchée.

Harry relit pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois depuis la nuit dernière l'étiquette au dos de la bouteille.

- Quarante-huit heures.

Ginny soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Plus que quarante-trois, grommela-t-elle en faisant rire Harry.

Près de deux jours plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit, les aiguilles que Ginny imaginait la transpercer disparurent et elle pu recommencer à faire des activités normales, difficilement au début, puis de plus en plus facilement. Par le temps que le matin arrive, elle avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité et en profitait au maximum, courant presque à travers la maison, de la cuisine jusqu'au grenier.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de prendre une douche, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il l'entendit fermer la porte, et elle ferma la porte au nez de Harry, qui montait justement l'escalier et qui souriait à la moindre action de ce genre, qu'elle accomplissait depuis qu'elle avait pu se lever.

- Dommage que je ne puisse pas changer de vêtements, déplora-t-elle à travers la porte. Ça me ruine un peu mon plaisir, je t'avoue.

- On peut aller les chercher maintenant, si tu veux, proposa Harry.

Il y eu un long silence qui s'étira jusqu'au point ou Harry considéra défoncer la porte pour voir si elle était encore là.

- Oui, si tu veux, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Harry réalisa à ce moment que cela allait être dur pour elle de les revoir. N'ayant jamais eu de famille à proprement dire, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

- On peut attendre encore un peu, si tu préfères, offrit Harry.

- Non, je veux y aller.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny en sortit, habillée comme d'habitude de ses vieux vêtements noirs, crasseux, et encore plus rapiècés depuis que harry avait passé dedans avec un . Elle le regarda longuement, puis prit une grande inspiration.

- On y va.

Ils descendirent les nombreux escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée, faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black. Harry jeta un œil sur la rue à travers une fenêtre.

- La voie est libre, annonça-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir Ginny avant de passer lui-même et de refermer la porte.

Ils étaient apparemment les seuls à se promener dans les rues de Londres de si bon matin, les autres habitants de ce quartier étant tous encore endormis. Les tristes bâtiments baignaient dans la douce lueur du soleil levant sous les chants enjoués des oiseaux.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le monde des sorciers, Harry envia les Moldus. Il les envia de ne pas avoir d'autres soucis que le temps qu'il ferait le lendemain, de ne pas vivre dans la constante crainte qu'un mage noir débarque chez eux et extermine leur famille. Harry souhaita même ne jamais avoir entendu parler de ce monde, qu'Hagrid ne soit jamais venu le voir pour lui donner sa lettre de Poudlard.

Mais il se reprit bien vite. Si il n'avait jamais entendu parler de son monde d'origine, il n'aurait jamais fait la connaissance de Ron et Hermione, ni celle de Ginny d'ailleurs.

Ses pensées se remirent à vagabonder vers ses meilleurs amis. Comment vivaient-ils la supposée mort du tiers de leur trio? Comment Ron vivait-il la perte de sa sœur? Comment Hermione endurait-elle la disparition de sa meilleure amie, de sa confidente? Tant de question, mais aucune réponses.

Ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle sombre entre deux édifices à logements, mais déjà occupée par deux fêtards qui arrivaient en sens inverse. L'un deux, un colosse dans la cinquantaine aux épais cheveux gris, s'adressa à Ginny dans un état d'ébriété avancé.

- Allez, ma jolie, laisse tomber ton maigrichon et viens avec moi! cria-t-il d'une voix invitante. Je suis bien meilleur que l'avorton, tu verra!

Il éclata ensuite d'un rire gras, aussitôt imité par son comparse au cheveux au moins aussi sales que ceux de Rogue, ce qui était une première.

- Vieux cochon, il est plus vieux que mon propre père, marmonna Ginny, qui avait très bien compris le sous-entendu à peine déguisé dans les paroles du fêtard.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans leur prêter plus d'attention que cela, même si Harry avait une envie difficilement contrôlable d'aller lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, le Survivant se mit à côté de Ginny, qui lui lança au passage un regard qui voulait de toute évidence dire "Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule", de manière que lorsque qu'ils allaient se croiser, Harry soit entre Ginny et les fêtards. Mais, quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des deux hommes, le sosie capillaire de Rogue bouscula durement Harry, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Le deuxième en profita pour se diriger vers Ginny et la plaquer au mur pendant que son acolyte s'occupait de garder Harry au sol en s'asseyant dessus. Ce dernier se débattit comme un diable, mais l'ivrogne, qui devait peser au moins trois fois son poids, était trop lourd pour lui. De son côté, Ginny ne bougeait plus non plus. Le colosse l'embrassa de force et elle fit alors ce qui sembla être la première chose qui lui avait passé par la tête : elle remonta son genou avec force dans l'entrejambe de l'homme. Sous la force du coup, ce dernier perdit sa prise sur elle et tomba au sol.

- Garce! hurla-t-il en s'empoignant à deux mains.

Son comparse se leva de sur Harry et se dirigea vers elle et tenta de l'attraper. La jeune fille lui fit un croche-pied juste comme il arrivait devant elle et il s'étala par terre. Harry était maintenant sur se pieds et fonça sur Ginny, qui lui tournait le dos. Il l'attrapa et transplana.

Lorsque tout arrêta de tourner, Harry eût à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il était de nouveau au sol, la joue brûlante et étourdit.

- Harry!

Il vit Ginny s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Lentement, il se rassit, ne comprenant pas encore ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Je m'excuse, j'était sûre que c'était ce gros porc qui rappliquait!

- Mais où as-tu appris tout ça? s'exclama Harry, éberlué.

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Bill et Charlie, expliqua-t-elle. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, il sont partis avec moi une journée et m'ont montrés quelques trucs du style, au cas où justement je serai aux prises avec ce genre de problèmes.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais de mettre en colère.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se releva.

- Je pense que nous sommes un peu trop loin de la maison, constata-t-elle pendant qu'il se relevait.

En effet, ils étaient de retour au lac. Il la regarda et eût un petit rire.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à l'endroit ou je voulais aller, j'était un peu trop préoccupé.

Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit doucement.

- Tâche de ne pas me prendre pour un autre, cette fois, dit-il juste avant de transplaner.

Il réapparurent dans le jardin des Weasley, à quelques pas seulement de la maison. Harry sortit immédiatement sa cape, qu'il avait emmené avec lui, et ils se glissèrent en-dessous.

La cuisine du Terrier était anormalement vide. Ils se regardèrent et conclurent silencieusement qu'il valait mieux commencer à rassembler leurs affaires tout de suite plutôt que de chercher où était passée le reste de la famille. Harry et Ginny montèrent silencieusement jusque dans la chambre de cette dernière, au deuxième étage.

La pièce était décorée très sobrement. Sur le mur opposé à la fenêtre, il y avait une affiche d'une joueuse de Quidditch en tenue verte. En bas de l'affiche, il y avait écrit : "Gwenog Jones, batteuse et capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead". À part un lit, la chambre ne comportait qu'un bureau de travail encombré d'objets divers et un tout petit placard qui était assailli par les affaires d'école de Ginny. Sur un autre mur, au dessus du lit, il y avait quatre photo.

La première, qui semblait être la plus vieille des quatre, mettait en vedette toute la famille Weasley lors de leur voyage en Égypte. La deuxième, plus récente, montrait une séquence de passes spectaculaires exécutées par l'équipe de l'Irlande, à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. La troisième avait été prise pendant le premier match de Ginny dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que Poursuiveuse durant lequel elle avait carrément mené le match en terme de but marqués. Les Serpentards avaient subi la défaite la plus cuisante de leur histoire. La quatrième le laissa carrément sans voix.

C'était à Poudlard, Harry le savait grâce à la présence de la Forêt Interdite et du lac. Au premier plan, on pouvait voir quatre adolescents dans l'uniforme de Poudlard : Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Ron et Hermione se contentaient de faire des signes alors qu'Harry et Ginny semblaient êtres dans une autre planète.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et, après un long moment de contemplation, s'embrassaient. Le temps de l'insouciance où il pouvait simplement se promener dehors avec ses meilleurs amis et sa petite amie était bel et bien révolu.

Elle enleva brusquement la cape de sur elle et se précipita vers ladite armoire, d'où elle retira juste assez de vêtements pour qu'il en ai un nombre décent et pour que leur disparition passe inaperçue. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, Harry décolla la quatrième photo du mur et la rangea précieusement dans sa poche. Elle s'agenouilla par terre et elle extirpa ensuite à grand peine un sac rapiécé de sous son lit et y fourra ses affaires. Ginny s'arrêta un moment et fixa son lit d'un air indécis, puis se tortilla à la manière d'un serpent jusqu'en dessous pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec une boîte solidement attachée avec de la corde.

- C'est quoi? demanda Harry.

- Un album photo que j'ai fait de ma famille, cet été.

Elle le mit précieusement dans son sac, puis balaya la pièce d'un regard nostalgique. Arrivé à la fenêtre, son regard se figea. Dehors, autour du plus vieil arbre du terrain, se trouvait toute la famille Weasley, sauf Percy.

D'où il était, Harry pouvait distinctement voir Mrs Weasley, effondré dans les bras de son mari, qui n'en menait pas plus large qu'elle, Bill, qui tenait une Fleur au regard vide par la main, et Charlie, qui avait un regard meurtrier. Il distinguait aussi la haute silhouette de Ron, les cheveux indisciplinés d'Hermione, et les jumeaux, mais ne pouvaient pas voir leur visages car ils étaient dos à eux.

Après un moment, les sept Weasley restant, plus Fleur et Hermione, se dirigèrent vers la maison. Il secoua l'épaule de Ginny, ce qui la sorti de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était entrée.

- Il faut y aller.

Elle acquiesça, et ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'aux escaliers. Ils descendirent au pas de course et mirent la cape sur eux juste comme la porte s'ouvrait.

Mr Weasley entra le premier, aussitôt suivit par sa femme, qui pleurait silencieusement. Son regard triste parcourût le salon et s'arrêta sur l'horloge des Weasley. Dès qu'il posa les yeux dessus, ce ne fut plus le désespoir d'avoir perdu sa seule fille qui les opacifièrent, mais une rage pure. Il agrippa la plus petite des sept aiguilles et la jeta par terre, au milieu d'un tas d'autre tiges de métal. Elle atterrit avec un son de clochette.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi cette fichue aiguille n'arrête pas de repousser? hurla-t-il avant de s'écraser dans un fauteuil et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

Mrs Weasley monta l'escalier d'une démarche de condamnée, laissant le reste de la famille dans la salon. Bill sortit avec Fleur, suivit de Fred et George, et bientôt quatre POP! retentirent. Charlie donna une tape compatissante sur l'épaule de Ron, puis parti lui aussi. Il ne restait plus que Ron et Hermione avec Mr Weasley, qui sanglotait bruyamment à présent. Eux aussi jugèrent mieux de partir, et ils s'en allèrent ailleurs dans la maison, probablement dans la chambre de Ron.

Harry reporta son attention sur les bouts de métal éparpillés sur le sol. Le visage de Ginny lui souriait sur toutes les aiguilles par terre. Ginny, celle qui était à côté de lui, tira sur sa manche et ils reculèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte, qu'ils ouvrirent silencieusement.

Une fois dehors, Ginny se dirigea vers l'arbre, et s'arrêta à son pied. Dans le sol, il y avait deux plaques de pierre, à côté de deux autres, plus anciennes. Sur la première, il était écrit :

_Ginevra Molly Weasley _

_11 août 1981 – 31 juillet 1997_

_Fille de Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett _

_Sœur de William, Charlie, Percy, Frederic, George et Ronald Weasley._

_La puissance ne dépend pas de la taille_

La deuxième disait :

_Harry James Potter_

_31 juillet 1980 – 31 juillet 1997_

_Fils de James Potter et Lily Evans _

_Il survivra toujours dans nos cœurs_

Harry sentit un frisson le traverser. C'était sa propre pierre tombale qu'il contemplait à présent. Il sentit la main de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne et la regarda.

- Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu retournais avec eux.

Elle contempla longuement sa pierre, puis soupira.

- Non, si j'y retourne je sais que je vais devoir leur expliquer comment il se fait que je suis vivante et je vais leur dire que toi aussi tu es vivant. Si tu veux avoir une chance de détruire les Horcruxes et Voldemort, tu dois rester dans la clandestinité. De cette manière, tu pourras prendre Voldemort par surprise.

Harry savait que c'était la seule solution, mais il déplora que le prix à payer de la part de Ginny pour qu'il ai une chance de réussir soit de couper tout les ponts avec sa famille.

Machinalement, il lui prit la main et transplana. Mais ils ne se rendirent pas chez les Dursley comme ils avaient prévu, ils atterrirent devant l'ex quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Reste ici, s'il te plaît, dit Harry. Je ne serai pas long.

- Tu es complètement dingue, je viens avec toi!

Harry soupira. Même dans les moments où elle devrait avoir le moral à terre, elle combattait toujours les décisions qui ne faisaient pas son affaire. _Ça doit être pour ça que je l'aime tant,_ pensa Harry.

Ils transplanèrent une autre fois et arrivèrent cette fois devant chez les Dursley. Malgré la mort de ses propriétaires, le 4 Privet Drive n'avait pas changé. À part pour la négligence de l'arrosage et de la tonte de la pelouse, tout était identique. Dans l'entrée se trouvait une voiture qu'Harry reconnut comme appartenant à la tante Marge.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes : la tante Marge avait toujours aimé faire la grasse matinée, et ce n'était pas la mort de son frère qui allait changer les vieilles habitudes, apparemment.

Harry retira la cape, la fourra dans sa poche, puis se pencha pour s'emparer de la clé qu'il savait se trouver sous le tapis. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds, suivit de Ginny. Il monta l'escalier et prenant bien soit d'éviter la marche craquante, et de l'indiquer à Ginny surtout.

Ils parvinrent devant sa chambre sans entendre d'autres bruits que les ronflements assourdissants de Marge. Il ouvrit la porte.

Sa chambre n'avait pas changée depuis qu'il était revenu y chercher sa cape. Il se dirigea vers sa malle et la ferma à grand peine, mettant toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur et en rajoutant discrètement la photo qu'il avait dérobé dans la chambre de Ginny. Il regarda longuement son Éclair de Feu, se demandant si il devait l'emmener ou non. Un balai ne lui servirait sûrement à rien mais, d'un autre côté, il avait une valeur sentimentale à ses yeux car Sirius le lui avait offert. Finalement, il décida de l'emmener quand même, quitte à seulement l'entreposer dans le grenier des Black. Il se tourna vers Ginny, reprit sa main et ils transplanèrent une autre fois au 12, Square Grimmauld.


	7. Ron, les Carrow, et un être sanguinaire

Les jours suivants, au grand désespoir de Harry, Ginny se renferma sur elle même. Ne parlant pas, ne mangeant et dormant presque pas. Elle restait assise dans son lit et fixait quelque chose souvent insignifiant, tel un parchemin ou un mur. Pendant ces jours, Harry passait le temps en traduisant le livre sur les Horcruxes que Ginny avait trouvé. Il était persuadé que même Dumbledore n'avait pu trouver un livre aussi détaillé sur la question. Même plusieurs jours plus tard, la gifle que lui avait administrée Ginny paraissait toujours, d'un mauve foncé, les cinq doigts bien définis.

Il avait caché la photo de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui à Poudlard parmi la correspondance de Sirius et la contemplait pendant que Ginny ne le regardait pas, enviant ce garçon aux yeux verts qui était à l'époque si insouciant.

Enfin, après plusieurs jours d'isolement, Ginny sortit de sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient cernés et injectés de sang du au manque de sommeil. Lorsqu'il la vit, Harry ne pu résister à la tentation de la serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant de longues minutes.

Par la suite, Ginny commença à redevenir la jeune fille qu'Harry avait connu et aimée. Jour après jour, elle remontait la pente, jusqu'à être en état de l'aider à déchiffrer le livre qui l'obsédait tant. À deux, surtout parce que Ginny savait lire les runes, ils finirent de le traduire.

_- Seuls le venin de basilic et l'exact opposé de celui qui a créé l'Horcruxe peuvent détruire ce dernier_, déchiffra Ginny. Le venin de basilic, il y en a à Poudlard. Mais qui est l'opposé de Voldemort?

- Dumbledore? proposa Harry.

- Idéalement, il nous faudrait quelqu'un de vivant.

Mais il eurent beau se creuser la tête, ils ne trouvèrent pas qui pouvait bien être l'exact opposé de Voldemort.

Les jours s'enchaînaient ainsi, monotones et identiques. La seule différence étant lorsqu'ils trouvaient quelque chose d'intéressant dans une pièce de la maison. Un jour, par exemple, Harry avait découvert que la maison des Black était incartable, donc personne ne pouvait la retracer, alors Ginny recommença à pratiquer la magie.

Ils s'entraient tout les jours, à la fois pour augmenter leur endurance magique et pour passer le temps, dans une vieille chambre. En parallèle, Ginny avait trouvé tout les livres de la sixième année de Poudlard dans la bibliothèque et s'acharnait avec l'aide de Harry à faire son programme de sixième. Elle travaillait d'arrache pied et Harry était convaincu qu'elle était à présent plus avancée dans le programme que tout ses autres camarades de classe. Un jour, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle tenait tant à étudier.

- Parce que, si je retourne à Poudlard l'année prochaine, je veux finir avec ma promotion, et pas la suivante.

Harry avait cessé de lui poser des questions et la laissait maintenant travailler en paix. Il avait trouvé dans la chambre de Sirius une vieille boîte contenant toute sa correspondance avec Lily et James, de l'époque glorieuse des maraudeurs jusqu'à l'assassinat des parents de Harry et l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Ainsi, il avait appris qu'il avait reçu son premier balai à son premier anniversaire, et qu'il lui avait été offert par Sirius. Ses lettres furent de loin sa plus belle trouvaille dans toute cette sinistre maison et il les avaient posées sur sa table de nuit, bien en vue.

Une nuit, Harry rêva de Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il lui redisait exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit, cinq ans plus tôt.

_- Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard à ceux du célèbre Harry Potter, muni des meilleures armes que Dumbledore ait pu lui envoyer, riait-il._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il reprit ses esprits et repensa à son rêves et aux paroles de Jedusor.

Soudain, une révélation le frappa de plein fouet. Tom Jedusor était l'héritier de Serpentard. Ginny était celle de Gryffondor. Gryffondor et Serpentard était des maisons en tout points opposées dont tout les élèves se détestaient. Jedusor avait créé les Horcruxes. Il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Donc, en théorie, l'héritière de Gryffondor devait être son opposée. Ginny, par conséquent. C'était Ginny qui avait le pouvoir d'anéantir les Horcruxes.

Il sauta en bas de son lit et vers celui de Ginny. Cette dernière dormait profondément, la tête posée sur un oreiller qu'elle serrait entre ses bras. Il la secoua et elle ouvrit un œil, pour le refermer aussitôt. Il la secoua encore, mais rien n'y fit.

- Ginny, debout!

Elle consentît enfin à ouvrir les yeux et à lui porter un minimum attention.

- Quelle heure? grogna-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle se frotta les yeux et jeta un œil sur sa montre.

- 2h du matin! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu est mieux d'avoir une bonne raison de m'avoir réveillée.

Harry avait appris au fil des jours qu'il ne fallait pas bousculer Ginny le matin car elle était de très mauvaise humeur. La réveiller tôt donnait de résultats encore plus terrifiants.

- J'ai trouvé qui était l'opposé de Voldemort!

- Super, marmonna-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- On a eu la réponse sous notre nez pendant… Ginny?

Ginny le l'écoutait plus, c'était à se demander si elle l'avait même déjà écouter. Elle s'était rendormie dans le temps de crier "Quidditch!". Dépité, il se convainquit de reporter au matin l'annonce de sa découverte. Harry s'étendit dans son lit et fixa la fenêtre. Comme il l'avait prévu, il ne dormit pas du tout et bondit presque en bas de son propre lit lorsqu'il entendit Ginny s'étirer en se réveillant.

- C'est toi.

- Quoi? demanda Ginny, perplexe. Mais de quoi parles-tu?

- L'opposé de Voldemort, c'est toi!

Elle éclata de rire.

- Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est vrai. Je te le jure, promit-il.

Elle réalisa à ce moment qu'il ne blaguait pas, qu'il pensait vraiment qu'elle était l'opposé de Voldemort et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Tu… Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça?

- Dans la Chambre des Secrets, un peu avant mon affrontement avec le basilic, commença Harry, Tom Jedusor m'a dit : « _Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, à ceux du célèbre Harry Potter, armé des meilleures armes que Dumbledore ai pu lui envoyer_». Voldemort est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, et toi tu es l'héritière de Godric Gryffondor!

- Harry, soupira-t-elle, si ça se trouve…

- Oh, non… tu ne vas pas recommencer?

Ils avaient déjà eu une conversation quelque peu houleuse sur le sujet quelques jours plus tôt, et Harry n'avait pas envie de se remettre à défendre son point de vue.

- Oh que si, je vais le faire, s'exclama-t-elle, offusquée. Qui t'as dit que tout cela, la Vallée de la Mort, n'avait pas été un simple rêve?

- Un rêve que l'on aurait fait tout les deux en même temps?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma quelques fois, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucune parole ne vint.

- C'est bon, j'abandonne, maugréa-t-elle. Mais aurait tu seulement une petite idée de comment je suis supposée détruire un Horcruxe?

- Euh…je pensais que tu le savais.

- On est franchement plus avancés, ironisa Ginny.

Ce soir là, pendant que Ginny était partie, il ressortit la photo en noir et blanc et la contempla longuement, assis sur le sol à côté de son lit. Tellement longuement qu'il s'endormit par terre.

- Harry, réveilles-toi!

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il distingua des taches couleur de feu et vertes, qui s'avérèrent être respectivement les cheveux et le vieux chandail vert des Harpies de Holyhead qui servait de pyjama à Ginny. La jeune fille se tenait au-dessus de lui et lui souriait.

- Ton lit n'était pas assez confortable? se moqua-t-elle.

- Très drôle, pesta-t-il en se relevant.

Il remonta dans son lit en pestant contre le plancher poussiéreux et inconfortable.

- Harry, je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose, dit-elle.

En effet, la photo était encore par terre, l'image contre le sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la rouquine l'avait déjà ramassée. Préférant ne pas voir son expression lorsqu'elle découvrirait la nature de la photographie, il sortit en trombe de la chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Longtemps après, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien bouger de l'autre côté et qu'il fut sûr que Ginny dormait, il sortit à pas de loup et réintégra la pièce qu'il avait si brusquement quittée. Il tendit le cou et ne l'aperçut pas dans la chambre. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à croiser son chemin, il se dirigea vers son lit.

- Où as-tu eu ça? demanda une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Cette voix appartenait bien sûr à Ginny, qui s'était cachée derrière la porte en attendant son retour. Elle avança lentement vers lui et ne s'arrêta si près qu'Harry pouvait se voir dans ses yeux. Il dégluti.

- Je l'ai pris dans ta chambre, cet été, avoua-t-il, honteux. Je me suis rendu compte que tu ne m'aimais plus, alors je voulais en garder un souvenir de quand nous étions ensemble.

Il baissa la tête, embarrassé par ses propres confidence. Après ça, ça tiendra du miracle si elle veut encore me parler, pensa Harry. Quand il se décida enfin à relever la tête, elle était encore plus près de lui, si près qu'il sentait à présent son souffle sur son visage.

- Qui a dit que je ne t'aimais plus? murmura-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa alors, lui coupant toute chance de parler.

Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il s'embrassèrent mais ils ne se séparent que pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry arborait le plus grand sourire que Ginny lui avait vu depuis deux mois, depuis leur "assassinat", en fait.

- Je suppose que je me suis trompé, prononça finalement Harry. Tu m'aimes encore.

- Comment as-tu pu en douter une seule seconde? demanda Ginny.

Il s'assit sur son lit, entraînant Ginny avec lui.

- Ce qui m'a fait croire ça, c'est le fait que tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter quand j'ai voulu te dire que j'aimerais reprendre notre relation, dans le caveau des Weasley.

- C'est ça que tu voulais me dire? s'étonna Ginny, surprise.

- Que pensais-tu que j'allais faire?

- Je pensais que tu allais encore raconter quelque chose sur combien il était dangereux pour moi de rester avec toi, avoua-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'au oreilles.

Harry éclata de rire.

- J'ai une idée, proposa-t-elle. Tu arrêtes de me parler, et tu rattrapes le temps perdu.

Harry se pencha vers elle et obéit.

Après cette réconciliation insoupçonnée, aucun événement ne se déclara avant le 14 septembre.

Ce matin là, les deux adolescents mangeaient un petit-déjeuner consistant de toast quand une chouette blanche équipée d'un rouleau de parchemin s'écrasa contre la fenêtre. Harry se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et elle s'engouffra dans l'entrebâillement pour ensuite aller se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Hedwige? s'exclama Ginny, un toast encore à la main. Mais comment a-t-elle pu nous retrouver? La maison est supposée être incartable!

Harry haussa les épaules, inquiet. Si sa chouette avait pu les retrouver, la maison était-elle aussi sécuritaire qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Ginny s'était levée et détachait à présent la missive que portait la malheureuse chouette. Délivrée de cet objet encombrant, elle vola se poster sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendit les prochaines indications de son maître.

- C'est de Ron! s'exclama joyeusement Ginny en déballant le colis.

- Quoi?

Il se précipita pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille le bout de parchemin froissé qu'elle venait de découvrir. La lettre commençait ainsi, avec l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Ron :

_« Je sais que vous êtes vivants. Pour un simple fait :_

_Vos noms sont toujours inscrits sur le registre des élèves de Poudlard, bien que personne n'y ait prêté attention._

_Alors s'il vous plaît, je vous en conjure, si Hedwige arrive à vous retrouver, faites-moi le savoir. Vous n'avez qu'à renvoyer Hedwige à la Cabane Hurlante._

_Ron »_

Même si lire ces mots lui faisaient chaud au cœur, Harry était à présent aux prises avec un dilemme intérieur particulièrement puissant. Devait-il répondre à Ron ou continuer sa tâche dans la clandestinité? En jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de Ginny, il vit qu'elle était assaillie du même problème.

- Tu en pense quoi? lui demanda Ginny.

- J'en ai aucune idée.

- Moi je pense que ça vaut la peine, juste pour avoir quelqu'un qui nous parle de ce qui se passe au château.

Harry la regarda avec effarement.

- Tu sais que tu m'impressionne, parfois?

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, plaisanta-t-elle.

En effet, elle avait (encore une fois) raison.

- Ce qui me chicote, continua la jeune fille, c'est comment on va lui faire savoir. Après tout, il y toujours une chance pour que ta chouette soit interceptée en cours de route.

- Ron aussi avait pensé à cette possibilité, remarqua Harry. Regarde, il n'a indiqué aucun de nos deux noms. L'idéal serait de lui envoyer un message crypté.

Ginny acquiesça et il leur fallut une trentaine de minutes pour trouver un message pas trop compliqué, qu'il serait capable de déchiffrer mais pas des Mangemorts.

Il finit par en trouver un qu'il comprendrait très vite, mais qui serait impossible de décrypter pour un ennemi.

_- Le fils de Cornedrue veut te voir à la caverne de Patmol, le 9 de ce mois, à six heures tapantes_, dit-il en même temps qu'il ajoutait ces mots au bas du parchemin.

Il l'attacha à la patte droite d'Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt.

- La caverne de Patmol? questionna Ginny. C'est où, ça?

- À Pré-au-lard, répondit Harry. Sirius était venu me parler après la deuxième tâche, durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Parler de son défunt parrain lui faisait encore un pincement au cœur, mais c'était plus endurable qu'auparavant. Ginny, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, était en train de compter quelque chose sur ses doigts.

- Harry, le 9, c'est ce soir! s'exclama Ginny. Tu as donné rendez-vous à Ron ce soir!

Harry jura tout haut avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. 10h29. Pestant contre son inhabilité à penser avant de faire le moindre geste, il monta dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il montait, toute source de lumière s'éteignit, causant sa chute jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, où il atterrit brutalement.

- Harry? demanda Ginny, méfiante.

Il entendit ses pas se rapprocher de lui, puis un grand fracas retentit. Il réalisa que Ginny s'était accroché un pied dans l'abominable porte parapluie en patte de troll seulement lorsqu'elle lui tomba dessus.

- Aïe!

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-elle en essayant vainement de se relever. C'est toi qui as éteint les lumières?

- Non, répondit-il, je croyais que c'était toi!

Si ce n'était pas lui, ni elle, alors que se passait-il avec l'éclairage? L'éclairage se ralluma mystérieusement à cet instant et Harry put enfin se relever. Il dégaina sa baguette et tourna lentement sur lui même, sur ses gardes.

- C'était quoi? questionna Ginny.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Harry.

Il n'y eu plus d'évènements de ce genre de toute la journée, mais Harry fut bien content de pouvoir échapper à l'ambiance sinistre de la maison qui devenait de plus en plus oppressante pour aller rencontrer Ron.

Il prit sa cape et ils transplanèrent vers les rues autrefois vivantes de Pré-au-lard qui donnaient au village une ressemblance frappante avec les villes fantômes des Moldus.

Plus personne ne déambulait dans les rues. Plus personne n'était visible à travers les vitrines des boutiques. Seule quelques magasins étaient encore ouverts, dont la Tête-de-Sanglier et les Trois Balais. Plus rien n'était pareil.

Cette image, si coutumière pour ceux qui vivaient dans cette époque trouble, lui fit réaliser à quel point la menace que représentait Voldemort était bien réelle et qu'il avait un impact majeur sur la société magique.

Sans un mot il sortit la cape d'Invisibilité de sa poche et la déploya sur eux, les rendants invisibles. Il mit un moment à repérer l'endroit par où ils étaient passé il y a déjà deux ans puis il guida Ginny jusque dans la grotte, à travers les chemin escarpés qui serpentaient au flanc de la montagne. La montagne elle-même semblait plus inquiétante.

Par contre, la caverne fraîche et sombre n'avait pas changée du tout. Même les os des cuisses de poulet que Sirius avait mangées jonchaient toujours le sol parmi les vieux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ils attendirent longtemps dans le silence de la caverne. Ils ne voyaient pas l'utilité de parler, alors chacun s'enfermait dans ses propres pensées. Par mesure de sécurité, ils avaient conservé la cape sur eux au cas où quelqu'un entrerait par hasard.

Il était à présent sept heures passées et Harry était convaincu que Ron ne se présenterait pas. Ginny en était apparemment arrivée à la même conclusion car elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Juste comme il s'apprêtait à faire de même, un craquement lointain retenti à l'extérieur.

Ils se figèrent. Dehors les craquement sinistres continuaient de se rapprocher d'eux, de plus en plus rapidement. Ils tirèrent leur baguette et une haute silhouette apparût à l'entrée.

La silhouette appartenait de toute évidence à un homme de grande taille. Son visage, qu'Harry aperçut furtivement à la lueur du soleil couchant, était couvert presque en totalité de grossières cicatrices. L'homme jura à voix basse, et c'est seulement à ce moment que Harry le reconnut.

- Ron? le devança Ginny. C'est toi?

Il fit un bond majestueux dans les airs et failli en échapper sa baguette. Il fit un tour complet sur lui même, analysant chaque recoin de la caverne.

- Ginny? demanda-t-il doucement, comme effrayé que son imagination lui ai joué des tours.

Si il n'avait pas déjà été convaincu que c'était Ron, l'entendre parler l'aurait assuré de son identité. Ginny enleva brusquement la cape de sur eux. Ron, figé de surprise au début, se reprit bien vit et pointa sa baguette sur eux.

- De quel nom je t'ai traité quand je t'ai trouvée avec Dean dans le raccourci pour se rendre à la salle commune? demanda le rouquin, soudainement très méfiant.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, cherchant avidement dans ses souvenirs pour trouver la réponse.

- Rien, répondit-elle, je ne t'ai pas laissé finir.

Il laissa tomber sa baguette et se précipita sur Ginny, qu'il enlaça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit des larmes couler sur les joues de son meilleur ami.

- Comment tu as pu nous faire ça? demanda Ron d'une voix rauque.

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de serrer son frère dans ses bras encore plus fort. Harry s'approcha d'eux et Ron sembla remarquer sa présence. Il se libera une main et le serra lui aussi dans ses bras. Ron les relâcha finalement après un long moment.

- Je vous ai vu morts, déclara Ron. Je vous ai vu dans le caveau. Comment ça se fait que vous êtes toujours vivants?

- Longue histoire, dit Ginny. Où est Hermione?

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit brusquement, et Harry craignit le pire pour le dernier tiers de leur trio.

- Hermione, dit-il lentement, n'est jamais retournée à Poudlard cette année. Dans le Poudlard Express, les Mangemorts ont fait un… ménage, si on peut appeler cela ainsi. Il n'y a plus aucun Né-Moldu à l'école.

Il se tut.

- Nous étions quelque part entre King's Cross et Pré-au-lard quand ils ont fait stopper le train. Tu te rappelles, en troisième année, (deuxième pour toi, Ginny), lorsqu'il y a eu l'attaque des détraqueurs? C'était sensiblement la même ambiance.

Son regard se fixa sur une paroi rocheuse qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment, et Harry savait qu'il revivait mentalement tout les évènements de cette journée. Malgré sa soif d'en savoir plus, Harry le laissa se perdre dans les tréfonds de son esprit, sachant pertinemment que Ron n'aimais pas être brusqué, ne l'avais jamais apprécié, et ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais. Ron était ainsi.

- Neville et Luna étaient dans le corridor, ils recrutaient les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils sont entrés dans notre compartiment en catastrophe et nous ont prévenu que les Mangemorts recherchaient des Nés-Moldus. Hermione, à transplaner sans attendre. Juste à temps d'ailleurs, car les Mangemorts sont entrés à ce moment-là.

- Elle est où, maintenant? demanda timidement Ginny.

- Avec ses parents, cachée, répondit sombrement Ron. Et je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis sa dernière lettre, il y a onze jours.

Pendant un moment, le gardien de Gryffondor fixa un simple caillou reposant à ses pieds comme si il l'avait très gravement offusqué.

- Neville, Luna et moi dirigeons l'armée de Dumbledore. On fait principalement des petits coups contre les Carrow, les nouveaux professeurs de Défense et d'Étude des Moldus. Ils sont pires que Rogue je te jure. Quand je vais dire aux membres de l'AD que vous êtes toujours vivants!

Il avait l'air tellement réjoui que Harry se sentit abominable de devoir le contredire ainsi.

- À ce propos, Ron…, commença Ginny.

- Il va falloir que tu gardes ça pour toi, continua Harry.

Il les regarda un instant sans comprendre.

- Je comprends, dit-il. Tu veux prendre Voldemort par surprise, hein?

- Oui, répondit Harry, et ce serait plus facile si tu ne parlais pas de notre rencontre.

Un bruit de chute retentit à l'extérieur, et ils se figèrent aussitôt. Des craquements de feuilles morte suivirent presque aussitôt et ils venaient dans leur direction. Puis, une voix caverneuse se fit entendre, juste à l'extérieur de la caverne.

- Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu passer par ici, grogna la voix, celle d'un homme de toute évidence.

- Tu es sûr, Amycus, demanda une autre voix, une femme cette fois. Peut-être que c'est encore un de ces rebelles qui refont un coup.

- Non, je l'ai vu, assura l'homme.

Ron pâlit soudainement.

- Amycus et Alecto Carrow, souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait? demanda Ginny, sa baguette déjà tirée. On se bat?

- Non, vous auriez trop à perdre si ils vous découvraient. Cachez-vous.

- Je ne me cacherai pas, protesta Ginny à voix basse.

Harry ramassa prestement la cape par terre et fit signe à Ron de venir se cacher dessous avec lui et Ginny.

- On est trop grand, s'opposa-t-il.

- À genou, on devrait tenir, le rassura Harry.

Les pas se rapprochaient encore, à un point tel que Harry était même surpris que les deux nouveaux professeurs ne les aient pas déjà découverts.

- Allez, Ron! supplia Ginny.

- Là! s'écria le mangemort juste comme Harry recouvrait Ron, qui avait finalement consentit à se cacher, de la cape.

Deux silhouettes firent irruptions dans la caverne, baguette à la main. La silhouette tombante et les doigts boudinés de la femme lui donnaient un vague air de ressemblance avec une gargouille. On pouvait constater le lien de parenté qui unissait le frère et la sœur seulement en les regardant, car ils avaient exactement le même dos voûté.

Le visage blafard aux yeux minuscules de celui qu'Harry identifia comme étant Amycus Carrow balaya la pièce, passant par trois fois sur eux. Harry pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne voie pas un quelconque membre humain apparaître au travers du néant.

- Personne, siffla Amycus. Et pourtant…

- Si il est vraiment dehors, l'interrompit Alecto, nous n'avons qu'à retourner à Poudlard et refermer le portail avant qu'il ne revienne.

Son frère la regarda, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu es démoniaque, parfois, la complimenta-t-il.

- Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment, répliqua Alecto. Dépêches toi!

Ils sortirent de ce qu'eux devaient qualifier d'un pas vif, mais qui ressemblait plus à un trottinement. Harry, Ginny et Ron se tapirent sous la cape pendant encore un moment mais, n'entendant plus un son en provenance de l'extérieur, ils finirent par se débarrasser de la cape d'invisibilité.

- Il faut que tu retourne à Poudlard, dit Ginny.

Si Harry avait eu les yeux fermés, il aurait facilement pu confondre Ginny avec sa mère tellement elle parlait à la manière de la matriarche des Weasley.

- Non, s'opposa Ron. Je veux rester avec vous, je ne retournerai pas là-bas dans cet enfer.

- Tu est à l'intérieur même de l'ennemi, argumenta la jeune fille, tu peux nous donner un tas de renseignements utiles.

- Non, répéta Ron, mais il était déjà moins convaincu.

Harry trouvait un peu frappante la métaphore de l'ennemi, mais ne se plaignit pas de son utilisation vu qu'elle semblait fonctionner.

- D'accord, renonça Ron, mais vous devez promettre de continuer à m'envoyer des messages codés. C'est ma seule condition.

- C'est bon, dit Ginny après avoir consulté Harry du regard. Dépêches-toi d'arriver avant eux!

Il hocha la tête et sortit à la course de la caverne. Ils entendirent le bruit de ses pas s'amenuiser, puis disparaître parmi les autre bruits de la montagne.

- Il se fait tard, constata l'héritière de Gryffondor. Il vaudrait mieux rentrer nous aussi.

En effet le soleil était presque couché, et la seule trace qui subsistait de sa présence était la mince ligne orangée à l'horizon quine parvenait même plus à éclairer convenablement les silhouettes inquiétantes des arbres parfois centenaires de cette région.

Lentement, prudemment, ils redescendirent la montagne. Devant lui, Ginny se battait littéralement contre branches et racines, qui s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux roux, lesquels lui tombaient à présent dans le bas du dos. Une branche se détacha du tronc d'un arbre et atterrit directement sur la tête. Ce n'était pas une bien grosse branche, mais elle était exactement ce qui fallait à la jeune fille pour éclater.

- Mais pourquoi on a pas juste transplaner à la place de se taper touts ces désagréments? demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

- Euh… parce que je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua timidement Harry.

Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit avec agacement, et ils transplanèrent directement devant la porte de l'ancienne maison de la famille Black. Il poussa la porte au heurtoir en forme de serpent et resta figé d'horreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Le hall d'entrée était sans dessus dessous, et Harry était convaincu qu'il en allait de même pour le reste des pièces de la maison. Le porte-parapluie en forme de troll avait été renversé et avait répandu son contenu un peu partout. Le portrait de Mrs Black avait été lacéré et il n'y avait plus signe de vie à l'intérieur, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Quelqu'un s'était définitivement introduit dans la demeure des Black en leur absence. De nombreuse parties de plafond et de murs jonchaient lamentablement le sol. Ils en enjambèrent quelque uns et se retrouvèrent devant une scène qui les secoua encore plus.

Kreattur, le vieil elfe de maison, gisait par terre dans une mare de sang qui lui avait appartenue autrefois selon toute vraisemblance. Une vieille poêle à frire brisée à la main, il avait un regard terrifié étampé à jamais dans ses grands yeux globuleux désormais sans vie et fixes. De très nombreuse et profondes lacérations marquaient la totalité de son corps, parfois entrecoupées d'abominables morsures. Harry s'accroupit aussitôt à côté de lui, mais dès qu'il toucha la peau glacée de l'elfe, il sut que c'était sans espoir, qu'il était bel et bien mort.

Il leva les yeux vers Ginny, lui faisant comprendre le décès de l'elfe. Il ferma délicatement les yeux de Kreattur et se releva. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu des blessures semblables à celle de l'elfe quelque part, mais où?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui est entré ici, annonça-t-il machinalement, même si Ginny n'avait nul besoin de sa constatation pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Quel génie, il a trouvé tout seul! s'exclama une voix grave en provenance du sombre garde-manger. Tu sais quoi? Je pense que ton bandit est toujours dans cette maison.

Une haute silhouette se détacha de l'ombre et s'avança dans la pièce, la tête baissée pour éviter le cadre de la porte. Ils leva un doigt à l'ongle pointu et jauni et le pointa sur Harry et Ginny. Ils leur sourit d'un sourire carnassier qui dévoila ses canines étonnamment effilées et tachées d'un sang foncé qui dégoulinait encore sur son menton.

- Greyback! s'écria furieusement Harry.

Le sourire du loup-garou s'élargit un peu plus et il regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre. La lune venait de faire son apparition. Son sourire devint encore plus grand alors qu'il était secoué par un spasme de douleur. Ses membres s'allongèrent et son nez se transforma graduellement en un museau effilé.

- Harry, cria Ginny, la pleine lune!

Il jura tout haut, agrippa la main de la jeune fille et amorça une fuite désespérée avec elle sous les hurlements qu'il aurait qualifié de jubilatoires du loup-garou nouvellement transformé. Un bruit semblable à un galop retentit derrière lui : Greyback s'était mis à leur poursuite.


	8. Greyback

Extrait du chapitre 7: Il jura tout haut, agrippa la main de la jeune fille et amorça une fuite désespérée avec elle sous les hurlements qu'il aurait qualifiés de jubilatoires du loup-garou nouvellement transformé. Un bruit semblable à un galop retentit derrière lui : Greyback s'était mis à leur poursuite.

Ils bifurquèrent vers la porte menant à l'extérieur en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'accrocher les pieds dans les débris jonchant le sol. Ginny ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dehors, Harry sur ses talons. Au dernier moment, ce dernier stoppa sa course et revint à la porte, qu'il claqua sans ménagement sur le museau pointu de Greyback pour le ralentir. Il sut qu'il avait réussi sa manœuvre en captant vaguement un gémissement de douleur étouffé. Il se remit immédiatement à courir en espérant de tout son cœur que le loup soit quelque peu ralentit.

Ils coururent très longtemps, et dans toutes les directions, pour semer leur poursuivant, leurs poumons en feu. Un hurlement se faisait entendre derrière eux de temps à autres. Ses jambes ne la supportant plus, Ginny s'écrasa au sol, cherchant son souffle.

- Tu pense qu'on l'a semé? demanda Ginny, après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent à la fois de surprise et de terreur. Elle tira sa baguette.

- Par terre! hurla-t-elle. _Stupéfix_!

Le Survivant choisi de lui faire confiance et se jeta au sol, un trait de lumière rouge lui frôlant le crâne. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Greyback atterrir dans un conteneur à déchets, un peu plus loin, en soulevant une montagne de débris.

Harry se releva péniblement à l'aide de la main secourable de Ginny. Un boucan de l'enfer retentit dans son dos : Greyback se relevait péniblement de sa fâcheuse posture et était manifestement pas très content. Ses quatre longues pattes poilues s'agitaient en tout sens alors qu'il essayait de s'extirper du conteneur. Harry sortit à son tour sa baguette, bien déterminé à vendre chèrement sa peau.

- À trois, dit Ginny, on lance un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Un, deux…

Le loup-garou était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

- …trois!

_- STUPÉFIX_! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur, le loup-garou enragé courant à présent dans leur direction.

Sous la force du sortilège combiné, Greyback se retrouva projeté en l'air, englobé dans une lumière rouge éclatante tellement forte qu'Harry dut se protéger les yeux avec son bras.

- _La première étape vers la victoire à été accomplie,_ annonça une voix sépulcrale_. Les élus de la prophétie ont prit conscience de leur puissance lorsqu'ils sont réunis._

La voix se tut, laissant place à un silence troublant. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda-t-il à la ronde, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Ginny, qui avait apparemment ouvert les yeux avant lui, était agenouillée auprès de Greyback, quelques pas plus loin.

- Attention, la prévint-il.

- Il n'y a pas de risques, le rassura Ginny, l'air profondément perturbée. Il est mort, regarde.

Elle lui désigna son cou, qui formait un angle étrange et impossible avec le reste de son corps. Pendant qu'ils l'observait, le loup-garou reprit sa forme humaine, ses membres se rétrécissant et son nez se rétractant.

- Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un avec un cou comme celui là? lui demanda Ginny. Vivant, je veux dire?

Il hocha la tête en signe de négation. Il avait seulement vu le lapin de Dudley dans cet état, et la pauvre bête avait succombé à ses blessures.

- Il y a deux choses que je ne comprends pas, continua calmement Ginny. Premièrement : Comment Greyback a-t-il su que l'on était toujours en vie? Deuxièmement : Comment il nous a retrouvé?

- Peut-être que ce n'était même pas nous qu'il cherchait, avança Harry.

Il vit des points d'interrogation se former dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Peut-être que Voldemort l'a envoyé pour voir si l'Ordre du Phénix habitait toujours là. Rogue a du leur dire où c'était, et il est venu voir.

- Possible, acquiesça la jeune fille. Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux disparaître de la carte avant que Voldemort n'envoie quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il faudrait le faire disparaître avant, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le corps sans vie du loup-garou. _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Il s'éleva dans les airs et Ginny le conduisit vers le conteneur à déchets où le loup s'était écrasé un peu plus tôt. Il atterrit au fond avec un bruit sourd.

- Encore une fois, tu aurais pu nous faire transplaner, le réprimanda-t-elle. Ça nous aurait évité cet entraînement d'athlète professionnel.

- J'en prends bonne note.

Il les fit transplaner et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

- Il faut faire tout disparaître ce qui nous appartient, ordonna Harry.

Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas, et s'engouffra dans l'escalier en direction de sa chambre pour ramasser ses affaires pendant que Harry partait réunir tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur les Horcruxes au fil des jours passés encabanés dans la vieille baraque, ce qui s'élevait à quelques ouvrages seulement. Il remonta dans sa chambre et déposa tout les livres sur son lit. Ginny, de son côté, rangeait tout ses vêtements dans son sac, plus quelques autres items.

Ils s'affairèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure, courant à travers les étroits couloirs, lançant des objet leur appartenant dans leur sacs respectifs. Harry avait déniché celui qu'il utilisait durant ses cours à Poudlard, et s'en servait comme valise, la sienne débordant. Il la réduisit et la fourra dans sa poche, aux côtés de la cape d'invisibilité.

Ils firent le tour de la maison, s'assurant qu'elle ne comportait plus aucun signe de leur présence passée. Aucune trace ne pouvait le laisser croire, et il en était bien satisfait.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on va aller? demanda soudainement Ginny, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner vers l'inconnu.

- On peut commencer par la Cabane Hurlante, proposa Harry, le temps que l'on trouve quelque chose de mieux.

Elle acquiesça et ils transplanèrent.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des voix résonnaient à l'étage supérieur, et elles n'avaient pas l'air amusées. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pensé à transplaner dans le passage reliant la cabane au parc de Poudlard, au pied de l'escalier de bois pourri.

- Quoi? hurla une voix enragée en haut, les faisant sursauter brutalement. J'ai envoyé Greyback voir si il y avait âme qui vive au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, une mission en apparence sans danger, et il meurt bêtement? Mais suis-je entouré d'incapables?

La cicatrice de Harry se mit à le brûler cruellement, causant un gémissement involontaire et une chute imprévue au sol, qu'il n'eût jamais l'impression de toucher. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé par excès de douleur, le décor n'avait pas changé. Les murs branlants étaient les même, la décoration miteuse aussi, mais pourtant, tout était différent. Il s'était à nouveaux introduit dans les pensées de Lord Voldemort.

Le corps de Greyback reposait, tout désarticulé, sur le sol froid, à côté des Carrow. Ces deux-là avaient l'air sincèrement terrifiés par la rage dans laquelle était entré leur maître.

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre, ajouta précipitamment Amycus. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, il était vivant, mais tout juste. Il nous à parlé d'une sorte de… résurrection.

Le terme "résurrection" piqua aussitôt l'intérêt de celui qui cherchait depuis longtemps à vaincre cette épreuve qu'était la mort.

- Dis moi-en plus, ordonna Voldemort.

- Il dit, continua le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il dit…

- Que dit-il? demanda avidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il dit qu'il aurait vu le garçon et la fille Weasley, maître, et qu'ils l'auraient combattu.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire aigu, glacial, un rire parfaitement adapté à sa personnalité cruelle.

- Le pauvre Greyback, il a du s'être cogné la tête en tombant de haut, d'où son cou cassé. _Personne_ ne peut revenir de la mort, encore moins deux enfants d'un l'un est à peine majeur et l'autre pas encore. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux sbires ne se firent pas prier, ils déguerpirent. Voldemort partit s'asseoir dans un coin en marmonnant quelque chose qui parlait vaguement de résurrection impossible. Harry se sentit aspiré, puis toute la pièce disparut de son champ de vision.

- Harry, réveilles-toi, supplia Ginny. Ils arrivent réveilles-toi!

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre debout, ses jambes flageolantes ne le supportant pas très bien. Il y réussi au prix de nombreux efforts. Les voix venant du dessus et appartenant aux Carrow se rapprochaient dangereusement, et Harry commençait à craindre de ne pouvoir avoir la force de les faire transplaner tout les deux avant l'arrivée des deux professeur. Réalisant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il sortit la cape d'Invisibilité de sa poche et la déploya sur eux juste comme le frère et la sœur Mangemort apparaissaient.

Alecto s'arrêta, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire stopper également son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda anxieusement l'homme, mais la femme lui fit signe de se taire.

Harry se colla le plus possible à la paroi derrière lui, sa respiration saccadée et bruyante. Il vit avec horreur l'enseignante fixer ses petits yeux dans leur direction, il était sûr qu'elle les avait découvert, qu'un de leurs membres dépassait de sous l'étoffe magique. La main de Ginny vint se plaquer brutalement, mais sans le moindre bruit, sur sa bouche, coupant net le bruit qui s'en échappait.

- Rien je croyais avoir vu une main flotter dans les airs, répondit sa sœur, toujours en regardant dans leur direction. Je dois avoir manger un aliment avarié au dîner, c'est tout.

- Tu crois que c'est encore un coup de ce Weasley?

- Peut-être, convint-elle, on peut s'attendre à tout de sa part. D'après Severus, c'est la disparition de ce Potter et sa sœur, comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Virginie?

Harry sentit Ginny se tendre à côté de lui, comme à chaque fois que son nom était évoqué, que ce soit par un ami ou ennemi, et pris sa main dans la sienne, plus pour se rassurer lui que pour la rassurer elle.

- Ginny, je pense, répondit le frère.

- C'est ça, Ginny, continua la Mangemort. Ce serait leur mort qui aurait éveillé en lui ce besoin de rébellion et de vengeance. En fait, toujours d'après Severus, toute cette famille d'abominables traîtres à leur sang est dans cet état.

Ginny se raidit encore plus.

- Joyeuse ambiance dans cette famille, commenta Amycus. Allez, retournons au château, il doit bien y avoir quelques petits Gryffondor à attraper et à mettre en retenue, nous manquons de cobayes pour les sortilèges impardonnables.

Ils attendirent de ne plus les entendre bavarder comme des pies avant de se débarrasser de la cape.

- Si je les attrape, menaça Ginny, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, je les fait tellement souffrir qu'ils n'oseront plus jamais s'attaquer à ma famille.

Harry ne répliqua pas, car lui-même éprouvait cette envie de les faire souffrir, mais il savait que si ils se laissaient aller à d'autres coups d'éclat comme le duel avec Greyback, Voldemort ne croirait plus à une simple coïncidence. C'était déjà presque un miracle qu'il vienne d'y croire.

- Et en plus, ils s'attaquent aux élèves! s'indigna Ginny à voix basse, outré. Ce sont des enfants, Merlin!

- Ginny, tu est toi-même encore une enfant, lui fit judicieusement remarquer Harry.

- Il y a une différence entre avoir seize ans et en avoir onze!

Harry cessa d'argumenter, envoyant ce débat dans le camp déjà nombreux des causes perdues. Harry comprenait maintenant Arthur Weasley de ne jamais contredire sa femme, il valait mieux n'avoir ni la mère ni la fille sur le dos.

- Voldemort, se rappela soudain Harry, il est encore là-haut, il va nous entendre.

- C'est lui qui a crié ainsi, tout à l'heure? s'étonna Ginny.

Il tendit l'oreille, dans l'espoir de percevoir un son provenant de l'étage supérieur, en vain. Voldemort ne devait pas être en train de bouger. Satisfaits, ils transplanèrent. Cette fois ils arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière.

Les chênes centenaires faisaient obstruction à la lumière de la lune, mais avait l'avantage de les rendre difficilement repérable pour quelqu'un qui survolait la forêt par les airs.

_- Lumos, _murmura Harry, et une lumière vive fusa du bout de sa baguette.

Ils avaient atterrit dans une sorte de clairière envahie par les mauvaises herbes et les racines des immenses arbres. Un petit ruisseau coulait paresseusement à l'orée de la forêt. Harry avait une impression inconfortable de déjà-vu.

- Je reconnais cet endroit! s'exclama Ginny, toute colère oubliée. On est déjà venus ici.

- Ah oui? s'étonna Harry. Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Le pire était que c'était la vérité. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'être un jour passé par là.

- C'est ici que s'est déroulée la coupe du monde de Quidditch, lui rappela gentiment Ginny. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais oublié si vite, cela à pourtant eu l'air de te marquer, comme événement.

- C'est vrai!

Maintenant qu'il le savait, il reconnaissait un peu certains arbres, d'un un extrêmement noueux dans lequel Ron et lui s'étaient amusés à grimper cet été là.

- Pourquoi tu nous a emmenés ici? questionna Ginny.

- Parce que, premièrement, c'est un territoire Moldu, et, deuxièmement, je ne penses pas qu'ils pourraient penser à venir nous chercher ici, si jamais l'envie saugrenue prenait à Voldemort de croire en la résurrection de son pire ennemi, ce dont je doute fort.

Ils étaient tout deux tellement épuisés de leur journée qu'ils s'endormirent à même le sol. Ginny tomba dans les bras de Morphée presque aussitôt après avoir posé sa tête sur le sol. Harry, quant à lui, resta à long moment étendu, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, essayant d'apercevoir la moindre parcelle de ciel. Il se tourna sur le côté et se surprit à contempler Ginny, à quelques dizaines de minuscules centimètres de lui.

Ses cheveux enflammés, déjà très longs, atteignaient maintenant le creux de son dos. La flamme qui naguère avait occupé ses yeux l'avait quittée, et ce, depuis son retour de la Vallée de la Mort. Quelque chose la troublait, mais Harry n'osait pas lui redemander de peur de se heurter à un autre refus comme celui qu'il avait essuyer dans le caveau des Weasley. Lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle lui en parlerait, il en était sûr. Il réalisa en la regardant dormir qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et pas seulement d'une amourette d'adolescents. Cho en avait été une. Pas Ginny. Il se fit la promesse mentale de s'assurer, si la guerre finissait par finir, qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais lui échapper.

- Vas-tu encore me regarder ainsi longtemps? demanda Ginny à voix basse, à peine audible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux qu'il aimait tant, et les fixa dans les siens. Elle avait soit fait semblant de dormir, ou bien alors elle s'était réveillée.

- Ça te dérange vraiment?

- Si je peux faire de même, non.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Ces simples mots, ils se les étaient déjà dits auparavant, mais ici, sous le couvert protecteur des géants centenaires, ont aurait dit qu'ils prenaient un tout autre sens. Un sens plus profond, plus réel.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa passionnément, reproduisant cette même délicieuse sensation d'oubli qu'il avait ressentit à leur premier baiser, et à tout ceux qui avaient suivit. Il n'était plus le Survivant, l'Élu, ni même celui qui était destiné à abattre Voldemort. Il était Harry. Juste Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla, une odeur florale envoûtant ses sens. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait que c'était Ginny. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

La lumière filtrait à présent à travers l'épais feuillage, baignant la clairière d'une délicieuse teinte verte. Comme il l'avait deviner, Ginny était à ses côtés, mais elle ne dormait pas.

Elle contemplait la seule parcelle de ciel visible, cette dernière se reflétant dans ses yeux.

- Tu t'est déjà demandé ce que tu voulais faire plus tard? demanda subitement Ginny.

- Comment tu fais ça?

- Quoi?

- Savoir quand je te regarde, précisa Harry.

Elle posa son regard chocolat sur lui.

- Je ne sais pas, je le sais, c'est tout. Mais ne change pas de sujet.

Il s'assit en tailleur et contempla à son tour le ciel ensoleillé. Ces petites choses toute simple de la vie, il fallait avoir passé extrêmement près de les perdre pour les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Regarder calmement un paisible coucher de soleil, ou bien encore le lever de cet astre, était une de ces petites choses.

- À la fin de l'année dernière, commença Harry, je voulais être auror. Maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis? questionna Ginny.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Je veux juste…

Il chercha un moment les mots qui conviendraient le mieux pour expriment sa pensée.

- … arrêter de toujours courir derrière un mage noir. Si j'en finit avec lui, je peux t'assurer que tu ne me reverra plus jamais en pourchasser d'autres. Toi?

- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchit, avoua Ginny. Le professeur McGonagall pensait que je ferais une bonne guérisseuse, mais je n'y vois aucun intérêt.

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre timidement.

- Ce que j'aimerais faire, c'est devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, confessa-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Mais le dernier joueur à avoir été recruté à Poudlard à été Gwenog Jones, en 1986.

À bien y repenser, il la voyait très bien dans ce choix de carrière, qui seyait, selon lui, parfaitement à sa personnalité. Elle n'aurait jamais pu travailler dans un bureau toute sa vie, comme son père ou son frère Percy. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise dans les airs, tellement dans son élément, qu'Harry avait peine à l'imaginer arrêter définitivement ce sport qu'elle aimait tant. _C'est la même chose pour moi, _pensa-t-il.

L'idée de faire carrière lui aussi dans le sport préféré des sorciers se faisait de plus en plus attrayante à mesure qu'elle faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Il s'imaginait très bien, un jour, voler le vif à son adversaire en concluant ainsi un match par une autre victoire de son équipe. Mais avait-il la moindre chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ainsi pouvoir vivre une vie paisible, comme tout les autre gens normaux? Seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas être excellente, l'encouragea Harry.

- Merci, mais il faudrait déjà que je soit à l'école pour seulement penser à continuer dans cette voie, déplora-t-elle.

Ils s'enfermèrent tout les deux dans un silence complet, chacun perdu profondément dans ses propres pensées. Harry se demandait à quel point sa vie aurait pu être différente de celle qu'il vivait si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé.

Lui et Ginny seraient probablement à Poudlard, avec Ron et Hermione, en train de jouer au Quidditch, d'étudier sous les commentaires instructifs de celle que l'on surnommait judicieusement le "rat de bibliothèque", ou bien encore simplement en train de flâner dans le parc du château. Si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, il aurait encore ses défunts parents. Si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, il aurait eu une enfance normale. Si, si, si… Avec des si, il aurait pu refaire le monde.

Le Survivant se surprit à penser à la vie qu'il aurait pu vivre avec James et Lily Potter, ses parents, la vie qu'il n'avait jamais eu et n'aurais jamais. Tout cela à cause de la folie meurtrière, ou bien la soif de pouvoir, d'un seul homme. Sa rage envers Voldemort et les actes horribles qu'il avait commis se multiplia. Un jour, un jour il allait payer pour ses crimes.

Ginny, de son côté, pensait à l'une des seules choses qui revenait le plus souvent dans ses pensées, ces derniers temps : la prophétie qui avait été faite à son propos. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle mourrait à cause d'une simple erreur de jeunesse qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir commis. La question était de savoir quand elle perdrait la vie pour la deuxième, ou peut-être bien troisième, fois. Allait-elle s'éteindre au milieu d'un combat ou en se perdant dans ses pensées, comme maintenant? Tôt ou tard? Tout cela n'était qu'un vaste océan de questions laissées sans réponses. Elle s'en posait tant. La prophétie stipulait clairement qu'elle portait en elle la clé de la défaite du plus grand mage noir de la communauté sorcière. Mais qu'elle était-elle? Et comment devait-elle la trouver? Elle soupira.

Harry se leva, assailli par les courbatures, et fit quelques pas pour se détendre. Jugeant qu'il avait besoin de vêtements propres pour la journée qui s'annonçait, il farfouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir sa malle, bien heureusement réduite. Il prononça une incantation et le minuscule objet reprit sa taille originale.

À l'intérieur, tout les objets étaient éparpillés pêle-mêle. Différents morceaux de vêtements cachaient livres, parchemins oubliés, et autres objets divers. Il tira sur le premier t-shirt qu'il vit, ce qui dévoila l'album photo de ses parents qu'Hagrid lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année d'études à Poudlard.

Il la referma brutalement, maudissant intérieurement une fois de plus Voldemort de l'avoir privé de ses parents.

Les semaines suivantes furent assez éprouvants pour les deux fuyards. Ils se levaient aux premières lueurs de l'aube et commençaient une pénible marche à travers la forêt, qui les menaient éventuellement à un nouvel abris temporaire. Le lendemain matin, ce même manège recommençait. Et le jour suivant, et celui d'après…

Octobre était maintenant bien entamé, et les feuilles des arbres se coloraient rapidement. Leurs marches semi-forcées s'écourtaient en même temps que la période de clarté, et le froid commençait à se faire sentir, surtout la nuit. Ils ne faisaient pas de feu de peur de se faire repérer par des Raffleurs, dont ils avaient entendu parler par d'autres fugitifs, qu'ils avaient soigneusement évités. La nourriture aussi se faisait de plus en plus rare. Ils avaient pu se nourrir d'aliments découverts dans les bois, mais, maintenant, ils étaient presque introuvables, et ils s'en ressentaient tout deux.

Ils avaient tout deux perdu beaucoup de poids, à un point tel que c'en était inquiétant. Leur humeur s'assombrissait au fil des jours. Ils se refermaient plus sur eux-mêmes, passant parfois deux ou trois jours d'affilé sans échanger une seule parole.

Le seul événement qui rompit la monotonie de leur routine fut l'arrivée imprévue d'Hedwige, portant un lettre de Ron.

_«Où êtes vous?_

_Je vous cherche depuis des semaines._

_Ron»_

Ginny se réjouissait beaucoup de l'arrivée de cette missive, mais pas Harry. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette lettre.

- Ginny, dit-il d'une voix rauque à force de ne pas l'utiliser, ce n'est pas Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? répliqua-t-elle.

- Comment est-ce que Ron écrit?

Elle fut manifestement surprise de sa question, mais se ressaisit bien vite.

- En pattes de mouches, pourquoi?

- Alors pourquoi, continua Harry, se serait-il mit à écrire en grosses lettres, tout d'un coup?

Elle regarda la lettre, et put constater d'elle même la véracité de ce qu'Harry avançait. Après avoir passé tant d'années à côtoyer Ron, Harry aurait pu reconnaître son écriture partout. Et celle-ci n'en était définitivement pas une authentique.

- Peut-être qu'il était juste pressé, suggéra Ginny.

- Peut-être, concéda Harry, mais il y a autre chose.

- Quoi?

- Ron n'a jamais parlé de nous chercher, il a dit qu'il nous enverrait une lettre. Il est assez brillant pour savoir que nous ne resterions pas dans la montagne. Or, la seule lettre que nous avons reçu de sa part est celle-ci. J'y mettrait ma main au feu : Ron n'a jamais écrit ces mots.


	9. Godric's Hollow

Après l'arrivée bouleversante de la fausse lettre de Ron, la routine ennuyante qu'ils avaient entamé repris ses droits. Un soir, ils étaient assis face à face, un feu de camp entre eux (le froid de novembre ayant finalement eu raison d'eux), Détruire les Horcruxes pressait de plus en plus, et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient se trouver, ni même de quels objets il s'agissait.

Harry et Dumbledore pensaient que Voldemort avait séparé son âme en sept parties. Le journal de Jedusor et la bague de Gaunt avaient été détruits, et Harry soupçonnait fortement Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, d'en être un autre. Un autre fragment d'âme résidait bien entendu dans le corps de Voldemort lui-même. Ce qui en laissait trois autres à trouver. Il avait bien entendu raconté à Ginny l'histoire complète de Voldemort pour qu'elle puisse au moins lui donner des idées d'endroits où chercher.

- Il aurait pu en cacher un à son orphelinat, avait-elle suggérer un jour. Personne n'aurait pensé à aller chercher là-bas.

- Non, je ne pense pas, avait répondu Harry. Il a tellement détesté son orphelinat, il n'en aurait jamais caché un là-bas.

Il en était convaincu parce que c'était la même chose pour lui. Si il avait eu à cacher une partie de son âme, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait chez les Dursley, avec tout les mauvais souvenirs qui se rapportaient à cet endroit.

- À Poudlard peut-être, avait proposé Ginny, pensive. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Poudlard a du être le premier endroit qu'il a considéré comme son foyer, ça devait signifier beaucoup pour lui, non?

- J'y avais déjà pensé, mais se serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du dragon, Poudlard est devenu un véritable nid à Mangemorts. Je pense que l'on devrait y aller seulement si nous sommes à court de ressources.

Elle avait acquiescé pensivement, et ils n'avaient plus reparlé de se rendre à Poudlard. Ils voulaient bien sûr tout deux savoir comment allait Ron, et tirer cette affaire de fausse lettre au clair, mais si ils y retournaient et que Ron se faisait encore surprendre par les Carrow (ce qu'Harry soupçonnait être arrivé), ils seraient dans la bouse de dragon par-dessus la tête.

Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. S'était-il rendu sans encombres au château? Les Carrow l'avaient-ils surprit? Ron aurait pu être mort et ils n'en auraient jamais rien su.

Pour faire bonne mesure, ils se rendirent à l'orphelinat où Tom Jedusor avait été élevé avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Le bâtiment avait depuis longtemps été démolit, et un immeuble à appartements l'avait remplacé. L'endroit avait donc été exclu de la liste des endroits où ils devaient se rendre.

Un jour particulièrement froid, aux environ de décembre (Harry avait arrêté de compter les jours depuis un moment déjà), ils avaient aperçut un petit village. Ils prirent la décision commune de s'y rendre pour y prendre de la nourriture, la faim commençant de plus en plus à les affecter. Ils se drapèrent sous la cape et entamèrent leur parcours.

Se déplacer à travers cette foule n'était pas aussi facile qu'il aurait pu y paraître. La première difficulté consistait à essayer de ne pas renverser des passants, qui aurait pu trouver suspect de se faire ainsi bousculer par le vide. De plus, ils devaient veiller à ce que l'étoffe les couvrent bien tout en se déplaçant. Harry surprit malgré lui une conversation entre deux hommes emmitouflés de vêtements chauds. L'un d'eux tenaient à la main un journal.

- Ces stupides Moldus, maugréait le premier.

Alerté, Harry agrippa l'épaule de Ginny, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée.

- Si ils savaient de quoi retourne les phénomènes dont ils sont témoins, renchérit le second, ils ne chercheraient plus d'explication, et ils iraient tous se prosterner devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et supplier qu'il les épargne. Ce n'est rien qu'un ramassis de bêtises, ce journal!

Il le lança au sol, dans la neige, et s'en alla d'un bon pas en riant avec son acolyte.

- Surveille les alentours, murmura Harry à Ginny, qui acquiesça.

Ils se pencha, surveillant sa cape pour ne pas qu'un de ses membres se retrouve à la vue de tous et ramassa le malheureux journal, imbibé de neige fondue. Il ne le regarda pas et le fourra dans sa poche. Ils continuèrent leur escapade sans autres incidents. Ils se rendirent dans une épicerie Moldue et "empruntèrent" des provisions qui ne leur subsisteraient pas longtemps, mais qui feraient l'affaire pendant un moment.

Harry pensa avec amusement, chose qui n'arrivait plus tellement souvent depuis le début de leur fuite, que si Hermione avait été là, en ce moment même, elle aurait scrupuleusement payé le vendeur. _Les petites manies s'encrent souvent très profondément, _pensa Harry.

Ils étaient de retour à leur "campement" un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, et s'acharnaient à avaler autant de nourriture qu'il était humainement possible. Ils utilisaient depuis peu des sorts de réchauffement sur eux-même pour se garder au chaud, sinon ils seraient sans aucun doute morts de froid, ensevelis sous l'épaisse couche de neige qui couvrait à présent le sol. Ce n'est qu'après avoir mangé la nourriture qu'Harry pensa à lire le journal qu'il avait rescapé.

Il le sortit de sa poche et le défroissa fébrilement, avide d'avoir un peu de nouvelle de ce qui lui était devenu un univers complètement étranger à force de vivre dans l'ombre. Selon toute vraisemblance, Voldemort contrôlait également la Gazette du Sorcier, puisque sur la première page il y avait un article plutôt élogieux en son honneur. Il tourna rageusement la page, l'arrachant au passage, et resta stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte.

L'article qui le mettait dans un tel état de stupéfaction avait pour titre : "_Avis de recherche_". Jusque là, il n'y avait rien de bien spécial, et Harry n'avait pas trop réagi à ce titre. Mais, quand il avait vu les photographies en bas de la page, il s'était figé.

Sur l'image, le visage tiré de Ronald Weasley le regardait d'un air mauvais, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. En comparaison, Sirius, sur l'avis de recherche qui avait été émis à son évasion d'Azkaban, avait l'air tout à fait normal. En-dessous la légende disait : "_Ronald Bilius Weasley, recherché pour usage illégal de la magie_"_._ À côté, une autre image montrait une Hermione aux cheveux encore plus emmêlés qu'à l'habitude le fixait. Il commença à lire l'article, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

_Ronald Weasley, mieux connu sous le nom de Ron, aurait été vu en compagnie de son amie, Hermione Granger, en train de transplaner illégalement. Il est de notoriété publique que Mr Weasley et Miss Granger étaient les meilleurs amis de Harry Potter, adolescent mort depuis cet été. Miss Granger à disparu du train qui l'emmenait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année d'études le 1er septembre dernier. Aucune nouvelle de la Née-Moldue n'avaient été données depuis. Mr Weasley, quant à lui, s'est effectivement rendu à Poudlard, d'où il a fait une sortie théâtrale pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Une récompense de 10 000 gallions à été promise à quiconque les captureraient ou aideraient à leur capture._

_Rita Skeeter_

- Au moins, on sait qu'il est vivant, dit Ginny, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule. C'est déjà ça.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord. La jeune fille s'accroupit devant lui, tassant son journal. Elle avait l'air tellement plus vieille maintenant, comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Par contre, elle ne voulait toujours pas lui dire ce qui la tracassait depuis des mois. Ses yeux, la seule trace de l'ancienne Ginny, celle dont il était tombé amoureux, brillèrent d'un amour dont il ne se jugeait même pas digne alors qu'elle le fixait intensément.

- Tout va s'arranger.

Sa main était maintenant posée sur sa joue.

- L'année prochaine, on sera tous de retour à Poudlard, et tu finira tes études avec Ron et Hermione, dit-elle pour le rassurer. La guerre ne peut pas durer éternellement.

Malgré tout ses efforts pour se faire rassurante, Harry savait qu'elle essayait elle-même de se convaincre de l'exactitude de ses paroles.

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers sa malle, d'où il avait l'intention de sortir la photographie qu'il avait pris dans la chambre de Ginny. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé du tout, elle était restée où elle était, à fixer le vide. Il l'ouvrit et commença à farfouiller à l'intérieur quand il entendit un objet atterrir avec un bruit sourd sur le sol gelé.

Un de ses chandails, à présent tous rapiécés, était tombé et avait entraîné l'album des parents de Harry dans sa chute. Malheureusement, une image s'était décollée et gisait au sol, face contre terre. Harry fronça les sourcils. Au dos de la photo, des mots écrits d'une écrite bien droite et inconnue à ses yeux s'écrivaient d'eux-mêmes sur la surface. Il la prit dans sa main et commença sa lecture.

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je suis morte, et ton père aussi. J'ai enchanté cette photographie pour que toi seul puisse lire ce qui y est écrit._

Sous l'effet de la surprise, il arrêta sa lecture. Ainsi donc, c'était sa mère, Lily Potter, qui lui écrivait à travers la barrière du temps. Il continua à lire.

_Crois moi, je ne veux pas que cela arrive, mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera inévitable. Aujourd'hui, en ce 11 mars 1981, je t'écris ces mots pour pouvoir te transmettre mes connaissances par delà la mort. J'ai vu des choses cette nuit, Harry, des choses qui vont se produire dans le futur. Dans ton futur._

_Oui, je sais, cela peut te paraître risible comme idée, mais il faut me croire. Personne ne le sait, même pas James. J'ai vu ta quête des Horcruxes, j'ai vu des bribes de la vie que tu vivras sans ton père et moi. Et, plus important encore, j'ai vu ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes._

_Je ne les ai pas énumérés ici, au cas où me lettre tomberait quand même entre de mauvaises mains. La réponse se trouve à Godric's Hollow. Seul un vrai Potter pourra comprendre._

_Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir être là en personne._

_Ta mère,_

_Lily Potter _

Godric's Hollow… Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. La réponse lui revint subitement : Hermione lui avait dit que Godric Gryffondor y avait vécu, probablement dans l'espoir que ce fait lui donnerait envie d'ouvrir son exemplaire d'_Histoire de la magie_, ce à quoi elle avait naturellement échoué.

- Ramasse tes affaires, dit-il brusquement à Ginny.

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

- On s'en va, ajouta-t-il.

Elle avait appris à lui faire confiance, alors elle commença à attraper tout objet qui passait à sa portée pour le lancer précisément dans la malle de Harry. Elle ne se souciait plus depuis longtemps de savoir à qui appartenait les affaires qu'elle lançait. Quand ils partaient, ils partaient maintenant.

À deux, ils eurent tôt fait de faire disparaître toutes traces de leur présence passée. Sa malle réduite, le feu éteint, et leurs sac respectifs sur les épaules, les deux Gryffondor transplanèrent en direction du lieu de naissance du fondateur de leur maison.

Ils atterrirent dans la neige qui leur arrivait à la hauteur des genoux. Ils s'en extirpèrent péniblement et jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

La seule lueur en vue provenait d'une église, au loin, d'où ils pouvaient entendre des chants de Noël moldus qu'Harry avait souvent entendu lorsqu'il était jeune. Le bâtiment était décoré sobrement de guirlandes et de gui.

- Tu peux me dire où nous sommes? demanda Ginny.

- Godric's Hollow, répondit-il.

Soudain, les chants s'arrêtèrent et des gens habillés d'épais manteaux de fourrure sortirent de l'endroit sacré. Il y avait des jeunes couples qui se tenaient par la main, mais aussi des gens âgés, et des parents accompagnés de leurs enfants. Ces derniers paraissaient surexcités, c'était à peine si ils ne sautaient pas sur place.

Une fois que toute cette foule se fut dispersée, il se dirigea vers l'église. Il pouvait voir par les vitraux brillants qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, où un calendrier décoré de petits rênes, de lutins au chapeau pointu et de cadeaux bien emballés était affiché.

24 décembre. C'était la veille de Noël.

- Je ne pensais jamais dire cela un jour, mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour recevoir mon habituel pull à la mode Weasley, dit lentement Ginny.

Harry eût sourire nostalgique. Il donnerais tout le contenu de son coffre de Gringotts pour en recevoir un, lui aussi.

- C'est la même chose pour moi, répondit-il.

Il contempla la date sur la porte, repassant dans sa mémoire tout les Noël qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant.

Les premiers dont il se rappelait avait comme décor son placard sous l'escalier, chez les Dursley. Après venait celui qu'il avait passé avec Ron et les jumeaux, à Poudlard. Il se rappelait avoir fait une immense bataille de boules de neige, cette années là. C'était aussi la première année où il avait reçu des cadeaux. Ensuite venait celui de sa deuxième année, où il avait préparé illégalement du Polynectar pour faire avouer à Malefoy qui était l'héritier de Serpentard. Puis, en troisième année, il était pour la troisième fois resté au château, et il avait reçut son premier cadeau de la part de Sirius : son Éclair de Feu. En quatrième année, il était, une fois de plus, resté à Poudlard, cette fois à cause du Bal de Noël.

En cinquième année, pour faire une petite entorse à la règle, il avait fêté Noël au 12, Square Grimmauld avec Sirius et les Weasley. Si il avait su que c'était le premier et dernier Noël qu'il aurait l'occasion de passer avec son parrain, il en aurait sûrement mieux profité. Mais, à l'époque, ils étaient tous très préoccupés par le fait que Harry avait attaqué Mr Weasley à travers le corps du serpent de Voldemort. Finalement, il y avait le Noël de sa sixième année.

C'était le premier qu'il avait passé au Terrier. Ses souvenirs de cette journée étaient très clairs dans son esprits. Il espérait à ce moment coincer Malefoy, car il le soupçonnait (à juste titre) de manigancer quelque chose. À ce moment, il était encore en train de classifier ses sentiments envers Ginny. Il se rappelait entre autre que Percy était repartit de sa visite éclair, ses lunettes maculées de purée de panais, gracieuseté des jumeaux et Ginny. Harry soupçonnait d'ailleurs cette dernière d'avoir particulièrement apprécier le fait de faire enrager son frère.

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs par Ginny, qui tirait sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.

Tu penses que Godric Gryffondor est enterré dans ce cimetière? J'ai lu quelque part qu'il avait vécu ici.

Il regarda vers l'entrée de ce jardin de pierres tombales qui lui rappelaient affreusement sa confrontation avec Voldemort, durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Peut-être… On a qu'à aller voir, ce n'est pas comme si on allait quelque part…

Il se dirigèrent vers le cimetière, leur poids faisant craquer la neige sinistrement. Un petit chemin de neige tapée serpentait entre les tombes. Une paroi rocheuse s'élevait de nulle part au milieu du cimetière. Ils passèrent en revues des douzaines et des douzaines de monuments familiaux sans jamais apercevoir une quelconque inscription portant le nom "Gryffondor". Harry, lui cherchait le nom Potter. Après un moment, Harry finit par se lasser de cette recherche, d'autant plus que le froid commençait à faire son effet sur lui.

- Harry, je penses que tu devrais venir voir, annonça Ginny d'une voix incertaine.

Elle était agenouillée devant une des nombreuses tombes quelques rangées plus loin. Il la rejoignit rapidement et jeta un œil à ce qui l'obsédait tant.

- Si tu veux que je vois quelque chose, il faudrait peut-être que tu bouge un peu, proposa-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Elle se releva, et il faillit tomber par terre à la vue des noms gravés dans la pierre, bien qu'il s'y soit attendu.

_James Potter, né le 27 mars 1960,_

_mort le 31 octobre 1981_

_Lily Potter, née le30 janvier 1960,_

_morte le 31 décembre 1981_

Mais ce qui le perturba le plus, ce fut la troisième inscription, sous les deux autres :

_Harry Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980,_

_mort le 31 octobre 1981_

- Je vais continuer de chercher pour la tombe de Gryffondor, murmura Ginny à son oreille.

Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle voulait lui donner un peu de temps seul avec ses parents, en quelque sorte, et il lui en était reconnaissant. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si près d'eux.

Il attendit de ne plus entendre le bruit des pas de la jeune fille, puis s'adressa à ses parents, malgré le fait qu'ils ne l'entendaient sûrement pas.

- Bonjour…

Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer, il avait tellement de choses à leur dire.

- J'aurais tellement aimé vous connaître, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Il sentait un poids opprimer sa poitrine. Il avait éprouvé cette même sensation lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de formuler une phrase correctement.

Il prit une pause pour se calmer. Il pouvait apercevoir Ginny, au loin, sa silhouette cachée à moitié par la noirceur qui régnait dans l'endroit. Elle continuait à observer les noms des défunts en enlevant parfois la neige de sur certaines inscriptions rendues illisibles. D'où elle était, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il pouvait dire. Les mots lui vinrent soudain seul, sans qu'il puisse les empêcher.

- Maman, papa, j'aimerais vous présenter Ginny Weasley, annonça Harry à la pierre devant lui. C'est ma petite amie.

Dire ces mots à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même où la principale intéressée était un véritable soulagement, comme si cela rendait la chose plus réelle.

- Vous vous rappelez de la prophétie que l'ont a fait sur moi et Voldemort?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, bien évidemment.

- Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, je pense que c'est l'amour, l'amour que je suis capable d'éprouver pour ceux qui m'entourent. Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas de me rappeler que ma plus grande force état l'amour.

Ils s'arrêta, cherchant les mots qui conviendraient le mieux à ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Voldemort a réussi à me tuer, cette été, et Ginny aussi. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un endroit qui s'appelle la Vallée de la Mort, où l'on a rencontré Nitsed, le gardien des prophéties cachées. Il nous a montré une autre prophétie qui parlait clairement de nous. En gros, la prophétie dit que tout les deux, ensemble, nous sommes imbattables. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que la prophétie a aussi mentionné une erreur de jeunesse qui sera fatale à l'héritière de Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, pas plus que je ne sais ce que je ferais sans elle, dit Harry, horrifié à la seule idée de perdre définitivement Ginny.

Il prit une pause, continuant d'observer Ginny qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle observait maintenant attentivement la paroi rocheuse qu'il avait aperçut plus tôt.

- Pour continuer mon histoire, nous nous sommes réveillés dans le caveau des Weasley. Ils pensaient qu'ont étaient morts. En même temps, cela nous donnera l'effet de surprise à Voldemort. Mais il faut constamment se cacher. J'espère juste que cela va finir un jour…

Il se sentait particulièrement idiot de parler ainsi à cœur ouvert à une tombe.

Soudain, la paroi rocheuse près de laquelle Ginny s'était tenue un peu plus tôt s'effondra, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Il sauta sur ses pieds, en même temps qu'une Ginny poussiéreuse se relevait vivement du sol. Elle menaça un ennemi imaginaire de sa baguette, avant de l'apercevoir accourir vers elle.

- Ça va? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce tu as fait?

- J'ai seulement appuyé sur une pierre.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa cape, puis entreprit de dépoussiérer ses vêtements. Elle abandonna cependant très vite en voyant qu'elle ne faisait qu'empirer son cas.

- Mais pourquoi? continua Harry.

- Honnêtement? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Voyant son air confus, elle ajouta :

- Je savais juste que je devais le faire, mais sans savoir pourquoi.

Une pensée effrayante lui traversa l'esprit : et si Ginny était encore sous l'influence du journal de Tom Jedusor, et ce, malgré sa destruction?

- Ginny, est-ce que ce serait possible que tu sois encore une fois possédée par …

- Non, s'écria-t-elle.

Les mots avaient sortit plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu.

- Non, reprit-elle plus bas.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre? questionna Harry.

Il tira sa baguette, soudain méfiant. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait fuit avec une personne contrôlée par Lord Voldemort?

- Je me rappelle de tout ce que j'ai fait, et ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation que de se faire posséder par un souvenir. Crois-moi, je me rappelle très clairement ce que ça fait comme effet, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

Son regard fut attiré inexplicablement vers l'amas de pierres au sol. Tout aussi inexplicablement, il eut la soudaine envie de voir ce qu'il y avait sous les roches. Il obéit à son instinct et en déplaça quelques unes. L'une d'elles se mit à luire doucement dans la nuit noire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? entendit-il dire Ginny.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux aux extrémités d'un long tunnel quand elle lui parlait. Son entière attention était fixée sur cette seule et unique pierre. Il la ramassa avec une grande précaution et l'observa.

Elle était entièrement lisse, sans aucune imperfections.

- Harry, entendit-il Ginny murmurer, il y a des mots écrits de l'autre côté.

Il la retourna et put effectivement constater qu'elle avait encore une fois raison. C'était les mots qui luisaient dans le noir.

_- Ma voûte s'ouvrira à celui ou celle qui est destiné à la découvrir_, lut-il à voix haute. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?

- Aucune idée, répondit Ginny. Ma voûte s'ouvrira à celui ou celle qui est destiné à la découvrir. Ma voûte…

Mais elle eut beau répéter cette même phrases sur tout les tons et toutes les vitesses imaginables, elle n'y trouvaient pas plus de sens. Harry eut alors une idée.

- Harry Potter, dit-il à la pierre.

Rien ne se produisit.

- Essaye, toi, dit-il à Ginny.

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

- Quoi?

- Rien je trouve juste cela étrange comme idée que quelqu'un ait pu prendre mon nom pour ce genre de choses.

Elle rit doucement à son air surprit, pour ce qui semblait à Harry être la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Ginny Weasley, annonça-t-elle à la pierre.

À sa plus grande surprise, ils entendirent un déclic et un morceau de la paroi rocheuse qui tenait encore debout s'écarta laissant entrevoir une porte de bois foncé. Harry s'approcha et tenta de déplacer le reste de la paroi, sans succès.

- Ça ne devais pas être la bonne réponse, déplora Harry.

- Aller, on devrait peut-être partir d'ici, proposa Ginny.

Un frisson la parcourut, et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que ses lèvres avaient tournées au bleu et qu'elle grelottait. Lui aussi commençait à avoir froid, d'ailleurs.

- On s'en va, dit-il, mais on reviens demain, d'accord?

- Comme tu veux.

Il déposa la pierre dans sa poche, au cas ou, et ils refirent lentement le chemin qu'ils venaient de faire en sens inverse, combattant maintenant le vent qui venait de s'ajouter au froid.

Ils était presque rendus devant l'église quand ils entendirent des branches craquer, tout près d'eux. Immédiatement, Harry fixa son regard en direction des arbres. Il entendit Ginny tirer sa baguette et jugea qu'il serait plus prudent de l'imiter.

Quand, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personnes en train de les espionner, il abaissa sa baguette.

- Ça devait être le vent, dit-il à Ginny.

- Sûrement, répondit cette dernière.

Ils recommencèrent leur marche, et, presque aussitôt, les craquements reprirent, plus près encore cette fois. Ils s'immobilisèrent. Les craquements se rapprochaient, de plus en plus, et ils avaient à nouveaux tiré leur baguette, prêts à défendre chèrement leur peau.

Un éclair de lumière fusa de nulle part et frappa Ginny de plein fouet avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'envoyant valser dans les airs.

- Ginny!

La jeune fille s'écrasa sur la porte de l'église, la fracassant au passage. Il n'eût pas le temps de se préoccuper plus d'elle à cause des sorts qu'il devait à présent éviter et qui arrivaient de tout les sens. Il entendit un rire sinistre, puis vit simultanément deux sort arriver de deux côtés opposés. Il sut à ce moment qu'il venait de se faire prendre, parce qu'il pourrait éviter le premier sortilège, mais pas le deuxième. Le deuxième le frappa dans le dos. Une gémissement de douleur lui échappa malgré lui. Il venait de se faire frapper par le _Sectumsempra_.

Il atterrit violemment sur les marches menant a l'entrée de l'église. Il n'avait même plus la force de se lever, il perdait trop de sang. Son regard se posa sur Ginny, qui bataillait ferme pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle échoua, et ses yeux à elle se fermèrent peu avant qu'un voile de noirceur n'obscurcisse les siens. Il était battu.

Il entendit les craquements se rapprocher, puis sombra définitivement dans ce monde sombre et hostile qu'était l'inconscience.


	10. Les Evans

- Sont-ils réveillés? demanda la voix d'un homme.

Ce fut la première chose dont Harry eut conscience. La suivante fut une sensation de brûlure sur toute la longueur de son dos. Pourquoi avait-il si mal, tout à coup? Tout lui revint alors en séquences. L'article de journal, la lettre que sa mère avait réussi à lui faire parvenir, Godric's Hollow, la tombe de ses parents, la mystérieuse pierre avec son inscription mystérieuse, Ginny qui défonçait la porte principale de l'église et, finalement, le sort qui l'avait heurté dans le dos, le Sectumsempra. Les Mangemorts connaissaient ce sort, mais peut-être avait-il aussi été prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, déplora une autre voix, celle s'une femme cette fois.

Mais où avait-il bien pu atterrir? Certainement pas chez un des partisans de Voldemort, ils l'auraient probablement laissé mourir au bout de son sang, dehors, dans le froid. Ces gens ne pouvaient pas non plus être ceux qui leur avaient lancé le sort, ils l'auraient laissé là eux aussi. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils mirent un temps à s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante.

Il était couché sur un lit de camp, sur le ventre, dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Dans un coin, dos à lui, l'homme et la femme qu'il avait entendu parler plus tôt étaient assis sur des chaises et regardaient par la fenêtre. Il neigeait à plein ciel, à présent.

- Je me demande qui a bien pu leur faire ça, se demanda la femme à voix haute. Si..

Un gémissement la coupa, mais il ne venait pas de Harry. Le son sourd d'une chute le suivit immédiatement. Il venait d'une autre pièce, hors de celle où il était présentement. L'homme et la femme se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, et leurs pas furent entendus pendant quelques secondes.

- Je vous prierais de baisser cette baguette, jeune fille, ordonna l'homme. Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un.

Ginny. Il se leva péniblement. Son dos le faisait énormément souffrir, ainsi que sa tête. Les voix des deux adultes, maintenant en train de s'évertuer à convaincre Ginny de laisser tomber sa baguette, ce qui, bien entendu, était une autre cause perdue. Il se laissa guider par les voix jusque dans une autre pièce, un peu plus loin.

Ginny était debout au milieu et menaçait les deux adultes de sa baguette. Ces deux derniers tentaient sans succès de la calmer à grands renforts de paroles et de gestes.

- Baisse ta baguette, Ginny, dit-il calmement.

Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui.

- Harry!

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait un bandage autour de la tête, qui ressemblait vaguement au turban du Professeur Quirrel, qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Une tâche rouge jurait avec le blanc du bandage. Juste comme il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, la femme lui adressa la parole.

- Tu es réveillé? demanda-t-elle, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse. Enfin!

Comment ça, enfin? Il eût la soudaine impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

- Tu as dormi pendant dix-sept heures d'affilée, précisa l'homme. Tu est chanceux que nous t'ayons trouvé!

- Qui êtes vous? questionna Harry.

- C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas présentés, s'exclama la femme. Je suis Emma Evans, et voici mon mari, Stanley Evans. Nous sommes médecins à Godric's Hollow.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de leur vouloir du mal, ils les avaient même soignées, à en juger par les bandages qu'arborait Ginny. La femme, de petite taille et légèrement… enrobée, avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait attaché en queue de cheval. L'homme semblait familier à Harry, sans qu'il puisse se rappeler d'où il tenait cette impression.

- Merci, dit Harry.

- Ce n'est rien. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sévèrement Ginny, je t'avais prévenue de ne pas t'agiter, où tu pourrais ouvrir ta blessure, encore une fois.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, la première fois, se défendit Ginny, et tu sais très bien que j'avais une bonne raison de m'agiter de la sorte.

- Pas d'excuse, marmonna Emma. Laisse-moi voir.

La femme enleva le pansement d'une Ginny vaincue avant de sortir de la chambre à la suite de son mari en quête de nouveaux bandages.

- Peut-tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la femme refit son entrée, tenant dans ses bras ce qui ressemblait à une trousse de premiers soins.

- Mon fils vous à trouvé alors qu'il se rendait chez son ami, alors il nous a aussitôt alertés. Vous le connaissez, je pense.

Si Harry le connaissait, il ne s'en rappelait pas.

- Il est dans la même année que moi, Harry, et c'est le gardien de Poufsouffle.

- Mark Evans (1)! se rappela soudainement Harry.

Emma hocha la tête.

- Il n'est pas retourné à l'école cette année, nous trouvions cela trop dangereux. Et nous avons eu raison, au vu de ce qui c'est passé sur le train…

Elle s'affaira à désinfecter la plaie ouverte sur le côté de la tête de Ginny. Cette dernière grimaça. Les Evans étaient des sorciers, ou, du moins, ils avaient conscience du monde sorcier qui les entouraient. C'était relativement une bonne nouvelle.

- Le Sectumsempra est supposé être un sort noir qui ne peut pas être soigné. En théorie, j'aurais dû mourir au bout de mon sang. Comment ce fait-il que je sois encore en vie malgré cela, et comment les Evans ont réussi cela?

Ginny commença à se tortiller sur sa chaise.

- À ce propos, marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas Emma qui t'as soigné. C'est moi. Et Mark, en quelque sorte, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

- Quoi?

Depuis combien de temps savait-elle comment soigner les blessures magiques? Mais, pour soigner une blessure causé par un sort noir, il aurait fallu qu'elle utilise la magie, ce qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à faire.

- J'ai été obligée d'utiliser la magie.

- Il faut partir d'ici, s'énerva Harry. Le Ministère doit être au courant.

Il se dirigea rapidement d'un pas vif en direction de la porte. Il eu à peine conscience que Mrs Evans ne se trouvait plus avec eux.

- Harry! l'interpella Ginny.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- Ginny, il ne faut pas se faire prendre, si le Ministère débarque, nous sommes fichus!

- Je le sais bien, mais il ne viendras pas! Écoute, je en comprends pas pourquoi, mais on dirais que je n'ai plus la trace sur moi. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Il leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Elle s'assis sur le sol et l'invita à en faire de même, ce qu'il fit.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

- Commence par le début, suggéra Harry.

- Je me suis réveillée ici peu de temps après qu'ils nous aient retrouvés. C'est un peu confus, mais je me rappelle que Mr et Mrs Evans n'arrivaient pas à refermer la plaie sur ton dos.

Machinalement, il porta la main derrière lui pour rencontrer l'épais bandage qui y avait été placé, mais qui n'empêchait toutefois pas la douleur de se faire sentir dans son dos.

- Après, continua Ginny, Mark s'est mis à parler du livre du prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il disait qu'il connaissait la formule pour arrêter l'effet du sort, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas la mettre en pratique car sa baguette avait été brisée au cours de l'été. Alors j'ai appliqué le contre sort.

Il sentit une rage envers elle qu'il ne se savait pas capable d'éprouver l'envahir. Elle connaissait les risques qu'il y avait pour elle à utiliser la magie et pourtant, elle s'en était quand même servie.

- Ne te fâche pas contre moi, dit Ginny en voyant son teint passer à un rouge qui pouvait rivaliser avec les bannières de Gryffondor. Tu aurais fais quoi, à ma place? Tu m'aurais regarder me vider de mon sang, sachant pertinemment que tu connaissait la formule qui me permettrait d'échapper à mon sort?

- Non, concéda-t-il.

- Et sache que le Ministère ne m'a rien envoyer, il n'y a eu qu'un seul hibou qui venait de là, et il était pour Mark.

- D'ailleurs, où il est, lui? demanda Harry, une pointe de jalousie injustifiée perçant à travers sa voix.

Ginny fut prise par surprise.

- Mark? Il est dans sa chambre, pourquoi?

- Pour rien, répondit-il.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage fatigué de Ginny.

- Harry James Potter, serait-tu jaloux?

- Pas du tout, s'indigna Harry.

Ginny secoua la tête. Elle ne le croyait pas.

- Ginny, nous sommes supposés êtres morts. Comment ce fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas paniqués en nous voyants?

- Ils n'ont pas eu de lien avec le monde magique depuis les funérailles de Dumbledore, répliqua Ginny. Ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de notre.. assassinat.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux avoir confiance en eux?

Ginny ne trouva rien à lui répondre, cette fois.

- De toute façon, si ils avaient un quelconque lien avec les Mangemorts, tu ne crois pas qu'ils les auraient déjà avertis? Ils auraient eu largement le temps, pendant tout le temps où nous avons étés inconscients, tu ne crois pas?

Harry dut admettre que son résonnement était assez logique.

- On devrais partir, maintient Harry. Si on reste plus longtemps, on pourrait être découverts.

- Oh que non, jeune homme, tu ne vas nulle part!

Mrs Evans était revenue dans la pièce sans qu'il sans rende compte.

- En tout cas, pas tant que ta blessure au dos ne sera pas guérie. Tu a une sacrée chance de t'en être sorti, tu le sais?

Harry regarda furtivement Ginny, qui adopta la fameuse teinte "rouge Weasley".

- J'ai appris cela, en effet. Mais il faut absolument que nous…

- Pas de mais! le coupa Mrs Evans. Si tu t'agites, tu risque de rouvrir la plaie. Laisse-moi la voir.

- Voir quoi?

- Ta blessure!

Il tenta de relever son chandail, mais ne réussi qu'à laisser échapper une plainte assourdie. Aussitôt, Ginny se pencha vers lui.

- Laisse-moi faire, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il hocha la tête. Les mains de la jeune fille se glissèrent délicatement entre sa peau et l'étoffe. Sans s'en rendre compte, son visage avait pris une oculeur rouge inhabituelle que Mrs Evans eu la délicatesse de ne pas souligner. Il les sentit remonter le long de son dos, évitant volontairement la plaie, entraînant le chandail dans leur parcours. D'autres mains s'affairaient à enlever des bandages qui couvraient la blessure.

- Elle à l'air en meilleur état que ce à quoi je m'y attendais, dit Mrs Evans en parlant de la blessure. Tu guéris vite.

Il sourit vaguement. Une chance pour lui. Elle remplaça les anciens bandages par des nouveaux.

- Tu devrais être parfaitement remis d'ici peu, lui dit-elle doucement.

Il savait que, d'ici là, il serait déjà repartit. Mrs Evans s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand elle s'arrêta. Ils entendirent une voix, timide, s'adresser à elle.

- Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée? demanda la voix qu'Harry identifia comme appartenant au dénommé Mark Evans.

La jalousie qu'Harry avait ressentit plus tôt revint à la charge. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il tant à elle? Il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à agir irrationnellement, comme Ron. Il jugeait sans connaître.

- Oui, et son ami aussi, le rassura-t-elle. Tu peux aller les voir, si tu veux.

Le bruit des pas de Mrs Evans se firent de plus en plus inaudible, mais Mark n'avait de toute évidence pas bougé d'un pouce. Soudain, ils l'entendirent bouger et ils l'aperçurent entrer dans la pièce.

Maintenant qu'il le voyait, Harry reconnaissait Mark Evans. Il avait les cheveux blonds, était relativement petit et chétif pour ses seize ans, et avait les yeux bleus. Son regard se posa sur Harry. Il referma brusquement la porte avant de se retourner vers eux, assis au sol.

- Expliquez-moi.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Expliquer quoi? demanda Ginny.

- Pourquoi vous êtes dans notre chambre d'ami alors que vous êtes supposés êtres tout deux morts depuis presque cinq mois?

Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

- Aucune connexion avec le monde extérieur, c'est ça que tu as dit?

Elle lui tira la langue d'une mainière enfantine en réponse. Mais Harry était déjà aux prises avec son dilemme. D'un côté, il pouvait tout dire à Mark et courir le risque (aussi infime soit-il) qu'il ne soit pas de leur côté, de l'autre, il pouvait décider de se taire. Ginny, même si elle désapprouverait, se rangerait de son côté, il en était sûr. Il reporta son attention sur Ginny.

- Nous sommes désolés Mark, mais tant que nous ne pouvons être sûrs que tu ne révèlera rien, nous ne pouvons rien te dire, dit-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le visage de mark Evans était à présent peint d'une expression de colère (ou était-ce de la frustration?). Son teint tournait de plus en plus vers le pourpre.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, déclara-t-il amèrement.

- Crois-moi, déplora Harry, si tu vivais de la même manière que nous ces derniers mois, tu ne ferais même pas confiance à ta propre mère.

L'expression de Ginny s'illumina soudain.

- Il y aurait un peut-être un moyen, avança-t-elle.

- Quoi? s'écria Mark.

- Le Serment Inviolable.

Harry en avait entendu parler à de nombreuses occasions au cours de l'année précédente, et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, celui qui jurait quelque chose sous ce serment ne pouvait le trahir, sinon il mourrait. Cela pourrait définitivement être un bon moyen de s'assurer de l'allégeance de Mark Evans.

- Je suis prêt à le faire, répondit aussitôt Mark.

Il était définitivement trop curieux. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda pourquoi il devrais lui révéler ce qu'il savait, mais se rendit compte que si il ne le faisait pas, il pourrait aller raconter qu'il était vivant à tout ceux qu'il croiserait, ce qui n'était certainement pas une meilleure solution. La meilleure solution était le Serment Inviolable.

- C'est bon. Mais sais-tu seulement comment le faire?

- J'ai regardé Fred et George essayer d'en faire faire un à Ron, plus jeune, et je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, ça devrais suffire.

- Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué? gémit Harry.

Ginny soupira.

- Je serai votre Enchaîneur. Prends sa main droite, commanda Ginny.

Harry fit comme elle lui avait dit; il agrippa la main droite de Mark. Ginny sortit sa baguette et la posa sur leur mains jointes. Ginny lui fit un signe de tête : c'était à lui d'entrer en jeu. Les mots vinrent à lui comme si il les avaient toujours su, comme si une partie de son cerveau jusque là inutilisée s'était soudain mise à fonctionner

- Mark Evans, commença Harry, t'engages-tu à garder pour toi tout ce que nous allons te dire?

- Oui, répondit ce dernier.

Un mince flamme étincelante jaillit de sa baguette et s'enroula d'elle-même autour de leur mains toujours unies. La flamme était chaude, sans toutefois être d'une intensité insupportable.

- T'engages-tu à ne jamais parler à personne du fait que tu nous a trouvés malgré le fait que nous sommes supposés êtres morts et enterrés?

- Oui, répéta Mark.

Une deuxième flamme fusa de la baguette de Ginny et alla s'enrouler autour de la première, donnant l'impression qu'elle formaient toutes deux une fine chaîne de feu.

- Et si, pour une quelconque raison, tu te trouvait à être exposé à la torture…( la main de Mark Evans eu un sursaut dans la sienne, mais resta sagement à sa place), t'engages-tu à garder le silence?

Harry vit passer un éclair de doute à travers ses yeux océan, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il garda le silence pendant un moment.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un murmure.

Une troisième et dernière flamme s'échapper de la baguette de Ginny pour venir solidifier le lien qui unissait déjà les mains de Harry et Mark. Aussitôt, toute la pièce fut illuminée d'une aveuglante lumière blanche. Harry sentit Mark essayer de soustraire sa main droite à l'emprise des flammes, sans succès. Une bourrasque de vent s'était à présent lever et était assez puissante pour les faire tout les trois vaciller. Quand la lumière s'éteignit enfin, Harry put détacher sa main de celle de Mark, qui avait l'air franchement sonné.

- Je pense que c'est bon, maintenant, marmonna Ginny.

- Oui, parvint à dire Harry.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient tous tombés au sol.

- En fait, nous n'avons jamais été morts, commença Harry.

Il aperçut brièvement l'air confus étampé sur le visage de Ginny, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Malgré le Serment qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'il devait tout lui dire. C'est pourquoi il allait lui dire seulement ce qui était nécessaire pour que sa curiosité en apparence insatiable soit satisfaite. Il n'était pas obligé de lui parler de la prophétie qui avait été faite à leur sujet.

- Nous avons fait semblant d'être morts.

- Mais pourquoi? s'étonna Mark.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment inventer quelque chose d'à la fois véridique et légèrement différent de sa version originale. Il se voyait mal arriver et lui dire que si ils se cachaient, c'était en partie pour chercher et détruire des fragments de l'âme du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

- Pour avoir un effet de surprise sur Voldemort, répondit-il, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Il comptaient effectivement sur l'effet de surprise, mais cela n'était pas leur premier plan. Mark hocha la tête.

- Je comprends et je suis désolé de vous avoir poussés à me révéler tout cela, j'aurais du comprendre que vous vouliez garder ces informations pour vous.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'immobilisa devant, la poignée dans les mains.

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais pourquoi, s'étonna Ginny.

- Pour ne pas avoir été capable de lancer le sort.

Harry fit aussitôt le lien. Mark se sentait mal d'avoir été incapable de réagir quand personne n'arrivait à refermer sa blessure, même si il n'avait pas de baguette à ce moment.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, assura Harry. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort au bout de mon sang. Je te dois ma vie.

Mark rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Harry pouvait dire que ce qu'il lui avait dit le mettait mal à l'aise. Mark ouvrit la porte.

- Mark? As-tu encore le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé?

- Comment connais-tu ce livre?

- C'est une longue histoire. Est-ce que tu l'as?

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- Peut-tu me l'amener?

- Oui.

Il sortir et ses pas purent être entendus même si il était au deuxième étage. Il était maintenant seul avec Ginny.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu mentit? demanda Ginny, mi frustrée, mi surprise.

- Je ne lui ai pas mentit, contra Harry. J'ai simplement…modifier la vérité.

Juste comme elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Mark fit irruption dans la chambre, le vieux livre à la reliure abîmée à la main. Il le lui tendit.

- Garde-le, dit-il précipitamment, il m'a déjà causé assez de soucis.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé? demanda Harry.

- Dans la salle sur demande.

Des bruits de pas vinrent dans leur direction : Harry s'empressa de cacher le manuel de préparation de potions derrière son dos. Mr Evans passa la tête par l'ouverture.

- Mark viens m'aider à mettre la table.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce, laissant à nouveau les deux adolescents seuls.

Ginny soupira bruyamment, ses yeux fixant le mur devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda curieusement Harry.

_- Leur manque de méfiance sera leur faiblesse_, récita Ginny. On ne s'est pas méfié, et cela t'as presque coûté la vie.

Harry reconnut les mots exacts de la prophétie, qui semblait effectivement être exacte jusque dans le moindre de ses versets.

- Harry?

- Oui, Ginny?

- Crois-tu aux prophéties?

- Oui, souffla-t-il, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait ce passer dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Elle fixa le mur comme si quelque chose d'intéressant s'y était soudain manifesté. Mais, bien entendu, il n'y avait rien.

- Alors je suppose que tu devras t'habituer à l'idée que je vais mourir.

- Non!

Il avait crié ces derniers mots. Il ferait tout pour que cette partie de la prophétie ne se réalise pas, et ce, même au prix de sa propre vie. Des mots résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. _Une erreur de jeunesse, pour l'héritière de Gryffondor, sera fatale_…

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, l'assura Harry.

- Je ne penses pas avoir le choix, de toute façon. Si je dois mourir pour que tu puisse vaincre, alors je ferais comme la prophétie l'a prédit.

- Cette partie de la prophétie ne se réalisera jamais! Je te le promets.

- Ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

À ce moment, Mrs Evans entra dans la pièce.

- Le repas est prêt, annonça-t-elle.

Elle disparut dans le couloir.

- Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, dit Harry, nous ne resterons pas plus longtemps que nécessaire. Après, nous effacerons leur mémoire, d'accord? Et on retourne au cinetière pour essayer de trouver comme défaire cette foutue porte.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il suivit le chemin que Mrs Evans avait emprunté il y a quelques secondes à peine. Il arriva dans une cuisine, petite certes, mais chaleureuse. Les trois Evans étaient déjà assis à table. Mrs Evans leur indiqua gentiment leur place. Mr Evans, quant à lui, les regardait fixement. Soudain, regarda fixement Harry, enfin, plus fixement que précédement. Ce dernier se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié d'être l'objet de l'attention des gens. Autour d'eux, Mrs Evans et Mark avaient entammés leur repas avec entrain et Ginny l'observait discrètement.

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent soudain et il se leva de sa chaise, ses yeux verts l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment toi, Harry?

À ce moment là, seulement là, Harry le reconnut. Il était passé des centaines de fois devant la photo du mariage de la tante Pétunia, où il était présent. Cette dernière n'avait jamais voulu lui dire qui s'était. Il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir reconnut plus tôt. Bien sûr, il avait quelques kilos en plus et des cheveux gris, mais il ressemblaient encore à celui qu'il était il y a 20 ans.

Stanley Evans était son oncle, le frère aîné de sa mère, Lily Evans.


	11. Sombre nouvelle

Chapitre 11:

**Sombre nouvelle**

- Récapitulons, dit Ginny.

Ils étaient tous assis à la table de cuisine, leur repas (de toute façon devenu froid) oublié. Mark et Mrs Evans avaient tout deux l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de massue en pleine tête. Mark, parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était le cousin de Harry Potter, le Survivant, le seul qui puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Mrs Evans parce que le fils de sa belle sœur, supposé mort depuis 16 ans déjà, venait de faire un retour pour le moins remarqué.

- Mr Evans…

Stanley, la corrigea le père de Mark, ou Stan, si tu préfères. Mrs Evans, c'était mon père.

- Mr Ev… Stanley, se reprit Ginny, serait le frère aîné de ta mère, donc ton oncle.

- Exactement, répondirent Harry et Stan en même temps.

Maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, Harry pouvait effectivement voir la ressemblance ave sa mère et sa tante. L'homme avait les yeux verts, comme Lily et Harry, mais les cheveux blonds de Pétunia. Heureusement, il n'avait pas le cou de girafe de la tante Pétunia.

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, reprit Stanley, un peu avant ta naissance, Harry, j'ai eu une dispute plutôt houleuse avec Pétunia, à propos de James. Elle pensait qu'il avait profité de Lily pour… comment a-t-elle dit cela, déjà… Ah oui! perpétuer sa lignée, c'est comme cela qu'elle le disait.

- Perpétuer sa lignée? s'indigna Harry. Comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose?

- C'est Pétunia, Harry, elle voit le mal partout. En tout cas, moi je défendais James parce que je trouvais que c'était un homme bien, et que je le savais sincère quant à ses sentiments envers Lily. Ta tante est partie en furie parce que je m'était supposément fait avoir par un tour de magie, moi aussi. je ne l'ai jamais revue, par la suite.

Harry pouvait très facilement imaginer une jeune Pétunia partir, offusqué, la tête haute et les lèvres pincées, comme à son habitude.

- Je m'en suis tellement voulu quand elle, Vernon et Dudley sont morts, tu n'as pas idée. Mais je m'éloigne de mon sujet principal. Puis, il y a eu cette journée d'Halloween 1981.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise. Il ne savait plus si il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé ou si il préférais rester dans l'ignorance.

- J'avais toujours eu une bonne relation avec ta mère. C'était ma petite sœur, et je l'aimais beaucoup. Pour moi, c'était presque Noël quand elle revenait à la maison pour les vacances. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai jamais voulu la suivre à Poudlard, mais comme je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre…

Il était apparemment soulagé d'enfin parler de tout cela, et Harry le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir beaucoup mentionné ces événements. Il soupira.

- Enfin, ce jour là, je suis allé la visiter comme je le faisait à chaque samedi depuis des années. Quand je suis arrivée, la maison était en flammes et à moitié par terre.

Le regarde de l'homme se fit distant, comme si il revoyait exactement ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse journée de 1981 où leurs vie avaient étés changées à jamais. Harry avait la gorge serrée par la tristesse et ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir son oncle..

- James et elle étaient par terre, sous les décombres… morts, dit-il la voix soudain tremblante.

Sa femme lui prit la main et il recommença son récit.

- Tout le voisinage à été alerté, mais personne n'a pu te retrouver, alors il a été déduit que tu avais simplement péri dans les flammes, c'est pour cela que ton nom est sur la tombe de tes parents.

- Tu n'as jamais parlé à tante Pétunia par la suite, non?

- Jamais, confirma-t-il. En tant qu'aînée, c'est elle qui a eu ta garde. Ça à du être un enfer pour toi, vivre là-bas pendant tout ce temps.

Le placard sous l'escalier, le travaux forcés, la sous-alimentation, … Effectivement, ce n'avait pas été de tout repos.

- Oui, elle me faisait faire toutes les corvées, les repas, et je vivais dans le placard sous l'escalier.

- Quoi? s'écrièrent à la fois Ginny et son oncle. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cela, ajouta Ginny.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répliqua Harry un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'avait prévu.

Pendant ce temps, Stanley s'était calé dans sa chaise, comme si il souhaitait disparaître à travers.

- Je me sens tellement coupable, Harry. Si je n'avais pas eu cette stupide querelle avec Pétunia, j'aurais peut-être pu la convaincre de te laisser habiter chez moi. Au vu de son aversion pour tout ce qui est magique, cela n'aurait pas constitué un immense défi.

- Ne soit pas désolé, tu ne le savais pas, le rassura Harry.

Stan ne répondit rien, mais Harry savait qu'il se sentait profondément coupable, et cela rien ne pourrait le changer. Il se leva et sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une boîte de carton dans les mains. Quand il la déposa sur la table, Harry put distinctement lire ce qui avait été écrit dessus : Lily. Son oncle poussa la boîte vers lui.

- C'est tout ce que je possède de ta mère, Harry, précisa-t-il. C'est pour toi.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, s'offusqua Harry en la repoussant vers le frère de sa mère.

- Non, j'y tiens. Je suppose que tu ne possède pas tellement d'effets ayant appartenus à tes parents, alors garde la. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

Harry hocha la tête, vaincu. Son regard fut attiré par le nom sur la boîte, encore une fois. Son oncle, sa tante, et son cousin sortirent discrètement de la pièce, et Ginny s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'il la retint par la main. Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Reste, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Son expression s'adoucit et elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Pendant un moment, Harry ne put se résoudre à plonger dans les affaires ayant appartenu à sa mère. Tout cela semblait si irréel. Il avait une famille, maintenant, une vrai. Et il allait bientôt voir des objets ayant appartenus à sa mère. C'était comme dans un rêve.

Finalement, il l'ouvrit et plongea une main à l'intérieur de la boîte.

Le jour suivant, quand Harry s'éveilla, il était encore assis sur sa chaise, dans la cuisine. Ginny, de l'autre côté de la table de cuisine, dormait profondément. Même si il voulait rester chez les Evans plus longtemps, il savait qu'il vaudrait mieux partir maintenant, avant d'être remarqué.

Il griffonna rapidement un mot d'explication aux Evans, les remerciant de leur hospitalité. Le soleil perçait à peine à travers les rideaux de la cuisine. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au mur l'informa qu'il était tout près de six heures du matin.

- Ginny, dit-il en secouant la jeune fille, réveille-toi.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis le referma en marmonnant une litanie de paroles incompréhensibles portant, d'après ce qu'Harry put en comprendre, sur l'indécence de réveiller quelqu'un à une heure si matinale. Harry eut l'ombre d'un sourire : Ginny n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de matinal. Il réessaya de la réveiller plusieurs fois encore, mais elle était profondément enfoncée dans ses rêves. Harry craignait que si il haussait le ton, les Evans, à l'étage, se réveilleraient. Il eu soudain une idée. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux roux et murmura à son oreille :

- Ginny, attention, le souaffle!

Ses réflexes de poursuiveuse prirent le dessus et elle sauta sur ses pieds, ses yeux cherchant ledit souaffle. Après un moment, elle réalisa où elle était… Et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de la grosse balle de Quidditch.

- Très drôle, Harry, grommela-t-elle en direction de ce dernier qui s'efforçait de ne pas rire. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un meilleur moyen?

- Crois-moi, j'ai vraiment tout essayer. Tu dors comme une bûche.

Elle lui tira la langue.

- Écoute, on ne peut pas rester, il faut repartir.

- Et ton dos, tu en fais quoi? répliqua Ginny. Tu as entendu Mrs Evans aussi bien que moi.

- Nous ne détruirons jamais Voldemort en restant cachés, insista-t-il. On a un bouquin sur les sorts de guérisons et une baguette, non?

Elle abandonna la partie, sachant pertinemment que si elle ne le suivait pas, il irait seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour devant l'église. Ginny poussa le portail du cimetière et se dirigea vers la porte à moitié dévoilée qu'ils avaient laissé un peu plus tôt en se promettant d'y revenir.

La tête de Harry bourdonnait de questions. Qui les avaient attaqués? Pourquoi la porte ne s'était dévoilée qu'à moitié? Elles restaient toutes sans réponses. Arrivé à destination Ginny se retourna brusquement vers lui.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux revenir ici, dit-elle.

- Je … commença Harry, interrompu par un craquement de branches.

Une impression à la fois troublante et terrifiante s'empara de lui. Et si leur agresseur était de retour pour compléter ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à achever? Lors de la première attaque, ils étaient tout deux passés à un cheveu de la mort. Ce serait un miracle si ils s'en tiraient encore une fois indemne.

Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la paroi de pierre infranchissable. Si cette fichu porte doit s'ouvrir, qu'elle le fasse maintenant, pensa Harry. Ginny était appuyée sur la paroi également, baguette à la main, prête à se battre. Dans cette position, ils ne pouvaient pas se faire surprendre par derrière. Les craquements se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux. Ginny leva les yeux vers et il put prévoir qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je vais faire une distraction, pendant ce temps, essai de trouver une solution, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ginny!

Mais elle était déjà tout près du bord de la paroi.

- Ginny, reviens!

Elle ne l'écouta pas, écoutant attentivement les bruits qui continuaient de se rapprocher de leur cachette provisoire.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, reviens ici tout de suite!

Soudain, avant qu'il ait pu le prévoir, la porte sur laquelle il était appuyé s'ouvrit complètement. Il bascula vers l'arrière, incapable de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Il faisait si sombre où il atterrit qu'il ne voyait pas à trente centimètres devant lui. Par contre, il voyait parfaitement l'entrée, d'où la silhouette de Ginny se découpait, mais il était convaincu que l'on ne pouvait le voir.

- Harry! appela Ginny, essayant malgré tout de garder le ton le plus silencieux possible. Harry!

Les craquements se faisaient maintenant entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Si il n'agissait pas rapidement, Ginny allait se faire surprendre. Il n'y réfléchi pas à deux fois.

D'une main, il agrippa la cape de Ginny et la tira vers lui, tandis que de l'autre, il l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son qui aurait pu les trahir. Il la maintint en place contre lui même si elle se débattait.

- C'est seulement moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle cessa de se débattre et ne bougea plus. Harry retint son souffle, priant silencieusement pour que la personne qui marchait au-dessus de leur tête ne remarque pas la porte ouverte.

Une ombre se dessina à l'entrée et Harry dû se retenir pour ne pas les trahir. Il aurait reconnu ce nez crochu, cette ressemblance avec une chauve-souris et ces cheveux gras partout, mais il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que ce serait lui qui essaierait de les assassiner. Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'idée déjà alléchante de rendre la monnaie de son Gallion à Severus Rogue.

Le Mangemort s'immobilisa, dos à la porte. Il eut été si simple de simplement faire disparaître Rogue de la circulation. Mais malgré que le maître des Potions ait froidement assassiné des dizaines d'innocents au court de sa vie, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer les deux mots qui auraient marqués la fin de sa misérable vie. Il en était incapable. Il n'était pas un assassin.

Soudain, la porte se referma sur elle même avec un grand fracas et les ténèbres oppressants les engloutirent.

- Harry?

- Lumos, marmonna-t-il.

L'endroit où ils étaient tombés était à présent baigné d'une lueur fantomatique qui lui donnait une allure plutôt inquiétante.

Les murs en pierre et semblaient dater d'il y a déjà plusieurs siècles avant leurs naissances. Un peu plus loin, un escalier s'engouffrait dans les profondeurs de la terre, menant Merlin seul sait où. Tant qu'on est coincés ici, je n'ai plus envie d'assassiner Rogue, pensa Harry. C'était déjà un point positif.

- Où est-ce que ça mène, d'après toi? demanda Ginny.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

Il jeta un œil à l'escalier : seul un trou noir d'une profondeur insondable était visible.

- Il n'y a pas trente-six moyens de le savoir, pas vrai? dit Harry.

Malgré son ton détaché, il était méfiant. Qui sait, peut-être Voldemort lui-même les attendaient-ils au bas des marches. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que cela soit le cas, mais il valait mieux toujours être sur ses gardes, il en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs occasions.

Il s'aperçu bien vite qu'au fur et a mesure qu'il s'engageait dans le sombre escalier, l'obscurité devenait de plus en plus oppressante. Le peu d'éclairage que fournissait sa baguette ne suffisait plus à éclairer les alentours. Arrivé en bas, il examina du mieux qu'il put l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent.

Ils devaient s'êtres enfoncés très profondément dans le sol parce que leurs souffles formaient à présent de petits nuage de fumée plus denses qu'auparavant. Harry avait cru qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus froid qu'à l'extérieur, mais il s'était trompé : il faisait encore plus froid dans cet endroit.

Le sol était jonché d'objets divers et les murs étaient couverts de portraits endormis pour la plus part recouverts d'épaisses couvertures. De nombreuses toiles d'araignées tapissaient le plafond. Nous sommes saufs tant que ce ne sont pas des Acromentules, pensa Harry, le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Aragog, en deuxième année, encore bien frais dans sa mémoire.

Harry remarqua alors des chandeliers ainsi qu'un imposant foyer. Il n'avaient manifestement pas été utilisés depuis longtemps, à en juger par les toiles d'araignées et la poussière qui s'y étaient accumulées.

- Incendio, prononça-t-il, sa baguette pointée vers le foyer.

Les flammes prirent aussitôt l'âtre d'assaut, éclairant toute la pièce. Harry répéta l'opération pour chaque chandelier qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

La pièce qu'il pouvaient maintenant voir clairement était grandiose. Le sol était recouvert de bois précieux et des fauteuils étaient éparpillés un peu partout. On pouvait deviner sa grandeur passée malgré la présence des toiles d'araignée et de la poussière.

Harry s'avança et tira sur la couverture qui recouvrait le plus imposant des portraits, derrière lequel dormait un homme dans la quarantaine, confortablement appuyé sur le cadre de son portrait. La mâchoire d'Harry passa bien près de se retrouver au sol lorsqu'il aperçut le nom gravé au bas du tableau : Godric Gryffondor.

- Ginny, viens par ici, dit-il après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Ginny, qui était auparavant occupée à découvrir les autres portraits, un peu plus loin, se retourna vers lui.

- Tu te sens bien? Tu as l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de massue en pleine tête! s'exclama -t-elle en voyant son visage.

Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Harry pointa le bas du tableau, où le nom était gravé. La bouche de Ginny s'ouvrit automatiquement et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Je parie que le directeur du Musée de l'Histoire de la Magie serait près à tuer pour ce portrait! finit-elle par dire, ébahie.

- Le Musée de l'Histoire de la Magie? s'étonna Harry. C'est où?

- À Londres, répondit-elle. Papa m'y avait déjà emmenée, il y a plusieurs années.

Ils restèrent longtemps à observer le portrait, qui ne daigna pas s'éveiller une seul fois.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il soit ici? demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée..

Ils se confièrent comme tâche de départir tout les autres tableaux de ce qui les cachaient à leur vue. Malheureusement pour eux, aucun d'eux ne s'éveilla.

- On est coincés ici depuis combien de temps?

Harry jeta un coup œil au mur sur lequel il avait fait une marque pour chaque jour qui passait.

- Six jours, à peu près, alors on serait le 1er janvier. Bonne année, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

En temps normal, ils seraient tout deux morts de faim et de soif, mais ils étaient encore bien en vie.

Après quelques heures passé dans ce qu'il avaient commencé à appeler la "fosse", la faim et la soif avaient commencées à se faire sentir. Bien sûr, ils la ressentaient toujours, mais la situation empirait.

- Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je souhaite que cette endroit soit muni de nourriture, avait formulé Ginny à haute voix.

Presque aussitôt, une longue table remplie de victuailles aux arômes alléchantes apparût dans un coin. Sans se poser plus de questions, ils avaient tout deux fait honneur à ce festin.

Plus tard, Harry avait ressenti le besoin pressant d'utiliser une salle de bain. Encore une fois, la pièce avait répondu à cette supplication et une porte était apparue sur l'un des murs. Ils en avaient conclu que cet endroit agissait comme la Salle sur Demande.

Il était difficile de savoir exactement à quelle vitesse le temps passait. N'ayant toujours pas découvert comment fonctionnait la porte dans l'autre sens (Ginevra Molly Weasley ne fonctionnant plus), ils s'étaient vus coincé à l'intérieur sans contact avec le monde extérieur. Harry ne pouvait qu'essayer de deviner les jours qui passaient.

- C'est stupide, grogna Ginny en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil près de l'âtre. La seule chose que cet endroit ne peux nous fournir, c'est la solution pour sortir d'ici.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à partir? interrogea Harry.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et Ginny laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est compliqué…

- J'ai tout mon temps, contra Harry.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il y a une partie de moi qui voudrait me cacher ici pour le reste de mes jours, et laisser le monde à ses problèmes, et il y a l'autre qui voudrait pouvoir sortir d'ici pour retrouver tout les Horcruxes, envoyer Tom où il lui conviendrais d'aller et retrouver ma famille.

- Je comprends, assura Harry.

Ils passèrent encore ce qui leur sembla une éternité dans cet endroit. Oui, il leur fournissait de la nourriture, oui, il leur offrait un abri, mais tout les deux éprouvaient plus une sensation d'emprisonnement que celle de sécurité.

La porte, la foutue porte, refusait toujours obstinément de s'ouvrir. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ils avaient essayé pratiquement tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser, demandé à l'endroit de fournir une réponse à leurs questions sous toutes les manières imaginables, leurs efforts restaient infructueux.

Sur une meilleure note, des dizaines de portraits s'étaient réveillés de leur long sommeil. Il s'était avéré qu'ils étaient tous des ancêtres de Ginny aujourd'hui décédés. Considérant que c'était de simples portraits, Harry et Ginny leur avaient révélés le but de leur quête. Depuis ce jour, ils tentaient tous de les aider de leur mieux, enfin, dans les limites de leur condition.

Le soir, ils avaient pris l'habitude de raconter des anecdotes s'étant déroulées durant leur vivant, dont la plupart étaient étonnement hilarantes. Harry les soupçonnaient de faire cela pour tenter de leur remonter un peu le moral, et ils y réussissaient toujours. Rire un peu lui faisait du bien, même si, souvent, Harry s'en sentait coupable par la suite.

- Si seulement je pouvais arriver à ouvrir cette fichu porte! s'exclama Ginny après que sa dernière tentative lui ai seulement mérité une bonne quantité d'ecchymoses pour ajouter à celles qu'elle possédait déjà.

Harry soupira. Au nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu cette phrase, il était sûr de ne jamais l'oublier. On pouvait accorder cela à Ginny : elle était tenace, très tenace.

- Tu ferais quoi? lança soudainement Harry.

Elle le fixa étrangement pendant un instant.

- Pardon?

- Si tu pouvais ouvrir cette porte, tu ferais quoi?

Le regard de Ginny se perdit dans le néant pendant un moment. Elle regardait le mur d'en face, mais Harry était sûr qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Juste comme Harry allait penser qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre et passer à autre chose, elle parla.

- J'irais en quête des Horcruxes et je les détruirais tous, les uns après les autres, commença Ginny.

Quelque chose d'étrange et inquiétant émanait à présent d'elle et, combinée au ton dangereux de sa voix, cela inspirait une curieuse impression de respect.

- J'irais voir Voldemort, Tom ou Jedusor, c'est comme tu veux, et je l'anéantirais de mes propres mains.

Ginny prit une grande inspiration pour calmer la colère qu'elle sentait lentement monter en elle-même. Colère envers Voldemort, à la fois parce qu'il existait et qu'il était la cause de leur fuite forcé. Si il n'avait jamais existé, ils n'auraient pas eu à simuler leur mort, en juillet, ils n'auraient pas eu à se cacher et à souffrir des privations, et ils auraient été bien en sécurité à Poudlard. Voldemort allait payer pour tout les crimes qu'il avait commis, et il allait le payer très cher. Le nombre d'Horcruxes importait peu, en bout de ligne, il tomberait comme tout les autre tyrans et mages noirs avant lui.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, du moins, pas dans un avenir proche. On ne sait même pas à quoi les Horcruxes ressemblent, alors on est loin de les détruirent, et tu es le seul qui puisse s'acquitter de cette tâche.

- Ça arrivera, Ginny, assura Harry. Un jour, ça arrivera. Et ce jour est peut-être plus près que tu ne le pense.

Oui, tout cela se produirait, Harry s'en fit la promesse.

Harry dormait profondément quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Harry. Harry, réveilles-toi!

Ginny.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira.

- Kesse quia? demanda-t-il, la langue pâteuse.

- C'est le portrait de Godric Gryffondor. Il est réveillé!

Cette dernière phrase termina de le tirer du sommeil. Il sauta sur ses pieds et pu effectivement constater que l'homme qui dormait auparavant était bel et bien éveillé. Ce dernier lui souriait.

- Je ne croyais pas qu'il y avait plus difficile à tirer du sommeil que mon fils, mais j'avais tord! s'exclama Gryffondor. Cela doit bien faire quinze minutes que Ginevra essaie de te réveiller!

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant tandis que Ginny fronçait les sourcils à l'annonce de son prénom.

- Je dois dire que je n'espérait pas vous voir de si tôt, vous deux.

À l'air d'incompréhension qui s'imprima sur leur visages, il ajouta :

- Je ne suis pas un tableau ordinaire. Certains peuvent se déplacer d'un portrait à l'autre comme à Poudlard. Moi je me déplace de ce tableau à mon autre, dans la Chambre des Prophétie. Il m'arrive de surprendre des bribes de prédictions, parfois. C'est pour cette raison que je savais que vous alliez venir, mais que je n'avais aucune idée de quand cela se produirait.

- Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez un tableau dans la Chambre des prophéties? demanda Harry.

- C'est l'œuvre de Nitsed : il aime bien avoir de la compagnie. Ne me demandez pas comment il a fait, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

En ce moment même, Harry aurait parié qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre une expérience plus étrange que celle-ci avant longtemps, si seulement il y en avait d'autres.

Le fondateur de la maison Gryffondor continua de leur parler de choses et d'autres, généralement à propos de ce sa "cachette", soit l'endroit où ils étaient coincés, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un bâillement. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit (même si Harry était persuadé qu'ils étaient, au plus tard, en plein milieu de l'après-midi) et s'endormit comme précédemment, la tête appuyée sur le cadre.

- Ginny? appela une voix incrédule.

L'interpellée fit aussitôt volte-face, baguette tirée. Elle fixa quelque chose sur le mur devant elle et sa main vola jusqu'à sa bouche, la baguette oubliée au plancher. Elle tomba sur ses genoux, au sol.

- Non, non, NON! gémit-elle.

Quand Harry aperçut finalement ce qui la mettait dans un tel état, ses genoux l'abandonnèrent lui aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin de la plaque fixée au bas du cadre pour reconnaître le jeune homme roux qui trônait dans le tableau, mais il lut quand même l'inscription pour se convaincre que ses yeux ne lui avaient pas menti, que la tragédie avait réellement frappé une fois de plus.

Frederic Gideon Weasley, né le 1er avril 1978, mort le 7 janvier 1998.


	12. Point tournant

Chapitre 12 : **Décision **

Voici un extrait du chapitre 11 pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance.

Quand Harry aperçut finalement ce qui la mettait dans un tel état, ses genoux l'abandonnèrent lui aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin de la plaque fixée au bas du cadre pour reconnaître le jeune homme roux qui trônait dans le tableau, mais il lu quand même l'inscription pour se convaincre que ses yeux ne lui avaient pas menti, que la tragédie avait réellement frappé.

_- Frederic Gideon Weasley, né le 1er avril 1978, mort le 1er janvier 1998_

- Ginny? répéta Fred, incrédule. C'est toi?

Sous le choc, Ginny ne répondit pas. Ses lèvres s'agitaient dans le vide, à la manière des poissons, mais elle ne réussissait pas à émettre le moindre son.

- Dis-moi que je rêve, supplia-t-elle finalement, dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et que quand je me réveillerai, tu auras disparu.

- De ce que je sais, tu es parfaitement réveillée, s'excusa Fred.

À ce moment, quand elle réalisa que c'était la réalité, que son frère était bel et bien mort, les larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse ou veuille les retenir. Dans un réflexe, Harry la prit dans ses bras en essayant de réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper à son tour.

- Harry? Vous êtes tous les deux morts, comment êtes vous ici?

Harry, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son tellement sa gorge était serrée. C'est finalement Ginny qui parla, sa voix menaçant de la lâcher.

- Nous ne sommes pas morts, expliqua Ginny, la voix tremblante. _Tu_ es mort.

C'est tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire parce qu'elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

- Mort? Comment ça, mort? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Un éclair de réalisation passa dans les yeux de Fred, qui les ferma.

- Je. Suis. Mort, murmura-t-il à lui-même. Je suis mort. Je me rappelle, maintenant.

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé? demanda Ginny à travers les sanglots qu'elle tentait avec plus ou moins de succès de réprimer. Est-ce que le reste de la famille est vivant? S'il te plaît, Fred, je… J'ai besoin de savoir.

Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Ginny si vulnérable, même pas dans la Chambre des Secrets, cinq ans plus tôt. Peu importe ce qu'il tentait pour la réconforter, cela ne portait pas ses fruits, elle ne faisait que s'enliser plus profondément dans sa détresse. Et plus il essayait, plus elle l'entraînait, involontairement, dedans.

Fred ouvrit les yeux un moment et fixa sa sœur, en larmes sur le plancher inconfortable.

- Je veux comprendre, moi aussi, expliqua-t-il. Je veux comprendre comment est-ce que je suis arrivé là, où est-ce que je suis, pourquoi est-ce que je suis capable de te parler? Je veux savoir comment vous pouvez tous deux être vivants alors que nous avons sellé le caveau il y a cinq mois.

- Nous allons répondre, répondit Harry, qui mesurait l'ampleur de la tragédie qui venait de frapper les Weasley, mais je t'en supplie, que s'est-il passé?

Fred ferma à nouveau les yeux, comme pour mieux se rappeler les évènements.

- Je me rappelle m'être assis au salon, sur le canapé, commença Fred. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Maman et Papa y étaient également. Le salon funéraire était plus gai, dit-il avec un humour noir que personne ne releva. M'man… on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? s'offusqua Ginny.

Le Fred du tableau se gratta le cou, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Elle…Elle tricotait un pull, avoua Fred.

- Un pull? répéta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec le fait qu'elle tricote un pull? Elle tricote tout le temps.

Les oreilles du portrait rougirent légèrement.

- Sur le devant du pull, il y avait un "G'' et il ne signifiait pas ''George''. Elle tricotait ton pull, Ginny.

Ils restèrent tout deux stupéfaits.

- Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, M'man a levé la tête de son tricot et elle l'a lancé. Je pense que c'est à ce moment qu'elle a réalisé que tu ne reviendrais pas, que tu étais bel et bien morte. Puis, les Mangemorts ont débarqué.

Fred prit une pause avant de recommencer son récit.

- C'était la chaos, les maléfices volaient partout. Je me battais contre Lucius Malefoy. La dernière chose que je me rappelle, c'est un rayon vert, puis, plus rien. La première chose que je sais, c'est que je suis devenu un tableau dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, avec ma sœur et le Survivant qui sont supposément morts depuis des mois.

Harry eu besoin de temps pour assimiler toute l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Au moins, il n'y avait pas plus de pertes du côté des Weasley, c'était déjà ça. Il se mit à se demander dans qu'elle état se trouvait Mrs Weasley. Elle qui venait tout juste de réaliser la disparition de sa fille venait de perdre un de ses fils. Tenait-elle le coup? Harry avait une envie irrésistible d'aller aux nouvelles, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas ruiner tant de mois d'efforts et, d'un autre côté, il savait pertinemment que c'était sa faute si elle devait endurer tout cela.

Ginny était sous le choc. Elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, et on aurait pu la croire morte si elle ne respirait pas. Harry réussi, par Merlin seul sait quel miracle, à la faire asseoir sur un des canapés, où elle se recroquevilla comme un chat. Elle devait avoir souhaité une couverture parce qu'une épaisse étoffe apparut du néant en l'enveloppa tout entière. Les larmes continuaient de courir le long de ses joues et elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Harry se retourna vers Fred, qui attendait manifestement des réponses à ses questions. Ginny n'étant visiblement pas en état d'y remédier alors il s'en chargea.

- Nous nous cachons, Fred, expliqua Harry. La nuit du 30 juillet, en fait, au matin du 31, Voldemort a fait irruption dans ma chambre, où nous étions. Il… Il nous a tués, et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un endroit vraiment étrange appelé La Vallée de la Mort. Il y avait cet homme, Nitsed. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment su si c'était un homme ou une femme, mais bon, je crois pas que ça fait une différence… Il nous a montré deux choses : une prophétie et votre arbre généalogique. C'est comme ça que Ginny a appris qu'elle était la descendante de Godric Gryffondor.

Fred siffla.

- Godric Gryffondor? Je suis parent avec lui? Waouh!

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, acquiesça Harry. Je ne sais pas comment Nitsed a fait, mais il a réussi à nous renvoyer sur Terre. Je me suis réveillé le premier et comme je ne trouvais pas Ginny, j'ai paniqué. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tombe dessus. Nous sommes sortis du caveau et nous nous sommes réfugiés au 12, Square Grimmauld.

Fred écarquilla les yeux.

- On a failli partir se cacher là-bas! s'exclama-t-il.

- Vraiment? En tout cas, un matin nous avons reçu un hibou de Ron qui demandait à nous voir. Il avait percé notre secret et nous avons pensé qu'il serait pratique d'avoir un espion à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Nous sommes allés le voir et nous avons failli être surpris par les Carrow, les nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard. Heureusement, Ron a pu se rendre à Poudlard à temps et nous sommes retournés au QG de l'Ordre. Mais, nous n'étions pas seuls. La maison au complet était sans dessus dessous et, au milieu de la cuisine gisait Kreattur, dans une marre de sang. Il était mort. Puis, Greyback est arrivé.

La mâchoire de Fred menaçait de se rendre au plancher tellement il était bouche bée.

- Greyback? LE Greyback? Mais je croyais que le Square était incartable!

- Nous aussi, mais les protections on du s'estomper avec la mort de Dumbledore. C'était Greyback qui avait tué Kreattur. Il s,est mis à regarder à travers la fenêtre et nous avons aperçu la pleine lune. Tu imagines bien que la première chose que nous avons faites ça a été de courir à en perdre haleine. Mais il nous a rattrapés, j'ai commencé à lui lancer des sorts et Ginny aussi, mais rien ne fonctionnait. À un moment donné, nous avons lancé un sort en même temps et il s'est écrasé contre un conteneur à déchet. Ce n'est pas le sort qui l'as mis KO : c'est sa chute. Il s'est brisé le cou. Ensuite nous nous sommes enfuit.

Fred avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se retint, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Pendant des mois, nous avons erré dans les forêts environnantes en mangeant ce que nous trouvions ou envolant de la nourriture. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu un message d'une source, inventa Harry, ne voulant pas parler tout de suite du fait que la source en question était sa propre mère, bien qu'elle soit morte depuis seize ans. En gros, le message me disait de me rendre à Godric's Hollow, que j'y trouverais ce que je cherchais.

- Et tu as fait confiance à une source que tu ne connaissais pas, juste comme ça! s'exclama Fred.

Harry eu envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais il se retint : il ne servait à rien de partir une guerre avec un tableau.

- Oui, je lui ai fait confiance. Je peux continuer?

Les oreilles de Fred prirent une familière teinte pourpre.

- Oui, oui, désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je t'écoute.

- On devait chercher un endroit précis en venant ici. Nous l'avons trouvé, mais nous ne trouvions pas le moyen de l'ouvrir. Quand nous sommes repartis, j'entendais des craquements, beaucoup de craquements, mais j'étais convaincu qu c'était le vent dans les branches. J'avais tord.

Il avait la bouche sèche à force d'avoir tant parlé. Il souhaita avoir de l'eau pour se désaltérer, souhait que la pièce ancestrale exauça en faisant apparaître un énorme verre d'eau. Il y prit une gorgée, puis se lança à nouveaux dans son récit.

- Il y avait quelqu'un dans les bois, près d'une petite église. Un sort est sorti de nulle part si vite que je n'ai rien pu faire. Le sortilège a frappé Ginny, qui a heurté la porte et est tombée par terre sans être capable de se relever. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de crier "Quidditch!", que j'ai été frappé, moi aussi. C'était le Sectumsempra.

Fred ne savait manifestement pas de quel sort il s'agissait.

- C'est un sort noir que Rogue a inventé, un sort très douloureux et possiblement mortel

Fred ne comprenait toujours pas la gravité de l'incantation.

- Tu te rappelles quand Malefoy a été blessé, l'année dernière?

- Oui, c'était dans les journaux, et Gin-Gin ici, dit-il en pointant la masse maintenant endormie échouée sur le canapé, me l'a bien expliqué vu que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas pu jouer la finale.

- C'était ce sort que j'ai utilisé.

Le roux était abasourdi.

- Tu as utilisé un sort noir contre Malefoy? Je savais que ce n'était pas l'amour entre vous deux, mais de là à vous entre-tuer!

- Crois-moi, je le regrette. J'ai reçu le sort en plein dos, expliqua Harry, et je saignais apparemment beaucoup.

Parlant de sa blessure, il s'était empressé de la soigner à la manière sorcière en sortant de chez les Evans, mais il lui resterait toujours une grossière cicatrice sur toute la longueur de son dos.

- Tellement que je me suis évanoui, continua Harry. Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard chez des gens que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui se sont avérés êtres de ma famille du côté de ma mère. Tu te rends comptes? Tout ce temps, j'avais d'autres gens que les Dursley pour prendre soin de moi, mais ils croyaient que j'étais mort.

Constatant qu'il s'éloignait de son sujet, Harry enchaîna.

- En tout cas, le jour suivant, nous nous sommes enfuit. Nous sommes revenus dans le cimetière, et cette fois nous avons pu entrer ici.

- C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas où est-ce que je suis, souligna Fred.

- Dans ce que Godric Gryffondor a appelé sa "cachette". Il y un tableau pour chacun de ses descendants.

Fred hocha la tête, puis laissa échapper un long bâillement. Il essaya de combattre le sommeil qui, finalement l'emporta. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, puisqu'il savait par le fondateur de Gryffondor que les nouveaux tableaux avaient besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Pourquoi est-ce que la mort de Fred lui paraissait si irréelle? Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était bien réelle, puisque Fred lui avait très clairement raconté sa mort quelques instants seulement plus tôt. Alors pourquoi n'éprouvait-il pas les mêmes émotions qu'il avait ressenties à la mort de Sirius? Était-ce la distance? Était-ce le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Fred mourir sous ses yeux? Il ne saurait probablement jamais, et la seule chose que ses réflexions lui apportaient étaient un affreux mal de tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était la seule personne éveillée dans la pièce, Ginny s'étant finalement laissée emporter par le sommeil. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Il sortit le message de sa mère et le relit pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois depuis qu'il l'avait découvert. _Seul un vrai Potter pourra comprendre_… Il avait beau essayer, la phrase ne faisait pas plus de sens dans son esprit que la soirée précédente. Quel sens devait-il trouver à ce charabia?

- Des problèmes de conscience? demanda une voix profonde.

Harry se retourna et aperçu le portrait de Gryffondor, maintenant éveillé, qui le regardait. Il hésitait à lui faire part de son "énigme". _C'est un portrait,_ pensa Harry,_ il n'ira pas raconter ça à n'importe qui_.

- Oui, répondit-il finalement. Ma mère m'a transmis un message et je crois qu'il est codé.

- Fait voir.

Harry le lui lut et l'homme se mit à triturer sa barbe en réfléchissant.

- Peut-être voulait-elle parler du Manoir Potter? essaya Gryffondor.

- Le Manoir Potter? répéta Harry, qui n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet endroit auparavant.

- Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler?

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Les Potter avaient autrefois un Manoir ici, à Godric's Hollow, bien avant que la ville ne porte ce nom. C'est un de tes ancêtres, Olibrius Potter, qui l'a construit. C'était un étrange personnage, vraiment, avec des idées quelque peu farfelues par moment, mais qui travaillait dur. Il paraîtrait qu'il avait installé un système pour que seul un membre de la famille Potter puisse y pénétrer. À sa mort, il l'a légué à son fils, qui l'a légué au sien, et ainsi de suite.

- Il est toujours debout, ce manoir?

Godric haussa les épaules.

- Je suis un tableau, comment veux-tu que je le sache!

- Dans ce cas, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où il est?

Harry voyait la fin de Voldemort arriver de plus en plus vite. Plus vite il en finissait avec les Horcruxes, plus vite il affronterait Voldemort.

- Aux limites de Godric's Hollow, à l'ouest. Tu ne peux pas le manquer.

- Merci!

S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait probablement plié bagage, aurait réveillé Ginny et serait parti aussitôt, mais il ne voulait pas trop bousculer la jeune fille qui dormait dans un canapé près de l'âtre. Elle venait tout de même de perdre son frère. Dominant son envie de partir, il s'assit dans son fauteuil dans la ferme intention de lui annoncer la nouvelle à son réveil. Dans son lit de fortune, Ginny se tourna vers lui, parfaitement éveillée.

- Tu sais, l'entendit-il murmurer, je suis consciente qu'il y a une guerre autour de nous, et bien que nous n'en soyons pas directement affectés depuis que nous sommes en fuite, je sais qu'elle est là, qu'elle rôde. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse m'atteindre de cette manière. Dans ma tête, c'était comme si elle n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de la part de la communauté sorcière tout entière. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, elle est bel et bien réelle.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais elle ne pleurait plus. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus de larmes à pleurer.

- C'est comme si ce n'était pas arrivé, enchaîna-t-elle.

- Quoi? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

Elle tourna son regard chocolat vers le plancher et prit une grande inspiration.

- La… la mort de Fred, éclaira Ginny. C'est comme si tant que je n'aurais pas vu son corps, je ne croirai pas à son décès.

- Je me suis demandé la même chose il n'y a pas vingt minutes, avoua Harry. C'est la même chose pour moi. Et tu n'y croiras effectivement pas tant que tu n'en aura pas une preuve concrète.

Il posa sa main sous son menton et le releva pour qu'elle le regarde. Harry savait qu'il allait paraître dur, sans cœur, mais il se devait de faire ceci. Toutes ces semaines passée à se cacher, ils n'avaient pas du tout avancé dans leur quête des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité d'avoir une liste complète des objets qui étaient habités par un morceau de l'âme.

- Maintenant, plus rien n'a de réalité. Tout ce qui est réel, c'est les Horcruxes, Voldemort, et les détruire comme tu l'as dit.. Tu comprends?

Elle hocha la tête.

- On devrait partir tout de suite, proposa Ginny. Plus vite ce sera fini, mieux je me porterai.

Harry ne lui fit pas remarquer, mais la fin qui approchait pourrait aussi bien entraîner sa chute que celle de Voldemort. Et, au vu de la quasi-immortalité du dernier, les chances de Harry étaient plutôt minces. Il ne lui fit pas remarquer non plus qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas comment sortir.

En moins de deux minutes, Harry avait préparé toutes leurs affaires ainsi que de vivres, que la pièce lui avait fourni. Il avait également demandé à avoir une de ces tentes magiques qu'il avait utilisé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Quand il se retourna pour voir où était Ginny, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait commencé les préparatifs de leur départ. En regardant plus attentivement, il vit que ses yeux étaient tournés vers le portrait de son frère, ce dernier toujours endormi.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle. Si elle l'avait entendu, elle n'en montra aucun signe.

- Il faut partir, annonça-t-il sombrement.

Ginny se tourna vers lui, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues.

- Je suppose qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant notre départ, soupira-t-elle.

La gorge nouée, Harry ne pu qu'acquiescer. Lui aussi aurait aimé parler à Fred une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne lèvent l'ancre, mais aux dires de Godric Gryffondor, les nouveaux portrait pouvaient mettre des semaines avant de se réveiller à nouveau. Il était peu probable que le frère de Ginny fasse exception à cette règle.

- J'aurai juste voulu… commença Ginny, mais sa voix l'abandonna.

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Harry savait à peu près l'effet que cela faisait, perdre un être cher. Mais il n'avait connu Sirius que l'espace de deux ans, tandis que Ginny avait côtoyé Fred pendant ses seize années de vie. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux et Harry y vit une série d'émotions qu'il ne croyait jamais voir passer toute à la fois dans les yeux de Ginny Weasley : la colère, la douleur et un puissant désir de vengeance. Assurément, les mots qu'elle prononça confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait déjà.

- Je vais le tuer, murmura-elle dangereusement. Je tuerai Lucius Malefoy de mes propres mains et lui ferai souffrir mille mort.

- La vengeance ne sert à rien, jeune Weasley, énonça une voix sage derrière eux.

Godric Gryffondor, ainsi que tous les autres portraits, à l'exception de Fred, étaient derrière eux. Gryffondor prit à nouveau la parole.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, dit-il gravement. Il y a très, très longtemps, une vieille femme est venu voir Thedric, ici présent.

Il pointa un doigt en direction d'un homme en retrait des autres. Il avait les cheveux roux caractéristiques des Weasley, une impressionnante barbe et un air sombre qui n'incitait pas à la conversation.

- La femme en question était une pauvre veuve, aveugle et sans logis. Elle a demandé à Thedric de lui donner quelque chose pour se nourrir. Il a refusé.

- Ça commence comme ça, puis elles vous reviennent vous voir jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus rien pour votre propre famille, grogna le concerné.

- La ferme, Thedric! lancèrent plusieurs voix à l'unisson. Ça doit faire au moins cent fois que tu nous répète cette excuse minable, ajouta un autre homme.

Le dénommé Thedric se renfrogna et parût s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

- Donc, comme je le disais, Thedric a refusé. La femme s'est mise à parler d'une voix caverneuse. Elle a menacé sa famille de l'extinction s'il ne lui donnait pas de quoi subsister. Thedric pensa que ce n'était qu'un canular et il refusa une fois de plus.

À la grande surprise de Harry et Ginny, ainsi que celle d'une grande partie, si ce n'est la totalité des ancêtres de la jeune fille, ce fut Thedric qui continua.

- Elle s'est mise à hurler ce qui ressemblait à une malédiction. Elle a menacé de tuer mes sept filles et, bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas cru et je suis parti. Le lendemain, je me suis levé tôt, seulement pour découvrir mes filles baignant dans leur sang. La vieille harpie!

Il arrêta de parler. Godric finit son histoire à sa place.

- Il ne revit jamais cette veuve, malgré qu'il l'ait cherché toute sa vie durant. C'est au moment exact de sa mort qu'il entendit la voix caverneuse à nouveau. Et cette fois, c'était pour lui annoncer que lorsqu'une fille naîtrait, dans sept générations, elle aurait le cœur cent fois plus noble que lui, mais qu'elle rendrait l'âme avant son dix-septième anniversaire de la même façon que ses filles : au fil de l'épée.

- Non, s'étrangla Harry.

- Tu l'as deviné, Harry, dit Godric. C'était il y a sept générations. La femme parlait de Ginevra.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Ginny. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie sans elle. Qu'allait-il devenir si elle n'était plus? Il l'avait sauvée de la Chambre des Secret, elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement le quitter maintenant. Il se fit la promesse de ne jamais laisser la prédiction de cette vieille folle se réaliser, qu'il y ait une guerre en cours n'allait rien y changer. Il n'allait pas perdre Ginny. Pas une autre fois. Il sentit la main de Ginny se déposer sur la sienne. En baissant les yeux ils s'aperçut que son poing était replié autour de sa baguette et qu'il était à une plus courte distance du tableau de Godric qu'avant son annonce. _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, Harry, lancer un sort à un simple tableau?_ pensa Harry.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta Godric. À propos des lois sur les mineurs et la magie.

Ginny se raidit un peu à cette annonce. Harry se rendit compte que les révélations sur sa mort imminente ne semblaient pas l'affecter autant que lui. C'était comme si elle s'en doutait déjà.

- Personne ne sait comment, mais il semblerait que les gens qui ont subi une mort et en sont revenus ne sont plus soumis à cette règle. Tout comme le mariage entre mineurs, mourir et ressusciter est un de s'y soustraire. Mais je dois dire que ces cas de fausses morts sont si peu fréquents que le monde magique l'a peu à peu oublié. Vous savez tout, maintenant, dit Gryffondor. Partez, et accomplissez votre tâche. Bonne chance.

Ginny tira sur son bras et Harry se laissa tirer sans opposer de résistance, encore trop choqué par ces révélations. Au pied de l'escalier, Ginny se retourna.

- Comment fait-on pour ressortir d'ici? demanda Ginny à la ronde. Je sais que vous le saviez depuis le début.

- Dit : «La victoire du lion», crièrent tous les portraits en chœur. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sortir d'ici sans que vous soyez au courant de tout, termina Godric.

Ginny les remercia, puis l'entraîna dans l'escalier. Devant la porte, elle dit la phrase haut et fort et la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry fut un moment aveuglé par la clarté du soleil sur la neige, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité ambiante, il constata qu'il devait être aux alentours de midi. Un vent glacé soufflait directement sur eux, maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté leur abri. Avant qu'il ne puisse constater quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ginny le tira à travers le cimetière vers le portail.

En passant devant la petite église, Harry remarqua la date sur un calendrier géant à présent dépourvu de rennes, de lutins et de cadeaux : 2 janvier 1998. Ginny marchait rapidement, et il se vit dans l'obligation d'accélérer l'allure pour la suivre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers elle quand il arriva à sa hauteur. La colère, la douleur et le désir de vengeance qu'il avait entrevu plus tôt illuminaient encore et toujours ses yeux d'une lueur démente qui ne ressemblait en rien à la Ginny Weasley qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années. C'était une personne totalement différente, mais à la fois tellement semblable.

Malgré la nourriture qui leur avait été fournie récemment, elle était toujours très maigre. Lui aussi devait ressembler à cela, avec toutes les privations dont ils avaient souffert au court des quatre derniers mois.

Il repassait dans sa tête la confession de Godric Gryffondor d'il y a à peine quelques minutes. Cette fois, ce ne fut une rage pure et simple qui l'envahit.

Pendant qu'Harry ruminait ses sombres pensées, Ginny filtrait les siennes. Détruire les Horcruxes, éliminer Voldemort, plus rien ne comptait. La seule chose qui importait, maintenant, c'était Lucius Malefoy. Elle voulait sa mort à tout prix. Et elle l'aurait. Pourtant sa rage avait quelque peu diminuer, maintenant que les révélations de son ancêtre avait fait leur chemin jusqu'à elle.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Godric Gryffondor lui-même lui ait annoncé sa mort prochaine qui la perturbait tant, non, ce qui la terrifiait et intriguait à la fois, c'était qu'il n'était pas le premier à y faire allusion.

Les paroles de Nitsed, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la Vallée de la Mort, en juillet, lui revinrent en mémoire.

«_La septième enfant, une fille, de la septième génération du lion, pour l'élu, sera l'arme la plus destructrice, son complément. Fidèle jusque dans la mort, elle portera en elle la septième et ultime clé de la défaite du fils du mal. Une fois donnée à son âme sœur, elle partagera la protection maternelle. Cette protection doit être acquise avant la fin.»_

Elle avait tenté par tout les moyens de les oublier, de les effacer de sa mémoire, mais malgré tout ses essais, elles continuaient de la hanter. Ginny s'était même surprise à rêver à ces mots.

Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle en avait assez de cacher toute cette histoire à Harry. Mais chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui en parler, il se passait toujours quelque chose pour la faire changer d'avis, qui lui disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui annoncer une telle nouvelle.

Si toutes les prédictions funèbres de ces gens s'avéraient vraies, il ne lui restait qu'un maximum de sept mois et neuf jours à vivre. Si c'était vrai, il ne valait même plus la peine qu'elle se batte pour sa vie si elle était destinée à quitter ce monde sous peu. Son regard se mit à vagabonder vers les arbres, qu'ils avaient atteints depuis un moment déjà, puis il se posa sur Harry.

Harry… Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, simplement parce qu'elle avait été trop lâche, ou trop faible, pour tenter de contrer le destin. Elle qui auparavant s'était dite que sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue se promit de se battre bec et ongles pour la conserver le plus longtemps possible. Peut importe qu'il y ait une guerre qui faisait rage autour d'elle, qu'elle en soit au cœur, elle vivrait. Mais elle devait vraiment parler à Harry de la prophétie qui la concernait.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua son air. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un prêt à commettre un meurtre. Et cela l'inquiéta aussitôt.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, ce fut une colère sans nom qu'elle aperçut dans ses yeux émeraude. Instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'exclama Harry . On vient de me dire que celle que j'aime allait mourir et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a?

Il ne riait plus, à présent.

- Harry, calme-toi, tenta Ginny en voyant qu'il perdait son clame.

Mais la situation ne fit qu'empirer.

- Me calmer? Comment tu veux que je me calme, Ginny? Ton ancêtre vient de m'annoncer que tu allais mourir sous peu. Comment tu veux que je prenne ça?

Une inquiétante lueur rouge prit naissance au niveau de la poitrine d'Harry.

- Il faut que tu te calme, Harry, supplia Ginny, qui sentait qu'il perdait progressivement le contrôle.

- Je n'y arrive pas! paniqua-t-il.

Sa colère l'avait quitté, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser de la lueur, qui devenait de plus en plus aveuglante.

- Harry, arrêtes! cria Ginny.

- Je n'y arrive pas!

La lumière écarlate était maintenant si puissante que Ginny devait se couvrir les yeux. Une voix, que Ginny aurait jugée identique à celle qui avait retentit après qu'Harry et elle aient stupéfixer Greyback ensemble, s'éleva des tréfonds des bois.

_- L'Élu de la prophétie a découvert son vrai pouvoir, celui qui lui avait toujours été interdit, ne manque plus que ceux de l'héritière de Gryffondor à suivre, pour que la destruction du fils du Mal enfin soit à leur portée, _énonça la voix sépulcrale.

_Super, une autre prophétie, il ne manquait plus que ça_, pensa Ginny.

Soudain, une détonation retentit, suivie d'un éclair de lumière rouge. Elle entrevit très clairement le jet de lumière rouge se détacher de la boule pourpre qu'était devenu Harry et foncer vers elle à toute vitesse, mais, bien qu'elle ait habituellement d'excellents réflexes, elle n'en eu pas assez pour l'éviter. Le jet entra en collision avec son abdomen.

Le choc fut tellement puissant qu'il l'a souleva de terre. Ginny n'en était pas sûre, à cause de toute cette lumière ambiante, mais elle eut l'impression distincte qu'elle faisait un vol plané à travers les arbres.

Le vent se mit à siffler de plus en plus fort, puis elle sentit quelque chose heurter sa tête, fort. Sûrement un des arbres centenaires. Elle tomba au sol, au bord de l'inconscience.

- Ginny!

Tournant péniblement sa tête vers la droite, l'intéressée aperçut une masse floue de rouge s'avancer à toute vitesse vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant à cause de l'intensité de la lumière provenant de Harry, et quand elle les rouvrit, toute source de luminosité avait disparu.

Elle voyait distinctement ses lèvres remuer, mais elle n'entendait pas le moindre son. Une crainte grandissante se voyait distinctement dans les yeux d'Harry, et Ginny voulut blaguer sur son "accident" mais ses membres n'obéissaient plus à son cerveau. La seule chose qu'elle sentait encore, c'était la présence suspecte d'un liquide qui coulait sur le côté de sa tête. Du sang.

Derrière Harry, près d'un arbre, se tenait un vieil homme, un très, très, vieil homme. Il arborait une expression sérieuse et il émanait de lui une impression de grandeur passée qui aurait fait reculer même les plus courageux.

Ginny tenta de prévenir Harry mais ne réussi qu'à émettre un gémissement étouffé.

- Ginny? s'inquiéta Harry. Ginny, réponds-moi...

Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, son monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle, puis, plus rien.


	13. Les portes de magie

- Ginny! GINNY! hurla Harry.

Il la secoua violemment, espérant qu'elle bouge, qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Mais elle resta là, étendue au sol, immobile. Harry, paniqué, la retourna sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient fermés, partiellement recouverts de mèches rousses.

Harry posa son oreille contre son cœur et attendit. Le temps semblait s'être figé.

- Ginny! Ne sois pas morte, je t'en supplie, ne soit pas morte, gémit Harry. S'il-te-plaît, Ginny...

Pendant un moment, il eut une horrible impression de déjà vu. _Ginny! Ginny! Ne sois pas morte! Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas morte! Ginny, je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi._ Il lui avait dit les mêmes mots, quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'elle reposait dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Harry approcha sa tête de celle de Ginny et attendit quelques interminables secondes. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit le son faible mais régulier de son souffle retentir à son oreille. Elle n'était pas morte. Ginny, sa Ginny, était vivante. Inconsciente, mais vivante.

_- Retourne dans la fosse, _souffla une voix directement derrière lui.

Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur son crâne. D'un seul mouvement, il tira sa baguette, fit volte-face, et la pointa en direction de la voix qu'il avait entendue.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

- Qu'est-ce que, murmura Harry, encore plus confus qu'auparavant.

Un bruissement de feuille retentit derrière lui. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le bruit, mais il ne semblait encore une fois ne pas avoir été causé par un humain. _Tu deviens fou, vieux_, aurait dit Ron. Devenait-il vraiment fou? Après tout, il entendait des voix là où il n'y avait personne et il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions dans les moments les moins propices à tels éclats.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, toujours étendue par terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire? Il était harcelé par un assaillant invisible, et Ginny n'était même plus consciente, et ce par sa faute.

_- Retournes-y, _reprit une autre voix, plus familière.

Il se retourna, mais encore une fois, il était seul. Harry pointa sa baguette aléatoirement sur les arbres derrières lesquels quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher. Il passa les doigts de sa main libre dans ses cheveux. _Tu deviens fou, vieux. _La voix de Ron semblait le narguer.

Un autre craquement, plus près se fit entendre. Au même moment, les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent brusquement.

- Ginny! s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul en l'observant de plus près. À la place de ses yeux marrons habituels, il y avait deux billes noires. Harry y voyait son reflet, l'air hagard et les cheveux en batailles. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, et même ses paupières ne se refermaient pas.

Harry se releva et commença à faire les cent pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant? Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, seul avec une présence inconnue qui n'était peut-être qu'un produit de son imagination et Ginny, qui ne pouvait pas être d'une grande aide dans un duel, s'il y avait lieu.

Il baissa les yeux sur le corps inerte de Ginny. Le mince filet de sang qui coulait auparavant sur le côté de sa tête s'était intensifié et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Ses yeux toujours ouverts semblaient fixer un point derrière sa tête.

Il devait arrêter l'écoulement du sang avant que la situation n'échappe encore plus à son contrôle. Harry sortit de sa malle rétrécie de sa poche et lui redonna sa taille normale. Il en extirpa le livre qu'ils avaient ramené du Square Grimmauld en cas d'urgence et l'ouvrit à la table des matières. _Empoisonnements_… Non. _Accouchement…_ Définitivement pas! _Hémorragies_… Exactement!

- Page 117, murmura Harry pour lui-même en repérant le numéro à côté du mot_ hémorragies_.

Il tourna fébrilement les pages jusqu'à la 117… qui n'existait pas. Ou enfin, qui avait été effacée. Parce que, où auraient dû se trouver les indications, il n'y avait qu'une page vierge, dépourvue de toute écriture. À nouveau, il sentit la présence derrière lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'observait. Harry laissa tomber le bouquin dans la neige, et se releva d'un bond, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune âme qui vive.

- Montrez-vous! hurla Harry à la ronde, la baguette tirée. Montrez-vous, espèces de lâches!

_- Retourne d'où tu viens, la vie de l'héritière s'enfuit à grands pas, _reprit la première voix, plus sinistre que jamais._ Le vieux lion saura te donner la clé._

Puis comme si de rien n'était, l'impression qu'il éprouvait d'être observé se dissipa. Ginny gémit doucement à ses pieds. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

- Ginny! s'étrangla Harry.

Elle bougeait la tête de droite à gauche en marmonnant une série de paroles incompréhensibles.

_- La vie de l'héritière s'enfuit à grands pas. Le vieux lion saura te donner la clé. _Le vieux lion… Godric!

Le plus doucement possible, il souleva Ginny dans ses bras et, décidant que marcher, même le peu de distance qu'ils avaient parcouru jusque là, prendrait trop de temps, il transplana en pensant au tapis devant l'âtre de la "fosse".

Le paysage se mit à tourner devant lui, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. À la grande surprise d'Harry, il ne se retrouva pas dans la "fosse", mais se heurta à la porte qui en gardait l'entrée. Dans d'autres circonstances, il y aurait probablement porté plus attention, mais il était loin de s'en soucier.

Il hurla littéralement le nom complet de Ginny à la porte dissimulée, qui s'effaça pour les laisser passer.

Il s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur, indifférent à la paroi de pierre qui l'emprisonnait à nouveau entre ses murs, et dévala les marches le plus vite qu'il put sans perdre l'équilibre et faire tomber Ginny.

- Godric! appela Harry.

Ignorant les protestations des autres tableaux grincheux de s'être faits réveiller, il se dirigea vers celui qui l'intéressait: celui de Godric Gryffondor. Le portrait ressemblait vaguement à McGonagall la nuit où Harry avait eu la vision de Mr Weasley en train de se faire attaquer au Département des Mystères. Il avait l'air confus caractéristique de quelqu'un que l'on vient de tirer su sommeil sans préavis.

Il allongea Ginny sur un fauteuil, qui s'élargi pour s'adapter à la taille de son occupant. Elle continuait de se tortiller et de marmonner toute seule. Harry détourna son attention d'elle un moment pour fixer le tableau du fondateur de la maison de Gryffondor, qui avait l'air franchement surpris.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que vous veniez de partir. Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à…

- Pas le temps d'expliquer, grogna Harry. Elle est comme ça depuis un moment déjà et je… je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandirent soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qui a causé ça? questionna-t-il.

- Moi, avoua Harry. Je ne le voulais pas, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait! C'est comme si ma magie avait explosé!

Godric passa une main dans ses cheveux blanchis par le temps. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha du bord de son tableau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? demanda-t-il.

- Ginny? Je ne sais pas, ce qu'elle raconte est incompréhensible!

- Harry, c'est vraiment important, tu dois me répéter ce qu'elle dit.

Harry ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi sérieux. Il s'approcha du fauteuil et, en maintenant Ginny immobilisée, écouta ce qu'elle pouvait bien marmonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa.

- Elle parle de… portes, révéla Harry au regard interrogateur que lui lançait Godric. Elle raconte quelque chose à propos d'ouvrir des portes de magie cachée avec une clé qu'elle n'a pas.

- Oh, Merlin, laissa échapper Godric. Le temps est venu plus vite que prévu.

- Quoi?

- Elle a découvert l'existence des portes, confia Godric. Et, pour vous, c'est soit une excellente chose soit une très, très mauvaise chose. Tout dépendra.

Ginny s'éveilla avec l'impression qu'une horde complète de dragons venait de lui passer sur le crâne. Elle émit un grognement de douleur en s'empoignant la tête à deux mains.

- Debout, Ginevra Weasley!

Sans le vouloir, ni l'avoir planifié, elle ouvrit les yeux et se sentit se redresser. C'était comme être soumis à l'Imperium, mais en même temps, c'était complètement différent. Avec l'Imperium, c'était comme si son corps obligeait son esprit à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, mais ça, c'était plus comme si une part d'elle souhaitait ardemment accomplir ce qui lui était dit.

Un homme se tenait fièrement debout devant elle. Il n'était pas tellement grand, mais l'impression de grandeur qui émanait de lui aurait réussi à faire reculer même les plus courageux. Ginny avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où?

Ses souvenirs de ce qui venait de ce passer quelques instants plus tôt ressurgissaient un à un dans sa tête. Harry, l'explosion de magie, l'arbre, l'homme qui se tenait près de l'arbre… Tout!

Après une plus profonde inspection, Ginny s'aperçut que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qui était entre les arbres quand Harry avait perdu le contrôle sur sa magie. Avec une centaine d'années en moins.

- C'était vous, près de l'arbre, éclaira Ginny, un doigt accusateur pointé sur le personnage.

- Je vous assure, Miss Weasley, que, contrairement à ce que vous avez put penser sur le moment, je ne vous veux aucun mal à Mr Potter ou à vous. Bien au contraire.

Ginny le regarda un instant.

- Au contraire?

Elle était plutôt curieuse, à présent.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, confirma le personnage. Assez de bavardage. J'ai une mission à accomplir.

- Quelle mission? demanda Ginny.

- Tu as toujours une question, je me trompe? Sans blagues, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir et je dois le faire maintenant alors… commença le personnage.

Ginny en eut assez et tira sa baguette. À Poudlard, tous les étudiants et professeurs savaient que, quand Ginny Weasley tirait sa baguette et se mettait à jouer avec, il valait mieux arrêter de lui tomber sur les nerfs ou alors trouver couvert le plus rapidement possible.

Cet homme, contrairement aux autres, ne sembla pas porter attention au menaçant bout de bois qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et poursuivit sa tirade sans s'interrompre. Grave erreur…

- ALLEZ-VOUS ME DIRE EN QUOI CONSISTE VOTRE FICHUE MISSION OU DOIS-JE VOUS ENVOYER MES CHAUVESFURIES? hurla Ginny en tentant toutefois de garder le plus de diplomatie possible.

L'homme sursauta violemment.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, tu as beau être en fuite depuis des mois, tu n'a pas besoin de crier, marmonna-t-il. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- C'est nécessaire seulement quand les moulins à paroles tel que vous ne veulent pas se la boucler, assura Ginny.

Sa mère lui aurait fort probablement lavé la langue avec du savon pour avoir parlé de cette manière à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais, comme elle se le rappela rapidement, sa mère n'était pas là pour surveiller ses moindres gestes.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une grande pièce avec deux grandes portes qui rappelaient celles de leur escapade au Ministère de la magie. Une d'entre elles retint son attention.

Elle était identique à l'autre, si ce n'était pour les imposantes serrures qui la verrouillait. Elle reporta son attention sur le personnage, qui semblait s'impatienter mais qui n'avait heureusement pas repris sa tirade.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Tu ne le sais pas? s'étrangla-t-il.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Le personnage lui faisait penser à Percy, en plus éxubérant.

- Je devrais?

- Mais ils sont fous de faire passer une gamine à travers cela sans l'avoir préparée au préalable!

- Au préalable? interrogea Ginny. Et je ne suis pas une gamine!

Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir mare des gens qui la traitait comme si elle avait encore 5 ans. Elle avait maintenant 16, Merlin!

- Tu es dans ta propre tête, avoua-t-il. Habituellement, quelqu'un aurait dû te prévenir de ce qui t'attendait et tu aurais dû te préparer pendant des mois pour cela.

- D'accord, dit simplement Ginny.

Ayant eu son lot de surprises dans sa vie, le fait de sortir avec Harry Potter ayant sûrement quelque chose a y voir, plus rien, ou presque ne pouvait l'étonner. Elle décida de reparler au personnage de ce qu'elle était supposée faire qui aurait requis des mois de préparation.

- Et qu'est-ce que font les portes dans ma tête?

- Les portes, expliqua le personnage, symbolisent ton pouvoir magique. Celle qui est déverrouillée représente les ressources magiques dans lesquelles tu peux aller puiser en tout temps.

- Et celle qui est verrouillée?

Il s'avança vers et posa la paume de sa main dessus. La surface se mit à luire aveuglément, à un tel point que Ginny dû se couvrir les yeux.

- Celle-ci renferme le reste de ta puissance magique.

- Le reste?

- Tu pensais vraiment que l'on donnait leur capacité magique entière à chaque individu? Cela pourrait faire des ravages!

Les pièces d'un immense puzzle se mirent en place dans sa tête. Toute cette histoire de portes, c'était l'un des secrets de la puissance de Tom Jedusor et, peut-être, la solution qu'Harry et elle avaient tant cherché pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voldemort… c'est ce qui lui donne tant de pouvoir, je me trompe?

- Oui… et non.

Il soupira profondément.

- Il y a longtemps, Tom Jedusor a découvert le secret des portes. Assoiffé de pouvoir comme il était, comment aurait-il pu y résister? Quand il a finalement ouvert sa porte, et qu'il a pris possession de la totalité de ses capacités magiques, il a changé son nom pour…

- Lord Voldemort, compléta Ginny. Il voulait un nom qui n'aurait aucun lien avec son père Moldu et qui aurait le potentiel de terroriser la population sorcière.

Alors le célèbre mage noir avait deux majeurs secrets : les Horcruxes et la porte. Si elle n'avait pas appris cet autre secret, Harry et elle auraient probablement fini par détruire tous les Horcruxes et quand Harry aurait combattu Voldemort comme l'annonçait la prophétie, il aurait probablement été battu. Ginny se sentit la tête tourner à penser qu'ils avaient passé vraiment près de causer la perte de Harry et de celle du monde magique.

- Mais s'il a pu ouvrir la porte pour acquérir ses pouvoirs, il ne suffirait pas de fermer sa porte pour qu'il perde sa puissance? questionna Ginny une fois qu'elle eu retrouvé ses sens.

- Non, malheureusement. Il s'est monté des barrières mentales si puissantes que plus personne ne parviendrait à aller faire une balade dans sa tête.

Ginny reporta son attention sur les autres portes en tenta de dissimuler la déception qu'elle éprouvait.

- Alors il n'y a aucun moyen de le vaincre?

- Non, je veux dire, oui! Il faut seulement quelqu'un qui puisse puiser encore plus profondément que lui dans ses propres ressources d'énergie!

- La porte, souffla Ginny. Oui!

Elle posa la main sur la porte. Elle se mit à s'illuminer d'une étrange lueur rouge qui, curieusement, dégageait une espèce de chaleur bizarrement réconfortante.

- Je dois ouvrir cette porte, dit Ginny.

- C'était le but de toute cette opération. Tu peux déverrouiller le cadenas.

Ginny fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Définitivement, cet homme n'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

- J'ai besoin d'une clé, objecta Ginny.

- Tu en as déjà une, répliqua le personnage.

- Mais de quoi tu parles? s'étonna Ginny. Si j'avais une clé sur moi, je crois que je le saurais!

- Regarde ton cou.

Elle passa la main autour de son cou et n'y trouva absolument rien. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de froid se presser sur sa peau.

Elle baissa le regard et vit, autour de son cou, une clé suspendue à une fine chaîne argentée. Elle n'était pas là deux secondes plus tôt!

- Comment? Je n'avais rien tout à l'heure et maintenant…

Elle lui montra la clé pour illustrer ses propos.

- Tu auras ta réponse en temps et lieux… Vas-tu l'ouvrir, cette porte? Ou tu vas attendre une autre demi-heure? Ce n'est pas que c'est long, mais…

- D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais!

Elle s'approcha de la porte, glissa la clé dans la serrure et tourna.

Dans la fosse, Harry faisait les cent pas. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant Ginny, il s'arrêtait, s'assurait que son état n'avait pas empiré, puis repartait. Godric s'était rassit dans le fauteuil de son tableau. Il avait fermé les yeux et triturait sa barbe, espérant se concentrer un peu. Le bruit des pas d'Harry sur le plancher ne faisait rien pour lui venir en aide.

- Arrêtes ça, tu vas me rendre fou! lança-t-il finalement, exaspéré par son manège.

- C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de devenir fou moi-même! rétorqua Harry.

Mais il s'assit tout de même dans le fauteuil voisin à celui qu'occupait Ginny et se tint tranquille. Au bout d'un moment, Godric rouvrit les yeux.

- Prends la boîte près du feu, commanda Godric.

- Quelle boîte? répondit instinctivement Harry. Il n'y pas…

Il cessa de parler quand il remarqua un petit coffre en bois qui, Harry en était sûr, n'était pas là auparavant.

- Elle n'était pas là avant, fit remarquer Harry.

- Plus tard, maintenant, agit!

Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas là pour se poser des questions existentielles, il se pencha et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait une simple clé accrochée à une fine chaîne d'argent. Il regarda l'ancêtre de Ginny.

- Une clé? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fabrique avec une _clé_?

- Ne pose pas de questions! Mets-la autour du cou de Ginny.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de s'exécuter, mais Ginny se tortillait encore, ce qui rendait la tâche aussi simple que de tenter de calmer une dragonne qui couvait ses oeufs. Finalement, il réussit à passer la chaîne autour de son cou.

- Je fais quoi maintenant? demanda-t-il.

- Tu attends. Et observes.

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Graduellement, Ginny cessa de se tortiller et resta étendue immobile sur le fauteuil, les poings serrés. Une de ses mains se referma autour de la clé comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Et après? demanda Harry après quelques interminables minutes.

- Tu ferme les yeux… Et tu ne penses plus à rien…

Il ferma les yeux. Quelques instants après avoir fermé les yeux, sa tête tomba contre son torse et une aveuglante lumière blanche les enveloppa tous les deux. Harry réouvrit les yeux.

- Godric? demanda Harry, qui commençait à paniquer. Pourquoi y a-t-il de la lumière?

- Tu sauras tout quand le temps sera venu. Concentres-toi.

- Sur quoi? Godric, je… on dirait que… je me sens…

- C'est normal, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est seulement Ginny qui utilise tes réserves de magie.

Harry le regarda avec un air ahuri.

- Ginny? De quoi tu parles?

- Tout avait été prévu. L'accident, l'éclat de magie, tout ça avait été prévu d'avance. La seule chose qui restait à voir, c'était quand Ginny allait réussir à dire quelque chose qui te ferait perdre les pédales, déclenchant ta perte de contrôle sur ta magie. À cause du lien magique que vous partagez depuis les évènements de la Chambre des Secrets, Ginny est capable de s'accrocher à tes réserves magiques pour se maintenir en vie.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait besoin de se maintenir en vie? questionna Harry en sentant qu'il était de plus en plus faible. Et quel lien magique?

Mais il ne poursuivit pas son interrogatoire plus loin : ses réserves de magie s'amenuisaient à un rythme alarmant, l'empêchant déjà d'aligner plus de trois mots les uns à la suite des autres. Harry agrippa la main de Ginny. Si on avait posé la question, Godric aurait répondu qu'Harry ne savait probablement même plus ce qu'il faisait.

- Concentres-toi, termina Godric Gryffondor.

Sans préavis, ses paupières se refermèrent, le plongeant instantanément dans une transe décisive.

Ginny entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une serrure qui se déverrouillait. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis…

- STOP!

Elle figea sur place. Ginny se retourna pour faire face à l'homme.

- Tu dois savoir quelques petites choses avant, déclara-t-il.

- Comme quoi?

- La raison pour laquelle tu es ici est, bien sûr, parce qu'il faut que tu prennes connaissances des profondeurs de ta puissance magique, mais il y a autre chose.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, même si elle ne le voyait pas, et laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement. Si lui aussi lui annonçait qu'elle allait mourir sous peu, elle se jura de lui envoyer le pire sortilège de Chauve-Furie qu'elle était capable de produire à cet instant.

- Pendant six mois, nous avons tenté de t'amener ici, sans succès. Vois-tu, pour que cela soit rendu possible, il y avait plusieurs conditions. Tu devais avoir été mise au courant de la prophétie, être devenue majeure et avoir été en contact avec de la magie pure.

- Mais je ne suis même pas majeure! s'exclama Ginny. Comment se fait-il que je sois avec vous alors?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, commença le personnage. On s'entend pour dire que tu es, en quelque sorte, morte en juillet dernier, non?

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Dès lors, ton nom a disparu du registre des mineurs au Ministère de la magie. Quand vous êtes revenus, le registre s'est mis à te considérer comme une adulte parce que ton nom avait disparu de la première liste.

Ginny comprenait maintenant. Oui, cela faisait du sens. Ça expliquerait pourquoi le personnel du Ministère ne l'avait pas retracée après qu'elle ait utilisé sa baguette pour se défendre contre Greyback.

- Donc je suis considérée comme majeure, murmura Ginny. C'est pour ça que je peux faire de la magie sans que le Ministère ne puisse me retracer!

- Exactement. Maintenant, quand tu ouvriras cette porte, tu permettra aux réserves de magie d'Harry de s'échapper en même temps que les tiennes.

- Mais comment?

Le personnage eu un petit sourire.

- Toujours en train de vouloir savoir la vérité… Sache seulement qu'il y a un rapport direct avec les sentiments que tu éprouves pour l'héritier des Potter et l'issue de cette guerre. Le reste…

- Tu le sauras en temps et lieux, je sais, compléta Ginny. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me sort cette réplique.

Il ri doucement.

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te la répète. Je crois bien qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Vas-y. Ouvre.

Elle posa à nouveau sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Derrière elle, le personnage toussota. Ginny se retourna vers lui, exaspérée par sa manie de toujours passer des commentaires quand elle s'apprêtait à passer à quelque chose de plus important.

- Juste pour ton information, il se pourrait que cette expérience soit légèrement… douloureuse, l'avertit-il.

- C'est tout? questionna Ginny.

Il hocha la tête et Ginny posa une main sur la poignée et tourna. Sans qu'elle y ait pensé, une image sortie tout droit de ses pires cauchemars sur la Chambre des Secrets s'imposa à son esprit.

- Elle ressentait encore une fois la peur et la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à l'époque et il lui semblait même entendre Tom Jedusor lui décrire comment il comptait assassiner le reste de la famille Weasley et Harry, et que c'était elle qui l'avait rendu possible.

Ginny frissonna. Instinctivement, sa main se porta à son dos, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait les évènements de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle sentit ses doigts effleurer les cicatrices dissimulées sous ses vêtements et retira brusquement sa main en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle faisait.

_Si personne ne l'arrête, il risque de voler son enfance à une autre petite fille_, pensa Ginny en combattant la peur que lui inspiraient encore ces images après cinq ans.

- Une dernière chose, l'arrêta encore une fois l'homme.

Elle se retourna en se demandant intérieurement s'il avait encore beaucoup d'autres conseils de dernière minute à donner. Si il continuait ainsi, elle n'était pas prête de quitter sa propre tête.

- Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu visiteras cet endroit, révéla-t-il.

Ginny resta bouche-bée. Revenir ici? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Harry la blesserait à nouveau involontairement?

- Mais elle n'y pensa pas plus longtemps parce qu'elle trébucha sur son propre pied et appuya involontairement sur le panneau de bois. Sa main ayant déjà tourné la poignée, elle tomba à travers la porte, une vague de douleur prenant le dessus sur toutes autres pensées.

Ginny avait toujours pensé que le Doloris était la chose la plus douloureuse au monde : elle avait tord. Ce qu'elle subissait en ce moment était bien pire encore. C'était comme si tous ses os et organes s'étiraient jusqu'à déchirure ou fracture. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures de torture, elle perdit complètement contact avec la réalité.

Avant qu'elle ne sombre complètement, elle se rappela où elle avait déjà entendu cette voix, cette manière de parler. Elle était convaincue que l'homme dans la forêt, qui était le même que celui auquel elle venait de parler, était Nitsed.

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, mais il aurait pu les garder fermés et cela n'aurait même pas fait de différence tellement il faisait sombre.

- Mais où est-ce que j'ai encore atterri? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Il se releva et se retrouva devant deux portes. L'une d'elles était ouverte, l'autre était fermée et, de toute évidence, verrouillée. Un lourd silence planait sur l'endroit.

- Charmant, commenta Harry. Vraiment charmant.

Sans cause apparente, il fut assaillit par une douleur inconnue. Il hurla en tombant au sol. C'était comme le Doloris, mais dix fois plus douloureux. Cette torture sembla se poursuivre pendant des heures, mais Harry n'aurait pas pu en être sûr. _Que ça finisse, par pitié, que ça finisse,_ supplia Harry.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures et des heures, il sombra dans l'inconscience un fois de plus.

Dans la fosse, le portrait de Godric Gryffondor regardait cette scène avec appréhension. Personne, excepté Tom Jedusor, n'avait jamais réussi à passer au travers cette expérience nécessaire pour l'obtention de la totalité de sa capacité magique. En général, le corps de ceux qui avaient tenté de s'emparer de la totalité de leurs pouvoirs ne résistaient pas à l'expérience. Et quand, par miracle, ils y résistaient, ils finissaient tous par perdre la tête à cause de la douleur. Godric espérait simplement de tout son cœur, enfin, ce qui pouvait rester de cœur à un tableau, que les élus de la prophétie feraient exceptions au règles une nouvelle fois.

Pour l'instant, les deux adolescents gisaient immobiles, Harry au sol et Ginny sur le fauteuil. Malgré tout, la lumière subsistait autour d'eux, plus particulièrement autour de leurs mains jointes.

Soudain, la lumière se résorba. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Ginny ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était que tout les membres de son corps étaient douloureux. La seconde fut qu'elle était de retour dans la fosse avec pour seule compagnie les portraits.

Elle tenta de se lever mais aucun de ses membres ne répondirent. Ses tentatives ne firent qu'augmenter la douleur.

- Aïe! Merde, grommela-t-elle.

- Oh, Merlin! Je savais que tu serais capable!

Ginny, incapable de bouger la tête, posa les yeux sur un point à sa gauche et aperçut du coin de l'œil son ancêtre dans son tableau, l'air soulagé.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Où est Harry?

- Tu as libéré toutes tes réserves de magie, révéla Godric. Et pour Harry, il est par terre en train de dormir.

Elle tenta de regarder au sol, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression de m'être fait écraser par un dragon, réalisa Ginny.

- C'est ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu devrais pouvoir bouger comme avant d'ici un jour ou deux.

- Comment? s'étrangla Ginny. Et comment je suis supposée faire pour manger, moi, pendant ce temps-là?

Qu'allait-elle faire pendant ce temps? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester étendue sur ce fauteuil? Non?

- Ne fait pas cette tête, tenta de la rassurer Godric. De nombreuses personnes ont tenté de libéré toute leur puissance magique avant toi et aucune n'a survécu. Tu devrais être soulagée d'être encore vivante pour en parler.

Les révélations de son ancêtre ne lui remontèrent pas du tout le moral, elle firent même le contraire.

- Aucune n'a survécu? Mais c'est qui le débile qui a voulu que je fasse ça?

- C'est le Destin, annonça mystérieusement Godric. Tu peux essayer tant que tu voudras, tu ne pourras jamais en changer le cours. Il peut y avoir plusieurs chemins, mais ils mènent tous au même endroit.

Ginny leva les yeux au plafond. Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

- Comment tu le prends? demanda soudainement Godric.

- Prendre quoi?

Il eut l'air inconfortable.

- Tu sais, ta… euh… mort prochaine, balbutia Gryffondor.

- Ça aurait pu me surprendre si tu avais été le premier à me le dire. Ça a été un plus grand choc pour Harry.

Le portrait baissa les yeux vers Harry, qui, de toute évidence, était encore dans les bras de Morphée.

- Tu ne lui as pas encore parlé de ta prophétie! s'exclama Godric, outré. Ça fait quoi, six mois?

- Mais bien sûr, ça se glisse vraiment bien dans une conversation. _Fidèle jusque dans la mort, _blah, blah, blah. Je suis sûre que…

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer sa tirade quand elle entendit un gémissement en provenance du plancher.


	14. Dur réveil

La première chose dont Harry se rendit compte en se réveillant, c'était que chacun de ses membres le faisait atrocement souffrir. La seconde fut l'inhabituelle proximité entre son visage et le plancher de la reproduction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Harry? demanda la voix de Ginny.

- Hum? marmonna-t-il.

Harry s'aperçut que ses membres, à son grand étonnement, en plus de le faire souffrir, refusaient de lui répondre. Il laissa échapper un juron digne de Ron dans ses pires moments.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? J'ai l'impression de m'être fait écraser par un dragon.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas? Les portes… Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?

Harry fronça les sourcils et fut surpris de constater que même ce geste anodin le faisait souffrir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappelait avoir vu deux portes un peu avant de s'évanouir pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois ce mois-ci.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les portes? D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elles se trouvaient? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir voulu que la fosse devienne cette salle avec uniquement deux portes.

Godric prit le relais et expliqua en détail, grâce aux descriptions de la salle que Ginny et Harry avaient respectivement fournies au fur et à mesure que Godric déballait sa théorie sur ce qui s'était passé.

Selon Godric, un lien magique s'était créé entre eux à un moment traumatisant de leur vie. L'ancêtre de Ginny avait identifié ce moment comme étant les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la Chambre des Secrets durant l'année scolaire 1992-1993. Ce n'était pas un lien extrêmement puissant comme ceux qui étaient créés au cours de cérémonies magiques telles que les mariages, mais il existait quand même entre eux et les connectaient d'une certaine manière avec leur magie. Dû à ce lien, quand Ginny avait ouvert sa porte, celle de Harry s'était ouverte également, avec les mêmes effets. Toujours d'après Godric, le lien s'était rompu quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes, la décharge d'énergie trop puissante l'ayant « sectionné ». En disparaissant, le lien avait laissé plus de place pour la magie issue de la porte.

Godric procéda ensuite à expliquer à Harry et Ginny que la disparition de leur lien laissait plus de place à leur magie, mais les deux adolescents, peu importe la manière dont Godric leur expliquait ce principe, ne comprenaient pas plus que si il essayait de leur démontrer que du jaune et du bleu mélangés ensembles donnaient du violet. Finalement, il se résigna à leur expliquer sa théorie avec comme image principale… un verre d'eau.

Dans son explication, le verre représentait la capacité magique d'un sorcier. L'eau qu'on y mettait représentait le niveau de magie qu'un sorcier pouvait atteindre au cours de sa vie. Le fondateur de la maison de Gryffondor avait ensuite choisi de représenter le lien magique entre Harry et Ginny avec un cube de glace posé dans l'eau du verre. Si on enlevait le glaçon du verre, il y avait plus de place pour l'eau, de la même façon que la disparition du lien avait laissé plus de place pour augmenter la quantité de magie qu'ils pouvaient utiliser.

- Vous comprenez? demanda Godric à la fin de son explication.

- En grande partie, marmonna Ginny en essayant de camoufler un bâillement.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, Harry et Ginny purent progressivement se remettre à bouger. Dès qu'ils purent se remettre debout, Harry alla s'écraser sur son lit, où il s'endormit instantanément, et Ginny fit de même après avoir contemplé le portrait endormi de son frère.

La confirmation que l'ouverture de leurs portes se manifesta à eux sous la forme plutôt percutante d'un sort de lévitation, quelques minutes seulement après qu'ils ne se soient réveillés.

Si Godric avait parié que la première chose que les deux adolescents feraient après s'être réveillés serait manger, il serait devenu riche ou, du moins, aussi riche qu'un portrait pouvait l'être. Harry et Ginny se firent un devoir de demander à la salle de faire apparaître tous leurs mets favoris. Malheureusement, ils avaient oublié de préciser la quantité d'aliments qu'ils désiraient alors ils se retrouvèrent avec une table tellement remplie de nourriture qu'ils durent se résoudre à manger aux deux extrémités opposées.

Ils avaient commencé à manger depuis déjà quelques minutes et ne semblaient pas être près de s'arrêter. Après tout, le dernier repas qu'ils avaient eu remontait déjà à plus d'une journée.

- Me passerais-tu le jus de citrouille? demanda Ginny entre deux bouchées.

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette débordante quelques seconde, évalua la distance qu'il aurait à parcourir pour faire parvenir le pichet de jus à Ginny, puis tira sa baguette de sa poche. À quoi bon se causer plus de douleur que nécessaire si la magie pouvait faire les choses à sa place?

_- Wingardium Leviosa_, prononça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le pichet.

Harry s'attendait à voir le contenant s'élever lentement à quelques centimètres dans les airs comme à chaque fois qu'il performait ce sort mais ce qui suivit le fit sursauter si haut qu'il dégringola de sa chaise.

Plutôt que de voleter paresseusement au-dessus de la table comme il s'y attendait, le pichet de jus de citrouille fila vers le plafond comme les Cognards avec lesquels les équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard jouaient. La « fusée » passa au travers la paroi et y resta coincée. Dès qu'il entra en contact avec le plafond, le pichet éclata en morceaux et son contenu se répandit sur le sol et sur Harry, qui était tombé sous la cavité nouvellement fabriquée.

Ginny s'immobilisa, sa fourchette pleine de pomme de terres à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette. Son regard passa d'Harry, qui était assis sur le plancher, recouvert de jus de citrouille, au plafond, retourna à Harry, et revint encore au trou dans le plafond.

- Oh, Merlin, commenta Ginny, son regard toujours fixé sur les débris du pichet qu'elle pouvait apercevoir.

- Comme tu dis, grommela Harry en se relevant. Je… euh, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ça s'est produit. J'ai utilisé ce sort des centaines de fois et je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle comme ça.

Ginny détacha finalement ses yeux de la cavité béante au-dessus de la tête d'Harry et les posa sur ce dernier pour finalement éclater de rire à la vue des gouttelettes de jus de citrouille qui dégoulinaient de ses cheveux.

- C'est pas drôle, maugréa Harry en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser du jus de citrouille. Vraiment pas drôle.

Il se releva péniblement et se rassit sur sa chaise, l'air à la fois bougon et songeur. Ginny, qui avait réussi à se calmer, recommença à rire de plus belle. Bien malgré lui, Harry fut forcé de reconnaître que la situation avait quelque chose de comique.

Cet incident fut le premier d'une longue série de mini catastrophes involontaires qui dura près de trois jours. L'accident du pichet dans le plafond leur paru bien anodin quand Ginny, en essayant de raviver les flammes mourantes dans l'âtre, déclancha un véritable incendie qui se répandit rapidement à travers toute la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La deuxième partie de la catastrophe fut quand Harry tenta d'éteindre le feu avec un _Aguamenti. _Puisque tous leurs sorts se voyaient amplifiés, ce ne fut pas un faible jet d'eau qui sortit de sa baguette, mais bien une vague géante qui faillit bien les noyer tous les deux.

Après ces incidents, les deux adolescents et Godric arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils devraient s'habituer à invoquer moins de magie quand ils utilisaient des sorts dont ils avaient l'habitude de se servir couramment. Harry et Ginny mirent près d'une semaine à réapprendre comment se servir de leur magie après la soudaine hausse de capacités magiques qu'ils avaient récemment expérimentée.

Les mini-catastrophes causées par l'ouverture des portes prirent fin durant les derniers jours de janvier, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, Ginny, et de tous les tableaux présents. Ce matin-là, Ginny avait émergé de l'escalier qui menait à des reproductions des dortoirs de Gryffondor pour arriver face-à-face avec un fauteuil qui lévitait paresseusement devant ses yeux. Intriguée, Ginny passa sous l'objet flottant et aperçut Harry, assis dans un autre fauteuil près de la cheminée, la baguette pointée sur le fauteuil volant et sa main restante étirée vers les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais? questionna Ginny.

Harry sursauta et le fauteuil qu'il faisait léviter s'écrasa par terre, juste derrière Ginny, avec fracas. Il laissa échapper un grondement de frustration et s'enfonça profondément dans les coussins qui l'entouraient.

- Bon matin à toi aussi, lança finalement Harry en émergeant des coussins.

Ginny haussa les sourcils et s'approcha de l'endroit où il était échoué pour s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil. Elle tendit sa main droite pour écarter une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux d'Harry, puis se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bon matin, Mr Grognon, dit-elle. C'est mieux, comme salutations matinales?

- Définitivement, répliqua Harry avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Trop pris par leur baiser, ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'un des portraits était sorti de sa transe. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Ginny perdit l'équilibre et tomba du bras du fauteuil sur lequel elle était perchée.

- Alors, Gin-Gin, est-ce ma présence qui t'a choquée à ce point ou as-tu soudainement décidé que le plancher était plus confortable que le fauteuil? demanda une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

Ginny fit aussitôt volte-face, Harry l'imitant pas longtemps après, mais aucun des deux adolescents en fuite n'aurait eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix.

- Fred! s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant devant le portrait de son défunt frère. Je me demandais quand tu allais te réveiller.

- J'arrive juste au bon moment, à ce que je vois, ricana le jumeau. Il ne faudrait pas que je devienne un oncle tout de suite, du moins, pas par ma petite sœur.

Ginny rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux en percevant le sous-entendu que son frère avait glissé dans sa phrase. Harry fit de même. Pour éviter de prolonger ce moment déjà embarrassant, Fred opta pour un changement de sujet radical.

- Donc, comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours ici alors que j'étais sous l'impression que vous étiez sur votre départ quand je me suis endormi, la dernière fois que je vous ais parlé?

- Nous étions sur notre départ, mais nous avons eu un léger contretemps…

Harry laissa Ginny s'occuper de relater leurs dernières mésaventures à son frère et monta aux reproductions des dortoirs pour se changer et y faire sa toilette. Il espérait que Ginny ne reparle pas de ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il savait que sa curiosité la pousserait à découvrir la vérité sur ses actions étranges.

Pendant qu'Harry était en haut dans les dortoirs, Ginny, elle, avait terminé de réciter à Fred les évènements ayant pris place dans sa vie durant les derniers jours. Fred, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, n'avait aucune remarque comique à lancer.

Le frère et la sœur discutèrent pendant encore quelques minutes, puis la fatigue caractéristique des nouveaux tableaux commença à se faire sentir chez Fred, qui avait à présent de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Cette fois, Ginny prit soin de dire au revoir à son frère au cas où il ne se réveillerait pas avant qu'Harry et elle ne partent de la fosse.

Quand Fred se fut laissé emporter par le sommeil, Ginny se retourna et contempla les dégâts qu'avait causés Harry avant qu'elle ne passe près de faire une collision avec le fauteuil volant. D'autres fauteuils à moitié détruits gisaient un peu partout sur le plancher de la fosse. L'un d'eux était complètement calciné et un autre avait été propulsé à travers le plafond, comme le pichet de jus de citrouille quelques jours plus tôt. De nombreux coussins étaient éparpillés par terre et un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient perdu leur rembourrage original.

Ginny passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira de découragement. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer avec tous ça? _

Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Si la puissance des sorts qu'elle jetait auparavant avait été décuplée depuis l'ouverture de sa porte, alors se pourrait-il qu'elle puisse jeter des sorts sans avoir sa baguette sur elle? Ginny n'avait jamais été capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais peut-être que l'augmentation de sa puissance magique était suffisante pour le lui permettre.

Ginny tendit sa main vers un des coussins qui se trouvaient près du mur opposé à elle sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait. En toute honnêteté, elle ne croyait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air plus stupide qu'en ce moment.

_- Wingardium Leviosa_, prononça Ginny.

À la déception de l'héritière de Gryffondor, le coussin qu'elle fixait ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ginny sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon, l'observa un instant, puis s'en servit pour soumettre le même coussin au sort de lévitation. L'objet s'éleva dans les airs à grande vitesse vers le plafond et s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres seulement de la paroi. Elle avait toujours du mal à juger le niveau de magie nécessaire pour exécuter un simple sort correctement.

À nouveau, Ginny observa sa baguette, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait lancé le sort. Ne trouvant pas la réponse à sa question non formulée elle recommença en se concentrant sur sa baguette uniquement. Elle dû refaire cet exercice encore plusieurs fois avant de finalement percevoir la magie parcourir son bras et s'échapper de sa baguette. Satisfaite, elle la remit dans sa poche et recommença, sans baguette cette fois.

À force de se concentrer uniquement sur le coussin et à recommencer encore et encore, Ginny arriva à le faire tressaillir après une dizaine d'essais supplémentaires. Elle laissa échapper un cri de victoire avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry allait penser s'il descendait pour la voir presque en train de faire une danse de la victoire pour si peu. _Pas si peu, Ginny. Le coussin a bougé! Bon, pas beaucoup, mais ça compte quand même._

Comme elle aurait dû le prévoir, Harry l'entendit d'en haut et elle pu bientôt percevoir un bruit de pas précipité dans les escaliers. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry apparût dans les dernières marches, baguette à la main, portant comme seul vêtement une serviette de bain enroulée autour de sa taille et les cheveux encore pleins de savon. Il balaya la pièce du regard avant d'interroger Ginny sur la raison de son cri.

- Il y avait une souris, mentit-elle. Une très, très grosse souris.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il abaissa sa baguette et sembla alors réaliser qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette. Le rouge lui monta instantanément au joues et il remonta prestement au dortoir sous les rires de Ginny. Quand, il redescendit, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il avait encore les joues un peu plus rouges qu'à son habitude.

- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, le rassura Ginny. J'ai plutôt apprécié la vue.

Son dernier commentaire fit à nouveau rougir Harry, ce qui la fit de nouveau éclater de rire.

Des heures plus tard, Ginny était étendu sur son lit de la réplique des dortoirs de Gryffondor, Harry ronflant doucement dans le lit à la droite du sien. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir dans la même chambre depuis l'attaque de Greyback au Square Grimmauld comme ça, si une autre attaque du même genre survenait, ils n'auraient pas besoin de se chercher avant de partir.

Ginny s'assura qu'Harry était bel et bien assoupi, puis recommença ses exercices de magie sans baguette sur une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui traînait sur le sol. Après de nombreux essais qui restèrent sans succès, Ginny laissa tomber et sortit sa baguette de sous son oreiller.

Elle observa Harry un moment afin de déterminer s'il dormait vraiment ou s'il faisait seulement semblant. Après s'être convaincue qu'il était bel et bien dans les bras de Morphée, Ginny détourna son regard de la silhouette assoupie.

_- Finite Incantatem_, murmura Ginny en pointant sa baguette sur son épaule.

Aussitôt qu'elle sentit le sort qu'elle avait appliqué le matin même sur son épaule perdre son effet, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ces sorts de dissimulation étaient utiles, mais inconfortables. Inévitablement, ses pensées dérivèrent au jour où elle avait reçu les cicatrices qui ornaient à présent son épaule à la hauteur de l'omoplate. _N'y pense même pas. C'est terminé, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui y changera quoi que ce soit_. Ginny remit sa baguette sous son oreiller, posa la tête dessus et ferma les yeux. Avant de s'endormir, elle se promit qu'elle réessaierait de faire léviter l'écharpe la nuit suivante, et la suivante, et la suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son but.

Trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait pas remarqué que les ronflements d'Harry s'étaient arrêtés et ignorait que ce dernier avait tout vu de ses expérimentations magiques. Une seule question repassait dans sa tête. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait?_

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla avant Harry, qui était pourtant bien plus matinal qu'elle. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir vérifier au préalable qu'Harry était bel et bien endormi. Elle passa près d'appliquer à nouveau les sorts qu'elle avait annulé la veille, mais pencha plutôt en faveur de quelques minutes de plus sans l'inconfort qu'ils lui procuraient. Ginny entra dans la salle de bain et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle mit la douche en marche, retira ses vêtements et se plaça sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Ginny resta immobile pendant un bon moment tandis que l'eau cascadait sur sa peau.

Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'Harry et elle avait apparemment été tués par Voldemort dans la maison des Dursley, et ils n'étaient pas vraiment plus près de trouver les Horcruxes manquants que quand ils étaient cachés au 12, Square Grimmauld. Ils savaient par Dumbledore que Voldemort avait divisé son âme en sept parties, dont trois, possiblement quatre, qu'Harry et Ginny connaissaient déjà. Une de ces parties connues avait été dissimulée dans le Journal de Tom Jedusor que Lucius Malefoy avait glissé dans son chaudron en 1992, une autre avait été cachée dans la bague de Gaunt et une dernière était dans le Médaillon de Serpentard. Harry et Ginny étaient venus à la conclusion qu'une quatrième partie de l'âme de Voldemort résidait dans le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant aux trois autres, ils avaient beau se creuser la cervelle, les deux Gryffondors n'arrivaient pas à figurer ils étaient cachés dans quel objet ni même où ils étaient.

Combien de temps encore devraient-ils rester isolés du reste du monde? Dans les premières semaines de leur fuite, Ginny s'était dit qu'elle serait probablement de retour pour Noël, après tout, Harry devait bien avoir un plan. Mais à mesure que les jours passaient, Ginny se rendait compte qu'Harry ne savait pas plus qu'elle comment mener à bien la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée et que son désir d'être avec sa famille pour décembre était irréalisable. À ce rythme, ils allaient être de retour dans trois ans, au minimum. Qui sait, peut-être même ne resterait-il seulement que des vestiges de la civilisation magique telle qu'Harry et elle l'avaient connue avant de s'isoler. Si cela devait se produire, toute cette histoire de chasse aux Horcruxes n'aurait servi à rien.

Ses pensées dévièrent vers sa famille, qui était prise au beau milieu de cette guerre. Fred y avait déjà perdu la vie. Combien d'autres membres de sa famille subiraient la même fin avant que tous les Horcruxes n'aient été anéantis? Après tout, les Weasley étaient au nombre de huit à présent, mais ils demeuraient la plus grande famille de traître à leur sang connue des Mangemorts, donc une cible de choix.

Combien de leurs amis périraient avant qu'ils ne mettent un terme à cette tuerie? Poudlard n'était plus sûr que pour les Sang-Purs et, là encore, ceux qui étaient contre Voldemort ne seraient pas en sûreté non plus. Plus aucun élève issu de parents Moldus ne se déplacerait dans les nombreux corridors de l'école de sorcellerie et, de ce que Ginny savait, ils étaient déjà presque tous en fuite ou dans des cellules du Ministère ou d'Azkaban. Quand aux Sang-Mêlés, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le nouveau régime de Voldemort leur réservait. Allaient-ils être traités comme les Nés-Moldus ou comme les Sang-Purs?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Ginny faisait souvent le point sur les évènements qui se déroulaient autour d'elle lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche. L'eau chaude semblait avoir un pouvoir apaisant sur elle et lui permettait de réfléchir plus clairement sans que personne ne vienne interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

Sa famille lui manquait. La cuisine de sa mère et les judicieux conseils de son père lui manquait, de même que les bouffonneries et les expériences de Fred et George, l'insensibilité de Ron, les blagues de Charlie et Bill quand ils revenaient au Terrier, même les airs hautains de Percy lui manquaient à présent. _Je veux retourner chez moi_, pensa Ginny. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas après avoir simulé sa mort et celle de Harry, pas après l'avoir accompagné dans sa quête pendant six longs mois. Même si elle voulait désespérément rejoindre sa famille, elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Ginny n'était même pas sûre qu'elle serait accueillie comme avant si elle se présentait devant la porte de la maison où elle avait grandi. Sa mère l'enfermerait probablement dans sa chambre pour une durée indéterminée afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne lui fasse pas encore croire qu'elle était morte ou bien encore elle ne croirait pas que sa fille n'ait jamais vraiment été morte. Ginny se surpris à désirer pouvoir voir dans les pensées de sa mère pour prévoir quelle serait sa réaction. S'ils pouvaient voir dans les pensées de Voldemort de la même façon aussi, voir où il avait dissimulé ses Horcruxes, toute cette quête serait tellement plus simple…

- Merlin, murmura Ginny en passant près de s'étouffer avec l'eau qui coulait toujours sur son visage, la voilà notre solution!

Rapidement, Ginny se précipita hors de la douche, ne prenant pas compte du fait que l'eau coulait toujours. Elle remit à la hâte son pantalon de pyjama et le t-shirt blanc dont elle se servait pour dormir et s'élança hors de la salle de bain. Elle eut vaguement conscience que ses vêtements collaient à son corps comme une deuxième peau mais n'y accorda pas d'importance. Elle enjamba les divers objets qui jonchaient le plancher du dortoir où ils avaient élu domicile et termina sa course en glissant (à cause de ses pieds encore mouillés) au pied du lit d'Harry.

Sans perdre un instant, Ginny secoua vigoureusement Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir complètement du sommeil profond dans lequel il avait été plongé jusqu'à tout récemment. Il se redressa brutalement sur son lit et chercha par réflexe à s'emparer de sa baguette. Heureusement pour Ginny, il réalisa à qui il avait à faire avant de pouvoir terminer son geste.

- Ginny! Ça ne se fait pas réveiller quelqu'un ainsi, tu vas me rendre paranoïaque à force de faire ça!

- Garde ta paranoïa pour plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à te dire. J'étais dans la douche et j'ai eu une idée. Tu as souvent dis que tu pouvais t'introduire dans la tête de Voldemort de temps à autre alors j'ai pensé que… Harry?

- Ce dernier avait tourné la tête et s'était remis à rougir comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent.

- Harry, ça va?

- Oui, c'est juste que, euh, ton t-shirt est, comment dire… blanc.

- Perspicace, commenta Ginny. Et c'est ça qui t'a fait prendre cette couleur tomate?

- Non. C'est juste que blanc… avec de l'eau, c'est un peu… enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Ginny s'apprêtait à lui répondre que non, elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, quand elle réalisa que ce qu'il avait maladroitement tenté de lui faire comprendre était que son chandail était devenu… transparent. L'eau qui ruisselait toujours sur la peau de Ginny lorsqu'elle était sortie en catastrophe de sa douche avait imbibé le t-shirt.

Ginny fit volte-face si vite qu'elle faillit tomber en se prenant les pieds dans l'écharpe de Gryffondor qui traînait là. Ses cheveux trempés avaient également contribué à imbiber le dos du vêtement si bien qu'on voyait au travers comme s'il n'existait pas. Au bout d'un moment, Harry prit la parole.

- Ginny, s'étrangla-t-il, si je te pose une question, peux-tu me promettre d'y répondre avec honnêteté?

- Évidemment! s'exclama Ginny, heureuse qu'il ne mentionne pas ce qui venait de se produire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur ton épaule?

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent à la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait oublié de faire. Dans son empressement, elle avait omis d'appliquer les sorts comme elle le faisait toujours. Sa main se plaqua sur l'épaule en question tandis que la voix de Tom Jedusor, ressortie directement de ses souvenirs de la Chambre des Secrets, résonnait dans ses oreilles. _Tu es faible, Ginny Weasley, ne peux-tu pas te rendre à l'évidence? Tu n'es même pas capable de résister un seul ordre que je te donne! Tu es pathétique, personne ne s'intéressera jamais à une fille qui s'est laissé posséder ainsi par un simple souvenir. Tu es faible, Ginny Weasley. _

Quand Ginny s'était retournée, après s'être rendu compte que son t-shirt était devenu transparent, Harry avait remarqué des marques rougeâtres au niveau de son omoplate gauche. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était des lignes imprimées sur le t-shirt, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas ça.

Aussitôt qu'Harry eut demandé à savoir ce qu'elle avait sur l'épaule, Ginny y pressa une main et elle se raidit.

- Rien, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Ce ne vaut pas la peine que tu en parle.

Harry se leva de son lit et alla se placer derrière elle. Doucement, il posa sa main par-dessus celle qui couvrait son épaule. Ginny sursauta, mais ne repoussa pas sa main comme il s'y attendait.

- Ginny, je te connais trop bien pour que tu puisses me mentir ainsi, l'admonesta-t-il. Je sais que quand tu dis que quelque chose est sans importance, c'est habituellement que tu ne veux pas en parler. Pourquoi?

- Ce n'est rien, répéta-t-elle obstinément. Vraiment.

Harry enleva sa main de celle de Ginny et s'éloigna. Ginny tourna la tête et soupira. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, ce qui laissa le temps à Harry de se rasseoir sur son lit, puis les rouvrit.

- Ferme les yeux, dit finalement Ginny. Je te dirai quand tu pourras les rouvrir.

Harry s'exécuta et, dès qu'il eût fermé les paupières, il entendit Ginny s'éloigner. Il entendit une malle s'ouvrir, puis le bruit de tissu que l'on défroisse. La malle claqua en se refermant et les pas de Ginny se rapprochèrent de son lit. Harry sentit le matelas à côté de lui renfoncer et en déduit que Ginny venait d'y prendre place.

- C'est bon, tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

Ginny portait maintenant un vieux t-shirt vert foncé des Harpies de Holyhead avec le numéro 6 brodé sur l'épaule droite, à l'opposée du logo de l'équipe. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer le T-shirt à présent transparent, elle s'était seulement contentée d'enfiler celui des Harpies par-dessus. Elle replia les jambes sous elle et prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

- Avant que je te raconte comment j'ai eu les marques que tu as vues sur mon épaule, je veux que tu me promettes deux choses. je veux que tu me laisse t'expliquer mon idée sans m'intérompre et que tu ne me traites pas différemment après avoir entendu mon récit.

- Ginny, _comment as-tu eu ces marques_?

- Promets-le!

- D'accord. Je te le promets.


	15. Tu es faible, Ginny Weasley

Ginny replaça légèrement ses jambes pour être assise les jambes croisées. Maintenant qu'il y portait attention, Harry pouvait voir qu'elle passait fréquemment une main sur son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que les grossières cicatrices qui l'ornait étaient bel et bien là.

- Les cicatrices qu'il y a sur mon épaule remontent à ma première année, quand les Nés-Moldus se faisaient attaquer par l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Ta première année? Comment ça se fait que personne ne les as remarquées avant? Ça fait cinq ans, pourtant.

- J'y arrive, laisse-moi finir. Jedusor s'amusait à me contrôler à travers son journal à travers toute l'année. Il me faisait torde le cou des poulets d'Hagrid, écrire des messages avec du sang sur les murs de Poudlard… il me faisait appeler le Basilic quand il voulait pétrifier un Né-Moldu. Je me confiais à lui, sans savoir que chaque fois que j'écrivais dans le journal, je lui laissais un plus grand accès à mon esprit. Je lui racontais tout : comment Fred et George s'amusaient à me rendre la vie dure, comment Ron m'ignorait, Percy qui était trop occupé avec ses responsabilités de préfet pour prendre le temps de me dire où se trouvait la classe de métamorphose… même à quel point je désespérais parce que tu ne me remarquais pas.

Harry voulu protester, dire qu'il l'avait remarquée, mais il se retint au dernier moment. À quoi bon mentir? Les actions de Ginny en sa présence le gênaient tellement pendant sa première année qu'il évitait le plus possible de se retrouver au même endroit qu'elle. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, Ginny le savait, pourquoi dissimuler la vérité.

- La première fois que je me suis «réveillée» après qu'il m'ait posséder, si tu veux appeler ça comme ça, je me rappelle que j'étais dans mon dortoir, toute seule, et d'avoir eu l'impression que mon épaule s'était déchirée en deux. Je ne me rappelais absolument de rien, comme si je m'étais endormie. Les autres filles dormaient déjà. Je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain en me demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Quand j'ai regardé dans le miroir, j'ai vu que le derrière de ma robe était déchirée au niveau de mon omoplate et qu'il y avait une coupure de la longueur de mon index dans la déchirure. J'ai figuré que j'avais dû m'accrocher quelque part au courant de la journée, quand je ne portais pas attention, alors je n'en ai pas fait de cas. Je ne suis pas non plus allée voir Madame Pomfresh parce que je me voyais mal lui dire que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment je m'étais fait une blessure aussi longue et profonde. À la place, j'ai recousu ma robe comme ma mère me l'avait montré à la maison avant que je commence Poudlard, j'ai désinfecté la plaie, et je suis allée me coucher en me disant que la douleur allait passer et que je me réveillerais en me sentant mieux demain matin.

Ginny secoua sa tête en souriant un sourire dégoûté. Harry avait plein de question qui lui tournaient dans la tête, mais il était incapable d'interrompre son récit pour les lui poser.

- Le lendemain, ça faisait déjà moins mal et, d'ici la semaine suivante, elle ne me faisait plus mal du tout. Jedusor s'est servi de moi une seconde fois peu de temps après ça. Il me testait, il regardait s'il pouvait me posséder assez longtemps pour ouvrir la Chambre et relâcher le Basilic sur les élèves. Chaque fois, mes blancs de mémoire devenaient de plus en plus longs. Finalement, le soir d'Halloween, il a essayé d'ouvrir la Chambre. Il a réussi. La première chose que j'ai su, c'était que Miss Teigne avait été pétrifiée… et je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où est-ce que j'étais quand c'est arrivé. Quelques semaines plus tard, il a recommencé. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais près de la cabane d'Hagrid, j'avais des plumes de poulet plein mes robes, et mon épaule me faisait un mal de chien. J'ai cru que je devenais folle, ou peut-être que je commençais à être somnambule. Malgré ça, je continuais d'écrire dans le journal. Je faisais confiance à Tom. Après quelques jours, il m'a posséder une autre fois, et m'a fait lâcher le Basilic sur Colin et puis il recommencé quelques semaines plus tard, quand Justin Finch-Fletchley a été pétrifié. Je commençais à croire que c'était moi qui attaquais tout le monde, alors, naturellement, j'ai écrit mes doutes à Tom, qui m'a dit que ça ne pouvait pas être moi, que j'étais trop jeune pour pouvoir faire ça. Ça m'a suffi comme explication même si, au fond, je croyais encore que j'étais responsable pour tout ce qui arrivait. Finalement, quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était après avoir écrit dans le journal que j'avais mes pertes de mémoire, quelques semaines plus tard, je me suis débarrassée du journal dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en pensant que si personne n'y allait, personne ne tomberait dessus par accident.

Ginny rit nerveusement en continuant de fixer ses mains, qu'elle avait enterrées dans la couverture du lit d'Harry.

- On sait tous les deux que mon plan n'a pas particulièrement bien fonctionné, poursuivit-elle. Quand je me suis rendue compte que tu avais le journal, j'ai paniqué. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que Tom te montre ce que j'avais écrit à propos de toi et de mes doutes quant à mon rôle dans tout ce qui arrivait. J'ai fait la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit : j'ai repris le journal. Les blessures sur mon épaule, les blancs de mémoire, tout a recommencé à chaque fois que Jedusor me possédait, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Mes robes ont finies par avoir l'air d'avoir étés dévorées par un dragon enragé à force de les recoudre constamment, mais mes cheveux en couvraient la majeure partie. Ceux qui regardaient assez attentivement devaient sûrement penser que mes robes étaient dans un tel état parce que c'était celles que tous mes frères avaient porté avant moi.

Ginny s'interrompit un instant et sortit les mains de la couverture d'Harry. Elle ferma ses poings et les plaça sur ses genoux. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis recommença son récit.

- Quand je me suis réveillée dans la Chambre des Secrets, après que tu aies détruit le journal, mon épaule me faisait plus mal que jamais. J'ai essayé de me retrouver seule pour voir ce qu'elle avait, mais si Madame Pomfresh n'était pas en train de m'assaillir de questions, c'était mes parents, mes frères… J'ai fait semblant de m'endormir dans l'infirmerie et quand Madame Pomfresh est partie, je suis se sortie et je suis remontée dans mon dortoir, pour voir mon épaule dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Ginny regardait une pierre près de la tête d'Harry, mais il savait qu'elle ne la voyait pas vraiment. Elle s'était replongée dans ses souvenirs, et, à en juger par son expression, elle aurait préféré affronter Voldemort lui-même que de les revivre. Harry la comprenait, dans un sens.

- Jedusor avait complété dessin grotesque sur mon épaule qu'il avait commencé à faire plusieurs mois auparavant. Ce que j'avais maintenant sur mon épaule, c'était une version grossière de la Marque des Ténèbres que les Mangemorts ont sur leur avant-bras. Toutes les marques, même les plus anciennes, qui étaient devenue de minces lignes blanches, étaient enflées et rouges et les plus récentes saignaient encore. Il m'avait marquée de la même manière qu'il marquait les siens, et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je suis sûre qu'il aimait savoir que quoi que je fasse, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Quoi que je fasse, j'étais incapable de lui résister ou de m'empêcher d'écrire dans ce stupide journal. Je me suis hais pour l'avoir laissé faire, pour avoir été aussi faible. Des paroles qu'il m'avait dites dans la Chambre me revenaient petit à petit. «Tu es faible, Ginny Weasley». Et à force de me repasser ses paroles dans la tête, j'ai fini par le croire.

Elle décroisa ses jambes et les laissa tomber en bas du lit d'Harry.

- J'ai essayé de mon mieux de cacher les marques sur mon épaule pendant le reste de l'année scolaire. Ça n'a pas été tellement difficile. La majorité des élèves me fuyaient, comme si j'étais contagieuse, et il ne restait que quelques semaines avant les vacances. En arrivant à la maison, j'ai pris le livre de remèdes que ma mère gardait toujours en haut de la cheminée au cas où, et j'ai cherché une potion qui effacerait les cicatrices. J'ai fait la potion, j'ai suivi chaque étape à la lettre, mais quand je l'ai finalement appliquée sur mon épaule, ça n'a pas marché. Peut-être que je l'avais mal préparée, peut-être que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elles étaient là, mais peu-importe la raison, elles sont restée rouges et enflées. Je suis allée en Égypte avec ma famille, cet été là, mais j'aurais préféré être seule dans ma chambre avec mes remords. Toutes les nuits, je me réveillais en panique parce que je rêvais qu'il me possédait à nouveau et que j'attaquais quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'avoir presque causé la mort de trois élèves, un fantôme et un chat.

Ginny s'interrompit un instant et cligna furieusement des yeux pour tenter de réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Pour Ginny, Harry le savait, pleurer était une faiblesse, et elle ne voulait plus jamais se sentir faible. Elle lui avait confié quelques mois auparavant, au début de leur périple, qu'elle ne pleurait plus en présence d'autres personnes depuis le soir où elle était sortie de la Chambre des Secrets. Harry ne l'avait lui-même vu pleurer que trois fois : quand elle avait découvert la mort de Fred, quand elle avait complètement coupé tout contact avec sa famille pour l'aider à chercher les Horcruxes et en sixième année, après son altercation avec Ron après qu'Harry et lui l'aient surprise en train d'embrasser Dean. Quand son père avait été attaqué au Département des Mystères, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Quand Sirius, même si elle l'aimait bien, avait été assassiné par Bellatrix, elle n'avait pas pleuré non plus. Ni quand il avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur couple.

- J'ai arrêté de me trouver faible quand on est allé au Département des Mystères, trois ans après les évènements de la Chambre. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il m'a fait. Il a ruiné trois ans de ma vie, et je vais devoir porter avec moi un souvenir permanent de ce qu'il m'a fait. Rien de ce que je peux faire, rien de ce que je peux dire, rien de ce que je peux penser ne pourra changer ce qu'il m'a fait. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est mettre tout ça derrière moi et faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour m'assurer qu'il ne prenne plus jamais avantage de personne comme il l'a fait avec moi.

Ginny se leva du lit d'Harry, et se dirigea vers le sien, le laissant bouche-bée derrière elle. À la place de s'arrêter devant son lit, Ginny continua son chemin et disparut dans la salle de bain. Le bruit du jet de la douche, qui avait continué de couler à travers toutes les révélations de Ginny, s'arrêta et elle ressortit de la salle de bain en direction de la porte presque aussitôt.

Ginny mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna, prête à sortir.

- Attends! Tu as dit que tu avais une idée. C'est quoi? demanda Harry.

Il venait tout juste de s'en rappeler, et il se frappa mentalement pour l'avoir mentionné à ce moment sans avoir réfléchi avant. Ginny ne voulait sûrement plus en parler maintenant. La connaissant, elle voudrait être seule pendant quelques heures, pour reprendre contrôle de ses émotions.

- Demain, Harry. Demain.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna la poignée et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait à la réplique de la salle commune en un éclair de cheveux enflammés. Harry la laissa partir : elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, de toute façon, et il savait pertinemment que personne ne voulait confronter Ginny quand elle voulait être seule. Personne sain d'esprit, en tout cas.

Près de deux heures avaient passées depuis que Ginny était partie, et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. _Je me suis hais pour avoir été aussi faible… Il a ruiné trois ans de ma vie… Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il m'a fait. _Les paroles de Ginny résonnaient dans sa tête sans arrêt. Plusieurs fois, il s'était levé et s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à la porte pour finalement s'arrêter, la main sur la poignée. Ginny n'avait probablement pas envie de le voir en ce moment. Et chaque fois, il était retourné se coucher.

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce que Jedusor, un simple souvenir emprisonné dans un journal, avait fait à Ginny l'avait marquée autant au sens figuré et au sens propre également. Il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus qu'elle avait encore des problèmes à passer par-dessus ce qui s'était passé. Ginny était définitivement une excellente actrice pour avoir cachée tout ça à sa famille pendant cinq ans.

Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes à chercher le sommeil, il tomba finalement dans les bras de Morphée. Juste avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, il se demanda vaguement ce que Ginny avait bien pu avoir comme idée pour la faire sortir en catastrophe de la salle alors qu'elle était encore toute mouillée. Soupirant, il se jura de lui poser la question à son réveil, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Potter est vivant? s'écria la voix de Voldemort. Impossible, je l'ai tué de ma propre main. _

_Il était assis dans une chaise à haut dossier qui avait autrefois appartenue à Tom Jedusor, Senior, Nagini enroulée autour de ses pieds, sa baguette entre les mains. Au sol, devant lui, se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée et enveloppée dans une longue cape noire. _

_- Mon maître, murmura une autre voix, lente et monotone, plusieurs rumeurs veulent que lui et la fille Weasley soient à Godric's Hollow. Plusieurs de nos espions ont rapportés les avoir vu et je crois même, si mes yeux ne m'ont pas trompée, les avoirs vus moi-même dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. _

_- Tu peux disposer, Severus, annonça impatiemment Voldemort._

_L'homme devant lui se releva prestement et son capuchon retomba sur ses épaules, dévoilant les cheveux graisseux et les yeux noirs qui caractérisaient si bien Severus Rogue. Il salua Voldemort d'un mouvement de tête respectueux, puis sortit vivement de la pièce mal éclairée dans laquelle ils étaient en prenant bien soin de replacer son capuchon sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de ses pas s'était estompé. _

_Était-il possible que Potter, sans même posséder les trois Reliques de la mort, ait put tromper la mort une fois de plus? Il devrait envoyer quelques-uns de ses Mangemorts vérifier la tombe dans laquelle les Weasley l'avait enterré avec leur fille au plus tôt. Si, par malheur, le garçon n'y était plus, alors, il les enverrait à Godric's Hollow. Après tout, la petite ville n'offrait pas beaucoup de cachettes, et ses Mangemorts auraient tôt fait de fouiller l'endroit de fond en comble. _

_- Nagini, siffla-t-il, va chercher Malfoy. J'ai une tâche à lui confier. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, ses vêtements trempés de sueur collés à sa peau. Instinctivement, il remit ses lunettes en place et attrapa sa baguette. Lor_s_qu'il fut convaincu qu'il n'était pas dans l'ancien manoir de Jedusor, Harry se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et essaya désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

- Il sait, murmura-t-il à lui-même entre deux respirations. Il sait et il va venir.

Il se leva d'un bond et, d'un coup de baguette, envoya toutes les traîneries qui jonchaient le sol dans sa malle ouverte.

- GINNY! hurla-t-il en enfilant une chaussette noire rescapée de sa malle. GINNY, ON DOIT PARTIR MAINTENANT!

Il y eu un bruit de chute sous lui, suivit d'une série de jurons étouffés, puis celui de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Ginny apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, hors d'haleine, juste comme Harry finissait d'enfiler une chaussette rouge dans son autre pied. Il glissa sur un pantalon troué au pied lit de Ginny et s'écrasa face contre terre aux pieds de cette dernière.

- On doit partir maintenant, lança Harry à toute vitesse en se redressant sur ses coudes. Rogue, il a dit à Voldemort qu'il nous avait vus dans le cimetière. Il a envoyé Pettigrew et d'autres Mangemorts vérifier si nous étions toujours dans le tombeau.

- Oh merde, commenta Ginny, déjà à mi-chemin entre la porte et la malle.

En une fraction de seconde, elle avait repéré un de ses pulls tricotés par sa mère et l'avait passé par-dessus sa tête. Harry se releva et replongea dans la malle en quête de vêtements appropriés. Il enfilait chandail après chandail dans l'espoir de se tenir au chaud.

Selon ses calculs, et si ce qu'il avait vu s'était passé en temps réel, Malfoy prendrait environ une trentaine de minutes à se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le tombeau. Vingt-cinq si ils étaient vraiment malchanceux. Après ça, ce serait les Mangemorts qui débarqueraient à Godric's Hollow, et ils devaient absolument être sortis de la ville d'ici là. Peut-être que même si ils cherchaient Godric's Hollow de fond en comble, ils ne trouveraient pas l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Par contre, si ils les trouvaient, Ginny et lui seraient pris dans une pièce sous-terraine sans issue avec un groupe de Mangemorts à leur trousse. Ce n'était pas exactement une option envisageable dans sa tête. Après tout, la perspective de mourir une deuxième fois pendant la même année n'en était pas une des plus réjouissantes.

Deux minutes, une malle, deux sacs de voyage et une course affolée à travers toute la fosse plus tard, Harry et Ginny dégringolèrent les dernières marches de l'escalier et atterrirent lourdement l'un par-dessus l'autre sur le tapis pourpre. Dans leur chute, la malle d'Harry s'était ouverte après avoir heurté violemment le plancher et avait répandu son contenu sur eux. Les deux sacs de voyage que Ginny avaient balancés sur ses épaules étaient tombés près d'un fauteuil. Désorienté, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il avait beau chercher, Ginny n'était nulle part en vue.

- Harry! Bouge! supplia Ginny, d'une voix étouffée.

Harry s'appuya sur ses mains et sentit Ginny se déplacer sous lui. Il se releva avec peine et Ginny se redressa aussi en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles dont Harry préférait ne pas connaître la nature. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il remplit à nouveau la malle, à l'exception de sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il fourra dans sa poche de pantalon, et la referma brusquement.

- Tu es lourd, tu le sais? grommela Ginny, frottant énergiquement son genou gauche avec ses mains. Maigre comme tu es, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. En passant, si tu avais voulu que j'avance plus vite, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'échapper une malle _et_ ta lourde personne sur la tête.

- La malle a glissé de mes mains, s'excusa Harry en allant récupérer les sacs tombés au pied du fauteuil. Et est-ce qu'on pourrait reparler de mon poids plus tard?

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'acharnes à trimbaler une malle grandeur nature quand tu pourrais simplement la rétrécir et la mettre dans ta poche?

Harry murmura une réponse inintelligible avant de faire ce que Ginny venait de lui proposer. Parfois, il avait encore tendance à faire les choses à la manière moldue plutôt que sorcière, même après avoir passé sept ans dans le monde magique. _Il y a des habitudes qui ne disparaissent pas _facilement, pensa Harry. Il fourra la malle réduite dans la poche intérieure de la veste qu'il avait enfilée par-dessus une série de pulls et chandails en panique quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ginny repris son sac des mains de Harry et traversa la pièce d'un pas énergique, s'arrêtant seulement en face du portrait endormi de son frère. Elle détourna les yeux rapidement et disparut en haut de l'escalier qui menait à la sortie de fosse. Harry replaça son sac sur ses épaules et s'élança à sa suite, baguette à la main.

Ginny l'attendait en haut des marches, accroupie près de la «porte» de sortie, une oreille appuyée sur la paroi rocheuse et sa baguette dans sa main droite. Quand il arriva au même niveau qu'elle, elle se releva et balaya les genoux de son pantalon de sa main libre.

- Ça a l'air calme, dehors, l'informa Ginny en chuchotant.

- C'est un mur de pierre, répliqua Harry, un peu plus sec et plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu, tu crois vraiment que tu aurais entendu à travers, même si il y avait une avalanche de l'autre côté?

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa son regard sur une pierre pour éviter de le regarder. C'était un de ces moments où Ginny avait exactement les mêmes manières que Molly quand elle était en colère. _Dès qu'on sort de Godric's Hollow_, pensa Harry, _je suis fait comme un rat_. En six mois de cohabitation, il avait appris qu'elle était comme une bombe à retardement : elle accumulait les frustrations pour, après quelques semaines, tout relâcher en même temps. Et comme Harry et elle étaient généralement seuls, c'était sur Harry que sa fureur se relâchait, souvent pour des petits détails tels que la disparition d'un livre ou un de ses vêtements dans la malle d'Harry plutôt que dans son sac à elle.

- On n'a rien à perdre, non?

Harry haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la paroi qu'il savait être une porte camouflée menant au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

- La victoire du lion, murmura Ginny comme si elle récitait un passage d'un livre.

La paroi de pierre se déplaça bruyamment vers la gauche en faisait tomber de minuscules cailloux sur la tête d'Harry et celle de Ginny, laissant apparaître une ouverture d'environ un mètre de large. Un vent glacé s'engouffra par l'entrebâillement. Ginny s'enfonça plus profondément dans les quatre ou cinq pulls qu'elle portait et Harry remonta le collet de sa veste. Dehors, il faisait si sombre qu'Harry aurait pu jurer que la lune avait disparu de la surface de la Terre pendant leur absence. Il ne pouvait même pas voir les pierres tombales qui occupaient la majeure partie du cimetière tellement la nuit était noire.

Ginny s'avança, sa baguette à la main, et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors, de gauche à droite, plusieurs fois de suite. Harry la rejoignit alors qu'elle regardait une dernière fois les alentours à sa droite et sortit sa baguette de sa poche de pantalon. Satisfaite de son inspection, elle sortit de la fosse dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés pendant les derniers jours et posa les pieds sur la couche de neige qui s'était accumulée devant l'entrée de la fosse. Harry regarda à son tour d'un côté, puis de l'autre avant de sortir lui aussi : même s'il savait que Ginny ne serait jamais sortie si elle avait vu quelque chose de suspect, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder une deuxième fois, juste pour être sûr que personne ne soit tapi dans l'ombre, ou derrière une pierre tombale, ou un arbre.

- Maintenant on fait quoi? demanda impatiemment Ginny.

_Maintenant on fait quoi? _En réalité, Harry n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Oui, ils devaient sortir de Godric's Hollow au plus vite, mais après, où iraient-ils? Ils devraient fort probablement recommencer à errer de ville en ville comme ils l'avaient fait avant de trouver la fosse et après avoir été forcés de partir du Square Grimmauld. L'idée ne l'enchantait guère, surtout avec le froid de canard qu'il faisait au milieu du mois de janvier, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait en ce moment.

- On sort de Godric's Hollow, répondit Harry.

- Ça je l'avais deviné toute seule, mais merci de souligner l'évidence. Alors, où est-ce qu'on va?

Harry haussa les épaules et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, sûrement en train de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter d'être coincée avec lui pendant les derniers mois.

- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu retourner dans la forêt où je nous avais emmenés après qu'on soit partis du Square Grimmauld, proposa Harry. Après ça, on devrait continuer de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un meilleur endroit.

_Ou qu'on puisse revenir à Godric's Hollow pour que j'essaie de trouver où est ce Manoir Potter dont Godric a parlé, _ajouta Harry pour lui-même. Ginny acquiesça et lui tendit sa main. Harry passa ses doigts en travers des siens et repensa à la forêt où avait eu lieu la finale de Quidditch. Il ferma les yeux et…

_- Harry!_ s'exclama Ginny, juste avant qu'il ne transplane. Arrête, je…

Mais Harry avait déjà commencé à les faire transplaner. Il ressentit la sensation d'étouffer qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il voyageait de cette manière, mais cette fois, la main de Ginny l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant et le tirait en arrière. Harry lutta un moment pour continuer d'aller de l'avant, mais se rendit vite compte que c'était peine perdue. Finalement, il se sentit aspiré vers l'arrière et tout arrêta de tourner. Il sembla tomber un instant, puis toucha le sol avec une force inouïe. Le choc lui coupa le souffle un moment. Harry devint soudainement conscient de la douleur qui grandissait dans sa cuisse gauche. Il appuya sa main droite à l'endroit où la douleur était la plus forte pour la retirer une fraction de secondes plus tard, couverte de sang. _Je viens de me désartibuler_, pensa Harry. _J'ai laissé une partie de ma jambe derrière moi. Je n'étais pas assez concentré sur ma destination. _Effectivement, il avait manqué de concentration en pensant à l'endroit où il voulait aller. Il avait été plus préoccupé à lutter contre la force qui le ramenait derrière lui.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la main de Ginny s'était retirée de sur la sienne avant qu'elle ne se dépose, tremblante, par-dessus celle qui était placée sur la cause de sa douleur.

Harry détacha son regard de sa main ensanglanté et regarda Ginny, horrifié. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir le sang s'écouler à grands bouillons de la plaie, et il aurait parié que Ginny aussi. Harry aurait juré qu'elle était plus pâle qu'avant qu'ils ne transplanent, mais il n'en était pas sûr à cause de la noirceur ambiante. Au loin, les lumières vacillantes provenant d'une maison peu entretenue se reflétaient sur un petit lac à l'allure quelque peu douteuse. Autour d'eux, des arbres et plantes de toutes sortes bloquaient la vue de la maison à ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la lisière boisée. _Le Terrier. On a atterri au Terrier. _

- Harry, tu saignes!

Ginny avait l'air aussi horrifiée que lui quand elle retira sa main de la sienne. Elle se leva sur ses genoux, ses yeux se déplaçant entre le sang qui s'accumulait rapidement sous la main d'Harry et le Terrier.

- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, s'excusa Ginny en parlant si rapidement qu'Harry devait se concentrer pour entendre distinctement chaque mot. Juste avant qu'on parte, j'ai voulu te dire qu'on devrait aller au Terrier pour avertir mes parents, mais tu avais déjà commencé à transplaner. Je…

Harry lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave, mais il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de lui crier que c'était de sa faute si il avait laissé une partie de sa jambe à Godric's Hollow. À la place, il plaça son autre main sur l'autre et appuya pour couper le flot de sang. La douleur était encore pire que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Derrière eux, entre les arbres, les branches se mirent à craquer de façon sinistre. Peu après, des murmurent inintelligibles se firent entendre directement dans leur dos. Les cheveux d'Harry se dressèrent sur sa nuque et Ginny se figea, la bouche ouverte, entre deux mots.

- Ils sont là, chuchota difficilement Harry. On doit partir d'ici avant qu'ils ne trouvent le moyen de rentrer.

- Les sorts sont supposés laisser seulement entrer ceux à qui mes parents ont donné l'autorisation. Ils ne pourront pas entrer.

- Je ne me fierais pas là-dessus, si j'étais toi. J'étais supposé être en sécurité chez les Dursley aussi, et tu vois ce que ça a donné.

Harry se redressa péniblement et réussis tant bien que mal à se remettre sur ses pieds, toujours courbé et les mains agrippant fermement sa cuisse. Il vacilla un moment, puis perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur son dos dans un buisson avec un grognement de douleur. Ginny ferma une de ses mains autour d'une des siennes, et l'aida à se relever de sa fâcheuse position.

Dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds, il se remit à vaciller, mais Ginny passa son bras dans son dos pour l'empêcher de retomber. Elle resserra son emprise en passant le bras gauche d'Harry par-dessus ses épaules. À un autre moment, Harry se serait sentit offusqué que Ginny soit obligé de lui servir de béquille humaine, mais la présence des Mangemorts derrière eux et l'absence d'une partie de sa cuisse l'empêchèrent de protester. Harry commença à marcher, lentement, boitant, mais sûrement en direction du Terrier, où Ginny semblait vouloir aller.

Normalement, Harry était juste un peu plus grand que Ginny, de cinq centimètres au plus, mais maintenant, courbé en deux, appuyé lourdement sur elle, ils étaient environ de la même taille. Ginny, malgré qu'ils soient de même taille, titubait légèrement sous son poids.

Un éclair de lumière verte passa derrière eux, éclairant le sentier tortueux sur lequel ils avançaient. Harry se retourna : les Mangemorts détruisaient méthodiquement les barrières magiques qui les séparaient de la propriété des Weasley.

- Les arbres, siffla Harry entre deux souffles. On doit… aller derrière les arbres.

Ginny les dirigea vers la lisière d'arbres qui bordaient le chemin et les fit entrer dedans. Le cœur d'Harry battait furieusement dans sa poitrine tandis que les lumières que projetaient les sorts des Mangemorts continuaient de les éclairer. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le bois avant qu'ils ne mettent les barrières par terre, ils les verraient à coup sûr.

Harry accéléra le pas autant que sa jambe le lui permettait tout en évitant le plus possible de trébucher sur des branches mortes et de se faire fouetter le visage par celles qui étaient encore accrochées aux arbres environnant. Des points noirs commençaient à apparaître dans son champ de vision, et Harry était certain qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie du paysage.

Soudain, son pied resta pris dans la racine d'un immense chêne. Harry, incapable de reprendre son équilibre, fut directement propulsé au sol. Ginny se fit entraîner dans sa chute, son bras le supportant toujours, et tomba juste à côté de l'endroit où Harry avait atterrit face contre terre.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry la vit se relever sur ses genoux et jeter un regard rapide vers l'endroit où elle savait être les Mangemorts qui essayaient de briser les barrières magiques protégeant sa maison. Les lueurs que les sorts produisaient en les frappant éclairaient son visage de vert, rouge, et d'autres couleurs, lui donnant un air encore plus nerveux que la réalité.

- Lève-toi, Harry, le pressa-t-elle. Ils peuvent encore nous voir à partir du chemin. Allez!

Harry tenta de se relever, seulement pour découvrir qu'il avait peine à bouger ses membres, particulièrement sa jambe blessée. Après plusieurs essais, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : il serait incapable de se relever. Même si Ginny réussissait une fois de plus à le remettre sur ses pieds, il ne pourrait pas rester debout. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe se faisait de plus en plus aiguë, éclipsant toute autre pensée de son esprit. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser.

- Harry, debout!

Il sentit deux mains le retourner sur le dos, puis vit Ginny, l'air d'avoir croisé un Détraqueur, penchée au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux collaient à son front et elle avait une impressionnante coupure, probablement due à une collision avec une branche, au-dessus de son sourcil droit qui laissait couler un filet de sang sur sa joue et dans son œil. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main avec empressement.

- Harry, ils vont mettre les barrières par terre d'une minute à l'autre, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Tu dois te lever.

Un éclair de lumière plus puissant que les autres passa au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'écrasa dans un tronc d'arbre plus loin. Ginny se retourna juste à temps pour voir le sort faire collision avec l'écorce et y faire un trou de la taille d'une main. Les barrières commençaient à s'écrouler.

- Je ne peux pas, finit par articuler Harry.

Ginny lança un juron qui aurait mis sa mère en furie, se releva et attrapa Harry sous les aisselles. Elle le tira tant bien que mal à travers les arbres en essayant d'éviter les branches et racines qui jonchaient le sol. Malgré cela, Harry sentait quand même les bouts de bois percer ses vêtements et la peau en-dessous, pas qu'il y portait la moindre attention. La douleur dans sa jambe avait augmenté à un tel point qu'il ne les ressentaient même plus. Ginny le laissa finalement tomber derrière le tronc d'un gros arbre, de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas le voir à partir du chemin, et s'écroula en haletant à côté de lui. Les sorts qui entraient en collision avec les barrières magiques faisaient toujours autant de bruit, mais les lueurs s'étaient plus ou moins estompées. Seules celles qui se frayaient un chemin à travers un trou dans la barrière les illuminaient encore un peu.

Reprenant lentement son souffle, Ginny enleva un de ses pulls et le roula en boule. Elle écarta ensuite les mains de Harry de sa plaie, y posa le vêtement roulé, puis laissa Harry remettre ses mains dessus.

- Continue de mettre de la pression dessus, conseilla Ginny. Ça arrêtera peut-être le saignement.

Ginny appuya ensuite son dos sur le large tronc et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front du revers de sa manche, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Personne n'étant en vue, elle revint vers Harry.

- Fais-voir, dit-elle d'une voix plutôt autoritaire.

Trop faible pour résister, Harry la laissa faire. Les points noirs qu'il voyait étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il n'arrivait même plus à mettre de pression sur sa blessure tellement il s'affaiblissait rapidement.

Ginny leva ses yeux vers lui. Derrière les iris bruns, il pouvait voir la même expression de détermination qu'elle avait en jouant au Quidditch, ou avant de prendre une décision stupide. Parfois les deux. Elle avait eu cette même expression juste avant de décider qu'elle irait au Département des Mystères avec Ron, Hermione et lui. Et elle avait abouti à l'infirmerie avec une cheville cassée.

Sans avertissement, elle glissa ses mains sous les chandails et la veste que portait Harry et les laissa glisser contre la peau de son ventre. Bien malgré lui, le souffle d'Harry se pris dans sa gorge. Ses doigts étaient glacés. Ses mains continuèrent de descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent l'attache de sa ceinture deux fois trop grande pour lui.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais? protesta-t-il faiblement. Les Mangemorts vont faire tomber les barrières d'une minute à l'autre et toi, tu me déshabille.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, pervers, rétorqua Ginny, le souffle court et les joues légèrement rosées, d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir. Si je voulais te déshabiller, j'attendrais d'être seule avec toi dans un endroit plus privé qu'ici et ce ne serait surtout pas avec un détachement de Mangemorts à nos trousses.

Elle détacha sa ceinture et la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache complètement de son pantalon. Ginny s'immobilisa un moment, juste assez longtemps pour s'assurer que les Mangemorts s'affairaient toujours à l'extérieur de la propriété, puis se pencha par-dessus-lui et passa la ceinture autour de sa jambe blessée. Elle posa sa main sur le morceau de vêtement imbibé de sang qu'elle avait prêté à Harry plus tôt.

- Enlève tes mains, demanda-t-elle.

Harry les laissa tomber à côté de lui et elle rattacha la ceinture autour de sa cuisse en la passant par-dessus le vêtement taché qu'elle tenait toujours. Il retint un cri de douleur quand elle serra la ceinture une dernière fois, pour que tout tienne en place comme elle le voulait.

- Désolé, s'excusa Ginny. C'est pour éviter que tu te fatigues à mettre de la pression sur la plaie.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça? questionna Harry. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas…

- Utilisé de sorts pour arrêter le saignement? compléta Ginny. Je ne les connais pas. De ce que j'ai compris, on apprend ça en sixième année en sortilèges. Comme je n'ai pas commencé ma sixième année…

Ginny ne termina pas sa phrase. Les bruits et les lumières des sorts que jetaient les Mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus forts et lumineux. Ils étaient de plus en plus près de briser les barrières magiques.

- Comme je ne connais pas les sorts, j'ai jugé que ce serait bon d'essayer une approche plus… moldue. Mon père a rescapé un vieux bouquin sur les techniques de secourismes moldues il y a quelques années et j'en avais lu quelques passages avant que Fred et George s'en servent comme trépied pour une de leurs expériences . Pas besoin de dire qu'il a été mis hors d'usage après ça. C'était ancien, comme livre, mais les techniques sont quand même pratiques. Pour ce qui est des sorts… il me faudrait un livre de premiers soins magiques. On en a un dans la malle, non?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle enfonça une main dans la poche de la veste d'Harry, celle dans laquelle il avait prestement fourré la malle réduite avant de partir de la fosse, et l'extirpa de sa poche. Ginny pointa sa baguette dessus, murmura la formule, et la malle repris sa taille d'origine. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à déplacer son contenu d'un côté à l'autre, de plus en plus rapidement, avant de le regarder avec inquiétude.

- Harry? Je ne trouve pas le livre. C'est toi qui l'a pris, non?

- Moi? Je n'y ait pas touché. Je croyais que c'était toi!

Ginny jura une deuxième fois et referma la malle avec force. Elle la réduisit à nouveau et la remit dans la poche d'Harry.

- Maintenant on fait quoi? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi faire pour couper le saignement et on n'a pas le livre.

- Transplane dans la fosse et va la chercher, proposa Harry.

- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai jamais suivi les cours!

- Pourtant, tu l'as bien fait en nous emmenant ici.

- Ça ne compte pas, je ne sais même pas comme j'ai fait!

- Essaie au moins!

Ginny soupira, puis se leva et essuya les genoux de ses pantalons.

- Je vais aller chercher celui que ma mère laisse toujours sur le manteau de la cheminée, annonça-t-elle.

- Non! Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule, voyons! Et si les Mangemorts te voient? Si tes parents te voient? On va trouver un autre moyen.

- Quoi? rétorqua-t-elle. Si tu as une meilleure idée, vas-y, dis-là. Mais pour l'instant, ta jambe a l'air de s'être fait manger par un dragon, tu n'es pas capable de te lever, une bande de Mangemort essaie de faire tomber les barrières magiques pour vérifier si nous sommes bien morts, et mes parents sont encore dans la maison.

Harry resta silencieux. Ginny sourit faiblement.

- Tu vois? J'ai encore raison.

Voyant que c'était peine perdue, Harry soupira et extirpa avec peine sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche. Elle était imbibée de sang par endroits. Il la tendit à Ginny, qui la prit dans ses mains, l'air confuse.

- Met-là, précisa-t-il. Comme ça, si …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une explosion semblable à un coup de tonnerre retentit derrière eux, aussitôt suivie d'une explosion de lumière aveuglante. Sans en être sûr, Harry aurait parié le contenu de sa voute à Gringott's que les Mangemorts venaient finalement de venir à bout des protections magiques qui protégeaient le Terrier.

Ginny lança prestement la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête, le cachant à la vue du monde, et appuya son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'aucun Mangemorts n'était encore en vue, puis enleva un deuxième pull et le noua à l'arbre sur lequel ils étaient appuyé.

- Ne bouge pas, et ne fais surtout pas de bruit. Je vais aller chercher le livre. Tu vas voir Harry, je… je vais trouver un moyen de tout arranger ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis désolée.

- Ginny!

Ginny s'élança entre les arbres avant même qu'il ait finit de prononcer les deux syllabes de son nom. Harry put voir sa silhouette apparaître quelque fois dans l'obscurité, mais elle disparut définitivement au bout de quelques secondes.

Derrière lui, Harry pouvait entendre les pas lourds et les voix des Mangemorts alors qu'ils passaient sur le chemin en terre battue qui menait au Terrier. Il se colla encore plus contre le tronc en espérant qu'aucun d'eux ne remarque de bras ou de jambes apparemment sans corps au beau milieu d'une forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était redevenu calme autour de lui, à l'exception du vent qui sifflait entre les branches au-dessus de lui.

Harry réalisa à ce moment que, autant un affrontement direct l'aurait rendu nerveux, il était encore pire d'attendre sans rien faire pendant que ceux qu'il aimait se mettaient en danger pour lui. Pour la première fois en sept ans, il se rendit compte à quel point il inquiétait ceux autour de lui quand il agissait sur un coup de tête. Habituellement, c'était lui qui se lançait tête baissée dans les ennuis, et les autres qui attendaient hors de danger pendant qu'il le faisait. Maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés : il était celui qui attendait, et Ginny fonçait droit vers la gueule du loup pour réparer une erreur qu'elle croyait avoir commise.

Une explosion retentit, suivit d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième. Des rires et des éclats de voix se firent entendre, laissant Harry perplexe quant à leur raison. Une dernière voix voix, plus aigüe, se rajouta aux autres. Il avait de plus en plus de peine à rester conscient plus les minutes passaient. Quelqu'un hurla quelque chose une dernière fois, puis ce fut silence.

_Où es-tu Ginny? _

Soudain, quelques minutes plus tard, une lueur verdâtre s'éleva dans le ciel, juste au-dessus du Terrier, illuminant ses environs d'une lumière oppressante.

La Marque des Ténèbres.


	16. Rédemption et regrets

**1h30 MINUTES AVANT LA FIN DE **_**TU ES FAIBLE, GINNY WEASLEY**_

Ginny s'élança à travers les arbres sans attendre qu'Harry ait fini de parler et se pencha pour rester hors de vue. Dans cette position, les plantes et buissons environnants la cachaient presque complètement. Quand elle était plus jeune, ces buissons lui avaient bien servis quand elle voulait se cacher de ses frères. Elle espérait que même si elle n'était plus aussi petite qu'avant, qu'ils puissent toujours la dissimuler. Au loin, elle pouvait à peine voir la silhouette des Mangemorts dans la noirceur ambiante, mais elle les voyait suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle et de l'arbre contre lequel Harry était appuyé. Et ils se rapprochaient à une vitesse alarmante. Ils devaient courir, assurément.

- Merde, murmura Ginny.

Elle s'allongea dans la terre gelée à ses pieds et attendit en espérant, priant même, qu'ils ne voient ni elle ni Harry. Pendant un long moment, le seul son que Ginny entendit fut celui de son cœur battant à tout rompre à ses oreilles, si fort qu'elle était presque sûre qu'on pouvait l'entendre.

Soudain, le bruit des pas lourds des Mangemorts passa devant elle, à moins de vingt mètres de sa cachette. Ginny s'écrasa encore plus au sol, tout son corps pressé sur le sol froid, et ferma les yeux. S'ils la voyaient, c'en était foutu d'elle. Tous ces mois à se cacher, à essayer de percer le mystère des Horcruxes, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Elle pouvait prétendre qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Qu'en ce moment même, couchée par terre avec une délégation de Mangemorts à sa recherche, elle n'avait pas peur. Mais elle devrait mentir.

Elle était tout simplement terrifiée. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'elle devait fermer les poings pour les garder immobiles. Quand elle s'était retrouvée dans la Chambre, elle était terrifiée. Pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, trois ans plus tôt, elle avait bien cru avoir une attaque cardiaque alors que Fred et George la traînait de force vers un endroit sûr. Quand Voldemort avait «ressuscité» à la fin de sa troisième année, ça avait été la même chose. Pendant la bataille du Ministère, celle qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard à la fin de l'année précédente, quand Voldemort en personne avait débarqué chez les Dursley, quand Greyback les avaient poursuivis, quand ils s'étaient fait attaquer dans la forêt, près de Godric's Hollow. Chaque fois, Ginny était terrifiée.

_Tu es faible, Ginny Weasley_.

Mais chaque fois, sans exception, elle avait mis sa peur de côté et avait foncé tête baissée dans tout ce que l'univers pouvait lui lancer. _Peut-être que c'est ça, finalement, être à Gryffondor_, avait pensé Ginny. _Avoir peur, mais ne pas la laisser avoir le meilleur de soi-même. Avoir le courage de ne pas la laisser nous arrêter. _Elle n'en dirait rien à personne. Pour le monde entier, Ginny Weasley se foutait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ou des risques qu'elle courait. Pour le monde, Ginny se lançait dans les ennuis sans penser aux conséquences. À l'intérieur, elle y pensait, aux risques, elle savait bien que chaque fois qu'elle s'engageait dans un affrontement, il y avait un risque qu'elle y laisse sa peau. Mais ce n'était rien qui pouvait l'arrêter. Ce n'était rien qu'elle ne_ voulait_ laisser l'arrêter.

Ginny ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le bruit des pas s'étaient estompés et elle ne pouvait plus entendre ni voir les Mangemorts, désormais. Lentement, elle se releva sur ses genoux.

_Tu es faible, Ginny Weasley_, ricana la voix de Tom Jedusor dans ses pensées. _Faible. _

- Je ne suis pas faible, dit Ginny à voix basse, plus pour se convaincre elle-même qu'autre chose. Plus maintenant.

Ginny se releva et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Harry. Non, Ginny Weasley n'était pas faible… elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de se frayer un chemin entre les branches en direction du Terrier.

Harry avait de plus en plus de peine à garder les yeux ouverts. La seule chose qui le gardait éveillé, c'était le vent glacé qui mordait ses joues découvertes. Il replaça difficilement la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête pour essayer de couper le vent, sans succès.

Contrairement à ce que la majorité des films d'actions moldus démontrait, il était pratiquement impossible de se déplacer avec une partie de la jambe manquante. La douleur occupait toutes les pensée du blessé, et tenter de se lever ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

Harry appuya sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire à présent? Ginny était partie se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup, il était seul avec une jambe hors d'usage au beau milieu d'une forêt et une bande de Mangemort rôdaient autour sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre que Ginny revienne, ce qui pourrait prendre très, très longtemps. Si elle revenait un jour…

_Arrête ça_, se sermonna Harry. _S'il y en a une qui est capable de se rendre au Terrier sans se faire remarquer par personne, c'est elle. _Mais malgré ce raisonnement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Ce serait une longue nuit.

Ginny passa à toute vitesse derrière un rocher presque entièrement rond. _D'accord Ginny, encore une vingtaine de mètres et tu arrives au ruisseau où tu as poussé Ron avant de commencer Poudlard. Après ça, se rendre jusqu'à la maison, c'est un vrai jeu d'enfant. _

Ginny ne vit pas le petit cours d'eau arriver pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était complètement gelé. Sans le savoir, elle mit le pied sur la glace, qui, étant trop mince, se brisa sous son poids. Le pied droit de Ginny passa au travers et se posa directement dans le fond de l'eau. Heureusement pour elle, il n'atteignait jamais une profondeur de plus de trente centimètres, alors seulement une partie de sa jambe fut inondée.

Sa jambe prise dans la glace, emportée par son élan, Ginny s'écrasa face contre terre au pied d'un arbre. Pendant un moment, les étoiles semblèrent tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, puis ralentirent, pour finalement s'immobiliser après quelque seconde.

Ginny se redressa, agrippa le tissu de son pantalon et tira un bon coup. Sa jambe se libéra brusquement, trempée, son pantalon et sa peau déchirés par les fragments effilés de glace qui la tenaient auparavant en place. Ginny grimaça. _Ça va laisser des marques. _Elle se releva péniblement et observa les alentours.

C'était la même chose que partout ailleurs : des arbres, des buissons, un ciel étoilé entrecoupé par les plus hautes branches, un sol gelé, un sentier tapé par les années serpentant entre la végétation… Rien qui ne différencie cette partie de la forêt de la suivante. Sauf qu'à cet endroit, le sentier qu'elle avait suivi depuis qu'elle avait laissé Harry se séparait en deux.

- Pense, Ginny, pense, murmura-t-elle à voix basse. À partir d'ici, où est le Terrier?

Était-elle allée à gauche après avoir poussé Ron dans l'eau, ou était-elle allée à droite? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Finalement, elle décida de tenter sa chance à droite. Après tout, elle était rentrée dans la forêt par la droite, et elle savait que le Terrier était à droite de la route.

Ginny frissonna. Soudainement, elle se mit à regretter d'avoir donné un de ses pulls à Harry et d'en avoir noué un autre autour d'un arbre alors qu'elle aurait pu les garder avec elle. Il faisait vraiment un froid de canard cette nuit-là.

Ginny dut se retenir pour ne pas continuer son trajet en courant à pleine capacité. Avec la noirceur presque complète dans laquelle baignaient les lieux, elle perdrait à coup sûr beaucoup plus de temps à se prendre les pieds dans les racines et à faire des collisions frontales avec des troncs d'arbres qu'elle n'en gagnerait.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Ginny comme un éclair. Le Terrier était faiblement éclairé de l'intérieur quand elle l'avait entrevu avec Harry, quelques minutes auparavant, alors ses parents devaient forcément s'y trouver, possiblement en compagnie d'un ou deux de ses frères. Tout à coup, l'idée d'aller chercher le livre de premiers soins magiques ne lui semblait plus être la meilleure solution à leur problème.

Oui, la famille de Ginny lui manquait. Atrocement, même. Mais Ginny préférait éviter de leur causer un choc trop brusque inutile si elle pouvait l'éviter. En se précipitant comme une tornade dans la maison, elle était sûre de leur en causer un. Et sa mère risquait de la sermonner si fort et si longtemps à propos de sa mort simulée qu'Harry aurait le temps de mourir d'une hémorragie trois fois d'affilée avant qu'elle ne puisse le rejoindre.

Sa famille voudrait-elle seulement d'elle à nouveau si elle réapparaissait de nulle-part après six mois passés à croire qu'elle et Harry étaient morts? Les Weasley avaient toujours été assez rapides à pardonner un de leurs membres, mais pourraient-ils lui pardonner ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir? Elle avait simulé sa mort pendant six mois. Six mois pendant lesquels, si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu les contacter, leur faire savoir qu'elle et Harry ne s'étaient pas vraiment fait assassiner et se portaient bien. Elle aurait pu leur faire savoir sans le publier dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, mais Ginny avait choisi de ne pas le faire. Pourquoi? Sincèrement, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Peut-être qu'elle leur avait caché sa survie pour s'assurer qu'aucun des Weasley ne puissent révéler la vérité, sous aucun prétexte. Ginny avait une confiance aveugle en sa famille, seulement, les Mangemorts et Voldemort avaient leurs moyens de faire parler leurs victimes contre leur volonté. Présentement, elle ne voulait pas mettre à risque tout ce qu'elle et Harry avaient hypothéqué de leur vie seulement parce qu'elle voulait que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout irait bien et que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre. Parce que oui, les étreintes de sa mère, les conversations à cœur ouvert avec son père, ses engueulades avec Ron, les coups qu'elle montait avec les jumeaux contre Percy, les moments passés avec Charlie et Bill à essayer d'en savoir plus sur leurs occupations respectives sans qu'ils ne lui cache rien, tout cela lui manquait atrocement. En ce moment, au beau milieu d'une nuit glaciale de janvier, Ginny aurait tout donné ce qu'elle possédait pour avoir droit à un seul souper familial bien au chaud.

Cependant, elle avait fait son choix au début du mois d'août, quand elle s'était réveillée dans le caveau des Weasley. Ce choix, elle le regrettait amèrement. Si elle avait protesté contre la décision de Harry de ne rien dire à personne de leur survie, Ron et Hermione auraient pu être de la quête aux Horcruxes (Hermione aurait trouvé des solutions à leurs problèmes bien plus vite qu'eux deux) et peut-être même que Fred serait encore vivant. Quoi qu'il en soit, rien de ce que Ginny pouvait faire ne changerait rien à ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ginny écarta une branche de son passage et continua son parcours presque à tâtons. Elle avait considéré allumer sa baguette, mais un Mangemort aurait pu la voir de loin et son plan tomberait à l'eau. Au loin, en plissant les yeux, elle arrivait à entrevoir les lumières du Terrier.

Elle savait que sa mère s'était toujours levée tôt, mais jamais _aussi tôt_. D'après Ginny, il devait être environ cinq heures du matin, cinq heures trente au maximum. Molly Weasley serait probablement la seule personne éveillée dans toute la maison.

C'était là, si près de revoir ceux qui lui manquaient tant, qu'elle se rendit compte que si elle parlait à ses parents ou à un de ses frères, elle ne serait jamais capable de laisser le Terrier et la sécurité qu'il lui procurait derrière. Elle serait incapable de laisser sa famille une deuxième fois. Elle resterait là-bas jusqu'à ce que la guerre ait été gagnée par un des deux camps.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Si elle le faisait, elle laisserait tomber Harry et tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour s'assurer que Voldemort ne survive pas leur affrontement final. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras maintenant : tous ces évènements qui avaient lieu autour d'elle, elle en faisait partie, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Peut-importe où elle se trouvait.

Un nouveau plan se forma dans sa tête. Elle entrerait dans la maison par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui ne se fermait jamais complètement, et attendrait que les Mangemorts quittent le caveau. Quand sa mère sortirait pour prendre sa marche matinale, chose qu'elle faisait depuis des années, elle descendrait au salon et s'emparerait du livre de premiers soins. À cette heure, son père ne serait pas encore réveillé. La seule faille de son plan, c'était que la fenêtre de sa chambre se trouvait au troisième étage.

Ginny stoppa sa réflexion quand le Terrier arriva en vue. De près, la maison paraissait de plus en plus miteuse en apparence, comme si personne n'avait pris la peine de l'entretenir depuis un long moment. Ginny ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu le Terrier avec autant de plantes grimpant sur ses murs.

Ginny se pencha et se fraya un chemin parmi les longues herbes jusqu'à la maison. Sa progression était lente, mais elle se devait de rester courbée. Le caveau n'était pas loin : si un Mangemort avait le malheur de lever les yeux pendant qu'elle s'approchait, il la verrait à coup sûr.

Finalement, Ginny posa une main sur le mur le plus près d'elle, celui sur lequel était sa fenêtre de chambre, ou plutôt, la partie qui n'était pas couverte de plantes. En levant la tête, elle pouvait voir le dessous de sa fenêtre, quelques mètres plus haut, hors de sa portée.

Elle pouvait tenter d'entrer par les portes principales de la maison, mais les chances que sa famille la voit étaient trop élevées. Une courte ascension suivie d'une lourde chute dans un buisson dépourvu de feuille la convainquit que les plantes qui grimpaient sur le mur ne lui seraient d'aucune aide pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur non plus. Au mieux, elles lui donneraient une série de coupure pour accompagner celle qu'une des tiges venait de faire dans la paume de sa main droite.

Ginny tourna le dos au mur et s'y adossa. Il devait bien avoir un moyen d'entrer sans se faire voir, non? Sortir du Terrier était facile, y rentrer était une tout autre histoire. Quand elle y habitait, elle se servait de son balai pour sortir en douce la nuit et…

Ginny se redressa d'un seul coup. Si elle avait pu _sortir_ du Terrier incognito avec un balai, à partir de sa chambre, alors elle devait bien être capable d'y _retourner_ sans alerter personne de sa présence.

Elle balaya les environs du regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le hangar à balais, un peu plus loin. Ginny se pencha à nouveau et se fit un chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où les Weasley gardaient tous leurs balais. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils s'y trouvaient encore, même si personne ne les utilisaient.

Ginny posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte branlante dès son arrivée à destination. Aussitôt, un souvenir d'elle faisant les mêmes gestes qu'en ce moment s'imposa à elle.

_Ginny, six ans, se plaça obstinément devant son frère Ron, sept ans, lui coupant définitivement tout accès à la porte. Molly, dans la cuisine, les observa un moment puis, jugeant qu'aucun des deux n'en viendrait aux coups, elle se remit à son dîner. _

_- Tu ne peux pas jouer, Ginny! Tu es trop jeune. _

_- Ce n'est même pas vrai! Tu as un an de plus que moi et tu as commencé à jouer il y a deux ans, Ron! _

_- Tu es une fille, avait renchérit Ron, comme si cela mettait un terme à la conversation. _

_- Et alors? _

_- Les filles ne jouent pas au Quidditch!_

_Ginny était partie dans sa chambre en faisant le plus de bruit possible. À six ans, elle ne pesait pas beaucoup, alors ses tentatives de tapage ne donnèrent que peu de résultat. Aussitôt qu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle en claqua la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. _

_Ce n'était pas juste! Ron avait le droit de jouer avec Fred et George, mais pas elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui, un de plus que quand il avait volé sur un balai pour la première fois. Et sa mère qui ne disait rien à cette injustice! Décidément, elle devrait régler son problème par elle-même, sans l'aide de personne. Et elle avait une assez bonne idée de comment arriver à ses fins._

_Elle serait la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch que ses frères aient jamais vus, meilleure qu'eux trois réunis! _

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ginny descendit les escaliers dans le noir, après s'être assuré que le reste de la maisonnée était profondément endormie. Elle prit bien soin d'éviter la septième marche avant d'arriver dans la cuisine : elle avait une tendance à craquer aux moments les plus inattendus. À pas de loup, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors. _

_L'air frais de mai lui fit resserrer les pans de sa robe de chambre. Ginny regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir attrapé ses pantoufles avant de sortir. Malgré cela, elle se rendit au hangar et posa sa main sur la poignée, qui refusa de tourner et, du même coup, l'empêchait d'entrer. Elle s'acharna encore sur la poignée pendant plusieurs secondes avant de perdre patience. _

_Frustrée que tous ses efforts n'aient servit à rien, Ginny lança un coup de pied dans le bas de la porte, du côté de la serrure. Elle se mit à sauter sur un pied en tenant l'autre à deux mains pendant que la porte émettait un «clic» presque inaudible et s'ouvrait devant elle._

_Ginny reposa son pied par terre, grimaçant. Elle esquissa un sourire plein de malice. Fred, George et Ron verraient bien si une fille était incapable de jouer au Quidditch. _

Ginny cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Pleurer ces moments perdus ne servirait à rien pour l'instant. Avec détermination, elle logea un coup de pied bien placé dans le bas de la porte, qui était devenu profondément renfoncé à force qu'elle donne des coups dedans, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, elle regarda brièvement derrière elle et, jugeant que la voie était libre, s'engouffra dans le hangar à balai pour s'en trouver un convenable après avoir pris grand soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Harry s'administra une énième gifle pour se tenir éveillé. Le froid ne suffisait plus. Le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure avant imbibé le tissu du pull de Ginny et formait maintenant une flaque distincte au sol sous sa jambe. À ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps.

Si seulement il pouvait fermer les yeux, juste un instant, pour se reposer… ça ne ferait de mal à personne, non? Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête. _Reste éveillé, bon sang! _

Au loin, les Mangemorts avaient commencé à essayer d'entrer dans le caveau, si Harry interprétait bien les explosions qu'il entendait au loin. Harry pria à qui voudrait bien écouter ses prières que Ginny, ou Mr et Mrs Weasley, ne se trouvent pas confrontés aux partisans de Voldemort. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si quelque chose devait leur arriver. Ce serait sa faute. Entièrement.

Harry s'envoya une autre claque, plus faible que les précédentes.

Ginny ressortit subtilement du hangar à balais, l'ancien Brossdur 5 de George sous le bras. Elle retint la porte un instant pour l'empêcher de claquer, puis la referma doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Ces gestes lui venaient aussi facilement que respirer. Après tout, elle avait passé presque dix ans de sa vie à entrer en douce dans le hangar à balais familial sans se faire prendre, alors elle connaissait par cœur ce qui pouvait la trahir en faisant du bruit autour et à l'intérieur du hangar. La porte était une de ces choses.

Ginny leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel. Au loin, elle pouvait voir le ciel devenir plus clair près de la cime des arbres. _Le soleil, va bientôt se lever_, en conclut Ginny en passant une jambe de l'autre côté du Brossdur. Après s'être assurée que personne, au Terrier ou ailleurs aux alentours, ne la regarde, elle frappa le sol de ses pieds et s'éleva dans les airs.

Malgré les circonstances, Ginny ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres quand ses pieds quittèrent le plancher des vaches pour la première fois en six mois. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa distraire par la sensation du vent glacé dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point voler lui avait manqué. Le Quidditch et, par la même occasion, voler faisait réellement partie d'elle à part entière.

Ginny rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard en se demandant qu'elle mouche avait bien pu la piquer pour qu'elle se laisse distraire ainsi. Elle aurait eu l'air brillant si quelqu'un l'avait vue, là-haut sur son balai, les deux yeux fermés et complètement immobile.

Ginny poussa le balai à sa pleine vitesse, c'est-à-dire pas si vite que ça, en direction du Terrier. Une fois arrivée au mur sur lequel était la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle redressa son balai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit perpendiculaire au sol, son balai montant en flèche. Elle s'arrêta soudainement à une trentaine de centimètres de la vitre et colla son front à la fenêtre, une main de chaque côté de son visage pour essayer de voir dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupé pendant presque seize ans.

Il faisait encore un peu trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre que la poussière qui semblait s'être accumulé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ginny recula légèrement son visage et posa ses doigts sur le rebord avant de les poser sur la vitre. Elle poussa doucement, puis plus vigoureusement quand elle vit qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, mais elle resta obstinément à la même place.

Ginny retira ses mains de la fenêtre et s'appuya sur son balai. Par accident, elle passa son index gauche sur une partie qui avait été arrachée dans le bois et se coupa. Elle ne le sentit pas du tout. Après avoir passé une partie de la nuit dehors au beau milieu du mois de janvier, elle ne sentait plus ses doigts… ni ses joues, ni ses oreilles… dans le fond, elle ne sentait plus aucune des extrémités de son corps. En prenant du recul et en se rappelant du nombre de branches mortes qui lui avaient fouetté le visage pendant qu'elle courait à travers les bois, quelques minutes plutôt, le fait qu'elle ne sente plus rien au niveau des mains et du visage n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

Ginny baissa les yeux sur son doigt blessé en frissonnant. Elle remonta le collet d'un des pulls qui lui restait plus haut autour de son coup. Sa course affolée à travers les arbres l'avait gardée au chaud, mais maintenant, sur un balai à plusieurs mètres dans les airs, le froid se faisait sentir de plus en plus.

Ginny leva les yeux de la goutte de sang qui perlait sur son doigt pour s'apercevoir que la serrure qui ornait la fenêtre de l'intérieur semblait être verrouillée. Se sentant stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, elle tira sa baguette d'entre deux épaisseurs de vêtements qu'elle portait et la pointa sur la serrure qu'elle pouvait à peine voir.

_- Alohomora_, murmura Ginny.

Un déclic résonna dans le silence de la nuit, et la fenêtre s'entrouvrit juste assez pour qu'elle puisse introduire son doigt dessous. Elle leva la vitre avec précaution, pour ne pas faire de bruits inutiles, et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Il faisait encore plus noir à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Ginny ressortit sa tête et passa sa jambe gauche du même côté de son balai que la droite. Elle replaça sa baguette entre ses vêtements afin d'avoir les deux mains libres. Elle leva ensuite son pied droit et le posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sa main gauche agrippa l'intérieur de la vitre et elle se leva lentement.

Le rebord de la fenêtre craqua sinistrement sous son poids et, pendant un moment, Ginny s'immobilisa de peur qu'il ne le supporte pas. Elle avait une jambe sur le manche du balai, l'autre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et une main pratiquement collée à la partie intérieure de la vitre tandis que l'autre se balançait dans le vide. Sous elle, une dizaine de mètres seulement la séparaient du sol, vit Ginny en baissant la tête.

Elle la releva immédiatement. Prenant une grande inspiration, Ginny s'accrocha à la vitre avec son autre main également et passa doucement son autre pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui craqua une nouvelle fois, encore plus fort que la précédente. Ginny s'immobilisa de nouveau, le front collé au mur au-dessus de la fenêtre et le reste de son corps aplatit contre la vitre qu'elle tenait toujours comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand elle fut convaincue que le mur ne s'effondrerait pas sur elle, Ginny leva lentement sa jambe droite et la fit pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa encore plus lentement descendre et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser et atterrit doucement, saine et sauve, sur le plancher de sa chambre.

Ginny s'appuya sur la petite partie de mur sous sa fenêtre et tenta de calmer son cœur qui menaçait de faire un trou dans sa poitrine en battant si fort contre sa cage thoracique. Quand elle eut repris un rythme cardiaque normal, elle se releva péniblement, ses muscles lui rappelant soudainement ses dernières activités. Elle rabaissa la vitre, coupant ainsi le courant d'air glacé qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre, et tira les vieux rideaux verts qui pendaient encore de chaque côté de la fenêtre.

Ginny se retourna lentement, appréhensive de ce qu'elle allait voir.

_- Lumos. _

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans sa chambre. Les mêmes affiches de Quidditch étaient collées aux murs, avec les photos de sa famille et amis collées à côté. Ginny tendit le bras et décrocha d'à côté de l'affiche de Gwenog Jones l'article de journal qui avait paru dans la Gazette quand ses parents avaient gagné la loterie du Gallion, en 1993. Ses frères, sa mère et son père lui souriaient, l'air parfaitement heureux. Ça avait été le dernier été paisible qu'ils avaient eu. L'été suivant, les Mangemorts avaient attaqué des Moldus à la Coupe du Monde.

Ginny sourit tristement et rangea la photo à côté de sa baguette, entre deux pulls.

Son lit était toujours aussi mal fait, et en plissant les yeux, Ginny pouvait même apercevoir un bas roulé en boule près du pied de son lit. Quelques vêtements débordaient de son armoire, notamment des capes et ses uniformes de Poudlard. Une cravate rayée rouge et or était enroulée sans précaution autour d'un des barreaux de sa tête du lit, qui n'était, comme à son habitude, pas fait. Son bureau était toujours jonché de vieux parchemins, de plûmes brisées et de contenants d'encre soit entamés ou vides.

Personne n'avait touché à ses affaires depuis sa «mort». La présence d'une épaisse couche de poussière sur tous les meubles, tous les objets, de la chambre en témoignait. En baissant les yeux, Ginny s'aperçu que ses pieds laissaient des traces de pas dans la poussière.

Ginny frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et souffla dessus pour tenter de les réchauffer. La température à l'intérieur était bien plus chaude qu'à l'extérieur, alors elle devrait cesser de frissonner sous peu.

Ginny s'approcha lentement de la porte et posa son oreille contre le bois. Comme elle l'avait pensé, elle n'entendait absolument rien de l'autre côté. Ginny ouvrit la porte et posa un pied dans le couloir, regardant à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer que personne n'allait sortir des pièces voisines et la voir. Ginny se rendit à pas de loup jusqu'à l'escalier, où elle attendit.

Elle n'avait pas entendu un seul son derrière sa porte, mais maintenant, en haut des marches, Ginny pouvait entendre un crépitement étouffé provenant sans l'ombre d'un doute d'un des étages inférieurs. Sa chambre était située au troisième étage, alors le bruit ne pouvait venir que du deuxième étage ou du rez-de-chaussée.

Des bruits d'explosions retentissaient faiblement dehors, mais ils provenaient de si loin qu'elle devait se concentrer pour les entendre correctement. Les Mangemorts forçaient probablement l'entrée du caveau en ce moment même.

Ginny eût beau tendre l'oreille et essayer de bloquer le bruit des explosions derrière elle, elle n'entendait rien de plus. Elle commença à descendre les marches, le dos collé au mur de l'escalier, sans faire de bruit. Ginny descendit ainsi, très lentement, pendant quelques interminables secondes avant d'arriver au deuxième étage.

Cet étage ne comportait que la chambre de ses parents et une salle de bain, rien d'autre. La porte de la chambre qu'ils occupaient était fermée et la lumière ne semblait pas être allumée, ce qui laissait croire que ses parents dormaient.

Le crépitement se faisait de plus en plus fort, mais il ne venait pas de cet étage. Ginny ferma les yeux et se demanda lequel de ses parents était debout à cette heure de la nuit et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer au salon.

Ginny rouvrit les yeux. La cheminée. Elle devait se rendre à la cheminée. Elle devait prendre le livre au plus vite et sortir d'ici.

Avec cette pensée en tête, Ginny s'engagea dans les marches qui la mèneraient au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry grogna en resserrant ses doigts sur la ceinture autour de sa jambe, qu'il avait à moitié détachée. La partie en cuir était passée dans la boucle, mais Harry devaient encore réussir à faire entrer la tige de métal dans un des nombreux trous qu'il avait lui-même percés.

- Un petit effort, Harry, s'exhorta-t-il.

Avec une dernière inspiration, il tira un bon coup sur la partie en cuir et, de son autre main, poussa la tige dans le trou. Harry reposa sa tête sur le tronc d'arbre et attendit que les étoiles qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux à cause de la douleur qu'il venait de s'infliger subside.

Le ciel, quelques minutes, peut-être une heure au maximum, plus tôt, était noir comme le charbon, mais il avait tourné à un bleu beaucoup moins foncé, ce qui laissait croire que le soleil se lèverait sous peu. Peut-être une autre heure, une heure et demie, conclut Harry.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux et déglutit péniblement. Il était gelé et n'arrivait pas à se garder au chaud, même si il avait essayé des sorts de réchauffement. Ils n'étaient plus assez puissants pour lui permettre d'en profiter plus longtemps que cinq minutes.

_Dépêche-toi, Ginny_, pensa Harry en regardant la jambe de son pantalon couverte de sang.

Ginny s'immobilisa à deux marches du plancher, le dos collé le plus possible contre le mur derrière elle et complètement silencieuse. Elle était là depuis quelques minutes déjà, et elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour descendre les deux dernières marches et confronter sa mère.

Ginny ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ses parents ressentiraient à voir leur fille, crue morte pendant une demi-année, surgir dans le salon comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'elle venait simplement prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Ginny s'étira le coup et aperçut son père, étonnement, le dos voûté, perché sur un tabouret branlant en bois, une radio moldue sur les genoux. Il était dos à elle, mais elle pouvait tout de même voir ce qu'il faisait, soit essayer divers boutons sur la radio. Le bruit qui l'avait tant intriguée était celui de la radio, qui grésillait probablement à cause de la magie qui créait de l'interférence. La magie et la technologie n'avaient jamais vraiment fait bon ménage, Ginny le savait bien.

Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir déjà vu son père avoir l'air aussi misérable, même quand ils manquaient sérieusement d'argent. Il était toujours celui qui voyait les choses du bon côté, qui croyait qu'elles s'amélioreraient avec le temps et que tout finirait bien, comme dans les contes de fées qu'il racontait à ses enfants avant de les mettre au lit, le soir. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à broyer du noir. Cependant, l'homme que Ginny voyait devant elle n'était plus que l'ombre du père qu'elle avait connu. Il avait maigrit depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, ses joues devenues creuses, et ses cheveux avaient décidément besoin d'être coupés. Dans cet état, sa ressemblance avec Ron était frappante. Ginny le soupçonna aussitôt d'avoir manqué une quantité non-négligeable de repas durant les derniers temps.

De temps à autres, il levait les yeux et regardait par la fenêtre, cherchant la source des explosions qu'il entendait. À sa manière, il montait la garde, près à réagir si les explosions s'avéraient être autre chose qu'une des expériences ratées de Xenophilius Lovegood, de l'autre côté de la colline. Il n'était pas rare que les bruit provenant de la maison des Lovegood se rendent jusqu'au Terrier. Ginny, quant à elle, savait que ce n'était pas Mr Lovegood qui faisait ce tapage assourdi.

Ginny observa le reste de l'étage. La cuisine semblait plus en ordre qu'à l'habitude, comme si les habitants du Terrier s'en servaient moins, et le salon était lui aussi impeccable. Le sac de tricot de sa mère, un pull à moitié tricoté en sortant, était posé par terre près de sa chaise préférée devant l'âtre. En gros, rien n'avait changé, à part le fait que la maison était plus en ordre que Ginny ne l'avait jamais vue.

La gorge serrée à la vue de son père se ressemblant si peu, Ginny revint à sa position initiale, le dos collé sur le mur. Lentement, elle grimpa les marches jusqu'au troisième étage et entra discrètement dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, où elle posa la tête entre se main.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire, à présent? Faire savoir sa présence ou attendre que son père parte travailler pour prendre le livre et s'enfuir avec? Non, la deuxième option était hors de question. Harry était seul et blessé et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire attendre trop longtemps. Elle irait prendre le livre au plus vite, tant pis s'il la voyait. Elle aurait tout le temps du monde pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu.

Dehors, les explosions avaient finalement cessé. Ginny ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elles s'étaient arrêtées, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle devrait avertir ses parents également, pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Ils pourraient aller se réfugier chez Bill, ou encore Charlie, ou même chez Fred et… _Non, chez George_, se corrigea-t-elle. _C'est seulement George, maintenant. _

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui fit savoir qu'il ne devait pas être très loin de six heures du matin. Le ciel au-dessus des collines avait pris une teinte rosée. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt.

Ginny se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller avertir ses parents des Mangemorts à l'extérieur et de ramener le livre au plus vite, mais son élan fut stoppé par une explosion qui retentit autour d'elle comme un coup de tonnerre. La secousse la projeta par terre et sa tête heurta durement le plancher. Pendant un moment, Ginny n'entendit qu'une série de cris, mais sa tête qui tournait et ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient l'empêchaient de reconnaître ou comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Ginny se releva péniblement en se tenant sur son matelas.

Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles cessa enfin et Ginny put enfin entendre clairement les voix qui venaient du rez-de-chaussée.

- J'ai demandé, questionna une voix grave et lente, où est Harry Potter? Est-il avec ta fille, Weasley?

- Oui, il est avec elle! Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que vous les avez tués tous les deux!

- Dernière chance, Weasley. Où sont-ils?

- Ils sont morts, bon sang! Ton maître les as tués!

À ce point, Ginny s'était remise sur ses pieds et avait tiré sa baguette en courant vers les escaliers. Elle vit vaguement sa mère sortir en catastrophe de sa chambre juste avant qu'elle n'arrive au premier étage, vêtue d'une robe de nuit. Sa mère dévala le reste des marches et posa les pieds sur le plancher du salon juste comme la silhouette encapuchonnée levait sa baguette vers son père. Sa mère se précipita aux côtés de son mari.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Weasley. Tu n'aurais pas dû nous mentir.

Ginny était figée sur place, dans les marches entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée. Elle aurait voulu courir jusqu'à son père, sauter sur les Mangemorts, empêcher sa mère d'assister à ce qui allait inévitablement se passer, mais plus aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissait. Soudain, les jambes de Ginny recommencèrent à lui obéir et elle dévala les marches qu'il lui restait à descendre.

Sa mère avait rejoint son père et s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand elle descendit les marches, Ginny fit un tel vacarme que son père, sa mère et les Mangemorts se retournèrent.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent entre eux, perplexes. Ils avaient probablement compté sur son père pour leur dire où ils étaient cachés, mais ils ne devaient pas avoir été préparés à la possibilité de tomber devant elle en personne. De ce que Ginny pouvait voir, ils étaient sept ou huit environ. Le Mangemort qui avait sa baguette pointée sur son père fut le premier à briser le silence.

- Tiens, Weasley. On dirait que ta fille n'est pas morte en fin de compte.

Ginny eut peine à entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'il était situé dans son crâne plutôt que dans sa poitrine. Ginny fixait son père, qui avait lui-même les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Ginny? C'est toi? C'est vraiment toi? demanda-t-il, l'air ahuri.

- C'est moi, papa, répondit finalement Ginny, la voix rauque. Je suis vivante.

Le Mangemort qui pointait le menaçait de sa baguette éclata d'un rire méprisant. Les yeux de Ginny se portèrent immédiatement sur lui. Le Mangemort portait un masque qui cachait complètement son visage, mais de longues mèches blondes presque blanches s'étaient échappées du capuchon. Elle aurait reconnu ces cheveux partout.

- Malefoy, cracha Ginny.

Le Mangemort leva son autre main et la passa devant son visage. Le masque disparu, laissant place au sourire méprisant de Lucius Malefoy lui-même. Il abaissa un peu sa baguette et regarda Ginny de haut en bas, comme pour l'évaluer.

- Rapide déduction, pour une Weasley, acquiesça-t-il. Malheureusement, on dirait que ton très cher père m'a mentit. Alors…

Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur son père.

_- Avada Kedavra!_

- NON!

- ARTHUR!

Pendant une fraction de seconde, juste avant que le sort ne frappe, le regard d'Arthur Weasley croisa celui de sa fille. Il s'y attarda un moment. À ce moment, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les yeux bleus de son père, résignés, croisèrent les iris bruns terrifiés de Ginny pour la dernière fois.

Le temps sembla recommencer à s'écouler normalement, et le jet de lumière verte frappa Arthur en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté en arrière, près du fauteuil préféré de sa femme, et resta immobile, étendu au sol. Ses yeux, dépourvus de vie, demeurèrent fixés sur Ginny.

Molly hurla et se précipita aux côtés de son mari, coupant le dernier regard qu'il avait échangé avec sa fille. Ginny sortit de sa stupeur et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, les bras de chaque côté de son corps.

La seule chose que Ginny voyait, c'était les yeux de son père. Ça ne changeait rien si sa mère était pratiquement couchée par-dessus lui. Elle se souviendrait de ces yeux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Comment ils rayonnaient d'amour pour ces enfants, comment les iris bleus semblaient s'illuminer quand on lui parlait des inventions moldues. Mais surtout, elle se rappellerait jusqu'au jour de sa mort comment la vie les avaient quittés alors qu'il la regardait.


	17. Des retrouvailles indésirables

Ginny n'entendit pas le cri de désespoir passer ses lèvres, mais elle sentit les larmes commencer à embrouiller ses yeux.

Autant son cœur voulait lui faire croire que son père était vivant, autant ses yeux et sa tête disaient le contraire. Elle avait vu le sort le frapper. Elle l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, et pourtant, elle refusait d'y croire. Même quand Arthur Weasley resta allongé près du fauteuil, les yeux grands ouverts, sa femme en larmes presque couchée sur lui.

Personne ne pouvait survivre à l'_Avada Kedavra. _Pas même son père.

Autour de Ginny, tout était devenu silencieux. Elle voyait sa mère s'époumoner aux côtés de son mari, elle voyait ses lèvres former le prénom de son père, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendait les Mangemorts autour d'elle. Et puis, tout d'un coup, tous les sons semblèrent la rattraper en même temps. Les cris désespérés de sa mère. Sa propre respiration saccadée. Le rire des Mangemorts.

Lucius Malefoy examinait sa baguette, comme si le sort avait pu l'endommager d'une quelconque manière, avec un air ennuyé. Les autres partisans de Voldemort parlaient entre eux, passaient des commentaires, comme si rien ne s'était passé, à l'exception de deux silhouettes en arrières qui restaient dans leur coin, sans parler ni bouger, à fixer la fenêtre qui était dos à Malefoy.

Ginny reposa son regard sur Malefoy, qui regardait Molly tenter désespérément de réveiller son mari avec un sourire en coin à peine déguisé. Jamais Ginny, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, n'avais souhaité la mort de quelqu'un autant qu'elle souhaitait celle de Malefoy en ce moment.

Il avait tué son frère au début du mois. Il venait tout juste d'assassiner son père sous ses yeux, quelques semaines seulement après. Quand s'arrêterait-il?

Les cris désespérés entrecoupés de sanglots profonds de sa mère étaient de loin les sons les plus déchirants qu'elle avait entendus de sa vie entière. Ginny sentit ses yeux commencer à brûler et sa gorge se serrer. _Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je ne vais pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. _

Malefoy croisa son regard.

- Je peux t'aider, Weasley? ricana-t-il.

- Va au diable, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Ses efforts pour contenir ses larmes s'avéraient plus ou moins fructueux puisque sa vision s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Ginny cligna rapidement des yeux pour essayer de les refouler.

- Autre chose, Weasley?

Ginny se remit sur ses pieds en chancelant, sous le regard moqueur de Malefoy. Elle resserra son emprise sur sa baguette tout en la gardant contre sa jambe, hors de vue.

- Une seule. _Chiroptera!_

Malefoy ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait frappé. En une fraction de seconde, son visage se couvrit de chauves-souris géantes, directement sorties de son nez, qui se mirent à battre furieusement des ailes. Malefoy tenta bien de s'en débarrasser, mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut se prendre les pieds dans sa cape et s'écraser durement sur le dos, aux pieds de Ginny.

Ginny ne perdit pas une secondes quand Malefoy tomba. Dès qu'il toucha terre, elle s'en prit aussitôt à lui. Elle frappait, giflait et griffait chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Malefoy, aux prises à la fois avec elle et avec les chauves-souris, n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Ginny continua cependant à lui asséner autant de coups qu'elle était physiquement capable de donner sans jamais lui donner de répit. Quelque part au milieu de son assaut, la digue qu'elle s'était elle-même bâtie pour empêcher ses larmes de couler se brisa, et Ginny put les sentir rouler sur ses joues pendant qu'elle frappait Malefoy sans relâche.

Son attaque prit fin lorsqu'un des Mangemorts, sortant de sa stupeur, lui envoya un sort de stupéfixion alors que son poing levé s'apprêtait à s'écraser une fois de plus dans le visage de Malefoy. Le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine et la vit pratiquement voler à travers les airs pour finir sa course en frappant avec force les pierres entourant la cheminée, à quelques centimètres seulement de ses parents.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger et que sa vision soit considérablement embrouillée par ses larmes, Ginny put quand même voir Malefoy chanceler en se relevant, aidé par deux autres des disciples de Voldemort. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre, il les repoussa et se retourna vers Ginny, ses yeux trahissant sa colère.

Il avait un œil au beurre noir qui se formait sur son œil gauche, et son visage au grand complet était couvert de lacérations causées par les ongles de Ginny et d'ecchymoses, gracieuseté des poings de cette dernière.

Il avança vers Ginny à grands pas, l'air menaçant. Molly se releva prestement, toujours en larmes et le corps secoué de sanglots, en le voyant avancer sur sa fille.

- Arrêtez! s'époumona Molly. Arrêtez!

- Faites-la taire! ordonna Malefoy sans lui accorder un regard.

Un des Mangemorts lui envoya un sortilège de mutisme presque aussitôt, et tout ce que Molly put faire, ce fut agiter ses lèvres furieusement sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle leva sa baguette, qu'elle venait tout juste de tirer de son tablier fleuri, mais ils furent plus rapide qu'elle et elle se retrouva désarmée et muette en moins de cinq secondes.

Malefoy n'avait d'yeux que pour l'adolescente étendue à ses pieds.

- C'est à ça que tu veux jouer, Weasley? Très bien. Dans ce cas…

Il envoya un coup de pied directement dans l'estomac de Ginny, qui sentit son souffle la quitter. Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait probablement recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais le sortilège avec lequel elle avait été frappée l'empêchait de le faire.

Peu satisfait, Malefoy lui en envoya encore quelques-uns, dont un qui glissa sur sa gorge, avant de s'arrêter, le souffle court. Ginny de son côté, était sûre qu'il venait de briser une de ses côtes. Possiblement plus qu'une. Elle se sentait suffoquer, incapable de respirer à cause du dernier coup. Le pire dans tout ça, selon elle, c'était qu'elle pouvait sentir sa baguette s'enfoncer dans son dos, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'atteindre.

Malefoy leva finalement sa baguette quand il vit qu'elle était en train de tourner bleu.

_- Finite Incantatem. _

Le sort se cancella et Ginny ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine par reflexe. Malefoy empoigna son cou et la souleva de terre. Ses orteils frôlaient le sol, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle prenne appuis dessus. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement sa poigne était serrée autour de son cou. Des points noirs apparurent peu à peu dans son champ de vision, bloquant méthodiquement tout le reste, jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse tomber par terre. Elle s'appuya sur ses genoux et ses mains et se mit à tousser comme une défoncée, essayant désespérément de dégager ses voies respiratoires. Après quelques interminables secondes, Ginny put à nouveau respirer, mais laborieusement. Sans qu'il la voie, elle ramassa sa baguette de l'endroit où elle était tombée plus tôt et la fit disparaitre dans sa manche. D'un même mouvement, elle s'essuya les yeux pour en enlever les dernières larmes. Elle aurait bien assez de temps pour pleurer plus tard. Et si jamais elle ne sortait pas vivante du Terrier, alors, au moins, elle n'aurait plus besoin de pleurer la mort de son père. Si jamais il y avait une vie après la mort, ce dont elle était convaincue, elle serait réunie avec lui et Fred.

Malefoy agrippa le collet d'un de ses pulls et la remit sur ses pieds sans ménagement. Ginny grimaça à la douleur qui passa dans ses côtes quand il le fit mais s'efforça de ne pas trop le laisser paraître. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir comme jamais, de même que son dos, qui avait heurté assez durement les pierres de la cheminée quand elle s'était «écrasée».

Malefoy la regarda avec mépris un instant, puis la poussa dans le cercle de Mangemorts. Encore chancelante, elle s'écrasa face contre terre devant eux.

- Tu veux jouer à ce jeu? Pas de problème, Weasley. On va jouer, nous aussi.

Sur ce, il la releva avant de la frapper directement à la mâchoire, la renvoyant directement par terre. Le Mangemort le plus plus près la releva, puis la frappa avec le revers de sa main. Ginny sentit une autre paire de main la relever, et se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisi de sauter sur Lucius Malefoy, qui était entouré d'une douzaine de Mangemorts, alors qu'elle était seule. Complétement seule.

Ginny ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle se faisait lancer d'un Mangemort à l'autre comme ça, mais chaque partie de son corps, sans aucune exception, la faisait souffrir. Certaines mains, plus aventureuses que d'autres, s'attardait sur ses seins ou d'autres parties de son corps toutes aussi privées avant de la relever sans ménagement en passant des commentaires plutôt déplacés. Ginny se sentait sale, souillée, et chaque fois qu'elle sentait leurs mains sur son corps, elle devait lutter contre l'envie de vomir qui l'envahissait.

- Suffit, résonna vaguement la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

Le Mangemort qui tenait Ginny la laissa tomber sans ménagement par terre. Ginny y resta un moment, le visage collé contre le plancher froid, puis se releva sur ses coudes. À l'endroit où sa tête avait reposé, une petite flaque de sang avait commencé à se former. Ginny passa une main sur son visage afin d'évaluer les dégâts. En plus des nombreuses ecchymoses qu'elle devait sûrement avoir récolté et de son sourcil fendu par sa course dans les bois, sa lèvre s'était ouverte et son nez saignait abondement. À en juger par la douleur qui en provenait, il était probablement cassé. Un de ses yeux commençait à enfler dramatiquement, obstruant sa vision.

- Debout, Weasley, ordonna Malefoy. Maintenant.

Ginny détestait obéir aux ordres, ceux du Mangemort compris, mais elle préférait de loin lui faire face debout plutôt qu'agenouillée à ses pieds. Ginny se redressa lentement, d'abord sur ses genoux avant de se remettre sur ses pieds, grimaçant quand ses côtes se mirent à protester contre le mouvement soudain.

Ginny envoya un regarda haineux à Malefoy qui ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il examina sa baguette un instant puis la pointa sur Arthur. Son corps s'éleva dans les airs et en moins de deux secondes, il fut largué sans ménagement au milieu du cercle, près de Ginny. Elle détourna les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard mort de son père ou de seulement le voir mort à ses pieds.

Un bruit de verre cassé retentit à sa droite, et Ginny tourna la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait causée.

Sa mère, retenue en dehors du cercle par deux Mangemorts à l'air efflanqué, se débattait comme une furie pour se défaire de leur emprise. Un d'eux avait la baguette de sa mère dans la poche de sa cape. La source du bruit avait été un vase que Ginny avait toujours trouvé affreux qui venait de tomber de son perchoir sur une table basse pendant les efforts désespérés de sa mère.

- Apportez-la ici, ordonna Malefoy. Et ne lui laissez pas reprendre sa baguette, imbéciles!

Molly en avait effectivement profité pour tenter de subtiliser sa baguette à celui qui la lui avait prise pendant que les deux partisans de Voldemort écoutaient les directives de leur «chef» attitré. Ils la tirèrent en la soulevant pratiquement du sol jusque dans le cercle formé par leurs comparses. Ils ne relâchèrent toutefois pas leur poigne sur elle une fois arrivés à destination.

- Regarde ton père, Ginevra, susurra Malefoy.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rétorqua Ginny avec haine.

- Il est mort pour avoir tenté de te cacher, tu les sais ça? C'est entièrement de ta faute. Si tu t'étais montrée plus tôt, il serait encore vivant en ce moment.

- Tu mens, contra Ginny. Tu l'aurais tué de toute façon.

Ginny sentait les larmes remonter et tentait de les refouler une fois de plus alors que la réalisation de ce qui venait de se passer la rattrapait. Elle ne montrerait pas ses faiblesses à Lucius Malefoy, ça jamais. Les dragons deviendraient végétariens avant que cela n'arrive.

- Peut-être. Peut-être que non, renchérit-il. Tu ne le sauras jamais, Ginevra.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _Lucius_, répéta Ginny avec plus de haine.

Le sourire détaché qu'il avait arboré jusque-là s'effaça un peu, pour réapparaître presque aussitôt. Il pointa sa baguette vers elle, et Ginny crut bien que sa dernière heure était venue. Pour de bon, cette fois. Elle considéra fermer ses yeux pour ne pas voir le sort la frapper, mais elle ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à Malefoy. Molly se débâti avec encore plus de vigueur, sans toutefois arriver à se débarrasser de ces gardiens.

Contre toute attente, Malefoy leva sa baguette au plafond et sourit à Ginny, étrangement.

_- Morsmordre!_

Ginny pouvait pratiquement voir la tête de serpent flotter sinistrement au-dessus du Terrier, baignant les alentours d'une aura verdâtre. Les autres Mangemorts autour d'eux se mirent à parler rapidement, à voix basse pour que seuls ceux concernés entendent ce qu'ils disaient. Ginny n'en comprenait pas un mot.

Malefoy abaissa sa baguette. Il la remit dans sa cape et releva la manche de son bras gauche, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans son avant-bras gauche. Lentement, il amena son index droit au-dessus de la Marque.

- Je crois que le maître sera… satisfait de te revoir, Ginevra Weasley. Après tout, vous êtes pratiquement meilleurs amis après vos entretiens dans la Chambre, je me trompe?

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent avec appréhension. Malefoy abaissa son doigt et l'appuya fermement sur la Marque.

Sans explication, une douleur intense, plus intense que ce que Ginny n'avait jamais imaginé, scinda son front en deux. Ginny se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, les deux mains plaquées contre son front en hurlant de douleur.

Toujours appuyé sur son arbre, Harry vit la Marque des Ténèbres apparaître dans le ciel au-dessus du Terrier longtemps après le départ de Ginny. Il avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts à présent et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, il le savait très bien.

Soudain, une douleur familière apparut dans son front. Harry serra les dents en se sentant infiltrer involontairement les pensées de Lord Voldemort lui-même une fois de plus.

_Il était toujours assis au même endroit que quand il avait envoyé Queudver former un bataillon de Mangemorts pour aller examiner l'endroit où les Weasley, ces traitres-à-leur-sang, avaient enterrés leur fille et Harry Potter. _

_Si Potter et Weasley n'y étaient plus, alors ils devaient forcément avoir trouvé un moyen de revenir d'outre-tombe. Il les avait tués tous les deux, c'était indisputable. Mais comment auraient-ils fait? Assurément, aucun des deux ne connaissait assez profondément les Forces du Mal pour vaincre ainsi la mort. Si lui n'y était pas encore complètement arrivé, après plus de cinquante ans, alors aucun adolescent de dix-sept ou seize ans, aussi intelligents et ingénieux qu'ils soient, ne pourrait le faire. _

_Il saurait de toute façon bien assez tôt si ses préoccupations étaient fondées. Il avait donné comme ordre au détachement de partisans qu'il avait envoyé à la résidence des Weasley de l'avertir via leur Marque des Ténèbres si jamais le caveau s'avérait vide ou s'ils trouvaient quelque chose d'importance. _

_Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une brûlure à son avant-bras gauche. Il leva les yeux de la Marque noire comme l'encre sur sa peau d'un blanc cadavérique et les fixa dans un coin sombre de la pièce où un large serpent se reposait, enroulé plusieurs fois sur lui-même _

_Voldemort se leva lentement et replaça les pans de sa cape. _

_Viens, Nagini. Il semblerait qu'une visite de courtoisie chez les Weasley s'impose._

Harry se sentit réintégrer son propre corps à pleine vitesse et perdit connaissance au moment où il pût à nouveau sentir l'écorce dure et froide de l'arbre dans son dos.

Ginny serra les dents et s'efforça de ne pas se remettre à crier, même si elle avait la sensation que quelqu'un essayait de séparer son crâne en deux à l'aide d'une hache éméchée. Autour d'elle, les Mangemorts continuaient à parler avec excitation comme si de rien était. La douleur devenait si insupportable qu'elle n'entendait plus un son autour d'elle à l'exception de sa respiration saccadée.

Après ce qui lui sembla comme une éternité, la douleur se résorba un peu dans sa tête et elle put enfin retirer ses mains de son visage. La première chose dont elle se rendit compte, ce fut que les Mangemorts, qui jacassaient comme des pies depuis que Malefoy avait placé la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du Terrier, s'étaient tous tut, sans exception. Aucun son, ou presque, ne pouvait être entendu dans la pièce. Apparemment, même sa mère avait cessé de se débattre contre ses gardiens attitrés. Ginny comprit pourquoi dès qu'elle releva la tête.

Juste à côté de la porte, enveloppé d'une cape et d'une robe de sorcier noire, son serpent enroulé à ses pieds, se tenait Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Le premier réflexe de Ginny fut de reculer pour se mettre le plus loin possible de celui qui avait hanté sa première année et tous ses cauchemars depuis, mais elle se ressaisit juste avant de suivre sa première idée.

_Tu es faible, Ginny Weasley_, susurra la voix du Tom Jedusor adolescent dans sa tête. Le sang de Ginny se glaça dans ses veines. Pendant un moment, elle crut que son cœur allait manquer un battement en voyant celui qui avait ruiné sa première et deuxième année à Poudlard. Elle pouvait sentir un frisson courir le long de son dos, et il n'était absolument pas dû au froid ambiant.

Elle n'avait pas montré ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment à Malefoy et aux Mangemorts pendant qu'ils la poussaient autour, alors elle ne laisserait pas non plus savoir à Tom Jedusor qu'en vérité, elle était terrifiée. À la place, elle posa une main gauche sur sa manche droite, où, par miracle, sa baguette se trouvait toujours. Elle était restée cachée dans sa manche depuis qu'elle l'y avait dissimulée, après avoir frappé la cheminée.

Les Mangemorts s'alignèrent presque automatiquement le long des murs pour laisser plus de place à leur maître, ce que Ginny, en d'autres circonstances, aurait trouvé d'allure pathétique. Ils baissèrent tous la tête, même Malefoy. Toutefois, ce dernier resta où il était, soit juste devant elle.

Les Mangemorts qui tenaient Molly s'écartèrent eux aussi, sans toutefois s'assurer de garder une poigne ferme sur la mère de Ginny. Aussitôt que cette dernière sentit la pression sur ses bras se relâcher, elle s'empressa de s'éloigner d'eux le plus vite possible et elle vint se jeter aux côtés de Ginny.

Ginny pouvait sentir les mains de sa mère sur son visage, sur ses bras, s'assurant qu'elle était encore en un seul morceau, mais son regard restait fixé sur Voldemort. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il était resté dans l'ombre sans bouger d'un cheveu et semblait l'observer avec attention. Ginny détourna les yeux : la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie observée de la sorte, elle était coincée dans la Chambre des Secrets avec un vieux journal, un Basilic près à être lâché sur des étudiants et Tom Jedusor.

Ginny observa les alentours. Les Mangemorts étaient alignés sur les murs, Voldemort était juste devant la porte qui menait au dehors à partir du salon et… _La porte_, pensa Ginny. _Il y a une autre porte pour sortir, dans la salle à manger. _

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la salle à manger. Coup de chance, ou du destin, un seul Mangemort à l'allure un peu chétive la séparait de la porte. En reportant son attention à Voldemort, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'endroit où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois de la soirée.

_Maitenant ou jamais, _pensa Ginny.

En moins d'une seconde, elle s'était remise sur ses pieds et courait à pleine vitesse en direction de la porte de cuisine en entraînant sa mère à sa suite.

Lord Voldemort ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait en transplanant chez les Weasley. Harry Potter, peut-être? Cela serait sûrement une excellente fin à cette longue journée. Le plus vite il l'attraperait, le plus vite les rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler autour de lui cesseraient et Harry Potter redeviendrait mort aux yeux de la communauté magique une fois pour toutes. Oui, tout allait selon ses plans.

Seulement, en arrivant là-bas, il ne fût pas accueilli par la vision de Potter livré à lui, mais de la plus jeune des Weasley, tenant sa tête entre ses mains comme si elle allait se séparer en deux, à genoux au milieu d'un cercle de ses partisans.

Il devait admettre qu'à part les cheveux roux, elle n'avait gardé aucune trace de la gamine qu'il avait possédée à travers son journal. Voldemort se rappelait l'avoir vue se débattre pour échapper à son emprise et pleurer de douleur et de dépit quand elle s'était rendu compte que cela lui était impossible. Maintenant, c'était une jeune femme que d'autres auraient probablement trouvée des plus attirantes, même couverte de terre et de sang, et qui serrait les dents pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son qui trahirait sa douleur. Des traces de larmes formaient des sillons sur ses joues, à travers la terre et le sang qui s'y étaient accumulés, mais aucune ne coulait, contrairement à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face-à-face. Oui, sa rencontre avec la version plus jeune de lui-même avait définitivement changé Ginevra Weasley.

Elle enleva finalement ses mains de son front après plusieurs longues secondes et releva la tête, sa respiration rapide et laborieuse. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, l'air de défi qui était étampé sur son visage disparut et un éclat de pure terreur, suivit d'un imperceptible mouvement de recul, passa dans ses yeux.

Il sourit intérieurement à sa réaction. Si le fait d'être entourée par un détachement complet de Mangemorts ne suffisait pas à lui faire perdre son semblant de courage, alors il devrait le lui faire perdre par ses propres moyens.

Un plan se forma rapidement dans sa tête. Si elle était vivante, alors Potter l'était aussi. Elle savait où Potter se trouvait, et il se devait de le retrouver avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait vent de sa résurrection. Il pouvait voir ce qui allait se passer aussi clairement que si les évènements s'étaient déjà produits.

Même si ce n'était que son Horcruxe qui avait possédé Ginevra Weasley pendant sa première année, il se rappelait de tout ce qui s'était passé cette année, jusque dans les moindres détails. Quand son journal avait été détruit par Potter, les souvenirs que l'objet avait accumulé s'étaient, pour ainsi dire, transférés dans sa propre mémoire. Il utiliserait tous les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets contre elle pour l'affaiblir mentallement, puis la stupéfixerait avant de l'amener au Manoir Malefoy, dans les donjons, où il lui ferait avouer la vérité sur l'endroit où se cachait Harry Potter. Cela prendrait sûrement quelques jours car, à en juger par ce qu'il voyait de la jeune femme et ce qu'il avait entendu d'elle par ses partisans, elle avait une détermination coulée dans l'acier, mais sa résolution serait brisée bien assez tôt. Il s'en chargerait personnellement.

Les yeux de la plus jeune Weasley parcourraient furieusement la pièce, sans doute à la recherche d'une sortie utilisable, tandis que sa mère s'accrochait désespérément à elle. _Pathétique_, pensa-t-il, amusé par la situation.

Tout d'un coup, ses yeux se posèrent sur un point fixe par terre avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Derrière elle, Voldemort pouvait apercevoir une porte. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'elle allait tenter de faire.

Sans avertissement, elle agrippa fermement le bras de sa mère et se leva d'un bond, l'entraînant avec elle. Malgré ses blessures évidentes, elle se mit à courir étonnement vite avec comme destination la porte qu'il avait aperçu. Elle plaqua violement le seul Mangemort qui la séparait de son but, qui tomba sur le dos à cause du choc. Sans s'arrêter, mais en titubant et traînant sa mère derrière elle, elle continua jusqu'à ce que Voldemort juge qu'elle se soit un peu trop approchée de la porte.

Avec désinvolte, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la poignée de la porte que tentait d'atteindre la jeune fille. Juste comme la main de la plus jeune Weasley touchait la poignée, un «clic» presque inaudible se fit entendre dans la pièce. Elle tourna la poignée plusieurs fois, sans succès et essaya même d'enfoncer la porte avec une de ses épaules avant que les Mangemorts qui s'étaient lancés à ses trousses ne l'attrapent elle et sa mère.

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens un instant pendant qu'elle se débattait, et il put la voir déglutir péniblement.

Lord Voldemort voulait des réponses, et il allait les avoirs, coute que coute. Et, de toute évidence, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'arrêterait à rien pour avoir ce qu'il convoitait.

Ginny ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait couru aussi vite. Avoir Voldemort dans son salon devait sûrement avoir quelque chose à y voir. Dès qu'elle se leva, le bras de sa mère serré dans sa main, elle se retourna vers la cuisine. Un seul Mangemort se tenait entre elle et la porte. Sans y penser, Ginny fonça tout droit et fit une collision directe avec une des épaules du partisan de Voldemort, ce qui l'envoya valser en tournoyant au plancher. En d'autres circonstances, ça aurait probablement été comique, mais en ce moment, avec la délégation de Mangemorts qui criaient au meurtre derrière elle, l'humour de la situation lui était caché.

Ginny continua sa course, traînant sa mère à moitié derrière elle, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle puisse mettre sa main libre sur la poignée de la porte.

Juste comme elle allait la tourner, un «clic» pourtant presque inaudible résonna à ses oreilles comme si un géant s'amusait à frapper une cloche géante de toutes ses forces. Avec horreur, Ginny constata que la porte venait de se verrouiller sous ses doigts. Elle eut beau essayer de tourner la poignée de toutes ses forces et dans toutes les directions possibles et imaginables, rien n'y fit. Elle refusa de s'ouvrir.

À court d'option, Ginny lâcha le bras de sa mère et recula de quelques pas, pleinement consciente que les Mangemorts, maintenant réveillés de leur stupeur, se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle. Ginny fonça sur la porte à pleine vitesse, mais elle ne bougea même pas. La seule chose qu'elle gagna de cet essai, ce fut un élan de douleur aigüe dans son épaule gauche.

Ginny eut à peine le temps de formuler un juron avant qu'elle ne sente les mains des partisans de Voldemort se refermer sur elle. Elle savait que sa mère se trouvait quelque part à sa droite, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la voir ni à l'entendre, à cause du sortilège de mutisme qu'un des Mangemorts lui avait envoyé plus tôt. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les robes noires des Mangemorts qui la ramenaient de force au milieu du salon.

Ginny se débattit, frappant chaque partie du corps de ses gardiens qu'elle pouvait atteindre, mais c'était peine perdue. Dès qu'elle réussissait à atteindre l'un d'eux et qu'il tombait, un autre semblait immédiatement prendre sa place, ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se retrouva, une fois de plus, projetée par terre aux pieds de quelqu'un vêtu de noir. Cette fois, par contre, ce ne fut pas aux souliers haute gamme en cuir de dragon de Lucius Malefoy qu'elle fut confrontée, mais à une paire de pieds nus, pâles comme la mort.

Ginny leva lentement les yeux, même si elle savait déjà qui se tenait debout devant elle. Deux yeux rouges sang, dans un visage blanc comme une tête de mort, l'observaient attentivement, de haut en bas.

Ginny savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'être allée en enfer et d'en être revenue trois fois d'affilée, avec toutes ses blessures et la saleté qui couvrait ses vêtements et sa peau. Elle sentait un de ses yeux se fermer graduellement, sans aucun doute à cause d'un œil au beurre noir, et sa lèvre fendue brûlait à cause des larmes qui y étaient tombées. En fait, chaque centimètre carré de son corps la faisait souffrir en ce moment.

Comme si le fait qu'elle se tenait au pied de Lord Voldemort venait tout juste de la frapper, Ginny se releva d'un bond et prit plusieurs pas vers l'arrière, trébuchant presque sur ce qui restait du bas de ses jeans, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une paire de main s'abattit sur ses épaules déjà meurtries et la renvoya sans ménagement devant l'abominable créature que Tom Jedusor était devenu.

Ginny s'était toujours répété que peu importe les circonstances, si elle devait un jour se retrouver une fois de plus devant Tom Jedusor, elle n'essaierait plus de s'enfuir devant lui, qu'elle lui tiendrait tête, contrairement à leur dernière rencontre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais maintenant qu'elle était face à face avec lui, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais de bon cœur, mais elle était terrifiée par Voldemort.

Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée face à lui durant les dernières années. Enfin, si on excluait les quelques secondes qu'elle avait passé sans être sous l'effet de l'_Endoloris_ pendant l'été, bien sûr. Elle n'avait vu de lui que les photos que le ministère de la magie avait publiées avec les pamphlets de sécurité au courant de l'été 1996, et ce dont il avait l'air à 16 ans. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il ait l'air si peu humain. Les journaux ne faisaient définitivement pas honneur à la laideur de sa personne.

Toute trace du séduisant jeune homme qu'il était à 16 ans s'était évaporée. Maintenant, il arborait deux yeux rouge sang aux pupilles de chat, un nez plat pourvu de fentes qui rappelait vaguement un serpent et il n'avait plus un cheveu sur le crâne. Sa peau était presque blanche, à présent.

Tout au fond d'elle. Ginny savait que ses chances d'éviter de se faire tuer une autre fois se faisaient de plus en plus minces.

Voldemort sourit et Ginny sentit les frissons parcourir son dos.

- Ginny Weasley. C'est un plaisir de te revoir.

Le nœud qui s'était formé dans la gorge de Ginny l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son.


	18. Altum

D'accord, j'ai encore menti, je m'en excuse. MAIS, je juge que j'avais une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir ajouter un autre chapitre avant Noël comme je l'avais dit. Mon excuse? Les études, l'école, les devoirs, les examens... La même chose qu'à l'habitude, dans le fond ;). JE M'EXCUSE!... C'est bon, je suis pardonnée maintenant?Oui? Merci! :D

Bon, j'ai fini avec mes niaiseries de début de chapitre. J'ai presque finit de vous empêcher de lire xD

La personne à laquelle je vais m'adresser dans les prochaines lignes devrait se reconnaître (enfin, j'espère? Sinon, je fais pas mal dur xD). JE SAIS que je t'avais dit que j'ajouterais le chapitre 18 le jour de ta fête, mais bon... je t'ai déjà tout expliquer, je crois. L'important, c'est que je l'ai poster, non? Et puis, bonne fête en retard! Je suis jamais ponctuelle, tu devais bien t'attendre à ce que je sois en retard! :D Et puis, ben j'ai comme, un peu, perdu ton adresse courriel, faque ça te dérangerais tu de m'envoyer un courriel ou un PM ou quelque chose pour notre projet? Je l'avais écrit dans mon agenda, mais je suis comme à 4 heures de chez nous, so... SVP? Merci!

Sur ce, j'ai fini mon blabla. Bonne lecture, et n'oublier pas de lire ma note d'auteur à la fin du chapitre!

* * *

Ginny recula instinctivement, toujours incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais ce l'était. Les deux yeux rouges qui la fixaient étaient tout aussi vrais qu'elle l'était. Aussi vrai qu'elle s'appelait Ginny Weasley.

Les iris pourpre la ramenèrent de force dans sa mémoire, dans ses propres souvenirs, ceux qu'elle avait tant tenté d'oublier.

_Elle sentait les doigts glacés de Jedusor glisser sur sa peau, traçant le contour de sa joue, de son cou, de ses épaules, descendant toujours plus bas sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour l'arrêter. Elle était figée. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus bouger? Pourquoi ses yeux semblaient-ils refuser de s'ouvrir? La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était d'avoir essayé de se battre contre Jedusor, essayé de s'échapper par tous les moyens possibles. Elle avait échoué lamentablement. On ne peut pas frapper un souvenir, mais le souvenir, lui, le peut. _

_Les doigts poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se glissent entre sa cape et le reste de son uniforme. Pétrifiée, Ginny sentit la cape glisser de ses épaules. _

_- Croyais-tu que m'échapper serait si facile, petite sotte? demanda une voix froide et dure au-dessus d'elle. _

_Jedusor. Si Ginny avait eu assez de contrôle sur son propre corps, elle aurait probablement hurlé et pris ses jambes à son cou. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait que rester allongée sur le plancher froid tandis que chaque morceau de vêtement qui recouvrait son épaule était méthodiquement enlevé. _

_- Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir de moi. Tu m'appartiens, et je vais m'assurer que tu ne l'oublie jamais. _

_Quelque chose de pointu se planta dans la peau déjà abimée de son épaule mais elle était si faible qu'elle ne trouva même pas la force de crier quand elle sentit sa peau se déchirer. Elle ne pouvait que souffrir en silence. _

_- Tu es faible, Ginny Weasley, susurra Jedusor à son oreille. Quelle Gryffondor tu fais. _

_Sa voix lui parût de plus en plus éloignée, puis elle n'entendit et ne sentit plus rien. _

Ginny fut ramenée à elle par sa mère essayant de s'interposer entre Voldemort et elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, deux Mangemorts avaient agrippé sa mère et l'avaient tirée en arrière, hors du chemin. Un autre des serviteurs du mage noir la poussa en avant, encore plus près du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les cicatrices sur son épaule semblaient la brûler à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Était-ce ce qu'Harry avait décrit comme sensation avec sa cicatrice? Une sorte de brûlure? Ginny n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Les yeux froids de Voldemort se déplaçaient sur toute la surface de son corps, des pieds à la tête, comme si elle était un objet dont il devait évaluer la valeur. Ça la rendait malade.

- Tu as changé, Ginevra. Tu n'es plus la gamine rondelette qui a croisé le chemin de mon souvenir. Ce n'est pas un mauvais changement, conclu-t-il en laissant ses yeux courir sur elle.

Ces trois phrases à elles seules suffirent pour lui donner envie d'enfouir la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le sable. À défaut, elle pouvait toujours lui renvoyer sa réplique au visage. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver de pire? Elle n'était déjà pas mieux que morte, de toute façon.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas bien vieilli, face de serpent. Au moins, il y a cinq ans, je pouvais supporter de te voir, mais maintenant…

Certains des Mangemorts derrière elle murmuraient dans son dos, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y porter attention. Ils étaient probablement en train de maudire son nom et son affront fait à leur bien-aimé maître, de toute façon. Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Voldemort l'observa un moment. Si elle ne connaissait pas si bien sa réputation, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était pensif. Ses yeux rouges étaient fixés sur elle et semblaient l'évaluer. Ginny détourna le regard. Regarder dans les yeux de ce monstre était comme regarder directement dans une mare de sang. C'était troublant, et, là encore, le qualificatif était faible.

Voldemort se retourna vers et se fraya un chemin à travers le salon dévasté jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche, derrière Ginny. Elle se tourna pour suivre ses mouvements du regard. Dehors, le soleil était sur le point de se lever, des lueurs rouges, roses, et orange illuminaient le ciel et prenaient la place des dernières étoiles.

Ginny profita de ce moment pour regarder derrière elle. Les disciples de Voldemort avaient appris leur leçon de sa dernière tentative de fuite : ils avaient sur sa mère une emprise qui apparaissait très, très solide. Si elle ne disait rien, ses yeux, eux, lançaient des éclairs. Mais elle ne faisait rien, ni pour se débattre, ni pour tenter de mettre un terme à ce qui se passait. Quelque part en elle, Ginny aurait souhaité que sa mère fasse quelque chose, qu'elle s'interpose entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa fille, qu'elle se batte contre ce qui arrivait. C'était égoïste de sa part, elle le savait. Savoir qu'elle allait mourir cette nuit, c'était une chose : que sa propre mère se soit résigné à l'inévitable, c'en était une autre. D'une manière étrange, elle se sentait comme si elle avait échoué. Comme si elle l'avait déçue. C'était un des pires sentiments que Ginny avait ressenti de sa vie.

Le corps sans vie de son père gisait juste à côté de sa mère. Ginny se reporta son attention sur le mage noir. Si elle regardait la dépouille de son père plus d'une fraction de seconde, elle savait qu'elle fondrait en larmes sur place, debout au milieu de son salon.

Voldemort regardait dehors, sans bouger un muscle, sans cligner des yeux.

- Comment deux êtres si faibles, dépourvus de talents magiques hors de l'ordinaire, ont-ils pu tromper la mort? questionna-t-il après quelques instants. Peux-tu m'expliquer ça, Ginevra?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffla Ginny entre ses dents.

Voldemort se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ginny sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas resserrer ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je vous ai tué, toi et Potter. Je vous ai vus, raides et froids. Vidés de toute vie. Je me suis personnellement assuré que vos dépouilles soient livrées à tes très chers parents. Alors comment êtes-vous revenus à la vie?

- Quoi, tu n'as pas encore percé le secret de l'immortalité? Désolé, Tom, je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu es assez vieux pour faire trouver ça par toi-même, si je ne m'abuse.

Voldemort s'avança vers elle, sa cape s'enroulant autour de ses pieds. Il avançait à pas de tortue, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi sa cape ne s'emmêlait pas dans ses jambes. _Tu parles d'une question à se poser avant de mourir_, ironisa mentalement Ginny. En quelque sorte, faire de telles remarques et formuler des réponses aussi arrogantes et ironiques l'empêchait de penser à ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait Fred et George à remercier pour cette façon de gérer les choses.

- Où est Harry Potter? s'enquit-il.

En toute honnêteté, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Était-il encore dans la forêt ou avait-il trouvé un moyen de se déplacer? Elle espérait que la deuxième possibilité était la bonne, mais il était clairement à bout de force quand elle l'avait laissé pour aller chercher un stupide livre. Livre qui ne se rendrait jamais à lui. Même s'il n'était pas découvert par les Mangemorts, il mourrait aussi sûrement qu'elle. Il serait une autre personne qu'elle avait déçue au cours de la dernière année. _Je suis désolée, Harry._

- Probablement mort, répliqua-t-elle.

- Le garçon passe son temps à tromper la mort. Il l'a fait une fois quand il était bébé, et il l'a refait cet été. Cette fois, je vais m'assurer qu'il soit bel et bien mort. Alors, il est où?

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle ne dirait jamais où Harry s'était caché avec sa cape, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait avec sa vie. Elle lui devait au moins ça.

- Je vois. Tu gardes le silence. Honorable. Tôt ou tard, Weasley, tu vas parler. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de persuasion. Tu te rappelles comment tu as raconté même tes plus sombres secrets à un journal il y a quelques années, non?

_Tom, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle… Tom, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui attaque tout le monde! _

- Tu ne peux pas me manipuler cette fois, Tom. Je ne suis plus la petite fille de onze ans qui cherchait désespérément un ami, un confident, ragea Ginny, les dents serrées. Tu n'as aucune emprise sur moi.

Il sourit d'un sourire tout en dent et sans joie. Il était presque aussi perturbant que ses yeux.

- Vraiment? Parce que, si je ne m'abuse, ton esprit est comme un livre ouvert. Toutes ces informations, si précieusement classées dans ton esprit. Ce serait si facile de trouver ce que je recherche… comme trouver un ouvrage dans une bibliothèque.

Ginny prit instinctivement un pas en arrière. Voldemort tourna autour d'elle comme un vautour autour d'une carcasse. Elle essayait de se tenir le plus loin possible de lui, d'éviter son regard en fixant des yeux une section abîmée du plancher. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retrouvée au même endroit où s'était tenu le mage noir quelques secondes plus tôt, et lui était à sa place à elle. Elle pouvait entendre le souffle de sa mère dans son dos, et elle était convaincue que son pied avait heurté la dépouille de son père au passage.

- Tu ne veux probablement pas me dire où Harry Potter se trouve, mais ce que je veux, je l'obtiens toujours. D'une façon ou d'une autre. _Impero._

Aussitôt que l'incantation eût passé les lèvres de Voldemort, elle sentit un sentiment de calme l'envahir. Soudainement, toutes ses inquiétudes se dissipèrent, comme repoussées par une force plus puissante qu'elle, et tout ce qui l'entourait commença à lui paraître vague. Elle se sentait en paix, comme si, à ce moment précis, rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. Une minuscule partie d'elle-même semblait vouloir lui dire de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de s'enfuir. Mais de quoi? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui donner envie de s'enfuir de cet endroit? Tout était si calme…

- Regarde-moi, ordonna une voix. Regarde-moi, Ginevra.

Elle obéit. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait? Une paire d'yeux rouges la regardaient avec un fond de malice et de démence. Pourquoi ces yeux lui semblaient-ils si familiers?

La vérité la frappa comme une tonne de brique. Voldemort. Harry. Elle devait éviter de le regarder dans les yeux, et ce, à tout prix.

Juste comme cela, le sentiment de paix et de calme qu'elle éprouvait disparut et elle se retrouva de nouveau maître de ses mouvements. Elle essaya de détourner le regard mais il était déjà trop tard. La formule avait déjà passé les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_- Legilimens. _

Blanc. Ce fut la première chose dont Harry eut conscience en ouvrant les yeux. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir, d'ailleurs : du blanc, rien que du blanc. Aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient voir. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas bien loin. De ce qu'il avait observé jusqu'à présent, il était couché face contre terre dans une pièce de taille respectable sans plafond, mais sans aucun ciel au-dessus de sa tête non plus.

Harry se releva sur ses coudes. Les murs de la pièce étaient peints en blancs, de la même couleur que le plancher. La seule différence entre les deux était que le plancher agissait comme un miroir qui, pour le moment, ne reflétait qu'Harry et la couleur des murs. En baissant les yeux sur lui-même, il s'aperçut que même lui était tout vêtu de blanc, à l'exception de ses pieds. Il était pieds-nus.

- Ça y est, je suis mort et je suis au Paradis, murmura Harry à personne en particulier.

L'ironie de la situation ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Il avait failli à sa tâche, mais il avait réussi à aboutir dans un endroit que tous convoitaient sans même le vouloir, sans même l'avoir mérité. Harry se redressa et s'assit les jambes croisées sous lui sur le plancher froid.

Toutes ses blessures, les vieilles comme les récentes, s'étaient refermées et avaient toutes pris l'apparence de cicatrices blanchâtre, presque imperceptibles contre le teint pâle de sa peau. Même la partie de sa jambe qui était restée derrière à Godric's Hollow semblait avoir repris son emplacement original. Harry observa le dos de ses mains. Les cicatrices laissées par la plume qu'Ombrage lui avait fournie lors de ses retenues s'étaient presque complètement estompées. En se penchant pour se remettre sur ses pieds, son regard s'aventura vers le plancher-miroir et il se vit comme il ne s'était pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

Le reflet auquel il était confronté n'était pas du tout celui auquel il s'était habitué au cours des derniers mois. Ses joues n'étaient pas aussi creuses, ses cheveux étaient moins longs, moins en bataille et moins sales que ce à quoi il s'était habitué. Par contre, ce qui le frappa, ce fut l'absence de sa cicatrice.

Là où elle aurait normalement dû marquer son front, il n'y avait rien, pas même la plus infime des démarcations. Harry passa son index sur la peau au-dessus de ses yeux. Rien. Son front n'était qu'une surface lisse et douce.

- Où est-ce que je suis? se demanda Harry à voix basse.

Seul l'écho de sa voix rebondissant sur les murs lui répondit.

Harry laissa son visage reposer dans ses mains et expira profondément. Était-ce cela, mourir? Il avait passé si près de le savoir à tant d'occasions déjà… Devait-il resté enfermé entre ces quatre murs pour l'éternité sans ne plus jamais voir personne? Devait-il passer tout son temps à se rappeler qu'il avait failli à la seule tâche qui lui avait été confiée, qu'il avait laissé tomber tous ceux qui croyaient encore en lui? Bien sûr, pour la presque totalité de la population magique, il était mort depuis presque une demi-année, mais il avait laissé tomber le peu de personnes qui étaient au courant de sa «résurrection». Ron, les Evans… Ginny.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry, imperceptiblement.

- Ne le sois pas.

Harry fit volte-face. Sa main se porta immédiatement à l'endroit où sa baguette était habituellement rangée, dans sa poche arrière, mais elle n'y était pas. Ses yeux cherchèrent une porte de sortie, ou, du moins, un objet quelconque avec lequel il pourrait se défendre contre l'intrus. Rien. Seulement des murs blancs. Peut-être pourrait-il grimper aux murs? Non, ils étaient trop hauts…

«L'intrus», quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune tout en passant calmement une main à travers sa longue barbe blanche.

- Professeur Dumbledore? s'exclama Harry quand il eût finalement réalisé qui l'avait surpris ainsi. Mais vous êtes mort!

Dumbledore pencha la tête d'un côté. Pendant un instant, le seul son qui se faisait entendre était celui de la respiration d'Harry.

- Je préfère dire que j'explore de nouveaux horizons inaccessibles aux vivants. Cela semble moins morbide, ne trouves-tu pas?

- Alors… Je suis mort aussi? questionna Harry. C'est terminé?

- Terminé? _Rien_ n'est encore terminé. Tu n'es pas mort, Harry. Ton corps est encore dans la forêt, il est toujours vivant. _Tu_ es encore vivant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. S'il n'était pas mort, s'il était bien vivant, alors pourquoi était-il dans cet endroit? Pourquoi se sentait-il comme si un poids venait d'être enlevé de sur ses épaules? Cela ne faisait aucun sens.

- Si mon «corps» est toujours près du Terrier… Alors moi, je suis où?

- Tu ne l'as donc pas déjà deviné? Tu es dans ta propre tête, Harry. C'est pour ça que toutes tes blessures ont disparu : personne ne peut t'atteindre dans ton esprit. C'est le seul endroit où tu es complètement en sécurité. Personne ne peut t'y faire du mal. Pas même Voldemort.

Instinctivement, Harry passa sa main sur sa cicatrice. Dumbledore sourit tristement.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que ta cicatrice a disparu. Elle symbolise ton lien avec Voldemort, et puisqu'il ne peut t'atteindre d'aucune manière ici, dans ta tête, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je suis déjà allé dans ma tête, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à cet endroit.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas au même endroit. Pense à ton esprit comme étant une maison, Harry. Une maison est divisée en plusieurs pièces, placées souvent sur différents niveaux. Chaque pièce est unique et propre à celui qui y réside. Certaines pièces sont toujours accessibles tandis que l'accès à d'autres est restreint. La disposition et le nombre de pièces changent d'une maison à l'autre. C'est la même chose dans ta tête. Ton esprit est divisé en plusieurs parties distinctes qui servent chacune un but bien précis. Certaines parties servent à contrôler les réactions d'un individu, d'autres servent à analyser ton entourage. Certaines, comme tu l'as appris, renferment des capacités magiques ou physiques jusque-là refoulées. Celle dans laquelle tu te trouves présentement se nomme traditionnellement _Altum. _C'est un peu comme un refuge. Cet endroit n'a aucune autre utilité réelle, en fin de compte, mais elle permet aux gens de réchiflir en paix sans crainte d'être interrompus. Au fil des siècles, il a été établi par plusieurs érudits que cette section de l'esprit humain ne pouvait être atteinte que sous une seule condition : la personne souhaitant s'y retirer doit impérativement n'avoir aucune attache avec le «monde extérieur».

Dumbledore s'interrompit et l'observa patiemment, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Comme lorsqu'on dort? questionna finalement Harry.

- Presque. Ton détachement avec ce qui se passe autour de toi doit être plus profond que cela. Si tu dors, et qu'un mur s'écroule à proximité, les chances sont que tu seras tiré de ton sommeil dans la seconde. Pour arriver ici, tu dois être plongé dans un «sommeil» assez profond pour qu'absolument aucune cause extérieure ne puisse te réveiller. C'est pour cette raison que très peu de personnes arrivent à atteindre l'_Altum _: en général, elles n'arrivent pas à se plonger dans un sommeil assez profond.

- J'ai perdu conscience, tout à l'heure. C'est pour cela que je me suis rendu jusqu'ici?

- En quelque sorte. En fait, tu avais épuisé une grande partie de tes réserves de magie et tu avais déjà atteint un niveau d'épuisement élevé lorsque tu as perdu connaissance : à cause de cela, la partie de ton esprit qui restaient en éveil lorsque tu somnolais n'a pas pu faire son travail. Tu n'avais même plus assez de force pour qu'elle reste éveillée. Elle s'est endormie, comme le reste de toi. Comprends-tu?

Harry acquiesça lentement, essayant d'assimiler toute l'information qui lui avait été fournie en même temps.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te confier une tâche aussi lourde, Harry. J'espérais avoir le temps de détruire une majorité des Horcruxes avant de mourir… je n'avais jamais pensé que je t'en laisserais quatre à anéantir, déplora Dumbledore après un moment.

- À ce rythme, Voldemort aurait le temps d'assassiner tous les Moldus de la planète avant que je retrouve les autres Horcruxes… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils sont! Comment est-ce que je peux trouver quelque chose quand je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche! s'emporta Harry. Et je ne crois sincèrement pas que me balader sans but dans mon propre esprit aide notre cause.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, semblèrent regarder directement dans son âme. Harry détourna le regard.

- Tom n'était pas très original dans ses choix d'Horcruxes… Je ne suis pas libre de te dire exactement ce qu'ils sont, mais je peux te dire ceci : tu as une connexion avec Voldemort. Exploite-la à son maximum. Tom a toutes les réponses, lui. Moi, je n'ai que ce que j'ai découvert de mon vivant.

- Quoi?

- Parle à Ginny. Si je ne m'abuse, elle a déjà trouvé ta solution.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle avoir découvert une chose tellement importante et la lui avoir cachée? À moins que….

_«Garde ta paranoïa pour plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à te dire. J'étais dans la douche et j'ai eu une idée. Tu as souvent dis que tu pouvais t'introduire dans la tête de Voldemort de temps à autre alors j'ai pensé que… Harry?»_

C'était donc ça qu'elle avait voulu lui dire! Dire qu'il l'avait interrompue…

Dumbledore le regardait toujours avec un air de pur calme, comme s'il attendait patiemment qu'Harry déchiffre par lui-même le charabia qu'il venait de prononcer. En voyant l'expression sur son visage changer, le vieil homme haussa un sourcil.

- Ginny, commença Harry. Est-elle encore là-bas?

Dumbledore le regarda comme un grand-père regarderait son petit-fils et hocha la tête. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il se sentait flatté de ce regard ou mal à l'aise.

- Ginny est une jeune femme pleine de ressource et elle peut se sortir de toutes les situations. Elle tient de ses frères. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle, elle va se débrouiller sans toi pendant un moment.

- Un moment? Combien de est-ce que je vais rester ici?

- Jusqu'à ce que ton corps soit près à fonctionner normalement de nouveau, je présume. Tu dois rebâtir tes réserves d'énergie. Je suggère que tu profites de temps qui t'est alloué ici, c'est le seul endroit où tu pourras penser en paix.

Dumbledore prit une pause, puis recommença à parler.

- Trouve les Horcruxes, Harry. Nous croyons tous en toi.

- Nous? Qui ça, nous?

Mais Dumbledore se contenta de sourire.

- Professeur! Je…

- Ceux qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, Harry. Ils sont avec nous à chaque moment de notre vie.

La forme de Dumbledore commença à vaciller, puis à disparaître complètement par endroits. Finalement, Harry se retrouva seul dans sa propre tête avec seule compagnie le fantôme d'un sourire bienveillant et encore plus de question sans réponses.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Harry, bien plus tôt que tu le crois, rappela la voix de Dumbledore une dernière fois.

Puis ce fut silence.

La disparition de Dumbledore se passât en moins de deux secondes. Harry n'eût même pas le temps de tendre une main pour le retenir.

Dès que les mots eurent passé les lèvres de Voldemort, Ginny ressentit la pire pression qu'elle ait jamais ressentit autour de sa tête. On aurait dit qu'un géant essayait de compresser son crâne jusqu'à le rendre plat. C'était bien pire que n'importe quel mal de tête qu'elle ait déjà eu dans le passé.

À une vitesse vertigineuse, des images, des souvenirs qu'elle avait de son enfance, se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux. Le jour où les jumeaux avaient transformé l'ours en peluche de Ron en araignée, la première fois qu'elle avait forcé la porte du hangar à balais, la fois où elle avait prétendu être tombée d'un arbre alors qu'en vérité, elle avait chuté du haut du balais de Charlie, la première fois où elle avait vu Harry sur la plateforme 9 ¾…

La pression diminua un peu, mais pas assez pour lui permettre de son concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. En ce moment, c'était la seule chose qui lui paraissait vrai.

Les images continuaient de défiler, plus lentement. La nuit du 31 juillet, l'attaque de Voldemort sur Privet Drive, la Vallée de la Mort, Nitsed…

_Faites qu'il arrête, par pitié, faites qu'il s'arrête là. _Mais il continua son exploration des tréfonds de son esprit. Ginny se rappelait vaguement du prochain souvenir auquel il accéderait. Les prophéties. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, tout ce qu'elle et Harry avait entrepris au cours de ces derniers mois serait ruiné et ce, seulement parce qu'elle avait été incapable de fermer son esprit.

_Calme-toi, Ginny. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Seulement moi. _

Ginny ne savait pas d'où la voix, provenait, mais elle lui semblait familière. Elle fut vaguement consciente de perdre pied et de tomber par terre. Où avait-elle entendu cette voix?

Des images de l'arbre millénaire qu'Harry et elle avait dû escalader après leur première rencontre avec Nitsed commençaient à apparaître dans ses pensées, et Voldemort pouvait les voir elles aussi.

_Allez, Ginny. Pense à un tes plus beaux souvenirs. Un moment que tu voudrais revivre à tout prix, _expliqua la voix.

Elle ne savait toujours pas d'où elle venait, mais Ginny s'exécuta. Aussitôt, un souvenir du dernier Noël que les Weasley avaient passé en famille avant que les jumeaux ne commencent leur première année à Poudlard s'imposa à son esprit.

Elle devait avoir tout au plus 8 ans. Sa mère était dans la cuisine, maniant baguette magique et spatule, tandis que son père était assis dans son fauteuil, une boîte d'objets moldus ramenés du bureau balancée sur ses genoux. Fred et George manigançaient dans leur coin, probablement en train de trouver un moyen de remplacer l'ange au sommet du sapin par une étrangeté ou une autre, Bill et Charlie empêchaient Ron de trop s'approcher des présents et Percy lisait un ouvrage sur les prérequis d'entrée des différents départements du Ministère de la Magie.

Simultanément, un cri perçant mal camouflé retentit dans son crâne, lui donnant envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur pour faire arrêter ce son inhumain. Soudainement, la pression qui s'exerçait dans sa tête disparu complètement et Ginny se sentit brutalement ramenée à elle, sur le plancher froid de son salon.

Les Mangemorts s'étaient attroupés autour de leur maître qui, à ce que Ginny pouvait voir, était lourdement appuyé sur une table à café. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il était toujours conscient.

Personne ne disait un mot. Ginny baissa les yeux, le souffle court. À ses pieds gisait le cadavre de son père et, derrière elle, sa mère s'était rapprochée d'elle assez pour qu'elle puisse agripper dans une poigne de fer la main de sa fille. Si Ginny étendait un peu la main, elle pouvait presque toucher celle sans vie de son père.

Ginny releva les yeux. Voldemort était… en train de reprendre son souffle? Un être aussi maléfique pouvait-il avoir une reaction aussi humaine? Elle n'allait pas se poser la question trop longtemps.

- Maman, murmura Ginny si bas qu'elle avait-elle-même de la misère à s'entendre. Peux-tu m'entendre?

Sa mère ne lui répondit pas, mais desserra son emprise sur la main de sa fille un instant avant de la resserrer de plus belle.

- D'accord. Crois-tu que tu peux transplaner?

Pourquoi cette idée lui était-elle venue maintenant et pas quelques minutes plus tôt, avant que ce carnage n'ait lieu? Aucune raison valable, vraiment. Mais si Voldemort avait fait tomber les barrières qui protégeaient le Terrier des transplanages et que lui et _tous _ses disciples avaient pu transplaner pour _entrer_ dans la maison, alors forcément, sa mère devait être capable de sortir. Non?

Pendant un court moment, la pression sur sa main resta la même. Puis, la même séquence recommença : la pression diminua, puis augmenta de nouveau.

Au même moment, Voldemort ouvrit les yeux. Il vit ses Mnagemorts attroupés autour de lui, en premier, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois Weasley, laissés seuls dans un coin de la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, pauvres idiots? beugla-t-il. Retournez à vos postes! Retenez-les!

Ginny se pencha et attrapa le poignet de son père tout en tenant la main de sa mère. _Dernière chance, Weasley. _

- Maintenant! lança Ginny, espérant que sa mère réagisse à temps.

Juste avant que le Mangemort le plus près n'ait eu le temps de s'approcher assez pour les stopper, Ginny eût l'impression d'être poussée en avant dans un tourbillon qui la compressait de plus en plus.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut l'expression de pure haine qui ornait le visage de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Donc... Ginny s'est encore une fois sortie du trouble. Qui l'aurait cru? xD

Sur une note plus sérieuse... Mais qu'est-ce que cette voix dans la tête de Ginny? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Harry? Voldemort le retrouvera-t-il? Où Molly a-t-elle transplaner? Je ne vous mentirai pas, ce chapitre ne voulait simplement pas s'écrire. J'avais beau essayer, rien ne sortait comme je le voulais. Alors oui, je l'admets, ce n'est pas mon meilleur. Ce qui m'ammène à ma prochaine question pour vous: préférez-vous des chapitres plus courts, mais plus fréquents ou des chapitres plus longs mais plus espacés les uns entre les autres? Répondez-moi dans un review, SVP. Et, pendant que vous y êtes, vous pouvez me laisser vos prédictions dans vos review, aussi. Ça me fait toujours beaucoup rire!

Au revoir, donc.

TMR


End file.
